


Vida, Muerte y algo más

by MOW_82



Series: El Largo Camino a la Salvación [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blood, Friendship, Multi, Relationship(s), War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 42
Words: 95,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOW_82/pseuds/MOW_82
Summary: La historia es a partir de 3X16.Allie finalmente fue derrotada, pero a un alto costo, Se perdieron muchas vidas y la paz que Lexa había logrado fue alterada, Polis se encontraba con bastante daño, y sus habitantes sin un líder, todos los nightblood habían muerto a excepción de Luna.Clarke ha tradado de alejarse de todo, lo referente a Polis, pero su papel como Wanheda la obligara a regresar a enfrentar los demonios de su pasado,Mientras que otra amenaza asecha a todos, y no solo se trata de el apocalipsis nuclear, hay alguien mas que los ha estado vigilando y sera un gran sorpresa.Hay varias sorpresas en el camino, esta es la historia de como me imagine la temporada 4, y como aun se puede salvar la relación de Clarke y Lexa.Espero después poder traducir los capítulos al idioma inglés, si es que me queda algo de tiempo.





	1. Algo nuevo en el horizonte

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer Fic en mas de 10 años, estoy bastante oxidado, pero espero que con el paso de los capítulos empiece a tomar mi ritmo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los primeros Capítulos son enfocados hacía Clarke, pero Lexa aparecerá pronto, no se desesperen.  
> Espero disfruten esta historia.

\- Prologo: 

  
  


Fue un poco difícil convencer a los habitantes de Polis, que todo había sido causado por Ontari, de como nunca fue la verdadera Heda, pero gracias a la ayuda del ejercito Tikru e Indra, todo se mantuvo bajo control. Se les dijo que Ontari utilizo algo para controlar la mente, y que todo fue un plan de la reina de hielo para tomar el control de la Coalición, pero no todos quedaron satisfechos con esta explicación, y algunos culpan a Skaikru por todo lo que sucedió

Azgeda ha tomado un papel más de conciliar ahora que el Rey Roan está a cargo, Ha hecho las paces con Skaikru para tratar de mejorar las relaciones entre ellos.  
Han pasado 2 meses desde la batalla en la ciudad de la luz, las cosas han mejorado un poco.

Existe el rumor de que algunos guerreros rebeldes se están uniendo, ya que no están conformes de como Skaikru ha tomado un papel casi de liderazgo dentro de Polis y la coalición, y sienten que esto termina con la cultura de los Grounders.

En Arkadia, Kane ha sido electo Canciller una vez más, las cosas se encuentran con más calma, cada quien está tratando de regresar a su rutina, pero no será fácil después de todo lo que acontecido, hay recuerdos que son imborrables.

Después de varias pláticas y visitas en la plataforma petrolera, Luna ha accedido visitar Polis. El resto de los clanes, pero sobre todo Skaikru, desean que Luna tome el cargo de Heda, para regresar la estabilidad a los 13 clanes, mas aun con la amenaza que se aproxima.

Ahora sin un Líder y tampoco un Flamekeeper, Murphy parece la persona mas indicada para guiar a Luna en este viaje a convertirse en Heda, es el único que conoce los métodos y medios para acceder al espíritu del comandante, apoyándose en Indra para lógralo.

Aquí es donde retomamos la historia, donde después de conocer la noticia acerca de cómo se aproxima el Apocalipsis nuclear, y que ella tal vez sea la única esperanza de salvar a la civilización, Luna accede convertirse en la nueva Heda, para tratar de continuar con el legado de Lexa, donde “Blod Must have Blod” ya no sea la forma de vivir, si no la paz sea la nueva forma de vivir de todos los 13 clanes, lo que parecer una tarea bastante difícil, porque justo después de tomar el cargo de Heda, tendrá que avisar a los clanes, que en un poco más de tres meses, el mundo tal y como lo conocen cambiara para siempre.

~~~

  
  
  


\------------------------

\- Después de que Luna aceptara el cargo de Heda, se convoca a una reunión, para que se realice la ascensión, donde se espera que atiendan representantes de los 13 clanes.

De vuelta en Arkadia, Kane recibe la notificación, donde le confirman que se necesita de representantes de Skaikru para asistir a la reunión, él al ser que tiene la marca en el brazo, debe de asistir, pero también se solicita la presencia de Wanheda, ya que fue la última embajadora de Skaikru en Polis.

Kane y Abby discuten sobre si Clarke debe asistir a la reunión, ya que desde su regreso a Polis, se encuentra ausente, como si su mente estuviera en otro mundo, y tal vez el regresar a Polis, solo va a empeorar su situación,

“¿Crees que sea buena idea que Clarke regrese a Polis?” Se nota preocupación en el tono de voz de Abby

“Tiene que asistir, su presencia es necesaria para que nos tomen en serio los demás clanes, aparte ella es Wanheda”

Abby luce preocupada, pero acepta hablar con Clarke para comentarle acerca de la ascensión de Luna, y de cómo su asistencia es solicitada por los demás Clanes.

Clarke se encuentra sentada a las afueras de Arkadia, ahora pasa mucho tiempo ahí, solo contemplando el paisaje con el recuerdo de la última vez que se sintió realmente feliz en los brazos de Lexa.

Bellamy ha tratado de acercase a ella, pero cada intento ha sido inútil, Clarke aún recuerda como Bellamy apoyó a Pike, y de cómo asesinaron al ejercito de Indra, que había sido enviado por Lexa para proteger Arkadia, 

Pero hay algo más que nadie sabe, todos conocen que Lexa murió, pero nadie conoce realmente los detalles, Murphy solo conoce una parte, pero Clarke jamás conto lo sucedido a nadie, de los días que paso en Polis, de cómo se convirtió de ser una prisionera, a ser una invitada, de como de su oído hacia Lexa por traicionarla en Mount Weather, se convirtió en amor y pasión, de cómo este amor termino con una bala en el pecho de Lexa, disparada por quien juro protegerla.

Abby se acerca a Clarke para hablar con ella, su relación mejoro en los últimos meses, pero aún hay una barrera entre ellas.

“Clarke? ¿Cómo estás hija? “Abby la mira con ternura

“¿Hola mamá, que tal?”

“Sabía que estarías aquí, ahora pasas mucho tiempo a la afueras de Arkardia”. Después de un momento de silencia, se decide a darle la noticia. “Clarke, recibimos una notificación de Polis, al parecer Luna acepto convertirse en Heda, y se llevara a cabo el ritual de la ascensión.”

Clarke se queda callada, casi sin mostrar reacción…

“Para realizar este ritual es necesaria la presencia de los 13 clanes, Kane ya confirmó su asistencia.”

Clarke contesta sin voltear a ver a su Madre, “Me parece correcto, él es que tiene la marca como líder de Skaikru, sería bueno que tu también lo acompañaras, o tal vez alguien más.”

“Esa es la cuestión, como ultima embajadora, también están solicitando tu asistencia, solicitan que Wanheda se encuentre presente en día de la ascensión….”

Clarke temía que esto pasara, que al Luna aceptar el cargo, ella tendría que regresar a Polis, y volver a enfrentar todos sus demonios, todos sus recuerdos que la siguen atormentando.

“Sé que es difícil para ti hija, por todo lo que paso en Polis, pero creo que debes de ir, si queremos ser tomados en serio por los demás clanes, tu presencia es necesaria, la reunión se realizara en dos días”

Clarke se queda pensado, se levanta y mira fijamente a su Madre.

“No sé si pueda hacerlo Mamá, no si dentro de mi exista la fuerza para regresar a Polis…. Necesito un tiempo.”

Clarke se levanta y se va caminando de vuelta a Arkadia, Abby presiente que algo más paso en Polis que atormenta a Clarke, pero no se atreve a preguntarlo, las veces que lo ha intentado solo consigue que Clarke se aleje más de ella.

Al entrar a Arkadia Clarke ve a sus amigos conversando, Bellamy, Miller, Monty y Harper se encuentran en una mesa platica, hace tiempo que Clarke no se sienta a platicar con ellos, así que decide pasar un tiempo con sus amigos, como de costumbre Jasper no está con ellos, después de su tiempo en la ciudad de la luz, aun no es el mismo, ya no toma alcohol como antes, pero siempre parece triste y ausente, un poco como Clarke.

~~~***

  
  
  


\------------------------

Kane se dirige hacia el lugar de los mecánicos, donde Raven se encuentra trabajando en una tarea muy especial,

Raven es una de las personas que conocen el secreto que Allie le confeso a Clarke, que el fin de mundo como lo conocen se acerca, pero gracias a sus fusión con Allie, Raven ha mostrado un gran mejora en sus habilidades cognoscitivas, y de aprendizaje, de tal forma que algunos han comenzado a llamarla Raven 2.0.

“¿Raven, como estas?, Alguna novedad en cuanto a la tarea que te encargamos”

“Sabes, está bien que soy Raven 2.0, pero prácticamente me pidieron que escaneara el mundo entero, para ver donde nos podemos ir a vivir, Sabe señor canciller, no es una tarea fácil” El tono de Raven es más bien sarcástico, pero sabe que si alguien puede lograrlo es ella.

Ha pasado más de una mes analizando la base de datos Arcadia, buscando lugares donde sobrevivir, pero todo no ha sido en vano, analizando los datos llego a la conclusión que la mayoría de las antiguas plantas nucleares se encontraban en la costa Este de lo que anteriormente era conocido como Estados Unidos de América, así que la mejor alternativa, es moverse hacia el Oeste, mas allá de los dominios del clan de Blue Cliff, donde las montañas le pueden ofrecer protección.

En base a esto, Scouts de Tikru fueron enviados a explorar más allá de los dominios conocidos, por órdenes de Indra, quien a falta de un líder, es quien asumió el control sobre Polis, al menos por unas semanas, ya que era respetada entre los guerreros

“El Oeste sigue siendo nuestra mejor opción Canciller, pero no se preocupe sigo buscando la forma de salvar nuestros traseros y los de toda la civilización conocida, pero ya sé, ¡no hay presión!”

Kane se ríe al ver el optimismo de Raven, pero con la preocupación de cuando llegue el momento de avisarle a su gente que hay que huir hacia el Oeste

“Gracias Raven, y por favor, ya sabes, solo tú, Abby, Bellamy, Clarke y Yo, conocemos sobre esto en el Arca, y así será hasta que la noticia sea revelado a todos los clanes, y tengamos un plan de acción.”

Raven se siente como si estuviera siendo regañada en la escuela, ya perdió la cuenta de las veces que Kane le ha recordado lo mismo una y otra vez.

“Ya lo sé, no debo de revelar la verdad sobre de como el fin del mundo se aproxima” Raven lo dicen en un tono de fastidio, pero sabe que Kane tiene razón, revelar tal información podría ser desatar el caos en Arkadia.

“Nos vemos Raven, en cuanto regresemos de Polis, tendremos una reunión para ver el estatus y la acciones a tomar.”

~~~***

  
  
  


\------------------------

“Hola Clarke, que milagro que te nos honras con tu visita”, menciona Harper en un tono un poco de juego, pero también de sarcasmo.

“Hola Chicos, sé que he estado un poco ausente, pero es bueno verlos juntos y sin tantas preocupaciones, y díganme ¿qué novedades hay en Arkadia?”

“Pues no mucho” contesta Monty.

“La vida ha mejorado bastante, parece que por fin la paz será duradera, muchos dentro de Arakadia están pensando en tener hijos, ya sabes, cosas mundanas de la vida.”

Clarke voltea a ver a Bellamy, los dos comparten una mirada de preocupación, él es el único de Los 100 que conoce la verdad que Allie le confeso, aun Clarke no está segura de porque se lo dijo a él primero, pero en su cabeza necesitaba decirle la verdad a alguien, y Bellamy fue la primer persona que le pregunto si todo estaba bien.

“Me alegra que todo esté bien chicos” Clarke toma una pausa para después continuar.

Clarke lo ha pensado, y sabe que tiene que regresar a Polis, es necesario para el ritual de ascensión de Luna, y también para currar viejas heridas que aun siguen abiertas en su alma.

“También les tengo una noticia, regresare a Polis el día de mañana, ya que en unos días será la ceremonia de ascensión de Luna para convertirse en la nueva Heda”

Todos la ven con un poco de sorpresa en sus rostros.

“Al parecer será una comitiva pequeña, solo Kane, Mamá, un par de guardias y yo, la gran Wanheda es requerida para estos actos” Se nota un tono de burla en las últimas palabras de Clarke.

“Espero que ya con esto todo, todos los clanes reconozcan a Luna como Heda, y podamos continuar con nuestras vidas” Miller comenta mientras toma un vaso agua.

“Nos vemos chicos” Clarke se aleja mientras en su cabeza rondan las palabras mencionadas por Allie, solo 6 meses hasta que comience de nuevo el fin del mundo.

~~~***

  
  
  


\------------------------

Murphy y Emori tienen más de una semana viviendo en Polis, más específicamente en la torre, Murphy aun no entiende cómo es que lo convencieron de tomar el trabajo de Flamekeeper, y cada día que pasa se arrepiente más de haber aceptado. Kane le prometió que solo sería por unos días hasta después de la ceremonia de ascensión de Luna.

“Ya deja de estresarte amor, las cosas no están tan mal, estamos viviendo en el lugar más lujoso de la ciudad, y nadie nos molesta, es como un sueño hecho realidad” Emori se está acostumbrando rápido a la vida de lujos que ofrece la torre de Polis

“No puedo negar que no esta tan mal, pero el hecho de que todos me hagan reverencia al pasar, y me hablen siempre diciéndome señor, ya está empezando a fastidiarme, no puedo esperar a que todo esto termine y regresemos a vivir fueras de la ciudad”

Murphy aún desconoce el la verdad que le fue revelada a Clarke en la ciudad de la luz, en lo que a él concierne, solo lo están utilizando para interpretar un papel, y evitar que la guerra se desate entre los clanes.

“Y dime amor, ¿qué tal es Luna? ya tuviste oportunidad de hablar con Luna” Emori le dice esto mientras se acerca a él por la espalda y lo abraza besándolo en el cuello.

“Hable con ella el día de ayer, es bastante callada, un poco desconfiada, e inspira un poco de miedo, tiene justo el perfil para ser la nueva Heda, eso sin mencionar los dos tipos que la siguen a todos lados como sus guardaespaldas, creo que se llaman Ethan y Lando, llegaron con ella desde su clan en la plataforma petrolera”.

Emori comienza a besarle de forma más agresiva, mordiéndole el cuello, hasta que Murphy voltea con ella.

“Ya olvida eso y aprovechemos que tenemos una cama digna de la realeza” Al mismo tiempo que dice esto, Emori lleva de la mano a Murphy hasta la orilla de cama,

“¿Te están empezando a gustar los lujos verdad? “Murphy le dice esto, mientras comienza a besarla.

“Digamos que me podría acostumbrar rápidamente”

Los dos se dejan caer sobre la cama, para continuar con lo que mejor hacen……

~~~***

  
  
  


\------------------------

Después de la batalla en la torre de Polis, y de matar a Pike, Octavia tomo un camino alejado de sus amigos, ella ya no se consideraba Skaikru, ahora era un grounder como todos los demás,

En estos meses lejos de todos Octavia se la paso mejorando sus habilidades, visito aldea tras aldea, enfrentándose a cualquiera, buscando peleas en las cuales estaba en clara desventaja, se forjo una reputación, como una gran guerrera, pero dentro de su corazón aun no superaba la perdida de Lincoln, y sentía que jamás la superaría.

El matar a Pike solo le había traído un momento de paz, después de eso solo le quedo rencor hacia todos, incluidos Clarke por no haberse ido con ella a Polis cuando se lo pidió, con Bellamy por la masacre que causo junto con Pike, la cual derivo en la muerte de Lincoln.

Todo esto pasaba por su cabeza mientras iba camino a una aldea en los dominios del clan Blue cliff, donde le habían que había un guerrero casi invencible, y que siempre estaba dispuesto a pelear mientras le ofrecieran algo de alcohol para tomar.

Mientras caminaba, escucho un ruido, parecía alguien quejándose de dolor.

Octavia se acercó con cuidado, mientras detrás de un árbol vio a un guerrero recargado, al parecer había sido atacado, pero todo indicaba que la lucha se había llevado a cabo en otro lugar, y el guerrero había llegado hasta este lugar con sus últimas fuerzas, por sus tatuajes parecía ser Tikru.

Por lo cual Octavia decidió hablarle.

“Hola, soy Octavia kom Tikru, ¿qué te paso guerrero, quien te ataco?”

El guerrero, tenía toda la cara llena de sangre, bastantes cortes al parecer por el filo de navajas, y una gran herida en un costado, parecía estar en sus últimos momentos.

“No tengo mucho tiempo” contesta el guerrero.

“Mi nombre es Jun, soy parte del ejercito del general Indra, fue enviado juntos con más scouts a explorar las tierras más allá de los dominios conocidos hacía el Oeste” su voz se entrecortaba mientras hablaba.

“Mientras acampábamos fuimos atacados, por hombres vestidos de negro, no parecían de ningún clan conocido, no hablaban Trigedasleng, hablaban gonasleng”

“Solo escape porque me dieron por muerto”

“Tienes que llevar esta información a Polis, ellos conocen acerca de Trikru, Skaikru y los clanes" Su voz era cada vez mas debil, "les escuche decir que planean atacarnos si nos movemos hacia el Oeste" su respiración cada vez mas lenta "también mencionaron algo acerca de que había el llegado el momento de terminar por fin……””

Estas fueron las últimas palabras de Jun, murió sin completar el mensaje para Indra.

Octavia se encontraba en una encrucijada, había escuchado las últimas palabras del guerrero, y era su deber hacerlas saber a Indra. Pero regresar a Polis, era regresar a enfrentar sus demonios.

Sabía que tarde o temprano lo tendría que hacer.

.....


	2. De nuevo en Polis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke, se dirige a enfrentar sus demonios y recuerdos a Polis.

Al siguiente día por la mañana, Clarke acaba de despertar, una vez más tuvo el mismo sueño recurrente, de cómo Titus le dispara a Lexa, y tiene que ver a Lexa morir sin poder hacer nada, el sueño es casi siempre el mismo con algunas variaciones, algunas veces Clarke logra estabilizarla, pero de todas formas termina muerta, en otras ocasiones Lexa muere al instante sin poder despedirse de Clarke, pero los sueños siempre terminan de la misma forma, “La muerte no es el Final”.

Después de estos sueños, Clarke siempre trata de recordar cuando volvió a ver a Lexa en la ciudad de la Luz, del momento en que por fin le dijo que la amaba, y como Lexa le dijo que siempre estaría a su lado.

Clarke voltea a ver el Chip, aun esta la caja en que Titus se lo dio, ella sabe que tiene que llevar ese Chip a Polis, porque ahora ser Luna quien sea la portadora,  
Una lagrima rueda por su rostro.

Pero sabe que es el momento de partir, después de asearse, Clarke se dirige al cuarto de operaciones de Arkadia, donde está segura que kane y Abby, se encuentran ahí, seguramente se encuentran los otros dos miembros del consejo, el papá de Miller, y Trevor un miembro de la estación de la granja, pero que nunca le fue fiel a Pike.  
Clarke toca la puerta, de adentro se escucha la voz que le dice que pase.

Cuál es su sorpresa que al entrar, en la sala, solo se encuentran Kane, Abby y Raven.

“Hola señorita Griffin, que sorpresa que nos acompañe” Raven la saluda de manera amistosa

“Hola Raven, no sabía que estaría en la sala de operaciones también”

“¿Que no sabías? Ya casi soy miembro del consejo” suelta una pequeña risa después de decirlo.

“La verdad Griffin, es que tu mamá y Kane me pidieron que viniera para darles un informe de las últimas novedades de mi investigación.

“¿Y qué novedades hay?”

“Llegaste en buen momento Clarke, Raven iba a comenzar con informe” kane le contesta

“Pues miren, tal y como les he dicho, nuestra mejor oportunidad está en el Oeste, ir hacia las montañas, lejos de las plantas nucleares. Es curioso por alguna razón casi todas  
están en la costa este del territorio.

Kane se queda pensando, sabe que va a ser una tarea colosal convencer y mover a todos los clanes hacia el Oeste, hacia le incertidumbre, dejar todo atrás.

Raven continúa.

“Otra cosa, es que no se realmente que tal malo será, o que tanta destrucción vayan a causar, creo que tal vez Allie exagero un poco, tratando de convencer a Clarke para no destruirla, pero esto no lo puedo confirmar, tal vez tengamos un poco más de los 6 meses que menciono Allie”

“Estoy usando todos los recursos del Arca para obtener la mayor información, desgraciadamente muchos de los aparatos para medir el ambiente y ese tipo de cosas quedaron destrozados en el aterrizaje. Creo que podría utilizar un poco de ayuda, y la única persona que conozco me podría ayudar en Monty”

“Es en serio lo que escucho, la gran Raven 2.0, admitiendo que necesita ayuda” Clarke interrumpe lo cual causa un poco de risa en Abby y Kane.

“No es como que necesite ayuda, sino más bien un ayudante” Raven trata de justificarse.

“El problema es que decirle a Monty, seguramente implicaría contarle todo lo que sabemos, y no podemos asegurarnos que no le vaya a decir a nadie más, como por ejemplo a Harper.” El comentario de Abby hace que todos se queden callados por un momento.

Cuando por fin Clarke rompe el silencio.

“Ahora entiendo lo que sintió mi padre, cuando se enteró que el oxígeno no iba a ser suficiente para todos los habitantes en el Arca.”

“Solo que ahora no podemos mandar a 100 chicos a investigar si podemos irnos hacia el Oeste o si las plantas nuclearas realmente están a punto de derretirse” El comentario de Raven toma por sorpresa a todos.

“Básicamente estamos en la misma situación que estábamos antes de que enviaran a Los 100 a la tierra, y vaya que en esa ocasión las decisiones no fueron las mejores”

Todo se quedan callados, pensando en que es cierto lo que dice Raven, están otra vez en la misma situación, con las mismas preguntas.

Kane es el primero en hablar.

“Bueno entonces el plan continua siendo el mismo, vamos a Polis, presenciamos la ascensión de Luna para ser la nueva Heda, y después hablamos con ella para ver cuál es la mejor forma de revelarle la notica del fin del mundo a los embajadores de los clanes”

“Por cierto Clarke, cuál es tu decisión, ¿nos acompañaras?”

“Precisamente eso venía a decirles, he decidido ir con ustedes a Polis” A enfrentar mis miedos, piensa Clarke en su interior.

“Bueno, no se diga más, partimos después de mediodía, si nos vamos en los Rovers llegaremos antes del anochecer a Polis”.

  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  


Luna se encuentra en su cuarto en la torre, el mismo que usaba Lexa, cuando se escucha que tocan la puerta.

“Luna han venido a verte, es Indra junto con el Flamekeeper”

“Adelante” Contesta Luna.

“Buenas tardes Heda Luna” Aun y cuando aún no tiene el espirito de los comandantes en ella, Indra se refiere a ella como Heda.

“Buenas tardes Indra, Flamekeeper”.

Murphy interrumpe con un haciendo ruidos con su garganta.

“Por favor solo llámenme Murphy cuando estemos en privado, siento extraño, ya que recuerdo que el ultimo Flamekeeper, fue un tipo Calvo, que me amarro a una silla y me torturo para sacarme verdades que desconocía”.

Murphy se detiene antes de mencionar Y que también mato a la anterior Heda.

Un silencio incomodo rodea la habitación.

“A que debo el honor de su visita” Continua Luna.

“Bueno más que nada he venido para ponernos de acuerdo, realmente desconozco como es el ritual, y esperaba que entre tu e Indra, me ayudaran un poco para saber que es lo que se tiene que hacer, claro y que todo esto permanezca en privado” la voz de Murphy denota un poco de estrés.

“Yo he presenciado dos rituales de ascensión” Indra comenta, “pero solo la parte que es publica, en la cual la nueva Heda, es presentada ante los embajadores, ella se presenta y comienza a recitar los nombres de todos los comandantes anteriores uno por uno, hasta llegar al último que murió.

“Yo solo sé lo que el anterior comandante nos decía cuando era natblida, y como había recibido el espíritu de manos del Flamekeeper, y en ese momento el alma de todos los comandantes anteriores había entrado en él, y los escuchaba a cada uno de ellos” Luna comenta recordando su infancia como Natblida.

“Bueno supongo que esa parte secreta que mencionan es la que yo tendré que realizar, tienen suerte que ya lo haya hecho una vez” Murphy menciona con su típico tono sarcástico.

Tanto Indra como Luna se le quedan viendo, un poco desconfiadas. Ninguna de ellas sabía que Clarke ya tuvo la flama en su interior, ni que Murphy ayudo para que esto sucediera.

“Bueno, todo va de acuerdo al plan, mañana que estén los embajadores, primero hacemos la presentación, después el Ritual en privado para meter el chip….. uh uh, digo para pasar el espíritu de los comandantes anteriores a Luna, y después hacemos la ceremonia pública frente a todos los invitados, no hay problema” Murphy trataba de converse a si mismo que todo va a estar bien. 

  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  


En Arkadia la comitiva se está preparando para partir hacia Polis, debido a que el invierno estaba próximo a llegar, todos tenían que ir mas abrigados que de costumbre, pero gracias a que el viaje seria en el Rover, el frio no sería un gran problema.

El grupo estaba listo para partir, En el Rover estaban Harper, que sería la conductora, Miller como segundo guardia, Abby, Kane y Clarke, a mitad de camino los iba a esperar una comitiva de guerreros Trikru para escoltarlos hasta Polis.

Prefirieron que Bellamy no viajara con ellos, para que se quedara a cargo de la seguridad junto con el papá de Miller.  
Junto con Bellamy se encontraban Brian y Monty, para desperdirlos.

Raven se acerca con un bolso para entregárselos antes de partir rumbo a Polis.

"Hola chicos, antes de que se vayan, no olviden llevarse un radio para mantenernos comunicados, esta versión del radio es más potente, así que no deberíamos tener tanto problema en comunicarnos, y la pila dura un mas."

Miller toma la bolsa y la guarda dentro de Rover, "Muchas gracias Raven, siempre un paso adelante de todos".

"Como siempre, que harían sin mi" Le contesta a Miller cerrándole un ojo.

"Gracias Raven", contestan al mismo tiempo Clarke, Abby y Kane.

“Por cierto, Monty” Kane habla dirigiéndose a él.

“Desde este momento estas a las órdenes de Raven por si llega a necesitar algo de ayuda en una tarea que le encomendamos.”

“Vez Monty, ahora eres mi esclavo por órdenes del Canciller” Raven lo dice una sonrisa burlona.

“Entendido Canciller” Contesta Monty, mientras murmura “Que hice para merecer eso”.

Harper enciende el Rover, y las puertas de Arkadia se abren para permitirles salir, el camino en el Rover es solo de un par de horas hacia Polis, esperan sea un viaje tranquilo.

  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  


"Ya casi deberíamos de estar llegando al punto de encuentro Trikru" Miller le comenta a los demás.

"Quien vendrá por nosotros, será alguien conocido" Clarke le pregunta a Miller.

"No lo sé, solo sé que son enviados por Indra".

Y justo en el lugar marcado se encontraban 5 guerreros esperándolos.

“heya gonakru” Kane los saluda.

“Hola Kane kom Skaikru, somos sus guarda espaldas para acompañarlos hasta Polis, para la ceremonia de ascensión de Heda Luna.

Clarke inmediatamente reconoce a uno de ellos, recuerda haberlo saludado varias veces mientrar iba de su habitación a la de Lexa mientras se encontraba hospedada el Polis, por mas que intenta no puede recordar su nombre.

“Heya Wanheda” El guerrero hace un movimiento de saludo y respeto hacia Clarke.

La cual responde con el mismo gesto.

El solo ver a este guerrero, despierta en Clarke un sentimiento de preocupación y tristeza, ella saber que de ahora en adelante en este viaje, casi todo le recordara a Lexa, el recordar al guerrero que veía a diario rumbo a la habitación de Lexa, solo es una pequeña parte de lo que le espera.

Cada vez más cerca de Polis, la torre ya se mira a distancia, con la flama siempre encendida, Kane como siempre animado de regresar a Polis, parece que él disfruta estos viajes más que nadie, Harper por su parte, jamás a visitado Polis, solo conoce las historias que los demás le contaron, por eso cuando solicitaron acompañantes para visitar la ciudad, fue la primera en ofrecerse al viaje.

Al llegar a la entrada de Polis, el Rover no puede entrar, ni tampoco las armas, las cuales se quedan en el Rover bajo llave.

Los guerreros les comentan que no se preocupen, que en todo momento abra guerreros vigilando la entrada a la ciudad.

Clarke desciende, mientras se recuerda la última vez que llego a Polis, venía a derrotar a Allie, y Roan tuvo que amordazarla para fingir que era su prisionera, como han cambiado los tiempos, ahora seguramente vería a Roan en el banquete que se ofrecería antes de la ceremonia.

“Todo listo, caminemos hacia la ciudad, no se separen, el mercado principal es muy grande, y con mucha gente, recuerden siempre mantener una sonrisa en el rostro aunque no entiendan nada de los que les estén diciendo, recuerden somos visitantes y hay que dejar una buena impresión” Kane sabe de buenos modales y de ser políticamente correcto.

Clarke trata de tapar su cabeza con el gorro de su chamarra, no quieren que la gente la reconozca como Wanheda, suficiente será con que todos los guardias en la torre la saluden y le hagan reverencia.

Clarke sabe que la estancia en Polis será para ella, larga y dolorosa....  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias a los que se dieron el tiempo de leer este capitulo.  
> Los primeros serán un poco lentos, porque hay que establecer las bases de lo que viene, pero créanme, lo que realmente me gusta es escribir capítulos llenos de acción


	3. Memorias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke tendrá que enfrentar todo lo que la atormenta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....

  
  
Luna se encuentra en su cuarto, está cada vez más nerviosa, sabe que no va a llegar a ser comandante mediante ganar un conclave como es la tradición, sabe que se convertirá en Heda básicamente porque no queda nadie más para tomar ese puesto.

Y Sabe que eso podría ser un motivo por el cual los embajadores la cuestionen y pongan en duda su liderazgo, la vida no será fácil es Polis los primeros días después de ascensión. Y como si no fueran suficientes sus problemas sabe que quien debería ser su consejero, realmente es un improvisado que prácticamente está en el puesto por el mismo motivo que ella, no queda nadie más para ser flamekeeper.

Se escucha que tocan la puerta.

“¿Luna, puedo pasar? Se escucha la voz de Ethan.

Ethan es el hombre de más confianza de Luna, sin él no se hubiera atrevido a hacer el viaje a Polis, fue una de las condiciones que puso para aceptar el cargo de comandante, junto con Lando, han estado con ella desde la fundación de Fluokru. 

“Adelante Ethan”

“¿Cómo estás Luna? Aun te puedo decir luna, después de mañana serás Heda”.

“Por favor Ethan, tu siempre me podrás decir Luna, eres casi como un hermano para mi”

“Luna, nos acaban de anunciar que ya deben de estar llegando los embajadores, la gente de Skaikru seguramente va a querer verte para afinar los detalles de la ceremonia”

“Lo se Ethan, aun no confió 100% en ellos, pero creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a hacerlo, parece que al final de cuentas sus intenciones son buenas, además por lo que he estado averiguando, Lexa confiaba bastante en ellos” Luna dice esto, mientras camina con sus manos cruzadas hacia atrás.

“Luna, creo que si vamos a confiar en alguien debe ser en ellos, creo que deberías empezar con mejorar tu relación con el Flamekeeper” El tono de Ethan es como de un padre dando un consejo.

“Sé que él será mi consejero, y mi lazo con Skaikru, pero es algo difícil hablar con él, siempre contesta todo con un tono sarcástico, y parece nunca estar comprometido con lo que hace, a parte la mujer que lo acompaña no me da mucha confianza. Pero tienes razón en tus palabras, debo mejorar mi relación con él”.

Luna se queda pensando, viendo hacia el balcón de su cuarto, sabe que los días que se avecinan no serán fáciles, aparte del ritual para ser la nueva Heda, han llegado hasta sus oídos noticas de que se está organizando un grupo de rebeldes , de diferentes clanes, y eso podría representar un gran problema en los días futuros.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
El grupo se encuentra caminando rumbo a la entrada a la torre, por la mente de Clarke pasan los recuerdos de sus días en la ciudad, de cómo visitaba el mercado, del día de la batalla de Lexa contra Roan, y del bullicio de la gente.

Justo en la entrada de la torre, Indra los está esperando.

“Hola representantes de Skaikru.” Indra los saluda con un pequeño esbozo de sonrisa.

“Bienvenidos de nuevo a Polis, espero que su viaje haya estado libre de contratiempos”.

“Gracias Indra, es bueno regresar a Polis, y ver que la ciudad se encuentra otra vez llena de vida” La respuesta de Kane es sincera.

“Clarke, que bueno que decidiste venir, la presencia de Wanheda es importante para la ceremonia”.

“Hola Indra, no estaba convencida, pero Kane y mi madre me expusieron buenos argumentos, así que decidí venir a Polis” Clarke le contesta con un tono suave.

Kane toma la palabra y habla con Indra.

“Indra te presento a un par de personas que quizá aún no conoces, ellos son Harper y Miller, están encargados de nuestra seguridad, y son personas de confianza de Skaikru”.

“Bienvenidos guerreros de Skaikru, Adelante, los guardias los llevaran a sus cuartos, por la noche tendremos una banquete, para darle la bienvenida a los representantes de los clanes.

Al entrar de nuevo a la torre, la mayoría de los guardias reconocen a Clarke, y le hacen una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza, Clarke contesta con el mismo gesto, se siente incómoda, no cree merecer esta muestra de respeto.

Miller y Haper están asombrados por las comodidades y lujos de la Torre.

“Y dime Clarke, ¿así que viviste aquí por varias semanas? Harper le pregunta, mientras caminan por la torre.

“Asé es, al principio fui prisionera”

“Prisionera” Contestan Harper y Miller con asombro.

“Digamos que fue un huésped obligado” Clarke menciona con una sonrisa. “Cuando estuve viviendo por meses en el bosque, Lexa mando a gente a localizarme y llevarme con ella, al principio no lo entendí, pero lo hacía porque había un precio por mi vida, todos querían el poder de Wanheda, sobre todo Azgeda. “

Kane y Abby solo conocen parte de la historia, recuerdan cuando llegaron a negociar el tratado y Clarke les dijo, que Lexa planeaba hacer de Skaikru el clan número 13.  
“Y cuánto tiempo fuiste prisionera aquí” Continua Harper.

“Solo fue una semana, después de eso entendí por qué Lexa me había traído a Polis, aceptamos su propuesta de convertirnos en el Clan 13, y Kane acepto la marca que nos reafirmaba como tal.”

Miller y Harper lucen realmente interesados en la historia.

“Las semanas siguientes fueron un poco estresantes, me tuve que quedar como representante de Skaikru ante Heda y los clanes, y pasaron muchas cosas, pero Lexa se las ingenió para mantener su palabra y protegernos.”

“Es una lástima que Lexa haya muerto en ese momento, después de su muerte todo se fue al demonio, y aún estamos pagando las consecuencias de todo lo que sucedió después“

Las palabras de Miller calan en lo más profundo del corazón de Clarke, una pequeña lagrima rueda por su mejilla. Quisiera decirles a todos lo que Lexa significo para ella, todo lo que lograron juntas, como Lexa arriesgo su vida para cumplir su promesa de proteger a Skaikru, pero sabe que esa historia es para otro momento talvez.

La lágrima de Clarke no escapa de la vista de su Abby, sabe que hay algo más detrás de las palabras de Clarke.  
~~~***  
Raven se encuentra trabajando en la en el taller, cuando tocan a su puerta.

“Raven, reportándome a la orden de mi nueva jefa” El tono de voz de Monty es de sarcasmo.

“Llegas tarde, acaso quieres que te reporte con Kane” 

“Ya es suficiente malo el que seas mi jefa, y a parte me quieres reportar”

"¿Estás molesto porque no te dejaron ir con tu novia a Polis, y te asignaron conmigo?"

Toda la conversación es llevada a cabo con un tono de broma entre los dos.

“Bueno, cual era ese trabajo tan urgente en que necesitabas ayuda Raven”

“Kane me encargo una misión, quiere que revisemos los registros de la computadora principal de Arkadia, y vemos los mapas de las tierras que aún no hemos explorado, sobre todo hacia el Oeste. Eso lo estaba haciendo yo, pero me fue encomendada una nueva misión, por lo cual esa pasara a ser tu labor de ahora en adelante”.

“Y específicamente que tengo que buscar en los mapas” el tono de Monty es de confusión.

“Nos interesa sobre todo esta zona, alrededor de lo que anteriormente era conocido como las Montañas Rocosas, he estado trabajando para lograr una interfaz con los satélites que aún quedan en órbita, y poder obtener imágenes más claras de como lucen en este momento. Yo por mi parte estaré trabajando en arreglar los sensores térmicos y de climatológicos del Arca”.

Monty se le queda viendo a Raven con bastante sospecha, no es normal este realizando estos trabajos.

“Entonces Raven, cual es el plan, nos queremos expandir, nos queremos mudar o algo así”.

“Yo solo recibo ordenes mi querido Monty, no las cuestiono” Raven le contesta para tratar de que Monty no continúe preguntando.

“Por favor, me vas a decir que Raven Reyes ya no cuestiona ordenes, que solo hace lo que le dicen” Monty suelta una carcajada después de la frase.

“Te sorprendería lo que he cambiado”.

“Pues no te creo, pero como son ordenes, te voy ayudar, sé que tarde o temprano me dirás la verdad”.

Monty se sienta enfrente de la computadora, y comienza su trabajo, aunque sabe que Raven le está escondiendo la verdadera razón de su trabajo.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
Después de subir por el elevador, hacia los pisos más altos de la torre, los representantes de Skaikru son llevados hacia lo que serán sus cuartos para dormir,  
Primero les son asignados sus cuartos a Abby y Kane, después a Miller y Harper, después Clarke es llevada por el mismo guerrero que reconoció cuando fueron por ellos antes de llegar a Polis, aun trata de recordar su nombre, por lo que se Clarke se atreve a preguntar.

“Disculpa guerrero, sé que nos hemos visto varias veces en la torre mientras viví aquí, pero nunca supe tu nombre”.

El guerrero su muestra sorprendido, ya que rara vez los invitados les hablan directamente.

“Wanheda, mi nombre es Koba” Lo dice con respeto.

“Te recuerdo, siempre te veía cuando iba a visitar a Lexa a su cuarto, es bueno saber que aun encuentro caras conocidas dentro de la Torre” Clarke le esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

“Es bueno verte de nuevo en Polis Wanheda, mientras estuviste aquí, la paz parecía más duradera, y Heda Lexa se veía contenta”.

Las palabras de Koba calaron en lo más profundo del corazón de Clarke, de como un simple guerrero fue capaz de notar un cambio en Lexa, mientras Clarke estuvo a su lado.

“Mochof Koba” (Gracias Koba)

Cuando por fin llegan a la habitación de Clarke, un miedo recorre su cuerpo, es la misma habitación en la cual Lexa murió en los brazos de Clarke.

“Wanheda, se te asigno la misma habitación que en tu última visita”

Clarke ni si quiera puede acercase a tocar la puerta, es demasiado para ella, trata de mantener la calma y no mostrar sentimientos, pero es demasiado para ella. Y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

“Gracias Koba, pero no creo poder dormir aquí otra vez, creo que mejor iré a la habitación de mi madre, no creo que ella se incomode”.  
“Como tú lo desees Wanheda”.

Clarke se dirige a la habitación de su madre, quiere correr hacia ella, pero trata de mantener la calma. Cuando por fin llega a la habituación, ni siquiera toca la puerta, solo entra, y cuando por fin cierra la puerta, no logra contener ni un momento más el llanto.

Al verla Abby se muestra sorprendida, Clarke se derrumba ante ella, y se sienta a llorar recargada en la puerta.

“Cariño, ¿qué te sucede?, ¿qué pasa? ¿Porque estas llorando?”.

Clarke no quería mostrarse así frente a su madre, pero no le quedaba otra opción, no podía entrar a su antiguo cuarto.

“Ven Clarke, siéntate en la cama, tenemos que hablar, tienes que decirme que te está pasando”.

Abby la lleva de la mano hacia la cama, las dos se sientan en ella, y Clarke abraza a su madre, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, y continúa llorando.

“Perdón mamá, no quería que me vieras así”.

“Pero Clarke que te pasa, ¿porque estas así? Tienes que hablarme hija, decirme que te pasa”

Por la mente de Clarke pasan tantas cosas, hay tantos recuerdos de Polis, de la Torre, pero sobre todo de Lexa.

“Clarke, sé que algo te ha estado molestando desde la última vez que estuvimos en Polis, y no solo es lo que Allie te confesó, hay algo más algo que aún no logro descifrar, pero estoy casi segura que tiene que ver con Lexa.”

Clarke toma un respiro, sabe que su madre la quiere ayudar, y que tal vez este sea el momento de platicarle por fin a alguien todo lo sucedido con Lexa, el por fin poder confesar sus secretos a alguien. Aún tiene miedo que su madre la juzgue, pero sabe que su estadía en Polis será más difícil si primero no habla con alguien, y se desahoga, y quien mejor que su madre para ayudarla.

“Mamá, sé que desde que llegamos a la tierra, no hemos tenido muchos momentos de madre e hija, y que más de una vez hemos estado en desacuerdo con las cosas, pero sé que eres mi madre y que me quieres…..”

Clarke toma un respiro, lo que está a punto de decir jamás se lo ha contado a nadie.

“Mamá, mientras estuve en Polis pasaron muchas cosas, pero sobre todo paso algo especial, encontré el amor, fue algo breve, pero muy hermoso, algo que jamás pensé me podría suceder” Clarke dice esto agachando su mirada”.

“¿Fue Lexa verdad? ¿Fue la que despertó en ti ese sentimiento” La mirada de Abby es la del amor de una madre hacia su hija.

“Así es mamá” Clarke siente como si se quitara un gran peso de encima

“Pero hay mucha más historia que no conoces” 

Clarke toma un respiro y comienza a contarle a su madre todo lo que paso al lado de Lexa, desde como Lexa la salvo cuando uno de sus hombres la intento matar en Ton DC, su odisea cuando el gorila salvaje las ataco, la noche que pasaron en el bosque y como Lexa la cuido mientras dormía. El beso que compartieron antes de atacar la montaña, las lágrimas de Clarke volvieron cuando le platico a su madre lo que sintió, cuando Lexa la traiciono justo antes del ataque final.

Clarke veía como la mirada de su madre iba cambiando, parecía no entender como Clarke jamás le platico nada de esto.

Clarke continua platicando de como Roan la capturo, pero prefiere omitir los detalles de la noche que estuvo con Nylah, hay cosas que una madre no debe saber.

Por fin su historia, llega a los días que paso en Polis, y como su odio hacia Lexa, poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en otra cosa, como Lexa le fue demostrando su amor, como luchó contra Roan, y mato a la Reina de Hielo, para ayudar a Skaikru.

Le platica a Abby, de cómo Lexa era mucho más de lo que aparentaba, de cómo ayudaba a criar a los natblida, le platica de Aden, de cómo era el favorito de Lexa, que lo veía casi como un hijo.

Le platicó de la mirada de horror de Lexa al ver los 300 guerreros muertos a manos de Pike y Bellamy, de cómo la convenció de no tomar represalias, aun y cuando todos se lo pedían.

Y por fin llega a la parte más difícil, de su ultimo día con Lexa, de su despedida, de como por fin consumaron su relación, y como solo unos momentos después, una bala disparada por quien juro dar su vida por protegerla, termino con su vida.

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, platicando de cómo trato de hacer todo lo que estuvo en su poder para salvarla, pero ya era demasiado tarde.  
Y que todo esto paso, en el mismo cuarto que le habían asignado para dormir otra vez.

La mirada de Abby era casi de incredibilidad, como es que Clarke tenía todo eso guardado, como nunca se lo había platicado a nadie.

“Cariño, no puedo creer que hayas pasado por todo eso”.

Abby la abraza con fuerza mientras también suelta una lágrima.

“Jamás imagine lo que sentías por ella, Lexa parecía tan dura, sin sentimientos, nunca imagine como era realmente” Abby lo dice, mientras se sueltan del abrazo.

“Así es mama, ella era realmente especial”.

“Gracias por tener la confianza de confesarme todo esto hija, Creo que es mejor que te quedes aquí conmigo, en mi cuarto”.

“Gracias mamá, gracias por escucharme, y por entenderme”.

“Para eso estamos las mamás cariño, aunque a veces algunas seamos un poco testarudas”.

Las dos sueltan una pequeña risa, que aligera un poco el ambiente entre las dos.

“Bueno, hay que prepararnos, esta noche será el banquete de recepción para los representantes de los clanes”. Abby le dice a Clare mientras se levanta de la cama.

Clarke siente como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, todo esto lo tenía guardado desde hace mucho tiempo, y necesitaba platicárselo a alguien.

Al pararse para prepararse para ir al banquete, una frase recorre su mente,

la vida es más que solo sobrevivir. (Life is about more, than just surviving).  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer este capitulo, siempre pense que hacia falta un momento madre e hija entre Clarke y Abby


	4. La Ceremonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo se encuentra listo para el ritual para que Luna sea la nueva Heda,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esperen sorpresas

Cuando se hizo de noche, ya todos los embajadores se encontraban en la Torre, y el banquete comenzaría en 1 hora. Murphy se encontraba nervioso, sabía que tenía que actuar su parte, y la última vez que hizo eso, casi muere a manos de Ontari.

“Luna llegara en cualquier momento, debes de estar más tranquilo” Emori trataba de apoyarlo.

“Demonios, lo sé pero solo espero que Clarke ya esté aquí y me ayude con todo esto”.

“Escuche que ya había llegado la delegación de Skaikru, así que ya deberían de están en la torre, así que deja de preocuparte”. Emori lo dijo con tono de enojo.

“Están bien, ojala y ya termine esto, para poder seguir robando a los mercaderes o algo así que no involucre vivir en una torre” Murphy siempre con sus comentarios atinados.

Justo en ese momento Luna entre al salón privado, junto con Ethan y Leo.

“coff coff, Luna que gusto verte, todo listo para el banquete”.

“Hola Murphy, creo que debes de dejar de llamarme así al menos en público, Titus siempre se refirió como Heda a los dos anteriores comandantes.” 

“Perfecto, de ahora en adelante serás Heda. Por cierto…”

Justo en ese momento tocan a la puerta,

¿Puedo pasar? 

“Es Clarke, yo le dije que estaríamos aquí” Emori les informa. “Adelante Clarke”.

“Hola a todos, listos para el banquete”.

“La poderosa Wanheda nos honra con su presencia” Murphy en su ya tradicional tono sarcástico.

“Cállate Murphy, no es momento para esas cosas” Hay un tono de fastidio en la voz de Clarke.

“Luna espero que ya estés lista, recuerden que todo debe lucir creíble y de acuerdo a las tradiciones”.

Murphy interrumpe, “Tradiciones que no conocemos, pero que trataremos de llevar a cabo, genial”.

“Cállate Murphy” Clarke y Emori al mismo tiempo.

“Antes de continuar les tengo que entregar esto, debido a que la ceremonia es mañana a primera ahora, creo que ahora es el mejor momento”.

Clarke saca de la bolsa de su chamarra, la pequeña caja donde se encuentra la Flama.

“Murphy creo que tú debes tenerlo, ya que ahora eres el Flamekeeper, cuídalo, mañana será el momento para que Luna lo tome”.

“Me alegra que por fin me lo des para cuidarlo, empezaba a creer que mi trabajo no tenía sentido. Por cierto Luna ya conoce el proceso” Murphy pregunta volteando a ver a Luna.

“Un poco, alguna vez Clarke intento que tomara el espíritu a la fuerza, pero en su momento logre evitarlo, así que ya estoy un poco familiarizada con el proceso.” Luna lanza una mirada sobre Clarke.

“Oh rayos, eso no lo sabía. Griffin, así que intentaste convertir a Luna a la fuerza”.

Clarke interrumpe, “Era un momento desesperado, Lexa acababa de morir, y Titus me encomendó la tarea de entregarle el espíritu de los comandantes a Luna, ya que era la última Natblida” Clarke agacha la cabeza con un poco de vergüenza. “No me enorgullece, pero eran momentos desesperados, y parecía la mejor opción en su momento”.

“Me alegra que eso haya quedado en el pasado Luna, y que hayas decidido venir a tomar parte en lo que te pertenece, como la nueva Heda.” Clarke trata de sonar respetuosa.

“Gracias Clarke, solo espero que pasemos el día de mañana sin sobresaltos, y logremos convencer a los demás clanes de seguir siendo fieles al espíritu de los comandantes.”

En ese momento era lo único que pasaba por la mente de Clarke y Luna, porque si mañana no lograban convencer a los representantes de los clanes, estarían en graves problemas.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
El banquete paso sin mayores contratiempos, Luna fue presentada ante todos, Murphy hizo su parte y no hablo en toda la noche, Clarke saludo a Roan, y platicaron acerca de los rebeldes que parecía cada vez estaban ganando más popularidad, mientras que Kane y Abby se encargaban de mejorar las relaciones de Skaikru con los demás clanes.

Una plática surgió durante casi al final del banquete, los embajadores de Blue Ciff y Broadleaf se quejaban de que en los últimos días sus hombres habían sufrido ataques, ambos pensaban que habían sido los rebeldes tratando de marcar su territorio, pero había algo en estos ataques que no cuadraba, o al menos así lo veían Roan y Clarke.  
Al final del banquete Luna agradeció a los asistentes, y les hizo la invitación formal a participar al día siguiente en la ceremonia de ascensión.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
Ya por la mañana Clarke y Abby se levantaron temprano, la ocasión lo ameritaba , de acuerdo a lo que habían platicado con Luna, primero entrarían los representantes de los clanes, después Luna haría su aparición seguida por Muphy y sus guardias.

Después seguiría la parte privada del ritual en la cual Murphy diría unas palabras para activar la flama, si todo eso salía bien, Luna regresaría y recitaría los nombres de todos los anteriores comandantes, desde Becca hasta Lexa.

Clarke estaba terminando de arreglarse, como Wanheda tenía que lucir un atuendo especial, un vestido azul, parecido al que uso cuando le juro lealtad a Lexa, pero ahora sin maquillaje especial. Mientras que Abby y Kane podían usar las ropas tradicionales de Skaikru.

En el pasillo Clarke y Abby se encuentran con Kane, Miller y Harper, todos luciendo de lo mejor para asistir a la ceremonia.

“Y entonces, ¿dónde nos tenemos que parar? Habrá algo así como un acomodador de Clanes” El comentario de Miller hace reír a los demás.

“Según sabemos, al nosotros ser el Clan 13, debemos ser los últimos, de derecha a izquierda, así que trataremos de seguir esa lógica” Kane le comenta a los demás.   
“Hablaron con Raven el día de ayer” Pregunta Harper.

Kane Contesta, “Si, tuvimos una charla de 5 minutos, todo parecía en orden, y quedamos en comunicarnos otra vez el día de hoy por la noche”.

Un guardia los saluda a la entrada al trono, Clarke se da cuenta que es Koba, y lo saluda con una sonrisa.

Cada quien toma su lugar, Clarke y Kane están parados adelante, mientras que Abby, Milller y Harper se para atrás de ellos.

“Vista de primera fila” comenta Miller a Harper en voz baja, “A Brian y Monty les hubiera encantado estar aquí”.

Harper le contesta con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
“Todo listo, que comience el show” Se escucha la voz de Murphy.

Emori se encuentra con el más que nada como apoyo moral, junto con Luna, Ethan y Leo.

“¿Que estamos esperando?” Murphy comenta

“Primero se debe de escuchar la música, una vez que se escuche la música las puertas se abrirán y comenzaremos a caminar” la voz de Luna suena más calmada de lo que los demás pensarían.

“Claro, Claro ya recuerdo” Murphy se frota las manos.

Murphy ha empezado a caerle bien a Luna, ella ha llegado a apreciar sus comentarios sarcásticos, y dentro de su interior cree que hará un buen papel como Flamekeeper.  
La música comienza a sonar, junto con el himno de la coalición de clanes.

En ese momento las puertas se abren y comienzan a avanzar hacia el cuarto del trono, Luna por delante, seguida de Murphy y después los dos guardias.

Todos los invitados se ponen de pie mientras la comitiva avanza hacia donde se encuentra el trono, Indra se encuentra parada a un lado, llegaron al acuerdo de que servirá un poco como maestra de ceremonias.

Luna se posiciona en el trono, los demás aun no le hacen reverencia, debido a que aún no cuenta con la flama en su interior, y de pronto la música se deja de escuchar.

Indra toma la palabra, “Estamos aquí reunidos para seguir las tradiciones que nos han acompañado desde la llegada de Heda Becca” todos continúan de pie.

“El espíritu del comandante a elegido a Luna como su sucesora” se escucha murmullos en la sala.

Se siente que ambiente cambia un poco, todos saben que luna no llego a ser Heda mediante un conclave, es más, saben que abandonó el conclave cuando le tocaba enfrentar a Lexa.

En ese momento Murphy interrumpe y alza la voz.

“Es su derecho divino, como única Natblida, tomar el espíritu de los comandantes, y liderar a los 13 clanes para continuar con nuestras tradiciones”.  
Esto hace que todos los murmullos en la sala dejen de escucharse.

Se ve la cara de alivio, tanto en Clarke como en Luna.

El siguiente paso de la ceremonia es parte privada del ritual, todos permanecen en sus lugares, mientras que Murphy y Luna se enfilan hacia un cuarto a un lado del trono.  
Al entrar Luna ve a Murphy y le dice.

“Gracias por hablar en ese momento, parecía que estaban listos para empezar a cuestionarme”.

“No te preocupes, solo son bravucones que buscan el beneficio de sus clanes, pero una vez que este pequeño chip este dentro de ti ya no podrán hacer nada para impedirlo”  
“Bueno y como funciona” se nota un poco de nervios en la voz de Luna.

“Supongo que Titus hacia todo un ritual que incluía ungüentos y rezos, y cosas de esas que les encantan los pseudo-sacerdotes, pero la verdad no es necesario”.

"Solo basta decir unas palabras en latín para activarlo y acercarlo a la parte de atrás de tu cabeza" Murphy sentía que Luna estaba nerviosa, y sus manos le tiemblan.

"¡Hey! no te preocupes, ya lo he visto funcionar, seguirás siendo tu misma, solo que digamos que más inteligente y sabia, tendrás la sabiduría de todos los comandantes en dentro de ti" Mientras dice esto, Murphy le toma las manos a Luna.

"Ok Murphy, quiero decir Flamekeeper, tengo fe en ti" Luna lo dice esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en su boca.

"Entonces estamos listos" Murphy toma un gran respiro y tomando la flama dice en latín. 

"Ascende superius"

En ese momento la flama se activa y Murphy la posiciona detrás de la cabeza de Luna.

"¿Lista?".

Luna asiente con la cabeza, y en solo movimiento Murphy la acerca hacia Luna, y en automático   
la flama se adentra en Luna.

Acto seguido luna entra en una especie de transe mientras Murphy la observa, después unos segundos Luna vuelve a abrir los ojos y respira tranquilamente  
Murphy le dice a Luna, "¿Todo bien ahí adentro?, ¿no hay daño cerebral?" .

"Todo bien Murphy, solo que escucho muchas voces dentro de mi cabeza', supongo que son todos los anteriores comandantes hablándome'.

"Eso debe ser una buena señal, tomate unos segundos antes de regresar al cuarto del Trono".

Murphy respira profundamente, al parecer todo estaba bien con Luna, todo sigue de acuerdo al plan, y Luna será reconocida como la nueva Heda.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
Todos esperan ansiosamente dentro del cuarto de trono, y se escucha un murmullo entre los representantes.

Clarke habla con Kane, "Espero que Murphy no haya escapado por la ventana o algo así, ya se tardaron más de lo que esperaba".

"Ten un poco de fe, confía en él, ha probado saber adaptarse a todo tipo de problemas".

Clarke sabe que Kane tiene razón, que esto es la especialidad de Murphy, adaptarse.

De pronto Murphy se acerca al trono, y comienzan a sonar los tambores,

"Con ustedes Heda Luna".

Todos se ponen de pie de nuevo.

Ahora solo falta la parte final del ritual, donde Luna tiene que decir los nombres de los comandantes.

Luna comienza, "Hola representantes de los 13 Clanes, gracias por estar presentes, será un honor servirles".

Y después de decir estas palabras Luna entra en un pequeño trance y comienza a decir:

"Becca Pramheda"

Y así sucesivamente hasta que termina...

"Leksa kom trikru"

Al escuchar esto, Clarke siente como un pequeño pedazo de su corazón se muere, siempre guardo la esperanza de volver a ver a Lexa mientras tuviera la flama en sus manos, pero ahora Lexa pasaría a ser parte de la memoria de Luna junto con los demás comandantes.

Acto seguido se escucha un gran silencio, Murphy es el primero en arrodillarse ante Luna, todos las demás personas presentes en la sala comienzan a arrodillarse y al unísono todos dicen:

"Heda, Heda, Heda".  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
La ceremonia fue un éxito, Luna ha sido reconocida como Heda por los 13 clanes y poco a poco la sala se fue quedando sola.

Al final solo quedaron en la sala los representantes de Skaikru junto con Murphy, Emori,Indra, Ethan y Leo.

Clarke se acerca a Luna,

"Muchas gracias por tomar la responsabilidad de aceptar la flama, aún queda una larga tarea por realizar".

"Espero estar a la altura de lo que fue Lexa para su pueblo".

"Al escuchar hablar a Luna, Clarke escucha algo diferente en su tono de voz, más seguridad y confianza, pero no solo es eso, Clarke está escuchando un poco de Lexa en la voz de Luna.

Indra interrumpe, "aún hay muchos asuntos por atender, será un labor complicada Heda".

Cuando alguien interrumpe en la sala.

"Creo que me perdí de demasiadas cosas en mi ausencia".

Clarke voltea con asombro "¡Octavia!".  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quise agregar un momento de confianza entre Murphy y Luna, ya que él sera la comunicación de Luna con Skaikru, y creo que deberían de establecer una relación un poco de amistad.


	5. Viejos amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia llega con el mensaje para Indra,   
> Y deciden tomar nuevas medidas

  
  
Hay un gran asombro en el cuarto del Trono, Octavia ha llegado de sorpresa, al parecer después de un largo viaje, se ve cansada y bastante sucia.

"Jamás pensé regresar a este lugar, y mucho menos encontrármelos a todos ustedes aquí reunidos".

Todos se quedan callados, aun sin salir de su asombro, cuando Murphy abre la boca.

"Así que la hija prodiga ha regresado, ¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita a Polis?"

"Sigues sin cambiar Murphy" Octavia lo dice casi despectivamente.

"Me gustaría decir lo mismo de ti, pero veo que te ha tratado mal la vida en los últimos meses".

Cuando Kane interrumpe. "Octavia, bienvenida a Polis, a que debemos tu visita en estos momentos."

"Pues no venía a verlos precisamente a todos ustedes, solo venía a ver a Indra, pero es bueno verlos a todos después de tanto tiempo, y a que se debe esta reunión"  
Clarke toma la palabra.

"Hace unos momentos termino el ritual para que Luna tomara la flama, y se convirtiera en la nueva Heda".

"Así que por fin dejo de ser cobarde, y decidió tomar la responsabilidad" El tono de Octavia es casi retador.

Al escuchar esto Ethan se abalanza sobre Octavia buscando su espada.

"No te atrevas a hablar así a Heda".

Pero justo en ese instante Kane se interpone entre Octavia e Ethan.

"Tranquilos por favor, Octavia por favor habla con más respecto hacia Luna".

"Perdón, no sabía que estaban tan sensibles por aquí, me disculpo con todos".

Indra alza la voz.

"Octavia pensé que jamás te volvería a ver, ¿dices que tienes un mensaje para mí?".

"Asé es, pero pensándolo bien creo que es algo que todos deberían escuchar".

todos voltean con atención.

y Octavia continúa, "hace 3 días, me encontraba camino a una aldea en Blue Cliff, de las más alejadas y me encontré con un guerrero que había sido gravemente lesionado, tenía varios golpes y cortadas, así como una herida muy grande en su costado".

"Cuando me acerque, me presente como Trikru, y él dijo ser del mismo clan menciono que su nombre era Jun, y que servía bajo las ordenes de General Indra".  
Todos voltean a ver a Indra.

"Así es, conozco a ese guerrero, era parte de los scouts que mandamos hacia el Oeste a investigar las tierras desconocidas".

La voz de Octavia toma un tono más serio, "Logre hablar con él solo unos segundos, me dijo que habían sido atacados por hombres vestidos de negro que no hablaban gonasleng, y que él era el único sobreviviente, que la única razón por la que había escapado, era porque lo dieron por muerto".

"Pensaría que fueron los rebeldes, pero el hecho de que no hablaran Trigedasleng me hace dudar" Indra está casi segura que no fueron los rebeldes.

"Pero no solo fue eso, al final me dio una advertencia, me dijo: Tienes que llevar esta información a Polis, ellos conocen acerca de Trikru, Skaikru y los clanes" y continúo, "les escuche decir que planean atacarnos si nos movemos hacia el Oeste".

Ahora si tenía completamente la atención de todos en el cuarto.

"por ultimo me dijo una frase que no logro terminar, menciono algo acerca de que había el llegado el momento de terminar por fin..." 

"Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, se veía muy asustado, él hablaba como si los que los hubieran atacado no fueran de ningún clan conocido".

Kane y Abby comparten una mirada de preocupación, lo mismo que Luna y Clarke.

“Gracias por la información Octavia” Indra se queda pensando por un momento, “Aparte de esa patrulla de scouts, enviamos dos más, se supone que no reportarían hasta dentro de 5 días, pero estoy temiendo lo peor”.

“Bueno chicos, mi labor aquí está hecha, ya entregue mi mensaje, fue un placer volver a verlos” Octavia quería permanecer lo menos posible en Polis.

“Pero Clarke la detiene, O. por favor no te vayas, tengo mucho tiempo sin verte, todos te extrañamos”.

Miller y Harper hablan el mismo tiempo, “Por favor Octavia, espera”.

“Al menos descansa, toma un baño y come algo, te vez muy agotada” La voz de Kane como de un padre preocupado”.

Abby continua, “Por favor Octavia, tan solo descansa un poco”.

“Lo vez O. ya escuchaste a nuestros papás, debes descansar” El tono de Clarke es con un tono de burla.

Octavia había olvidado lo que era sentirse apreciado por alguien, ver a Clarke, Miller, Harper, Abby y Kane, e incluso a Murphy, la hizo recordar lo que era una familia.

“Está bien, al menos me quedare a comer”.

En su interior no sabía si volvería a partir o no.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
“¿Cómo va todo Chicos?” Bellamy entra al cuarto de los mecánicos, donde Raven y Monty están trabajando.

“Hola Bellamy” contesta Raven.

“¿Alguna noticias de Polis?”.

“Si, de hecho acabo de hablar con ellos, al parecer todo salió a la perfección. Creo que Murphy es mejor actor de lo que pensábamos”.

“Excelentes noticias” Bellamy respira aliviado “Ahora nos podemos Concentrarnos en otros temas”.

“¿Como por ejemplo en buscar tierras en el Oeste? Aunque no sabes porque lo estás haciendo” Responde Monty.

“¡Entonces todo bien en Polis he!” Bellamy trata de cambiar la conversación, él sabe perfectamente porque se está realizando la investigación.

“Por cierto Bellamy” Interrumpe Raven, “Algo más paso en Polis…. al parecer Octavia reapareció al final de la ceremonia.

Bellamy no puede contener su cara de sorpresa.

“¿Octavia?.

“Así es, no me dieron muchos detalles por radio, solo que en este momento estaba con los demás, creo que la tratarían de convencerla de regresa a Arkadia.”

Bellamy siente un alivio, hacía semanas que no tenía noticias de ella, temía lo peor, es bueno saber que se encuentra con bien, y que se encuentra con amigos. “Realmente espero que puedan convencerla de regresar” Bellamy sabe que aún tiene mucho que trabajar en su relación con su hermana, sabe que lo culpa por la muerte Lincoln, y por aliarse con Pike.

“Bueno chicos, los dejo trabajar”.

Bellamy sale con una sonrisa en su rostro después las noticias que acaba de recibir.

En ese momento se alguien lo interrumpe.

“Hola Bellamy”.

Bellamy sale del momento en que se encontraba para ver quien le hablaba.

Tenía tiempo sin hablar con Jasper, este se veía un poco diferente, más animado.

“Que tal Jasper, ¿cómo está todo?.

“La verdad me siento mejor, con más ánimo, creo que el ya no tomar del Alcohol de Monty me ha hecho bien” Jasper bromean un poco.

“Excelentes noticas, es bueno ver que te reintegras a las laboras dentro de Arkadia.”

“Precisamente de eso quería hablarte Bellamy, desde hace algunos días que quería pedirte algo”.

“Dime” .

“Quisiera reintegrarme a las labores de patrullaje, estar todo el día dentro de las paredes de Arkadia ya me fastidio, necesito volver a ver el mundo”. Jasper suena realmente honesto.

“mmm… me alegra escuchar eso, espero volver a ver pronto un poco del viejo Jasper. Déjame ver qué puedo hacer, hablare con el papá de Miller y veremos como reagrupar los grupos de patrullaje para ver donde podemos acomodarte.”

“Gracias viejo, realmente significaría mucho para mí”.

Bellamy se aleja pensando, que las cosas están mejorando, por fin hay noticias de Octavia, Jasper quiere reintegrarse al equipo, si no supiera que el fin del mundo se acerca en unos meses, todo sería casi perfecto para Bellamy.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
En Polis todo parecía estar en Orden, era un nuevo día, Luna había asumido su nuevo cargo, y se estaba poniendo al tanto de todo, no era fácil dirigir una alianza de 13 clanes.  
Clarke, Kane y Abby se dirigían a la sala del trono, Miller y Harper se habían quedado con Octavia, quien parecía feliz de estar de vuelta con sus amigos.

“¿Y entonces cual será el plan de acción?” Preguntar Abby.

“Por lo pronto hablaremos con Luna, me preocupa la información por parte de Octavia, sobre esa advertencia no movernos hacia el Oeste” La voz de Clarke es de preocupación. 

“Creo que por lo pronto aun no es momento de revelar a los Clanes la noticia acerca de las plantas nucleares, al menos hasta no estar seguros sobre esta nueva amenaza”  
Kane también luce preocupado “Creo que estoy de acuerdo, solo espero que Luna también lo esté”. 

Al entrar al trono, Luna se encuentra sentado en él hablando con Indra, cuando son interrumpidos por Kane.

“Buenas tardes Heda, espero que todo esté bien en su primer día a cargo de la Alianza”.

“Hola Kane, todo bien al parecer, sigo poniendo al tanto de los pendientes en Polis, gracias a Indra.

“Heda tenemos que hablar, hemos estado pensando sobre las acciones a tomar, pero como siempre la última decisión es tuya” Kane sabía que aunque Skaikru prácticamente había puesto a Luna como la nueva Heda, todo el poder recaía en ella, y era ella quien debía tomar las decisiones.

“Si también lo he estado pensando Kane, no sé si sea buena idea revelar aun las noticias que me confiaron” Luna sabe que no puede hablar con total libertad, aun cuando solo están sus guardias, es una información muy delicada.

Clarke toma la palabra, “Me alegra que tengamos el mismo pensamiento, nosotros también creemos que aún no es momento, por lo menos hasta que averigüemos un poco más sobre la información de los ataques que Octavia nos dijo el día de ayer, y sobre la advertencia de no movernos hacia el Oeste”.

En ese momento Murphy entra en la sala del trono.

“Hola mi queridos amigos, Hola Heda, ¿ya empezamos con las juntas de planeación?, o solo pasaron a decirle a Luna que ya nos vamos” .

“Hola Murphy, de hecho venimos a ponernos de acuerdo con Luna sobre las acciones a tomar en sus primeros días a cargo” Clarke lo mira fijamente, “Hemos decidido regresar a Arkadia, para averiguar un poco más sobre la información proporcionada por Octavia, y mientras tanto tú te quedaras aquí en Polis en tu puesto de Flamekeeper y serás nuestro contacto con Luna”.

La sonrisa en la cara de Murphy desaparece.

“Piénsalo bien, comida gratis, una gran cama para ti y para Emori, aparte todos te hacen reverencia al pasar, ¿suena bien verdad? Clarke sabe que Murphy no está feliz en la torre, pero trata de convencerlo.

En ese momento Luna toma la palabra.

“Sería bueno que te pudieras quedar en Polis Murphy, creo que hacemos un buen equipo, aparte toda la gente comenzara a preguntarse en donde está el Flamekeeper si desapareces de pronto”.

Murphy parece resignado a aceptar su destino.

“Te dejáramos el radio, para mantenernos en contacto, la idea es regresar en una semana o un poco más, y valorar como se han desarrollado los problemas” Kane le entrega el radio a Murphy.

“Pues al parecer no tengo otra opción” Murphy toma un pausa “Y Clarke, por favor, por favor, por favor… no te metas en más problemas, por fin hemos encontrado un poco de tranquilidad y de paz, y no sé cómo lo logras, pero siempre encuentras la forma de meterte en problemas”.

Clarke voltea sus ojos en forma de fastidio.

“Yo también te voy a extrañar Murphy. Y lo mismo va para ti, no te metas en problemas en nuestra ausencia, y ayuda a Luna en todo lo que necesite, recuerda que es tu labor como Flamekeeper”.

Kane, Abby y Clarke se alejan del cuarto del trono, partirán ese mismo día por la noche hacia Arkadia.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
La tarde empieza a caer en Polis, y con la noche también llega el frio, falta poco tiempo para que empiecen las primeras nevadas de la temporada.

Todos se preparan para regresar a Arkadia, incluso Octavia a quien Abby convenció de regresar, al menos para un chequeo médico.

Octavia prefirió regresar en un caballo que Luna amablemente le presto, junto con ellos los acompañaron los mismos guerreros Trikru que los escoltaron en llegada a Polis incluyendo a Koba, ellos los escoltaran hasta los límites que Trikru y Arkadia establecieron en los tratados firmados.

Todo está listo para partir, Harper una vez más toma el volante del Rover, y Miller va adelante junto con ella, si todo sale de acuerdo a lo esperado estarán en Arkadia a tiempo para la cena.

“Bueno, adiós a Polis, espero poder regresar pronto, me acostumbro rápido a las comodidades” La voz de Harper es de nostalgia.

“Listos todos, vámonos” Harper enciendo el Rover y comienzan el camino hacia Arkadia.

Clarke ve como la torre de Polis se pierde en el horizonte, sabe que con ella queda el último recuerdo de Lexa. Siente paz en su interior, el haber entregado por fin la Flama a Luna, cierra un capítulo en su vida, todo este viaje le ayudo a curar las heridas que aún permanecían abiertas. Había abierto de nuevo la relación con su madre, el poder platicar con ella acerca de todo lo que paso con Lexa, hasta su muerte, todo eso era algo que Clarke necesitaba.

Clarke se estaba convenciendo de que todo iba a estar mejor.  
Pero no sabía las sorpresas que le deparaba el camino…..  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nunca me gusto la forma en que los escritores trataron Jasper en la temporada 3, por eso decidi reintegrarlo al grupo


	6. Dudas en el camino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El grupo se dirige de regreso a Arkadia,

  
  
El camino hacia Arkadia era de lo más normal, Kane había avisado unas horas antes a Raven que esta misma noche llegarían a Arkadia, estaban casi a mitad de camino.

Harper se seguía quejando acerca de cómo iba a extrañar dormir en las camas de la Torre, Kane y Abby platicaban entre ellos sobre la próxima junta de consejo.

Cada vez que Clarke veía a Kane y a su madre, le parecía como si una pareja de esposos estuviera platicando sobre su futuro, estaba feliz de ver como su madre se relacionaba con Kane, sabía que en el fondo, existía algo de atracción entre los dos, y no le desagradaba la idea de que formaran una pareja.

De pronto Harper ve como uno de los guerreros delante de ellos se detiene y hace una señal con la mano, y todos se detienen, al parecer escucho o vio algo, pasan unos segundos y continua moviéndose hacia adelanté, tal vez una falsa alarma fue lo primero que Harper pensó.

Cuando de pronto un árbol cae delante de ellos casi aplastando al guerrero que iba en la punta, todos los caballos se asustan y Harper detiene la marcha.

“¿Que rayos?”

Ya antes habían estado en esta posición, todo apuntaba a que era una emboscada, ¿pero de quién? ….

En ese momento un flecha aterriza directamente en el cuello del guerrero Triku que iba adelanté, en ese momento no quedaban dudas era un emboscada.  
De pronto varias sombras aparecen alrededor, eran guerreros vestidos de negro, parecían ser alrededor de 6.

Octavia es un movimiento desciende de su caballo, y desenfunda su espada mientras intenta ayudar a Koba quien está siendo atacado por dos invasores.

Todo parece un caos, Miller desciende del Rover y comienza a disparar pero una flecha aterriza en su espalda.

Clarke al ver a los atacantes, lo primero que piensa es que lo atacantes no parecen Trikru o Azgeda, más bien le recuerdan las antiguas películas de acción que veía en el Arca, donde comandos especializados hacían misiones, todos vestidos de negro, con pintura negra en la cara, y con gorros o pasamontañas en su rostro.

Clarke sabe que es el momento de actuar o los mataran a todos, así también desenfunda su pistola, todos lo hacen, Harper y Clarke bajan del Rover para tratar de ayudar, entre la noche los atacantes se confunden, parecen ser 6 o 7, dos de ellos están combatiendo con Octavia y Koba otro dos más se encuentran con los dos otros guerreros Trikru que los escoltaban, de pronto una voz comienza a dar órdenes en un prefecto Ingles, es una voz de mujer.

Otro guerrero más cae de un árbol, atacando a Clarke y Haper, logra desarmarlas en poco tiempo, y se escucha como la mujer da órdenes, sin duda la líder de los atacantes.  
Al observarla, Clarke le recuerda a alguien, es una mujer de estatura pequeña, con una solo trenza bastante larga en su cabello.

En este momento el hombre que cayó sobre Harper y Clarke las tiene sujetadas por el cuello, la mujer se acerca a ellas, mientras se escucha que dice, “No las mates, aun las necesitamos con vida”.

Clarke se congela, ella ha escuchado esa voz antes, está casi segura, pero en la obscuridad no logra descifrar su cara, de pronto Clarke ve como Kane trata de enfrentarse a la mujer pero no tiene caso, en un solo movimiento esquiva su golpe y lo arroja al suelo.

Todo parece perdido, De los guerreros Trikru que los acompañaban solo Koba continua de pie, junta con Octavia, Miller tiene una flecha clavada en su espalda y una herida en el brazo, Abby se encuentra dentro del Rover sin poder hacer gran cosa, Clarke espera lo peor.

Pero de pronto se escuchan disparos a lo lejos y la luz de lo que parecer ser otro Rover, se escucha la voz de Bellamy dando órdenes y disparando, uno de los disparos logra herir en el hombro al hombre que tenía sujetadas a Harper y a Clarke.

Bellamy, Japper y 3 personas más descienden del otro Rover, y continúan disparando, la escena es un caos, Bellamy grita.

“Cuidado, no lesionen a los nuestros”.

Octavia aprovecha la llegada de Bellamy y compañía y toma ventaja sobre los atacantes, entre ella y Koba logran tumbar a uno de los atacantes, y Octavia entierra su espada sobre el costado del otro.

Al verse en desventaja, la mujer que tiene el papel de líder de los atacantes ordena la retirada, “Vámonos” No sin antes ver a Clarke a los ojos, Clarke se queda congelada al ver esos ojos verdes, pero no puede ser…… “Lexa”.

Todos los atacantes escapan entre los árboles, todos menos uno, el que Octavia lesiono con su espada, está gravemente herido.

Clarke voltea a ver a Koba, y ve la misma mirada de sorpresa que ella tiene, está seguro que él también vio algo.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
Después de la batalla Bellamy pide asegurar el perímetro, todos están alerta, fue un milagro que Bellamy y compañía llegaran es ese momento.

“¿Cómo se encuentra canciller?.

“Gracias Bellamy, todo bien, solo un poco golpeado”.

“¿Cómo están los demás? Kane pregunta con preocupación.

“Miller Tiene una herida en el brazo y una flecha en la espalda, pero al parecer su vida no correr peligro, Haper y Clarke solo están un poco golpeadas, y Octavia al parecer se las arreglo bien”.

“¿Y los guerreros Trikru?”.

“Dos están muertos, sabían a quién atacar, primero fueron por el que se encontraba al frente del convoy, y después por el de la retaguardia, los otros 3 están con heridas de consideración, pero no creo que su vida corra peligro”.

Entre Jasper, y los guerreros Triku se encargan de mover el tronco que estorbaba el paso del Rover, para poder seguir en camino rumbo a Arkadia.  
El atacante que quedo gravemente herido es llevado con ellos, para interrogarlo.

“Jasper, no sabía que ya estabas integrado de nuevo a las labores de patrullaje” Harper se nota sorprendida.

“Se supone que sería mi primera misión, y Bellamy opto por traerme porque sería algo tranquilo, vaya suerte la mía”.

“Pues que suerte que estuviste para ayudarnos, muchas gracias”.

Bellamy se dirige a Octavia.

“Gusto en verte otra vez hermana”.

“¿Cuánto tiempo verdad?”.

“Pensé que no te volvería a ver O”.

“Créeme que no fue decisión mía regresar, pero me alegro de haber estado aquí para ayudar” , Octavia aún sigue enojada con Bellamy, pero sabe que no es el momento para reclamarle, Bellamy les acaba de salvar la vida, y todos están muy agotados.

Los dos Rover y los jinetes se enfilan camino a Arkadia, ya se dio aviso por radio, para tener lista la enfermería, y para que estén atentos para cualquier ataque.  
En la mente de todos está la duda de quién los ataco, pero sobre todo en la mente de Clarke esta la mirada de Lexa, está casi segura que era ella, esos ojos verdes son inconfundibles, pero al parecer solo ella los vio.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
El convoy por fin llega a Arkadia, en seguida Miller es llevado a la enfermería, las heridas de los demás no son tan graves, también los otro guerreros Trikru son llevados.  
“Rayos que demonios les paso, parece que les pusieron un paliza” La voz de Raven es inconfundible, “Octavia, te vez más agresiva que de costumbre, te sentaron bien esos meses en el bosque”.

“Hola Raven, también es un gusto verte”.

“Y entonces quien los ataco” Monty dice esto mientras abraza a Harper.

“No lo sabemos, no parecían ni Trikru, ni Azgeda, no tenían tatuajes visibles, ni la típica ropa de los grounders”. 

“Pero eran bastante hábiles, si Bellamy no llega en ese momento, estaríamos muertos” Kane le responde con un tono de alivio.

Harper continúa, “Me sorprendió cuando la mujer que parecía ser la líder, dijo que nos quería vivas”.

Clarke quisiera preguntarle a Harper si la voz no le parecía conocida, pero recuerda Harper nunca conoció a Lexa, le hubiera gustado que Abby o Kane la hubieran escuchado hablar.

“Pero no todo fue en vano, tenemos un prisionero” Comenta Bellamy.

A lo cual Octavia responde “Si , el cual esta practicante moribundo, dudo que pueda decirnos algo”.

“En una hora más tenemos una reunión, para recapitular los hechos, y necesitamos tener una llamada con Luna para avisarle, al parecer la amenaza sobre Trikru y Skaikru es real, quiero a todos los involucrados presentes”, La voz de Kane es de autoridad.

Todos contestan “Entendido”.

Clarke se dirige a su cuarto, confundida, no sabe si lo que vio fue real, o sí, fue solo su mente que le está jugando trucos, el recuerdo de Lexa esta tan presente después de haber regresado de Polis que tal vez solo imagino haber visto sus ojos y escuchado su voz, pero no está segura, y quiere confirmarlo. Después de la reunión de Kane, hablara con Koba, sabe que él también noto algo, y está decidida a preguntarle al respecto.  
~~~***  
Todos se encuentran reunidos en la sala de juntas, todos menos Miller que se encuentra en la enfermería.

Kane comienza la reunión, “Bueno gente, necesitamos saber que rayos paso allá afuera, cualquier información por insignificante que parezca nos puede ayudar a descifrar este ataque” .

Octavia toma la a palabra, “Lo primero que se escuchó fue un ruido en los árboles, por eso él guerrero que iba encabezando el convoy se detuvo, pero todo parecía indicara que había sido un animal o algo así”.

¿Después que paso?.

“El árbol delante de nosotros fue derribado” Harper es la que continua la historia, “En ese momento supe que era una emboscada”   
¿Algo extraño hasta ese punto? Kane cuestiona a los demás.

Bellamy toma la palabra, “Analizamos el árbol, y parecía haber sido cortado con alguna herramienta especial, pero no sabría decirte que fue”.  
“Después fue cuando nos atacaron directamente” Es el turno de Clarke de hablar, “Primero fue la flecha para tumbar al primer guerrero, después salieron atacantes de los cuatro puntos cardinales, yo conté 6”.

“Si eran 6”, Continua Octavia “dos se fueron contra Koba y contra mi eran fuertes, peleaban como Grounders pero su estilo eran un poco diferente, me recordó las técnicas de ataque que le enseñaban a Bellamy en el Arca.”

“Y la mujer que intente atacar era la líder” Kane se sonroja, “Ni siquiera le hice un rasguño, en solo movimiento me tiro y golpeo en el suelo”.

Clarke se sintió tentada a decir como la mujer le recordaba a Lexa, no solo e la recordaba, parecía ella, pero sabe que un cometario así sería totalmente inapropiado, por supuesto que no podía ser Lexa, ella la vio morir, vio como la bala termino con su vida, y como Titus le extraía la flama de su cabeza.

Kane continua, “Bueno, creo que esa información se la tenemos que enviar a Luna, para que esté enterada, ya que es una amenaza contra la Alianza, y para que también le informe a Indra”.

La reunión se da por terminada y todos abandonan la sala, pero antes de ir a su cuarto Clarke se dirige a Koba y caminan juntos hacia afuera de los pasillos metálicos del Arca.  
“Koba, tengo que preguntarte sobre algo que paso durante el ataque”.

“Sha, Wanheda, ¿que necesitas saber?.

Es sobre la mujer que estaba al mando, vi en tu mirada algo, mientras ella daba órdenes y se alejaba, sé que viste lo mismo que yo.  
Koba se queda callado, sin saber que responder.

¿Te recordó a Lexa verdad? Clarke lo cuestiona, aunque suena más a afirmación.

“Wanheda, se lo que en ese momento parecía, pero Heda Lexa murió, y tú lo sabes bien”.

“Si lo sé, yo la vi morir, yo vi como Titus se la llevo cargada, vi como la los Natblidas la estaban velando, pero….. ¿qué paso después de eso?”.

“¿A qué te refieres Wanheda?.

“Sí ¿qué paso?, yo tuve que huir de la ciudad, pero ¿qué paso con el cuerpo de Lexa?” La voz de Clarke está llena de ansiedad.

“Esa misma noche antes de Ontari tomara el poder asesinando a los Natblidas. Titus ordeno que su cuerpo fuera cremado como lo manda la tradición”.

“¿Y tú estuviste presente?”.

“Sha Wanheda, yo mismo cargue el cuerpo de Heda Lexa y lo deposite sobre el lugar donde sería cremado, vi como el fuego consumió su cuerpo”.

Una lagrima recorre la mejilla de Clarke, a ella le hubiera gustado estar ahí, para darle el último adiós a Lexa.

“Gracias Koba, era lo que necesitaba saber”.

Clarke se aleja de Koba, en su corazón existía una esperanza de que Lexa estuviera viva, pero después de las palabras de Koba, sus esperanzas se extinguieron.  
Esa noche Clarke volvió a soñar con Lexa, pero no el mismo sueño de como Titus le disparaba, esta vez, su sueño fue de cuando la vio por última vez en la ciudad de la luz, de como ella le dijo que la amaba, y como Lexa le dijo que siempre estaría a su lado……. Clarke aún se aferraba a estas palabras.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capítulo va a estar realmente interesante, y en él se van a revelar varias cosas.


	7. Esperanzas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos en Arkadia están a la expectativa después del ataque que sufrieron cuando regresaban.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten el capitulo, a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo.

  
  
  
Han pasado tres días desde el ataque en el bosque, el prisionero no sobrevivió, las heridas eran demasiado graves, lo único que pudo saber de él, era que no tenían ningún tatuaje visible, ni ninguna marca, fue cremado como lo marca la Tradición.

No han tenido alguna otra noticia de los atacantes, todas las unidades de patrullaje han regresado sin contratiempos.

Miller se encuentra mejor, Brian se la ha pasado con él en la enfermería, Raven y Monty siguen trabajando en el hangar de los mecánicos, Raven ha tenido bastante progreso, está cerca de activar los sensores del Arca, así como poder enlazar la computadora del Arca a un satélite bastante potente que aún se encuentra en órbita.

Kane tuvo una comunicación por radio bastante larga con Luna, donde le platico todo lo sucedido en el ataque, y escucho a Murphy decir: “Claro, todo parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad”.

Luna está decidida a poner manos en el asunto, convoca a una reunión de emergencia en Polis, y manda a llamar a los embajadores de los 13 clanes, por lo cual la presencia de Clarke es requerida como embajadora de Skaikru ante los demás clanes y la alianza.

En la sala de reuniones se encuentra los miembros del consejo, Abby, Kane, David Miller y Trevor. Se escucha que tocan la puerta, “Adelante”. Clarke y Bellamy entran a la sala de juntas.

“Buenas tardes, los hemos llamado a la sala de consejo, porque la presencia de Clarke ha sido solicitada una vez más en Polis”. Abby es quien les informa esto.  
“¿Y a qué se debe que me requieran en Polis?” Clarke sabe que tiene algo que ver con los 13 clanes.

“Luna solicito una reunión de emergencia, y todos los embajadores son requeridos, la presencia de Wanheda en necesaria en la reunión”. La voz de Abby es un tono serio .  
Bellamy interrumpe, “Es un peligro ir a Polis en estos momentos, los que nos atacaron aun esta hi afuera, y no dudaran en hacerlo de nuevo”.

“Es por eso que te llamamos a ti también a la reunión Bellamy” Ahora toma la palabra el papá de Miller.

Tú serás el encargado de la seguridad en el viaje, el viaje será de día, en Rover, sin detenerse, y tú elegirás a las personas que estarán a cargo de la seguridad.

Clarke y Bellamy se voltean a ver, básicamente el consejo les está dando todo lo que ellos necesiten para realizar el viaje.

“Es necesario que Clarke asista a la reunión, necesitamos mostrar compromiso con Luna, y con los demás clanes, aparte necesitamos asegurar que Luna siga estando de nuestro lado, tener a Murphy ahí no es suficiente” Las palabras de Kane son casi una orden.

Bellamy lo piensa y toma la palabra, “De ser así creo que llevaremos dos Rovers, Iremos Clarke, Harper, Brian, Octavia, Jasper, Monty, Los 3 guerreros Trikru que están con nosotros y yo.

Básicamente Bellamy quería a todos sus amigos en este viaje, quería tener a personas que no dudarían en arriesgar su vida por los demás.  
“¿Qué opinas Clarke? Bellamy voltea a verla.

“Suena como un plan, hagámoslo”.

“De acuerdo, preparen todo, parten el día de mañana por la mañana” Pueden retirarse.

Clarke y Bellamy abandonan la sala de consejo.

“¿Crees que fue una buena decisión dejarle la responsabilidad de la seguridad del viaje a Bellamy?” Abby suena preocupada al hablar con Kane.

“Sé lo que Bellamy quiera hacer, prefiere tener a todos su amigos con él, todos ellos arriesgaron sus vidas juntos mientras sobrevivían después del aterrizaje de la nave de salvación, y él y Clarke confían ciegamente en ellos”.

“Espero que estemos haciendo lo correcto”.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
En Polis, los últimos dos días han sido bastante agitados para Luna, las noticias del ataque a Skaikru han puesto nerviosos a muchas personas, y por otro lado los rebeldes han atacado aldeas tanto de Sankru como de Boudalan, hay mucha expectación por como Luna reacciona ante estos problemas.

Por si fuera poco, los scouts que Indra envío hacia el Oeste no han regresado y no se tiene noticia de ellos, así que se teme lo peor.

“Sabía que esto pasaría Emori, tarde o temprano alguna situación de estas iba a pasar, y tendríamos una situación de emergencia, hubiéramos huido de Polis cuando tuvimos la oportunidad” Murphy camina de una Lado a otro del cuarto moviendo los brazos. “Clarke siempre busca la forma de meterse en problemas”.

Emori está pensando sentada en la cama.

“Pero piénsalo bien, estamos en Polis, es la ciudad más segura que conocemos, afuera podría ser mucho peor”.

“En eso tienes razón, pero aún me ponen de nervios estas reuniones con los trece clanes, todos parecen odiarse unos a otros”.

“Pues tu labor es estar solo ahí parado al lado de Luna e Indra, y no hablar al menos que Luna te lo pida”.

La vida de la cuidad ha empezado a afectar a Murphy, pero sabe que las palabras de Emori son ciertas, están más seguros viviendo en la torre de Polis.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
Al otro día por la mañana todo se encuentra listo para partir rumbo a Polis otra vez, Raven está enojada porque será la única de sus amigos que no estará en el viaje, y muere de ganas por conocer Polis, después de todo lo que le platico Harper.

“Perfecto, váyanse todos y déjenme aquí sola, espero que les toque un clima horrible en el camino” Raven está soltando su enojo.  
Y justo cuando Raven menciona eso, comienza una pequeña lluvia.

“Gracias por los buenos deseos Raven, nunca cambies” El tono de Clarke es de burla “Aparte no eres la única que no ira, Miller tampoco puede realizar el viaje”.

“Si, pero él tiene un agujeró del tamaño de una tuerca en su espalda, y está en recuperación, en cambio a mí, solo me abandonan porque no tengo dificultades físicas” Raven se voltea a ver la pierna.

“Sabes que no es por eso Rae, es porque eres un miembro invaluable para el Arkadia, y no podemos arriesgarte a que te pase algo”. La voz de Clarke es casi de empatía. “¿Dónde conseguiríamos a otra mecánico como tú?.

“Bueno, si lo pones así, creo que es mejor que me quede en Arkadia” Se escucha la risa de todos.

Bellamy se aproxima y comienza a dar órdenes.

Señores es hora de partir, hay que estar atentos.

“Harper manejara un Rover, Monty conducirá el Otro, Clarke estará en el Rover en el que voy yo y Harper, nosotros iremos por detrás del Rover Monty, ¿todo entendieron? .  
“Entendido” Se escucha la voz de mayoría.

“Entonces vámonos señores”.

Los dos Rovers se enfilan hacia hacía las puertas de Arkadia.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
Durante el camino a Polis, la lluvia aumenta su intensidad, y con ella el frio, el camino se pone más complicado, pero Bellamy decide que deben seguir adelante, ya que se encuentran más o menos a la mitad del camino.

“Y entonces, que vamos a hacer todos los demás, mientras Clarke se encuentra en su reunión de gente importante, yo quiero conocer Polis” Jasper se escucha bastante entusiasmado.

Clarke y Bellamy se voltean a ver, es bueno que Jasper esté retomando el buen espíritu.

“No lo sé Jasper, todo depende de cuánto tiempo estemos en Polis y si no hay ningún inconveniente, pero por lo menos conocerás el mercado de la ciudad, tenemos que pasar caminando por el, antes de entrar a la Torre”.

Las palabras de Bellamy hacen que Jasper se emocione aún más por el viaje.

Los guerreros Trikru que van dentro de los Rovers, se muestran incomodos, preferirían ir montando sus caballos, pero como las ordenes eran llegar lo más pronto posible a Polis, es por eso que se optó por viajar solo en los Rovers.

En ese momento era casi mediodía, y la lluvia está en su punto más fuerte.

Mientras en el otro Rover.

“El camino está cada vez más difícil” comenta Monty, que va conduciendo el primer Rover.

Se escucha la voz de Brian quien va en la parte de atrás del Rover, “Lo sé, pero ya conoces las ordenes de Bellamy, hay que seguir conduciendo”.

“Honestamente, no creo que nadie más se atreva a atacarnos, saben que los estaremos esperando, y venimos preparados, sería casi una locura” Monty trata de convencerse a sí mismo de que no tendrán problemas en el viaje.

Octavia interrumpe, “No importa lo que creamos o pensemos, siempre hay que estar atentos, nunca hay que subestimar al enemigo”. 

Todos se ponen más serios, Octavia tiene razón, ya han estado en este tipo de situaciones antes, y aunque también espera que no tengan problemas en el viaje, no quiere que los demás bajen la guardia, ya que sabe que no cuentas con muchas municiones, y que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo tendrían desventaja si los llegaran a atacar.

Al pasar por un pequeño vado que se formó por la fuerte lluvia, el Rover que conduce Monty se queda atascado.

“Maldita sea, lo que nos faltaba”, Monty intenta primero hacia atrás, después hacia adelante, pero es inútil, el Rover solo logra atascarse más, “Creo que tendremos que bajarnos a empujarlo”.

Por suerte junto con ellos, van los guerreros Trikru que son más fuertes y será más fácil desatascarlo.

Monty se baja del Rover, junto con Brian y un guerrero, y le hacen señas al otro Rover, para que vengan ayudarlos, Bellamy se asoma por la ventana y grita,” ¿porque mejor no los empujamos con nuestro Rover?”.

Monty contesta gritando también, “No lo sé Bellamy, creo que podrían quedar atascados los dos”.

“Creo que Monty tiene razón Bellamy” Se escucha la voz de Clarke, “Es mejor que nos bajemos a ayudar, y primero pase uno y después el otro, aparte estamos en una parte del bosque donde casi no hay árboles, veo difícil que alguien nos pueda atacar aquí”.

Bellamy se queda pensando, “Ok, pero Clarke, tú te quedas adentro de este Rover junto con Harper, los demás nos bajamos ayudar”.

Clarke observa como Bellamy, Jasper, Koba y otro guerrero Trikru se bajan del Rover, y comienzan a planear como van a desatascar el otro Rover, y deciden que la mejor opción, es usar la fuerza, y entre todos se posicionan detrás, mientras Monty se queda al volante acelerando a toda potencia.

La lluvia continua cayendo con bastante fuerza, la única que se bajó y no está ayudando es Octavia, ella está más bien en un papel de vigía por si algo extraño se ve alrededor.  
Clarke y Harper bromean sobre como aun entre todos los hombres, no pueden mover el Rover.

De pronto se escucha un silbido, pero no parece ser de nadie de los involucrados en las labores de rescate.

Y en un movimiento, de entre el lodo se levantan varias figuras alrededor de donde se encuentran todos empujando el Rover.

Parecen ser 10 o más, Clarke ve con horror como todos son tomados por sorpresa, Octavia es la primera en reaccionar, y se lanza sobre la primera figura que aparece ante ella y comienza a luchar.

Harper toma su arma y le dice a Clarke que no se baje, tan pronto abre la puerta es golpeada y cae al suelo. El pánico recorreré el cuerpo de Clarke tiene que hacer algo, están es clara desventaja, y entre la lluvia y el lodo no se distingue quien está peleando contra quien.

Bellamy tiene a un atacante agarrado por el cuello, mientras que Brian intenta golpearlo, todo es un caos, se escuchan algunos disparos pero nada está claro.

Cuando intentan abrir la puerta para bajarla, Clarke la patea con fuerza y derriba al atacante y decide que es ahora o nunca tiene que intervenir y tratar de salvar a sus amigos.  
Al bajar del Rover Clarke dispara sobre el que intento bajarla, parece lesionarlo. No puede ver mucho, su pelo mojado le estorba la vista, intenta apuntar hacia alguien más, pero ya todo es un caos, no se sabe quién es quién, pero sabe que no puede huir en este momento, tiene que ayudar a sus amigos.

En ese momento, algo golpea la mano izquierda de Clarke, y hace que su pistola caiga entre el fango y el lodo.

En ese momento una voz se escucha detrás de ella, “Es mejor que no te muevas Clarke”, en ese instante reconoce esa voz, al momento de voltear, Clarke se queda paralizada.  
Lexa está caminado directamente hacia ella, sin duda es Lexa, no tiene la pintura de guerra en su rostro, y su peinado es diferente, pero es ella sin duda.

El tiempo pasa en cámara lenta para Clarke.

Lexa guarda su espada en su espalda y se aproxima a ella, casi la puede tocar, cuando están frente a frente, Lexa pone la mano izquierda sobre su hombro, la cara de Clarke es de total asombro, Lexa está viva y la está tocando. Clarke intenta acariciar su rostro, pero en eso momento de su otra mano, debajo de la manga de sus abrigo, Lexa desliza una pequeña daga y se la incrusta a Clarke en un costado, mientras esboza una pequeña sonrisa diciendo “Jamás me imagine que sería tan fácil”.

El dolor es tan intenso, no solo por la daga que esta incrustada en ella, si no por ver la cara de satisfacción de Lexa al hacerlo. Clarke se desvanece, y cae al lodo, Lexa guarda su daga, mientras la sonrisa no se borra de su rostro.

Mientras se dispone a agacharse para tomar a Clarke, se escucha un golpe, alguien golpeo a Lexa en la parte de Atrás de la cabeza, Lexa se desvanece del golpe y cae al lado de Clarke.

Clarke no puede reaccionar, su visión esta nublada, y eso es lo último que puede ver, después en su mente solo hay flashazos de imágenes. Como es cargada por alguien y se escuchan personas quejándose de dolor, otra flashazo más y está en una camilla donde la llevan a todo prisa, su madre intenta revisarle los signos vitales, y con una pequeña lámpara le revisa las pupilas, y después todo esta negro.

Su mente está llena de sueños de Lexa, sueña cunado las dos están juntas en Polis, cuando la está dibujando mientras Lexa está dormida, la noche cuando Lexa fue a verla después de la pelea con Roan y como esa noche tenia tantas ganas de besarla, pero su orgullo pudo más y prefirió decirle buenas noches, después la imagen de cuando puso un cuchillo en la garganta de Lexa y estaba decidida a asesinarla y un simple “perdón” de los labios de Lexa fue suficiente para que Clarke no pudiera hacerlo. Y por último recuerda la tarde donde estuvieron juntas, cuando consumaron su amor, la felicidad tan grande que sintió cuando vio que Lexa derramaba una lagrima al besarla.

Todo eso se borra de su mente, y en sus sueños solo aparece una imagen con la sonrisa de Lexa, mientras le clava una daga en un costado.

Recuerdos.....

Clarke por fin abre los ojos, se encuentra en una cama en la enfermería de Arkadia, con una gran luz sobre su cabeza, cuando voltea ve a su madre dormida en una silla a su lado, parece tener horas ahí sentada.

Clarke intenta pararse pero el dolor aun es fuerte, y aparte está débil porque estar sedada.

“Mamá, ¡Mamá!” su voz apenas se escucha.

Abby despierta asustada. “Clarke, dios mío Cariño, que bueno que ya despertaste”.

“Mamá, ¿qué paso?, ¿cómo llegue aquí?”.

Abby la mira con ternura, “¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas cariño?”.

Clarke hace memoria, y con una voz débil comienza a hablar, “Recuerdo que nos emboscaron rumbo a Polis, recuerdo que hubo una gran pelea, recuerdo a…. ¡Lexa!”.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capitulo tendrá mas revelaciones, y sorpresas


	8. Consecuencias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke enfrenta las consecuencias, Después del ataque al convoy cuando se dirigían a Polis,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo lo tuve que reescribir un par de veces, realmente quede satisfecho con el resultado final, espero les guste.

  
Clarke ha despertado en la enfermería de Arkadia junto a su madre, con muchas dudas en su cabeza, sabe que vio a Lexa, sabe que Lexa la ataco, pero no sabe que paso después.  
Su madre no quiso darle muchos detalles, solo le dijo que estaba estable, y no tardaría mucho en recuperarse, la daga no había tocado ningún órgano vital, pero al parecer tenía alguna sustancia que una vez mezclada con la sangre, producía que la persona entrara en un estado de semi-inconciencia.

Clarke le había dicho a su madre que necesitaba hablar con Bellamy, sabía que él le podía dar respuestas sobre lo que paso después de que perdió el conocimiento.  
Se escuchan que tocan la puerta, "¿Puedo pasar?" Es la voz de Bellamy.

"Adelante Bellamy, Clarke ya está despierta".

Bellamy se ve bastante golpeado, con un ojo morado y varias heridas en su rostro.

"Bueno chicos, los dejo, sé que tienen mucho de qué hablar" Abby abandona el cuarto.

"Hola Clarke, es bueno ver que estas bien, y no fue nada de gravedad".

Clarke habla casi interrumpiéndolo, "Bell, necesito respuestas, ¿qué rayos paso? ¿lo que recuerdo es verdad?, realmente era...."  
Bellamy interrumpe "¿Lexa?".

Clarke pasa saliva, era lo que esperaba escuchar, "Entontes todo lo que recuerdo en verdad sucedió" No era pregunta.  
"Así es Clarke, la que te ataco es Lexa, al menos eso parece".

"¿Eso parece?".

"Así es, no hemos podido sacarle una palabra desde que despertó, aún sigue en las celdas de detención, aislada de los demás." Bellamy agacha la mirada.  
Clarke no entiende, entonces Lexa es prisionera, "Pero ¿qué paso en la emboscada? ¿cómo fue que Lexa termino prisionera?".  
"Y eso no es todo Clarke, hay más cosas que debes saber".

Clarke se da cuenta por el tono de voz de Bellamy, que las malas noticias aún no han terminado.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
12 horas antes....  
"No puedo creer que se hayan quedado atascados, lo primero que le dije a Monty fue que tuviera cuidado al manejar, ¡rayos!". Bellamy ve como Monty intenta hacia atrás y hacia adelante pero el Rover se atasca más en el lodo.

Monty le hace señas a Bellamy, "Creo que tendremos que empujarlos" Bellamy le dice a los demás.

Bellamy le grita a Monty desde la ventana, ¿Porque mejor no los empujamos con nuestro Rover? .

Monty contesta gritando también, “No lo sé Bellamy, creo que podrían quedar atascados los dos”.

Bellamy se lleva la mano a la cabeza y escucha la voz de Clarke.

“Creo que Monty tiene razón Bellamy. Es mejor que nos bajemos a ayudar, y primero pase uno y después el otro, aparte estamos en una parte del bosque donde casi no hay árboles, veo difícil que alguien nos pueda atacar aquí”.

Bellamy piensa, que Clarke tiene razón, están en un lugar casi sin árboles, lo que hace más difícil que alguien los ataque, y entre todos no debería ser difícil empujar el Rover.  
“Ok, pero Clarke, tú te quedas adentro de este Rover junto con Harper, los demás nos bajamos ayudar”.

Bellamy baja del Rover, junto con Jasper, Koba y otro guerrero.

"Manos a la obra, hay que empezar a empujar entre todos, Monty, vuelve a subirte y acelera mientras el resto de notros empujamos. “Octavia tu asegúrate que no venga nadie a atacarnos”.

Mientras Monty acelera, los demás empujan, pero al parecer no será tan fácil como pensaban.

Mientras todos están ocupados, se escucha un silbido, el cual se confunde con el ruido del motor a toda potencia.

De repente, algo golpea a Koba por la espalda, y Bellamy ve como cae a su lado, escucha un grito y ve como Octavia se abalanza sobre uno de los hombres que acaba de aparecer, Bellamy retiene por la espalda al hombre que golpeo a Koba, mientras Brian lo golpea varias veces, en solo unos pocos segundo todo se volvió un Caos.

Monty desciende del Rover, pero ya lo estaban esperando, y es derribado. De pronto Bellamy escucha un disparo, cuando voltea ve a Clarke debajo de Rover apuntándole a alguien.

Bellamy ve como Octavia está casi congelada cuando ve al hombre que la está atacando, Bellamy le grita, “¡Octavia muévete!”, el atacante le parece conocido a Bellamy, por suerte uno de los guerreros Trikru logra salvarla justo en el momento preciso.

Bellamy sabe que los tomaron completamente por sorpresa, todos están ocupados luchando con alguien, pero en ese momento su mirada regresa a Clarke, una mujer, la que en el ataque pasado identificaron como la líder de los atacantes se está acercando a Clarke, mientras ella se queda inmóvil. Ve como la mujer toma a Clarke del hombro, pero también ve como Jasper se está acercando rápidamente para ayudar a Clarke.

Bellamy grita, "¡Clarke!" con todas sus fuerzas, pero ve como la mujer le entierra un puñal en un costado y Clarke de derrumba al suelo.

En ese momento siente un golpe que lo tumba al suelo, alguien lo golpeo en las piernas. Pero aun en el suelo logra ver como Jasper golpea con su Rifle a la mujer que ataco a Clarke directamente en la nuca, y la mujer también cae al suelo, y justo cuando Jasper se dispone a golpearla en el suelo, una lanza vuela desde el otro lado y aterriza directamente en el ojo derecho de Jasper, matándolo instantáneamente.

"¡Nooooo!" El grito de Bellamy es de furia.

La tormenta no parece ceder, es más parecer que ahora la lluvia está más fuerte que nunca, los rayos y truenos se escuchan cada vez más cerca.

Bellamy logra levantarse y golpear a uno de los atacantes, mientras escucha disparos que al parecer son del arma de Harper.

Levanta la mirada, y se dirige inmediatamente hacia donde esta Clarke, al llegar hasta ella, también se queda paralizado por un segundo, al ver que la mujer que ataco a Clarke parece Lexa. No, no solo parece, definitivamente es Lexa.

Clarke, Lexa y Jasper, los tres están tirados a un lado del otro.

Bellamy toma el arma de Clarke y dispara hacia el hombre que estaba golpeando a Koba, al parecer logra herirlo, es tanta su furia que en un segundo se termina las balas de la pistola.

Para ese momento Brian ya se encuentra su lado y Harper se está acercando.

Hasta donde Bellamy puede ver 4 de los atacantes se encuentran heridos, en ese momento un gran rayo cae sobre el uno de los pocos árboles que estaban cerca de ellos.

Era un gran Roble, de unos cuantos cientos de años de antigüedad, el árbol se incendia por el rayo, mientras comienza a caerse, cae justo entre los dos Rovers.

En ese momento se escucha una voz de los atacantes que dice, "Retirada, no podemos hacer más por el momento".

Bellamy ve como Octavia y Koba intentan seguirlos y grita "No deténganse, necesitamos reagruparnos.

Para cuando voltea, Monty ya está hablando por radio con Arcadia, y los refuerzos ya vienen en camino.

Todos se acercan alrededor de Clarke, Lexa y Jasper,  
Harper se inclina hacia Jasper llorando, Octavia también comienza a llorar, Brian intenta desquitar su ira con Lexa, y Bellamy lo detiene, "No, no la maten, la necesitamos viva".

Koba se acerca y ve con asombro a la mujer que está en el piso. "¡Heda Lexa!".

Todos los voltean asombrado a verlo.

Mientras Bellamy dice, "Tiene razón, es Lexa".

"Quien rayos son estos tipos" La voz de Monty llena de rabia.

"Eso no es todo" Comenta Octavia, estoy casi segura que el segundo hombre que me ataco era Lincoln".

Bellamy ahora entiende porque Octavia se quedó congelada por un momento.

Todos se voltean a ver sin entender que rayos está pasando, como puede ser que Lincoln y Lexa estén vivos, y aun peor, porque los estaban atacando.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
Murphy se encuentra en su cuarto de la Torre junto con Emori, los dos están bastante ocupados uno con el otro. "Sabes creo que podría llegar a acostumbrarme a tener sexo en estas sabanas todos los días".

Mientras comienza a besarla apasionadamente, se escucha el sonido del radio, es la voz de Kane.

"Murphy contesta, repito ¡Murphy contesta!".

"Demonios, seguramente paso algo más, y otro fin del mundo se acerca o a algo así" La voz de fastidio de Murphy.

"No estés de negativo y contesta de una vez" Emori se lo quita de encima de ella.

Murphy toma el radio, "Aquí Murphy desde Polis, ¿qué novedades canciller?.

"Necesito hablar con Luna inmediatamente por favor, es una emergencia".

La voz de Kane se escuchaba con bastante estrés, por lo que Murphy ya no bromea.

"Dame un segundo, la voy a buscar".

Murphy y Emori se viste rápidamente, y se dirigen al cuarto del trono.

Luna se encontraba sentada en el trono hablando con quiere parecía ser un representante de Azgeda.

Murphy interrumpe, "Heda, acaba de surgir un asunto que necesita su inmediata atención" Murphy señala el radio mientras dice esto.

Luna sabe que se trata de algo importante. "Gracias Murphy. Embajador, podríamos retomar este asunto más tarde, surgió un imprevisto que necesita mi pronta atención".  
"Por supuesto Heda, volveré más tarde" El embajador sale del cuarto del trono.

"¿Que pasa Murphy?".

"Es Kane, está en el radio, y dice que es un tema muy urgente" Murphy le entrega el radio a Luna, ya le había enseñado como usarlo.  
"Kane, ¿qué pasa?, habla Luna".

"Acaba de pasar algo muy importante hace un par de horas" Kane continúa, "El convoy en el cual Clarke se dirigía a Polis, fue atacado".  
"¿Cómo están todos? ¿Clarke está bien?". La voz de Luna es de preocupación.

"Tuvo una herida y cayo inconsciente, pero está estable".

"A pesar del ataque, que Clarke este bien son buenas noticias" Su tono de voz ahora es de alivio.

"Pero Luna, eso no es todo, algo más paso" Kane se detiene un momento, lo cual incrementa la tensión en el cuarto del trono.

"Uno de los atacantes fue capturado, y lo tenemos en detención en este momento".

Murphy y Luna se voltean a ver, saben que son buenas noticias, que por fin podrán tener respuestas sobre quien son los que están amenazando la paz.

"Pero hay un pequeño detalle que debes saber acerca del atacante, Murphy y tú la conocen".

"¿Qué?" los dos contestan al mismo tiempo.

Y se vuelve a escucha el silencio en el radio.

"Es Lexa, ella es la persona que capturamos en el ataque, y fue quien hirió a Clarke".

Murphy, Luna y Emori se quedan sin palabras.

"¿Aun están ahí?" Kane pregunta por el radio.

Murphy toma el radio en sus manos.

"¿De qué rayos estás hablando Kane? ¿cómo puede ser Lexa, yo la vi morir?".

"Lo se Murphy, lo mismo nos preguntamos todos aquí, pero es definitivamente ella, se encuentra en detención pero no hemos podido sacarle una sola palabra".

Luna toma el radio. "Kane si es cierto lo que dices, necesito verlo con mis propios ojos, necesito ir a Arkadia".

"No sé si sea buena idea Luna, ya hemos sufrido dos ataques en el camino Polis-Arkadia".

Luna sabe que Kane tiene razón, pero si efectivamente es Lexa, Luna necesita verla con sus propios ojos.

"Tengo que ir Kane, no sé si hoy o mañana, pero tengo que ir Arkadia. No te preocupes, llevare a mis mejores hombres para cuidarme".

"Ok Luna, seguiremos en contacto, si surge alguna otra cosa, les llamare inmediatamente".

"Entendido".

Murphy y Luna aun no pueden creer la noticia que acaban de escuchar, como Lexa puede estar con vida.

Luna sabe que necesita ir a verla, si en realidad es su amiga Lexa, necesitar verla con vida.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
Clarke no puedo creer lo que Bellamy le acaba de contar, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, Jasper, el mismo Jasper que los ayudo a sobrevivir después de descender a la tierra, falleció salvándole la vida.

“Clarke, tendremos una ceremonia para él y para los guerreros Triku que murieron en el ataque, será en un par de horas, pero no te preocupes todos entenderemos si no puedes asistir”.

Por la mente de Clarke pasan los recuerdos de Jasper, la vez que una lanza atravesó su pecho, y como Clarke lucho para salvarle la vida, después recuerdo su tiempo en Mount Weather, de cómo Jasper se enamoró de Maya, de cómo Clarke la asesino a ella y a los que los ayudaron, para salvar a todos sus amigos.

Clarke siente como le empieza a faltar el aire, se siente mareada, está teniendo un ataque de ansiedad, los sucesos de los últimos días han sido demasiado para ella.

“Clarke, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué pasa? Bellamy ve como Clarke comienza a batallar para respirar.

“Abby, Abby, por favor ven, algo le pasa a Clarke” Bellamy grita con desesperación .

Abby entra de nuevo a la enfermería. “Cariño tranquila, necesitamos que te calmes” Con solo verla, Abby sabe que Clarke está teniendo un ataque de ansiedad.  
Clarke comienza a tranquilizarse.

“Estoy bien mamá, solo que han sido demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo” La voz de Clarke ya tiene un tono de más tranquilidad.

Han sido demasiadas cosas, vio con vida a Lexa de nuevo, aunque la felicidad se desvaneció cuando Lexa la ataco, y ahora se entera que Jasper murió en el ataque que sufrieron.

En ese momento Clarke decide que es momento de ponerse la máscara de Wanheda, y actuar, debe tratar de dejar sus sentimientos a un lado.

“Mamá ¿En cuánto tiempo puedo dejar la enfermería?”, La voz de Clarke ahora tiene un tono de seguridad.

“No lo sé cariño, la herida no es de gravedad, pero me gustaría que pasaras algunas horas más en observación”.

“Mamá, los tranquilizantes ya están terminando su efecto, ya me siento bien para pararme”.

Abby la ve con enojo, sabe que Clarke, quiere estar presente en la ceremonia de Jasper, pero también sabe que quiere ir a ver a Lexa.

Bellamy interrumpe.

“Doctora, no se preocupe, yo me encargare de ella, no la apartare de mi vista” Bellamy utiliza la palabra doctora para referirse a Abby, para demostrar seguridad.

“Ok Clarke, solo espera unos 30 minutos, después de eso puedes salir de la enfermería, Jackson vendrá a retirarte los aparatos de monitoreo”.

Después de decir eso, Abby abandona la enfermería, Clarke sabe que su mamá está molesta, pero también sabe que en el fondo la entiende, Clarke no puede darse el lujo de descansar mucho tiempo, mientras en el mundo real, las cosas lucen más complicadas que nunca.

En su mente solo tiene una cosa Clara, necesita ver a Lexa y hablar con ella.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, por favor dejen sus opiniones, si les gusto, o si no, aun faltan lo mejor por venir.  
> Clarke tendrá que ver a Lexa una vez que se recupere.


	9. Reencuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke por fin puede salir de la enfermeria, y tiene en mente una sola cosa, ver a Lexa

  
  
  
Octavia, Monty, Harper, Miller, Brian y Raven, se encuentran sentados alrededor de una fogata, todos se encuentra callados, acaban de perder a otro de los suyos, otro de los 100.

Octavia tiene la mirada perdida en el fuego, está casi segura que el hombre que vio en el ataque era Lincoln, pero había algo diferente en él, primero que nada, tenía un poco pelo, se veía mas agresivo y al parecer no tenia tatuajes.

En otro momento pensaría que su mente solo le jugo una broma, pero en este momento no es así, la mujer que se encuentra en el cuarto de detención la hace convencerse de que Lincoln pudiera estar con vida, si Lexa está aquí en Arkadia, en su mente se convence que todo puede pasar.

“¿A qué horas comienza la ceremonia?” Harper se atreve a hablar, mientras abraza a Monty.

“Creo que comienza en un par de horas según me dijo mi papá” Miller también esta abrazado con Brian”.

Raven comenta, “En este momento me gustaría tener a alguien que me abrazara” Su tono es de tristeza.

Octavia se acerca y la abraza, “No te preocupes Rae, yo te puedo abrazar” Lo dice en un tono de broma, Raven voltea y le sonríe a Octavia.

“¿Alguien sabe algo de Clarke?” Continúa Monty.

“Lo último que supe, es que al parecer ya había despertado, y pidió hablar con Bellamy. Pobre de Clarke, su mente debe estar tan confundida”. Octavia sabe que existía algo en Clarke y Lexa, pero nunca pudo descifrar realmente que era”.

Detrás de ellos, ven como se están preparando para la ceremonia, están apilando madera para poder cremar los cuerpos, la seguridad en este momento está a tope en Arkadia, no pueden darse el lujo de que los sorprendan con un ataque, Por lo que Kane ha ordenado que se refuercen las medidas de seguridad.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
Los 30 minutos le han parecido una eternidad a Clarke, está ansiosa por pararse de la cama, tiene que ir al último adiós de Jasper, y a ver a Lexa. En ese momento Jackson entra a la enfermería.

“Ok, ya te puedes ir Clarke, pero por favor, no hagas esfuerzos, la herida del costado no ha sanado, necesito de varios puntos, y puede volver a abrirse si no la cuidas”.  
Mientras dice esto Clarke ve como Jackson desconecta todos los aparatos que Clarke tenía en ella.

“Tu mamá te manda esta ropa para que te la pongas, recuerda que es invierno y está bastante frio afuera”.

Jackson abandona la enfermería, para que Clarke comience a vestirse.

Clarke sale de la enfermería, quisiera dirigirse hacia donde esta Lexa, pero sabe que primero debe ir con sus amigos, a presenciar la ceremonia para Jasper.

Al salir del Arca, ve como sus amigos se encuentran ya parados alrededor de donde se encuentran los cuerpos, También ve a su mamá al lado de Kane, al parecer el será quien encenderá el fuego.

“Raven, ¿ya va a empezar la ceremonia?”.

“Si Clarke, se adelantó porque al parecer no tarde en empezar a llover o nevar, el invierno en la tierra es mucho peor de lo que pensé”. 

Raven voltea a ver a Clarke y pone su mano en el hombro mientras le pregunta.

“¿Y cómo sigues?, ¿Cómo te sientes?”.

“Mejor Rae, aunque aún con bastante dolor, pero no me podía perder esto, se lo debo a Jasper.”

“Sí, escuche que te salvo la vida, Octavia me conto como estuvo el ataque” Raven se detiene un momento. “mmm… Increíble ¿no?, como es posible que Lexa esté viva, tu misma la viste morir según me dijo Octavia, que rayos habrá pasado” Raven no sale de su asombro, como es posible que Lexa esté viva.

Clarke observa como delante de ella, se encuentran Octavia y Bellamy juntos, se alegra a ver que por fin están juntos otra vez, piensa que al menos algo bueno surgió de todo esto, por otro lado Harper y Monty están abrazados, Monty se ve realmente destrozado, acaba de perder a su mejor amigo, al ver las caras de los demás se da cuenta que el perder a Jasper ha sido un golpe duro.

En ese momento Kane comienza a hablar, dicen algunas palabras, de cómo Jasper fue de los primeros en llegar a la tierra, de cómo ayudo a la sobrevivencia de los 100, también dice algunas palabras acerca de los guerreros Trikru que fallecieron en el ataque.

Después de terminar de hablar, con la antorcha que tiene en su mano enciende la pila de madera debajo de los cuerpos y comienza a decir.

In peace may you leave the shore.

In love may you find the next,

Safe passage on your travels, 

May we meet again…

El fuego se expande y comienza a quemar los cuerpos, todos se quedan alrededor viendo cómo se consumen, hay un sentimiento de tristeza.

Clarke ve como Kane le dice algo a su mamá, y se aleja rumbo al Arca, mientras dialoga con algunos guardias. Clarke sabe a dónde se dirige Kane, va a ver a Lexa.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
Clarke espera uno segundos, antes de ir detrás de Kane, necesita ver a Lexa, hablar con ella, saber que está bien, preguntarle que le paso.

Clarke camina por el Arca, hasta llegar a la sala de detenciones, ahí ve como hay varios guardias, también se encuentra David Miller hablando con Kane, y escucha lo que dicen.  
“kane estás seguro que quieres entrar a hablar con ella” Pregunta Miller Sr.

“Sí, yo la conozco, hable con ella varias veces, desarrollamos cierto nivel de confianza, me debería de reconocer,” Menciona kane.

“De acuerdo, abran la puerta, dejen pasar al canciller”.

Mientras kane entra al cuarto, Clarke se aproxima hacia donde se encuentran los guardias y Miller Sr., conforme se acerca su corazón late más fuerte, espera ver a Lexa, verla y saber que está viva realmente.

Cuando por fin llega hacia donde están los guardias, ve a Lexa, no lo puede creer, es ella, esos ojos verdes son inconfundibles, Clarke se queda sin habla.

Lexa se encuentra sentada en una silla, amarrada por las manos en el respaldo de la silla, esto hace enfurecer a Clarke, pero recuerda que Lexa intento matarla, que hay algo en ella que es diferente.

Kane se aproxima a ella y toma una silla, se sienta entre el escritorio y Lexa.

“Hola Lexa, ¿cómo has estado?”.

Lexa lo mira fijamente pero no dice una sola palabra, 

“Me han dicho que no has querido hablar con nadie, que ni siquiera has aceptado un vaso de agua”.

Kane aproxima una jarra, y sirve agua en un vaso.

“Debes de tomar algo, o comer”.

Pero no hay suerte, la mirada de Lexa sigue fija en Kane, pero sin hacer un solo gesto.

En ese momento Abby llega también a donde se encuentra Clarke y los guardias.

“Hola Cariño, ¿qué ha pasado?

“Kane acaba de entrar y está tratando de hablar con Lexa, pero ella parece que lo ignora, es casi como si no lo reconociera”.

Uno de los guardias interrumpe, “Así ha sido todo el tiempo, no hemos podido sacarle ni una palabra de su boca”.

“Mamá, necesito hablar con ella, creo que yo podría hacerla hablar, ella sabe quién soy, antes de atacarme dijo mi nombre”. La voz de Clarke es casi de súplica.

“Esa no es decisión mía Cariño, Kane es quien debe darte autorización”. Abby sabe lo que Clarke siente por Lexa, sabe que necesita hablar con ella, pero la decisión final es de Kane.

Kane intenta unas cuantas preguntas más, pero todo es inútil, Lexa no responde una sola.

Al salir de la sala de detención, la cara de Kane es de frustración.

“Es inútil, no sé qué más podemos hacer”.

Uno de los guardias comenta, “Tal vez ya es tiempo de recurrir a método más agresivo canciller”.

Clarke voltea con furia a ver al guardia, sabe que él se refiere a la tortura.

Otro guardia comenta, “¿Y sabemos que realmente es Lexa?”.

Abby es quien toma la palabra, "antes de que despertara le tomamos muestras de sangre, y su sangre es negra, tal y como Clarke la describió. Es como si alguien le hubiera borrado la memoria, o lavado el cerebro”.

Clarke se dirige a Kane, “Canciller, déjeme hablar con ella por favor, usted sabe que ella y yo compartimos mucho tiempo en Polis, tal vez a mi si me hable. Yo sé que me ataco, pero está amarrada a una silla, no creo que me haga daño”.

Kane lo piensa por unos segundos.

“Qué más da, tal vez tu si puedas sacarle algunas palabras”.

Clarke se arma de valor, y camina hacia la puerta del cuarto, el cuarto de interrogación, tiene un gran vidrio donde todos los que están afuera pueden ver lo que sucede adentro.  
Uno de los guardias la abre, y Clarke camina hacia Lexa. Mientras camina, ve como una sonrisa cínica se dibuja en la cara de Lexa, es la misma sonrisa que cuando le encajo el puñal en un costado.

Clarke toma asiento frente de ella.

“Nos volvemos a ver Lexa”.

“Hola Clarke”.

El solo escuchar su nombre en los labios de Lexa, hace que su corazón quiera salir de su pecho, pero trata de controlarse.

“Veo que al menos si sabes hablar, ya es un avance” Continúa, “Dime, ¿dónde has estado, que te paso?, ¿cómo es que estas aquí?”.

Lexa la mira fijamente, toma aire y comienza a hablar, “Clarke, dime que sentiste mientras el puñal atravesaba tu cuerpo, fue tan bueno para ti, ¿cómo para mí?”.

Clarke siente como sus ojos se quieren llenar de lágrimas, pero trata de contenerse.

“Tengo que confesar que nunca espere que me fueras a atacar” Clarke toma un respiro, “Pero aun no has contestado mis preguntas, ¿cómo es que estas aquí?”.

“Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir, aunque creo que ahora si aceptaría ese vaso de agua que me ofrecieron” La voz de Lexa es casi retadora.

Clarke toma la jarra de agua, la sirve en un vaso, y se lo ofrece a Lexa, pero como sus manos están atadas no puede tomarlo.

Así que Clake decide acercarle el vaso a la boca para que Lexa tome un poco de agua.

“Lexa, tienes que recordar que nunca te haríamos daño, que solo queremos ayudarte, tal y como lo hicimos antes”. Clarke quisiera decirle tantas cosas, pero sabe que no es el momento.

Clarke le hace unas cuantas preguntas más, pero Lexa no vuelve a hablar. Clarke no puede más con la frustración y decide salir.

“Nos vemos Clarke”. Lo dice con un tono sarcástico.

Esas últimas palabras realmente quiebran a Clarke, que pasa entre Kane y su mamá sin decir una sola palabra, se dirige a su cuarto, mientras Abby va detrás de ella.

Apenas cierra la puerta de su cuarto y Clarke se derrumba, ha sido demasiado para ella, estar tan cerca de Lexa y no poder tocarla, abrazarla, besarla.

En ese momento Abby abre la puerta del cuarto de Clarke, y ve a Clarke tirada en piso llorando, se acerca a ella y la levanta.

“Cariño tienes que tranquilizarte, por favor”.

“No puedo mamá, es Lexa, definitivamente es ella, pero es diferente, algo le paso” Entre sollozos continúa, “No sé si realmente me recuerda o no, pero en su mirada veo algo de odio hacia mí, no es la misma mirada de siempre, su mirada antes derrochaba amor, y compasión, ahora solo veo rabia”.

Abby la abraza mientras la recuesta en la cama.

“Ha sido un día muy largo cariño, necesitas descansar y comer algo, voy a pedir que te traigan comida a tu cuarto, necesitas recobrar las energías para que te recuperes de tu herida”.

“Está bien mamá”, Clarke sabe que su mama tiene razón, que en este momento no puede hacer nada más, y que en verdad necesita comer algo.  
Una parte de su corazón está feliz, sabe que Lexa está viva, pero otra parte esta confundida y llena de tristeza porque sabe que algo le paso, que ha cambiado para mal.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Clarke despierta con los ojos hinchados, sabe que se durmió llorando, casi no comió. La herida de su costado aun le duele, pero ese es el menor de sus problemas en este momento.

Decide asearse y salir, necesita hacer algo respecto a Lexa pero no sabe que, sabe que el consejo de Arkadia no tendrá mucha paciencia con ella, después de todo ya han muerto varias personas debido a ella y a los demás atacantes.

Clarke necesita un plan, decide in con Raven, después de todo ella es su mejor amiga, y la persona más inteligente que conoce, tal vez a ella se le ocurra algo.  
Al llegar a taller donde Raven está trabajando, la encuentra sola frente a la computadora, viendo unos mapas.

“Hola Rae”.

“Hola Clarke, como has esta…. “En ese momento la voltea a ver, “Que rayos te paso, luces terrible Griffin”.

Clarke agacha un poco la cabeza, sabe que no está precisamente en su mejor momento, pero necesita hablar con alguien, necesita ideas.

“Rae, ayer fui a hablar con Lexa, y pues las cosas no salieron del todo bien”.

“Sí, algo he escuchado, que prácticamente no quiere hablar, y que solo a ti te dirigió algunas palabras, todos lucen bastante estresados por ese tema. ¿Qué tal estuvo tu encuentro con ella?.

“Pues fue tal y como dices, solo me hablo un par de veces, pero cuando hablo solo fue para tratar de herirme más”. Clarke trata de contener sus emociones.

Raven se queda pensando “mmm… Clarke, ¿qué paso entre tú y Lexa el tiempo que estuviste en Polis?”.

“¿Porqué lo dices?”.

“Después de derrotar a Allie, estuviste como ausente mucho tiempo, algo paso. Y ahora que Lexa regresa, veo esa misma mirada otra vez en ti.”

Clarke toma un respiro, “Pasaron demasiadas cosas Rae, más de lo que puedo contarte, por eso volverla a ver fue tan difícil”.

“Bueno Griffin, sé que tal vez este no es el momento para que me platiques al respecto, pero si ella realmente te importa, debes de hacer algo. Sabes, la paciencia no es algo con lo que realmente contamos ahorita, El consejo probablemente esté en este momento deliberando que hacer con ella”.

“Es por eso que necesito tu ayuda, necesito pensar en algo, algo que pueda hacer para que vuelva a ser ella”.

Raven se queda pensado, “Mira si tú y ella realmente compartieron muchas cosas en Polis, debe de haber algo solo tu sepas, o algo que tengas que sea único, y que ella pudiera interpretar y hacerla reaccionar”.

En ese momento la cara de Clarke se ilumina, sabe que talvez pueda hacer algo. “Creo que tienes razón, creo que hay algo que puedo hacer, pero debo apurarme. Gracias Rae”.  
“De nada Griffin, Raven 2.0 como siempre a la ayuda de los necesitados”.

Clarke sale apresurada de taller y se dirige con Kane, ya tiene un plan, pero necesita que Kane la deje ver a Lexa una vez más.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el siguiente capitulo veremos si el plan de Clarke funciona, y sera casi completamente dedicado a Clarke y Lexa.  
> Recuerden que en mundo de The 100 nada es fácil, tendrán que sufrir y pasar por varias pruebas difíciles para reencontrarse.
> 
> Respecto a esta parte:  
> In peace may you leave the shore.  
> In love may you find the next,  
> Safe passage on your travels,  
> May we meet again…
> 
> Preferí escribirlo en Inglés, siento que en español pierde un poco el significado, espero no les moleste.


	10. Paso a Paso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke trata de lograr algo de progreso con Lexa, y lleva su plan a la acción.

  
  
En Polis, a primera hora de la mañana Luna se prepara para ir hacia Arkadia, jamás ha visitado dicho lugar, pero sabe que Murphy si, y por eso la va a acompañar, de la misma forma Emori también decide emprender el viaje.

“Heda, todo listo para partir”, Ethan le informa.

Indra se acerca hacia donde de esta Luna.

“Heda, por favor ten mucho cuidado, con los enemigos sueltos por las tierras cercanas a Arkadia, tienes que ser mucho más cuidadosa”.

“Mochof Indra, Seré muy cuidadosa”.

“¿Cantos guerreros te acompañaran?”.

“Serán alrededor de 50, he decidido llevar guerreros de varios clanes, como bien sabes Foukru no cuenta con un ejército como tal, así que decide optar por llevar una coalición de guerreros, como muestra de buena voluntad hacia todos los clanes”.

Indra siente algo de duda, sabe que las intenciones de Luna son buenas, que trata de unir a los clanes, pero también sabe que aún existe inconformidad por el hecho de que Luna no llego a ser Comandante mediante un cónclave.

“Suerte Heda, buen viaje”. Indra se despide de ella.

“Todo listo Heda, podemos partir” Ethan ordene a todos los hombre a comenzar el viaje.

Murphy cabalga junto con Emori en la parte de adelante del convoy.

“Y dime Murphy, como es Arkadia” Luna pregunta con curiosidad.

“Pues como una gran lata gigante de color gris, donde uno se siente como prisionero sin realmente serlo, te va a encantar” .

Emori se reí, y Luna esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

“Si todo sale como lo planeamos llegaremos a Arkadia al atardecer “.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
Clarke se dirige a la sala de juntas del consejo, necesita hablar con Kane, antes de que tomen alguna decisión, al entrar se da cuentas que hay varias personas y están discutiendo.

Dentro de la sala de juntas se encuentran, los 4 miembros, pero aparte se encuentran Bellamy, y Jaha, es la primera vez que Clarke ve a Jaha en mucho tiempo. Todos se detienen al ver a Clarke entrar.

“Buenos días a todos, no sabía que el consejo estaba en sesión”.

“Hola Clarke, estamos discutiendo sobre el plan de acción a seguir con Lexa”. Es Abby quien le contesta.

“¿Y que han decidido?”.

“En realidad hay un poco de división sobre cómo actuar, es por eso que Bellamy y Jaha están aquí”.

“¿Y cuáles son las opciones? “.

Jaha toma la palabra, “En realidad tenemos en mente dos opciones, una de ellas es seguir esperando a que Lexa se decida a hablar con nosotros, y la otra es un método un poco más directo”.

“¿Más directo?”.

Continua Jaha, “Tanto Miller, Trevor y yo pensamos que es hora de presionar un poco más, necesitamos obtener información inmediatamente, antes de otro ataque, o que algo más suceda”.

Miller toma la palabra, “Durante la noche Kane trato de volver a hablar con ella, pero no hubo resultado, es como si no lo recordara, incluso tu mamá lo intento sin resultados. En este momento ya la trasladamos a una celda, mientras decidimos que hacer con ella”.

La cara de Clarke cambia por completo, sabe que si ya la trasladaron a una celda, es porque ya están pensando en torturarla.

“Mamá, ¿y tú estás de acuerdo con esto?”.

“Clarke, tanto Kane y yo pensamos que aún podemos intentar otros métodos, pero el tiempo se está acabando”.

Clarke pensaba esperar a Kane y su mamá estuvieran solos para decirles cuál es su idea, pero sabe que tal vez no tenga otra oportunidad de presentar su idea.  
“Canciller, durante este tiempo estuve pensando en alguna otra forma para Lexa nos diga que ha pasado con ella, o porque nos están atacando y hablando con Raven se nos ocurrió algo”.

Clarke voltea a ver a su madre y continúa.

“Durante el tiempo que estuve en Polis, Lexa y yo compartimos muchas cosas, nos ganamos una confianza mutua, así que aun creo que puedo tener una oportunidad de que ella hable conmigo. Creo que puedo reactivar sus recuerdos mostrándole algo”.

Todos se voltean a ver entre ellos.

“Piénsenlo bien, ya no tienen nada que perder, si realmente se les acabaron las ideas, esta podría ser la última opción”.

Kane sabe que quedan pocas cosas por hacer, y también sabe que si alguien puede llegar a la mente de Lexa es Clarke.

“Clarke, tienes el resto día de hoy para intentar lo que sea que vayas a hacer, porque a partir de mañana, tendremos que tomar medidas más severas para obtener información”.  
“Muchas gracias Canciller”.

Kane alza la voz, “De acuerdo, la junta de consejo se levanta hasta mañana”. 

Abby se acerca con Clarke, “Cariño, espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, porque esta puede ser tu última oportunidad”.

“Lo se mamá, es por eso que intentare hacer todo lo que pueda”.

Clarke abandona la sala de juntas, pensando que tendrá que abrir su corazón para poder llegar a Lexa.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
Clarke regresa a su cuarto sin pensarlo, se pone a buscar algo entre sus pertenencias, cuando por fin lo encuentra, lo había guardado desde hace tiempo, sin saber si lo volvería a necesitar.

Ahora por su mente pasa la preocupación de que tendrá que abrir su corazón, no solo ante Lexa, si no también ante las demás personas que estarán en la sala de interrogación. Sabe que surgirán muchos chismes y conclusiones, pero se convence a ella misma de que en este momento, su preocupación es regresar de vuelta a Lexa.

Clarke sale de su cuarto y camina con dirección a donde se encuentran las celdas de detención, en el camino se encuentra Raven y Monty quienes después de comer se dirigen a continuar con sus labores en el hangar de los mecánicos.

“Hola Raven, Monty”.

“Entonces Griffin, vas a poner a prueba tu plan para traer de vuelta a Lexa”.

“Así es Raven, espero que funcione, porque la alternativa es bastante desagradable”.

Monty interrumpe, “¿Cuál sería la alternativa?”.

“Torturarla hasta que nos diga lo que sabe” La voz de Clarke es de preocupación.

“Pues espero que funcione Clarke, realmente espero que sí”. 

“Nos vemos chicos”. Clarke se apresura, es apenas mediodía pero no quiere dejar pasar más tiempo.

Al llegar a las celdas de detención, Clarke ve que se encuentran Abby y Kane, junto con dos guardias, a lo lejos ve como Octavia y Bellamy se aproximan.  
Octavia aun no perdona a Bellamy, pero al menos ya pueden estar los dos en el mismo cuarto.

Sabe que Octavia también está presente, porque quiere escuchar a Lexa, aún tiene la duda de si Lincoln esta con vida o no y Lexa podría tener la respuesta.

En este momento a Clarke le gustaría que todos salieran de ahí, y quedarse ella sola con Lexa, pero también sabe que eso no va a suceder, así que prefiere no pensar en eso.  
Clarke entra a donde se encuentran las celdas de detención, Lexa es la única persona que se encuentra ahí, toma una silla y se sienta casi pegada a los barrotes.

Lexa se encuentra sentada en una esquina, comiendo un pedazo de pan.

“Hola Lexa, me da gusto ver que al menos ya estas comiendo. Sabes he venido a hablar contigo, porque no puedo dejar que algo malo te pase”.

En ese momento Lexa levanta la mirada.

“La última vez que platicamos, la verdad fue muy corta”, Clarke continua, sabe que tiene que mantener el autocontrol. “Estuve pensando cual sería la mejor forma de hablar contigo”.

“Es obvio que me reconoces, porque has mencionado mi nombre, pero lo que no sabes es como nos conocemos o que tanto nos conocemos”.

“Tú y yo hemos compartido muchas cosas, tal vez demasiadas”, ha Clarke se le hace un nudo en la garganta.

Lexa se levanta y se acerca a Clarke, “¿de qué hablas rubia?”.

Clarke piensa que al menos ya logro que Lexa hablara algo más. “Tú y yo estuvimos mucho tiempo juntas, y me tenías mucha confianza, tanta como quedarte dormida sin temor a que te fuera a pasar algo”.

La mirada de Lexa es de confusión.

“Sé que tal vez te sorprenda un poco todo esto, pero tú y yo alguna vez fuimos…. Muy buenas amigas”.

“Eso lo veo bastante difícil”. Lexa contesta “Pero continúa, quiero saber a dónde vas con todo esto”.

“Así como lo oyes, tu y yo nos teníamos tanta confianza, como para bajar la guardia cuando estábamos una con la otra, es por eso que en una ocasión pude hacer esto”.

Clarke busca dentro de su chaqueta, y saca una hoja de papel doblado en cuatro partes.

“Quiero que veas algo” comienza a desdoblar la hoja, para mostrársela a Lexa.

Es el dibujo que Clarke hizo de Lexa, cuando se encontraban en su habitación en Polis.

“Lo vez, esta eres tú, dormida”.

La mirada de Lexa es de completo asombro.

“Lo hice una tarde, después de que regresamos de Arkadia”, Clarke omite los detalles de porque regresaron, es más omite que ni siquiera llegaron a Arkadia antes de regresar, ese fue el día donde Lexa decidió no atacar a Skaikru, incluso aun cuando acababan de matar a 300 de sus guerreros.

Clarke continúa, “Te quedaste dormida pensando en lo que había pasado después de regresar, de cómo tu pueblo lo iba a tomar, y mientras tu dormías, tome un pedazo de carbón y comencé a dibujar sobre un lienzo que tenías en tu cuarto”.

Clarke trata de hablar con mucha calma, tratando de esconder un poco de sus emociones.

“Casi cuando lo estaba terminando despertaste, tenías un pesadilla. Después de que me contaste lo que habías soñado, viste el dibujo ” Clarke baja un poco la mirada, “desgraciadamente nunca tuviste la oportunidad de decirme que pensabas del dibujo, en ese momento nos interrumpieron y nunca más volvimos a hablar de eso”.

Hay un silencio expectante entre todos los que presenciaron las palabras de Clarke, esta historia nadie la conocía, solo Lexa y Clarke.

Lexa se queda callada observando el dibujo, se puede ver incluso un poco de incredibilidad en su rostro.

Cuando por fin Lexa decide hablar, “Cualquiera pudo dibujar eso desde que me tienen prisionera”.

Clarke sonríe un poco, “Pensé que dirías eso Lexa, es por eso que venía preparada”.

Clarke saca de un bolso, una especie de Libreta y un pedazo de carbón, cruza las piernas mientras toma la libreta en su mano derecha, y el pedazo de carbón en su mano izquierda. “Así que como no me crees voy a comenzar a dibujarte en este preciso momento”.

Se escucha un pequeño murmullo entras las personas que se encuentran en la sala. Clarke trata de ignorar todo y concentrarse.

“Así es que te pido, que si de favor tomas alguna pose y no te mueves, puedes permanecer sentada o parada, pero no te muevas mucho por favor”.

Lexa luce completamente sorprendida, casi asustada. Pero decide sentarse en una esquina y tratar de ignorar a Clarke.

Clarke continúa, “Excelente, esa posición es mejor, tratare de hacerlo rápido, para que no te canses, no tardare más de media hora”.

Clarke comienza a dibujar, es un poco difícil ver entre los barrotes así que por momentos tiene que pararse para ver mejor a Lexa. En su mente circula la idea de que jamás pensó que podría dibujar a Lexa de nuevo, es como un sueño.

Comienza dibujando los trazos de su pelo, la última vez que la dibujo, traía su peinado tan característico con varias trenzas y elaborado, que a Clarke tanto le gustaba, pero ahora solo traía una larga trenza que abarcaba lo largo de su espalda.

Mientras la está dibujando, Clarke ve en momentos como Lexa levanta la mirada, pero en cuanto se da cuenta que Clarke la está mirando, la vuelve a bajar.

Así transcurren alrededor de 30 minutos, hasta que Clarke dice. “Creo que ya he terminado, no es un dibujo tan elaborado como el primero que te mostré, pero aquella vez tuve un par de horas para hacerlo, ¿Quieres ver el resultado?”.

Lexa se mantiene sentada, pero ahora con un poco de curiosidad en su rostro.

Clarke voltea la libreta para que Lexa la pueda ver, “Mira, ¿qué te parece?”, La cara de Clarke se sonroja un poco al mostrarle el dibujo.

“Y mira, para que lo compares con el primero que te mostré”, Levanta los dos al mismo tiempo para que Lexa los vea, el parecido es sorprendente.

Lexa se levanta y se acerca a los barrotes, para apreciar más de cerca los dibujos.

Clarke habla mientras mira a Lexa, “Todo lo que te dije anteriormente es verdad Lexa, este dibujo es solo una pequeña prueba de lo que tú y yo éramos, de la confianza que nos teníamos. Confianza la cual espero podamos recuperar entre las dos”.

Clarke arranca la hoja de la libreta, la dobla por la mitad, y se la ofrece a Lexa entre los barrotes, “Ten toma el dibujo, te lo regalo, después de todo eres tú”.  
Lexa duda por un segundo, y lo toma, mientras lo observa por unos segundos.

En ese momento Clarke vuelve a ver en la mirada de Lexa, a la antigua Lexa, la que estuvo con ella en Polis por varias semanas, la que le entrego su corazón.  
“Yo sé que talvez es mucha información para procesar Lexa, y que en este momento no quieras responder más preguntas”. Clarke toma sus cosas y se levanta “Nos vemos Lexa, volveré otra vez para platicar”.

Mientras Clarke camina hacia la puerta escucha como Lexa le dice, “Gracias”.

En ese momento el corazón de Clarke pego un gran salto de felicidad, sabía que había logrado tocar algo dentro de Lexa.

Aunque aún faltaba un largo camino por recorrer….  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poco a poco descubriremos que ha pasado con Lexa,  
> En el próximo capítulo abra mas interacción entre ellas, y por supuesto no me olvidare de los demás personajes.


	11. Pensamientos encontrados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke tiene otro momento para acercarse a Lexa, al parecer su plan esta funcionando

  
  
  
Esa misma noche en Arkadia, todos se encontraban en el comedor, era la primera vez que cenaban juntos en un buen tiempo,

Todos se encontraban comiendo en silencio, y sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Clarke se encontraba Feliz, había logrado acercase a Lexa, sabía que Kane solo le había dado un día de plazo para obtener información de Lexa, pero tenía la esperanza de que si mostraba progreso, Kane podría darle un par de días más, aparte sabía que tenía el apoyo de su madre para ayudarle a convencer a Kane.

Por otro lado, Raven se encontraba concentrada, pensando completamente en el trabajo, sabía que estaba cerca de encontrar algo en los satélites, respecto a las plantas nucleares. Los últimos días había trabajado con menos presión, gracias a la llegada de Lexa. Con Lexa aquí toda la atención se había concentrado en ella, eso también había ayudado a que Monty dejara de hacer preguntas sobre su trabajo, ahora todas las conversaciones eran referente a como Lexa estaba viva, o porque no recordaba nada, también había ayudado a que Monty se olvidara un poco sobre lo que había sucedido con Jasper.

Octavia se encontraba algo incomoda en el interior de Arcadia, si por ella fuera, ya se hubiera ido, este lugar le traía demasiados malos recuerdos, pero sabía que su presencia era necesaria. Últimamente al menos ya no pelaba con Bellamy, pero aún no lo perdonaba por lo sucedido con Lincoln.

Por la mente de Bellamy pasaban demasiadas cosas, por un lado sabía que la relación con su hermana aún no estaba como antes, sabía que iba a ser un largo proceso antes de que Octavia lo perdonara, si es que lo llegaba a perdonar. Y por otro lado en su mente pensaba en escenarios del porque Lexa aún estaba con vida, era algo completamente inexplicable, él realmente no la conocía, pero de acuerdo a lo que Clarke le había platicado, ahora era una mujer completamente diferente.

“Y entonces chicos, porque tan callados, parece que les comieron la lengua o algo así” Harper no soporto más el silencio y trata de romper el hielo.

“Creo que todos están sumergidos en sus problemas, o todos están planeando una fiesta y no nos invitaron” Miller contesta.

Todos sonríen un poco.

“Saben que nos hace falta, una noche de fogata, de esas que teníamos antes, con la bebida que hace Monty, eso definitivamente nos serviría para olvidar nuestros problemas, al menos por una noche”. Miller voltea a ver a Monty mientras dice esto.

Raven toma la palabra, “Suena como una cita chicos, que opinan si lo hacemos mañana por la noche, ¿qué opinas Clarke?”.

Clarke no contesta, sigue viendo su plato de comida. “¡Clarke! ¡Clarke!, Raven llamando a Clarke”.

Clarke por fin reacciona, “Perdón Raven, ¿qué decías?”.

“Rayos de verdad que estabas perdida en tus pensamientos Griffin. Estábamos hablando de que nos hacía falta una buena noche de tragos de alcohol, para olvidar un poco nuestros problemas. Y después de lo que acabo de ver, creo que a ti te hace falta más que a ninguno de nosotros”.

Todos se ríen de las palabras de Raven.

Clarke se sonroja un poco, “Pues si todos ya lo decidieron no tengo ningún inconveniente, hagámoslo.”

“Ok, entonces ya es una cita, mañana por la noche lo hacemos”. 

Clarke se levanta de la mesa, “Bueno muchachos me tengo que ir, los veo mañana”.

“Suerte con Lexa”, le dicen Raven y Octavia al mismo tiempo.

Clarke no sabe cómo reaccionar ante esto, por lo que solo asiente con la cabeza. Una vez que deja su charola de comida y se dirige hacia el área de detención, quiere visitar a Lexa una vez más.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
Clarke entra al área detención, solo se encuentra un guardia vigilando, Clarke cree recordar su nombre, según recuerda es Barry.  
“Buenas noches”.

“Buenas noches Clarke”.

“¿Barry verdad?”.

“Así es”.

“Oye, ¿cómo ha estado Lexa el resto del día?, ¿ha comido algo?”.

“Ha estado callada, comió al mediodía, y acaba de llegar su cena, estaba a punto de dársela”.

Clarke ve como es una buena oportunidad para acercase a ella, llevándole la cena.

“Si quieres yo puedo llevársela, aún tengo el permiso del canciller para hablar con ella”,

“Ok Clarke, pero estaré vigilando”.

“Gracias, y por cierto, ¿Alguna otra cosa diferente que hayas visto en ella?”.

“Lo único que note, es que por ratos se quedaba viendo el dibujo que hiciste”.

Clarke piensa que tal vez su estrategia surtió efecto y decide ingresar a la sala de detenciones.

“Buenas noches Lexa”. Clarke entra con la charola de comida en sus manos.

Lexa contesta simplemente con un, “Hola”.

“Te he traído la cena, espero que ya tengas hambre. La comida del Arca no es tan buena si la comparamos con la que hacen ustedes en la tierra, pero al menos sirve para quitar el hambre”.

Clarke desliza la charola por la parte de abajo de la celda, para que Lexa, la pueda tomar.

Lexa se acerca y levanta la charola.

“Y dime Lexa, ¿cómo has estado?, has tenido la oportunidad de analizar el dibujo” Clarke continúa, “Si no te gusto puedes decírmelo”.

Lexa levanta la mirada, “La verdad, me pareció un gran dibujo, de verdad se parece a mí”.

“Gracias, nunca tuve la oportunidad de que me dijeras que te pareció mi anterior dibujo”.

Clarke toma una silla para sentarse. Mientras lexa también se sienta en la banca que está dentro de su celda.

“Lexa, tengo que preguntarte algo, ¿De verdad no me recuerdas? O, ¿qué recuerdas acerca de mí?”.

Lexa se le queda viendo, “Lo único que te puedo decir es que sé que tu nombre es Clarke”.

“De eso ya me había dado cuenta, ¿pero cómo es que sabes mi nombre?”

“Alguien te ha dicho que haces demasiadas preguntas Clarke”. Lexa la interrumpe.

Al escuchar esto, Clarke ve en Lexa un pequeño aspecto de la Lexa que ella conocía, recuerda como le contestaba a las preguntas que le hacía.

“En realidad tú ya me lo habías dicho alguna vez, solo que la última vez que me dijiste algo así, estábamos en una posición un poco más incómoda…. y realmente solo me dijiste Shhhhhh”. Clarke recuerda como estaban las dos recostadas en la cama de Lexa, después de hacer el amor, mientras Clarke cuestionaba a Lexa sobre sus tatuajes, y Lexa le callaba con un simple Shhhh, todos estos recuerdos hacen que Clarke se sonroje.

Al escuchar esto, Lexa levanta un poco las cejas, noto algo extraño en el tono que le hablo Clarke.

“Pero por lo que veo tampoco recuerdas nada de eso” Clarke continúa, “me podrías decir que recuerdas entonces, o ¿por qué tu actitud hacia mí ha cambiado?, antes no podías ni hablarme e intentaste matarme, y ahora estamos platicando”.

“No quería matarte Clarke, solo quería llevarte prisione……”.

Ante esta respuesta Clarke es ahora la que levanta sus cejas.

“¿Querías llevarme prisionera? ¿A dónde?”.

“Ya dije demasiado Clarke”.

“De acuerdo, no te voy a presionar, pero algo paso después de que viste el dibujo, no lo puedes negar”.

Lexa se queda pensante, “Simplemente me hizo dudar al verlo”.

“¿Dudar?”.

“No sé, me hizo dudar y pensar que tal vez si nos conocemos, y por un momento realmente sentí como si te conociera”.

Las palabras de Lexa emocionan bastante a Clarke, pero trata de mantener la compostura y no mostrar emociones. 

“Sientes eso, porque en realidad nos conocemos, y no hace mucho tiempo tu y yo….. éramos muy cercanas”.

Lexa está terminando su comida, y no dice nada acerca de los comentarios de Clarke.

Las dos continúan un momento así, sin hablarse, mientras Lexa termina de comer. Lexa se levanta de la banca donde estaba sentada y acerca la charola de comida a Clarke por debajo de los barrotes.

“Gracias por traerme la cena Clarke, hasta mañana.”

Clarke toma la charola y se dispone a partir, mientras la voltea a ver y le dice, “Reshop Heda”.

Clarke abandona la celda, sabe que no puede presionar más aún, apenas se está ganando su confianza, pero también sabe que ha hecho un gran progreso este día.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
Por la mañana Kane y Abby se encuentran almorzando, últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos, los dos han llegado a establecer una relación de un poco más que amigos, sin llegar realmente a ser una pareja.

“¿Qué opinas del plan de mi hija Marcus? “.

“La verdad tenia mis dudas, pero después de ver el progreso que hizo ayer, creo que vamos por buen camino, solo hay que convencer a los demás miembros del consejo, en darle más tiempo a Clarke. Le debemos mucho a Lexa, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ella”.

Los dos se quedan callados por un momento y Kane continúa. 

“No sabía que Clarke tenía ese talento para dibujar, ni tampoco que conservaba ese dibujo de Lexa”. Kane espera un segundo antes de continuar, “Abby, ¿algo paso entre Lexa y Clarke en Polis?, es decir, la forma en que Clarke se tomó esto de manera personal, y el dibujo… no sé, pareciera ser más que solo interés por saber quién nos está atacando”.

“Marcus, sabes que esa no es una pregunta que yo te pueda responder. Eso solo te lo puede responder Clarke”.

“Tu silencio te incrimina Abby, sé que sabes algo al respecto”, Kane esboza una pequeña sonrisa al decir esto.

Abby prefiere cambiar el tema, “Bueno Marcus, es hora de ir a la junta de consejo, es hora de decidir qué hacer con Lexa”.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
En la junta del consejo, se encuentran Abby, Kane, Miller Sr., Trevor, Jaha, Bellamy y Clarke.

Kane toma la palabra, “Ha pasado el tiempo que el dimos a Clarke, para tener avances respecto a Lexa, antes de usar otros métodos para obtener la información, Clarke que tienes que decirnos”.

“La verdad he progresado mucho más de lo que pensaba, ayer por la noche fui a verla una vez más, y tuvimos una plática bastante civilizada”.

“¿Te dijo algo de importancia?” Trevor es quien pregunta.

“Depende lo que importante signifique para usted, no me ha dicho nada acerca de porque nos están atacando, pero al parecer algo se ha despertado en ella, es como si sus recuerdos trataran de regresar a su mente”.

Jaha interrumpe, “Lo que nos quieres decir Clarke, es que básicamente, estamos en la misma posición en la que estábamos ayer por la mañana” Se lleva la mano a la barbilla, “Aún no sabemos quién o porque nos están atacando, no tenemos forma de defendernos contra ellos, y lexa sigue sin cooperar realmente”.

Clarke siente una gran furia hacia Jaha, lo odia desde que expulso al espacio a su padre, y aun no entiende cómo es que siguen pidiendo su opinión, después de todo lo que sucedió por su culpa en la ciudad de la Luz.

“Claro que si lo pones así, parece que no he avanzado, pero en verdad Lexa está empezando a confiar en mi”, Clarke voltea a ver a su mamá mientras dice esto.

“Jaha, sé que parece que Clarke no ha hecho mucho progreso, pero también sabemos que es más probable que obtengamos más información de esta forma, que mediante la tortura. Lexa ha sido entrenada de la forma más agresiva y sin compasión que te puedas imaginar para ser Heda, ¿qué te hace pensar que va a sucumbir a la tortura?”.

Bellamy interrumpe, “La Dra. Griffin tiene razón, va a ser muy difícil que Lexa se quiebre mediante la tortura, y nos diga lo que queremos saber”.

La discusión es cada vez más fuerte, entre los miembros del consejo no logran ponerse de acuerdo.

Miller, Trevor y Jaha están de acuerdo en que es hora de cambiar de método respecto a la interrogación a Lexa.

Mientras que Abby, Kane, Bellamy y Clarke están seguros que aún se puede obtener información de ella de otra forma.

Kane habla de manera más enérgica, casi gritando, “Señores, esto es una sala de consejo, la cual usamos para llegar a arreglos, y esta no es la forma de lograrlo.

En ese momento alguien toca la puerta de manera apresurada, es uno de los guardias de la puerta de Arkadia.

Kane responde, “Adelante”

“Señor Canciller, Luna ha llegado a Arkadia”.

“Excelente, la estábamos esperando desde hace tiempo”. La voz de Kane es de alivio.

“Pero señor, algo paso…… es necesario que venga conmigo”.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off topic.  
> Alguno de ustedes que están leyendo esta historia, vio la premier de la temporada 4 de The 100,  
> ¿Que opinan?, les gusto, no les gusto, o ¿ya no ven la serie?.
> 
> Personalmente les puedo decir que el capitulo estuvo bien pero a secas, porque siento que The 100 ya perdió algo de su magia, y no solo es por la muerte de Lexa, aun le voy a dar otra oportunidad en lo siguientes dos capítulos.


	12. Todo cae por su propio peso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arkadia recibe las noticias sobre la llegada de Luna,  
> Las consecuencias de sus anteriores acciones aun los persiguen.

  
  
  
Después de escuchar las noticias que el guardia encargado de la puerta, trajo a la sala de consejo de Arkadia, todos quedaron sorprendidos.

La voz del guardia era de emergencia, inmediatamente Kane, Abby, Clarke y Bellamy, salen con direccion a las afueras del Arca.

Conforme pasan por los pasillos de Arkadia, se imaginan todo tipo de cosas, fueron atacados, o al contrario, Luna llego con ejército gigantesco a las puertas de Arkadia.

Al llegar a la entrada, lo primero que ven es Jackson atendiendo a Murphy, también se encuentra Octavia platicando con Emori.

Pero había alguien más con ellos, era un guerrero de Foukru, Kane lo recordaba del día de la ascensión de Luna, era el guardia más cercano de Luna, Ethan.

Ethan se encontraba de rodillas y enfrente de él había alguien más, otra persona a la que varios estaban rodeando, parecía ser Luna.

Kane se dirige a Murphy, “Murphy, ¿qué rayos paso?”.

“Nos atacaron, maldita sea”.

“Pero como, Luna me dijo que iba a traer con ella suficientes hombres para su protección, ¿cómo es que les pudieron tender una emboscada los mismos hombres que atacaron a Clarke?”.

“No fueron ellos” Murphy se limpia la cara mientras voltea a ver a Kane, “Fue una traición.”

“¿Traición?” Octavia y Clarke respondes al mismo tiempo.

“Así es, pero solo ustedes sobrevivieron, ¿por qué?” Kane se escucha sorprendido.

Murphy continúa, "Nos dejaron vivir para entregarles un mensaje….”.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
20 horas antes.

“Murphy, ¿qué tan cierto es que todos vivían amontonados en esa lata de metal a la que vamos a ir, y se bañaban todos juntos?” Emori solo está haciendo preguntas para molestar a Murphy.

Al ver la cara de fastidios de Murphy, Luna solo se limita a reírse un poco de la situación. Con el paso de los días ha llegado a apreciar a Murphy y Emori, parecen tan despreocupados de la vida, que hasta cierto punto los llega admirar por eso. Todos van un poco incomodos porque cada vez hace más frio, el invierno está cada vez más cerca de llegar, Emori va abrazada a Murphy para mitigar un poco el frio. 

Ellos van cabalgando delante de todos, por delante de ellos solo van algunos scouts.

Leo se acerca a Luna, “Luna fue buena decisión traer solo 50 guerreros, es lo suficiente para protegernos, aunque no estoy tan seguro en traer guerreros de diferentes clanes, puede que no se lleven bien entre ellos”.

“Tranquilo Leo, es solo para demostrar confianza entre los clanes, al ser la nueva Heda, debo demostrar confianza”. La voz de luna es de completa tranquilidad.

“Si continuamos a este paso, llegaremos a Arkadia antes del atardecer” Luna no puede contener la emoción por ver a Lexa, hace tantos años que no la ve, aunque por su mente sigue estando la duda, de ¿cómo es que está viva?.

De pronto se escucha un ruido por detrás de ella, y voltea a ver un par de guerreros peleando, lo primero que piensa, es en que están peleando por alguna tonta diferencia entre los clanes, Luna piensa, seguramente alguien del Clan del desierto, volteo a ver de mala manera a alguien de Azgeda y eso fue suficiente para iniciar una disputa. Luna se detiene por un segundo, mientras ve como Ethan y Leo se acercan a ver qué está pasando.

Al acercase a los guerreros que se encuentran peleando, algo pasa, varios guerreros alrededor de ellos desenfundan sus espadas, esto toma por sorpresa a los guardias de Luna.

Comienzan a atacarlos, pero no son todos, algunos de los guerreros Trikru se quedan sorprendidos también, y comienza un pelea en lo que parece ser todos contra todos.

Luna se ve sorprendida por todo esto, y de pronto escucha a Murphy gritar “!Cuidado Luna¡”.

Luna voltea y alcanza a esquivar la espada de uno de los scouts que venían delante de ella. Esto hace que Luna caiga de su caballo.

Todo lo que está pasando no tiene sentido, porque la están atacando, Murphy y Emori desmontan de su caballo, casi por instinto.

Luna se enfrasca en una pelea con el Scout que la ataco, y ve como uno de los scouts llega en su defensa, de pronto más hombres comienzan a atacarla.

Luna hace alarde de sus habilidades, logra esquivar al primero mientras encaja su espada en otro más, hace mucho tiempo que Luna no tenía que pelar por su vida.

Cuando Luna se da cuenta, ya tiene 7 guerreros luchado contra ella, y solo dos la están ayudando, ve a lo lejos como Ethan y Leo luchan por sus vidas.

Luna sigue luchando pero cada vez es más difícil, la espada de uno de los atacantes rasga su espalda, la sangre negra comienza a salir de su cuerpo, también en su brazo tiene una herida.

Mientras uno de los guerreros la ataca por su izquierda, Luna lo bloquea, sujeta a otro más y le corta la garganta, con el mismo vuelo de la espada, logra arrancarle un par de dedos a otro más.

Parece que Luna podría ganar la batalla, aun y cuando los atacantes son más, pero al atacar con su espada dando un giro, uno de los atacantes logra rasgar la rodilla de Luna, esto hace que pierda el equilibrio, queda con una rodilla sobre la tierra, aun así logra bloquear otro ataque.

Murphy mira horrorizado como Luna se encuentra como una rodilla en el suelo, sin poder hacer nada, dos de los guerreros tienen a él y a Emori amenazados con un cuchillo en el cuello.

“!Esto es una traición a su comandante¡” Luna grita con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones,

Mientras uno de los guerreros, quien parecería ser de Blue Cliff le contesta, “No, tu nos traicionaste primero, al aliarte con Skaikru, eres prácticamente su marioneta”.

Luna intenta con sus últimas fuerzas lanzar un ataque pero ya en imposible, con una pierna lastimada, le es imposible ponerse de pie, aparte de la herida de su espalda no deja de sangrar.

Luna les dice a todos, “Natrona gonakru, sufrirán en carne propia lo que me están haciendo”. 

Mientras Luna dice esto, una espada atraviesa su espalda.

Murphy mira horrorizado la escena, y ve Luna cae casi sin vida al piso.

Uno de los guerreros traidores, el que parecía estar a cargo, empieza a dar órdenes, Murphy y Emori son llevados hasta él, y son hincados a un lado de donde se encuentra el cuerpo de Luna. Murphy ve también como Ethan es traído hacia donde se encuentran ellos, se encuentra bastante herido. Murphy ve como las lágrimas salen de los ojos de Ethan al ver como Luna se encuentra sin vida al lado de ellos.

Al parecer Leo no tuvo tanta suerte, se encuentra muerto como con 10 guerreros más, al parecer eran los únicos que no sabían acerca de la traición.

El líder se dirige a ellos, “Flamekeeper, la única razón por la que sigues vivo es para enviar un mensaje a Skaikru” El líder se regocija mientras se dirige a Murphy, Emori y Ethan.

“Dile Wanheda y a los líderes de Skaikru, que desconocemos a Luna como Heda, que jamás seguiríamos a alguien que nos fue impuesto por Skaikru”.

El líder continúa, “También diles que sus ofensas no han sido olvidadas, que los 300 guerreros que fueron enviados para protegerlos y que asesinaron hace solo unos meses no han sido olvidados, que desconocemos a Skaikru como miembro de los 13 clanes, y que desde este momento son considerados enemigos para los demás clanes”.

Todos escuchan horrorizados.

“Pueden irse, pero nos llevaremos sus caballos, les espera un largo viaje hasta las tierras de Skaikru”.

Los guerreros recogen sus armas, y montan sus caballos, al parecer se dirigen de vuelta a Polis sin voltear atrás.

Murphy y Ethan derraman sus lágrimas frente al cuerpo de Luna.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
Clarke se queda sin habla al escuchar la historia de Murphy, no podía creer como habían sido traicionados, no tenían sentido, Clarke recuerda como platico con Roan toda la noche el día del banquete para Luna, no había indicios de que los fueran a traicionar.

“No es posible, otra vez nos volvieron a traicionar, esos malditos” La voz de Bellamy es de furia.

Octavia se acerca a él, “Tal vez esto no hubiera pasado si no te hubieras unido a Pike para aniquilar el ejercito de Indra”.

“Eso no viene al caso Octavia” Bellamy contesta.

“No viene al caso, tú te la pasas aquí, como si nada hubiera pasado, tal vez Kane y Abby te perdonaron, pero yo nunca voy a olvidar lo que hiciste, por tu culpa Lincoln está muerto, y nos han sacado de la alianza de clanes, y ahora somos enemigos de todos”. La voz de Octavia es de completa furia.

Todo es un caos a las afueras de Arkadia, se han acercado bastantes personas a presenciar la escena.

Kane toma la palabra, “Necesitamos estar calmados, lleven a Muprhy, Emori, Ethan y Luna hacia la enfermería, y necesitamos tener una junta inmediatamente”.

Los 4 son llevados hacia la enfermería, Ethan lleva en sus brazos el cuerpo de Luna.

Al entrar a la enfermería, Ethan deposita el cuerpo de Luna sobre una cama, Abby se acerca a él y ve una gran herida a la altura de su pecho, sabe que necesita atención inmediata.

A la enfermería aparte de 4 que atacaron, ingresan Abby Clarke, Octavia y Kane. Todos se encuentran shock, aun no pueden creer como es que Luna fue traicionada por los demás clanes.

Las lágrimas recorren la cara de Ethan, “Ella no quería ser Heda, ustedes la convencieron, ella amaba la paz, no merecía morir así”.

Todos se quedan callados en la enfermería, saben que Ethan tiene razón, que si ellos no hubieran ido por Luna hasta su plataforma, en estos momentos Luna estaría viva.

“Abby necesitamos tener una junta de consejo urgentemente, si los clanes nos van a declarar la guerra debemos estar preparados” kane suena bastante preocupado.

Lo sé, pero primero debo de atender a los heridos.

“No se preocupen por mí, yo estoy bien, el único realmente herido es Ethan”, Murphy se levanta de la cama, “Así que volvimos a arruinar todo una vez más, cada vez estoy más orgulloso de pertenecer a esta gran sociedad”.

El fastidio de Murphy es evidente, él nunca quiso convertirse en Flamekeeper, fue prácticamente obligado por Kane y Clarke, pero aprendió a ganarse la confianza de Luna, su muerte realmente le afecto.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
Kane, Abby y Clarke abandonan la enfermería, se dirigen hacia la sala de consejo, donde Kane ya ha dado instrucciones para que los demás miembros del consejo se dirijan ahí.

La preocupación es evidente en todos, porque ahora no solo existe el peligro de las plantas nucleares, y los que atacaron a Clarke, ahora los clanes se han revelado contra Skaikru.

Al entrar a la sala de juntas el nerviosismo es evidente, están las mismas personas que en la mañana, menos Belllamy, después de su altercado con Octavia, no regreso a la sala de juntas, cuando Kane toma la palabra.

“Como ya se habrán enterado, Luna fue traicionada por sus propios guerreros, y todo forma parte de una venganza hacia nosotros. Los demás clanes creen que manipulamos a la nueva comandante, más los errores que hemos cometido en el pasado, al parecer fue la gota que derramo el vaso”.

Kane toma un respiro y continúa, “Debemos estar preparados para cualquier ataque y ver quien en Polis sigue de nuestro lado.”

Clarke lo interrumpe, “Indra, tenemos que hablar con Indra, estoy segura que ella no tenía idea de todo esto, incluso su vida puede estar en peligro”.

“Tienes razón Clarke”, Abby es quien habla, “Nos habíamos olvidado completamente de Indra”.

“Y no solo hay que hablar con Indra, debemos buscar dialogo con Roan, estoy seguro que él tampoco es parte de esta traición”, Clarke suena bastante segura.

“Clarke tiene razón, hay que buscar aliados, no podemos estar solos en esto” Miller Sr es quien habla.

“Entonces lo primero que hay que hacer es hablar con Indra, para avisarle sobre lo sucedido, y buscar si ella se puede contactar con Roan, o ver de qué forma lo podemos contactar”.

“De acuerdo, por el momento pondremos las defensas de Arkadia a su máximo, y todos se reportaran a sus deberes, si alguien más tiene alguna sugerencia, hable ahora”.

Trevor toma la palabra, “Bueno, creo que con todo esto, nos olvidamos del tema de Lexa por unos días”.

¡Lexa! Clarke dice en su mente, con todo lo que esta pasando se había olvidado de ella, ya ha pasado más de mediodía y aún no ha ido a visitarla.

“Bueno, entonces se da por levantada esta sesión”.

Clarke sale inmediatamente y se dirige hacia el área de detención a ver a Lexa.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo lo tenia pensando desde que empece a armar esta historia, hace ya mas de tres meses, es el punto de partida para lo que esta por venir.  
> Gracias a los que han comentado y han dejado Kudos


	13. Aun hay tiempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke sigue conversando con Lexa, y una nueva idea surge en su cabeza,

  
  
  
  
Después de mediodía, Clarke camina apresuradamente por los pasillos de Arkadia, sabe que no ha comido, pero en este momento hay tantas cosas en su mente, que no puede darse ese lujo, al pasar por el comedor, solo recoge lo que parece ser una fruta, y la lleva inmediatamente a su boca.

Al llegar al área de detención, Clarke se detiene por un momento, y piense en que le va a decir a Lexa, no sabe si platicarle sobre Luna o no, ¿la recordara?¿ Sabrá que las dos entrenaron juntas?.

Al entrar al área de las celdas, Clarke saluda al guardia quien la deja pasar sin problemas, ve a Lexa recostada en la banca de su celda.

“Hola Lexa”.

Lexa voltea a verla, sin levantarse, “Hola Clarke, pensé que no vendrías”.

“Han pasado muchas cosas el día de hoy, pero apenas tuve una oportunidad y decidí venir a verte”. Clarke ha decidido que es mejor no contarle aun nada sobre Luna a Lexa.

“Pero dime, hay algo más en tu mente que me quieras platicar, la última vez que hablamos me dijiste que parecías recordarme”.

Lexa se levanta de la banca y se pone de pie, con las manos atrás de su espalda, “En realidad si he tenido tiempo de pensar, en todas las cosas que me has dicho, y no solo lo que tú me has dicho, también al que llaman Kane me ha dicho que nos conocemos”.

“Y dime, ¿qué piensas Lexa?, crees que todos te estamos diciendo mentiras, o qué en realidad si nos conocemos”.

“La verdad es que sus historias al principio parecían demasiado fantasiosas, pero después de que me mostraste ese dibujo, algo paso, definitivamente lo dibujaste tú, y al ver el papel se podía notar que tenía ya algún tiempo doblado, por lo que inmediatamente deduje que no era un dibujo reciente” Lexa toma un poco de aire, “Y después de eso he tenido sueños”.

“¿Sueños?”. Clarke ve como Lexa se sonroja un poco.

“Si sueños, soñé contigo, algo que parecía como en otra vida”.

Clarke no puede evitar contener su cara de felicidad, “¿Y qué soñaste?, Si es que se puede saber”.

Lexa duda por unos segundos, mientras ve a Clarke y después baja su mirada, “Soñé que tú y yo estábamos en una tienda de campaña, yo estaba sentada en una especie de trono, y te veía entrar, en ese momento sentí algo extraño, como una gran sorpresa, yo sostenía un puñal en mi mano, mientras jugaba con él, había más personas dentro de esa tienda,”.

Clarke quiere decirle a Lexa que así fue como se conocieron, pero tienes dudas, Lexa bien podría pensar que Clarke se está aprovechando para poner el sueño de Lexa de su lado”.

“¿Y paso algo más después en tu sueño?”.

“Después solo hay flashazos de imágenes, no todas las puedo recordar, recuerdo estar recargada sobre un tronco en medio del bosque, como cuidándote mientras tu duermes, hay otro donde recuerdo estar sentada en una especie de trono mientras te miro fijamente”, Lexa levanta su mirada “Tengo la impresión de que en este sueño yo era como una especie de Líder para mucha gente y por último, recuerdo un símbolo, lo veo varias veces durante el sueño”.

“¿Qué clase de símbolo?” Pregunta Clarke.

“Es como si fueran dos círculos juntos, pero no completamente redondos, un junto a otro, tocándose”.

Clarke piensa inmediatamente en el símbolo del infinito, el mismo que Becca trajo a la tierra y que los grounders pensaban que era sagrado.

En ese momento Clarke tiene una sensación de alarma, piensa en la flama, la flama tiene ese símbolo y piensa, No puede ser aún se encuentra en la cabeza de Luna, tenemos que quitársele antes de que algo más pase.

Clarke sabe que tiene que ir inmediatamente hacia la enfermería pero no se quiere ir así de pronto de con Lexa.

“Lexa, todas esas cosas que mencionas, realmente las has vivido, y muchas de esas cosas fueron a mi lado”.

“No lo sé Clarke”.

“Piénsalo, trata de recordar, yo volveré más tarde, podemos seguir platicando durante la cena”.

“No te preocupes, aquí estaré, después de todo no tengo otro lugar a donde ir” Mientras dice esto, Lexa esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

“Nos vemos Lexa”.

Clarke sale apresuradamente hacia la enfermería, tiene que hablar con Murphy inmediatamente.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
En la enfermería se encuentra Abby, quien acaba de darle un sedante a Ethan, para mantenerlo calmado, ya que sus heridas son de gravedad,

Murphy y Emori también han regresado para revisión, y Jackson se encuentra ahí para revisar pendientes.

En ese momento Clarke entran apresurada a la enfermería. “Mamá, ¿Dónde está el cuerpo de Luna?”.

“Tranquila Cariño, está en esa camilla del fondo, la ceremonia para crema su cuerpo se realizara al anochecer, Ethan y Koba querían que se realizara en Polis, pero debido a las circunstancias actuales, eso será imposible.

Clarke siente alivio, la flama aún se encuentra a salvo, “Murphy, Mamá, necesitamos extraer la flama del cuerpo de Luna antes de que otra cosa pase”.

Murphy voltea de inmediato, “Por supuesto la flama, como lo habíamos olvidado”.

“¿Pero cómo la extraemos?, Abby pregunta, “Recuerdo que cuando Clarke se la quitó, menciono algunas palabras en latín, y la flama salió de su cuerpo, creo que deberíamos hacer lo mismo”.

“No es posible” Clarke y Murphy contestan al mismo tiempo.

Clarke continúa, “Eso solo funciona si la persona que tiene la flama en su interior aún está viva, pero si la persona ya falleció, hay que utilizar un método mucho más manual”.

“¿A qué te refieres hija?”.

Muprhy interrumpe, “Básicamente hay que abrirle la nuca la Luna con un bisturí y sacarle el chip de su cabeza”.

La cara de Abby es de sorpresa, “Y eso, ¿cómo los saben?”.

“Los dos vimos cuando Titus lo hizo con Lexa después de que murió”.

“Mamá, no tenemos tiempo que perder, hay que hacerlo inmediatamente”.

“Ok, vamos con Luna entonces”.

Luna ya se encuentra envuelta en una manta, lista para la ceremonia. Abby cuidadosamente abre las ataduras de la manta para descubrir el cuerpo de Luna, Cuidadosamente entre Abby y Murphy la voltean, y Murphy señala donde se debe hacer el corto para obtener la flama.

“Y entonces hago una pequeña apertura en ese punto”. Abby les pregunta.

“Así es mamá”.

Abby comienza a hacer un pequeño corte con el bisturí, al ya el cuerpo de Luna varias horas sin vida, la sangre no brota como paso con Lexa.

“Bueno ahora solo hay que retirarlo”, Murphy ingresa sus dedos en la incisión y extraer la flama con cuidado.

Abby no puedo ocultar su cara de sorpresa.

Clarke saca de la bolsa de su chaqueta, la misma cajita de metal, que Titus de entrego el día que le encargo la flama para llevarse a Luna, y la deposita ahí.

Listo Mamá, ya pueden volver a envolver el cuerpo de Luna para la ceremonia.

Mientras Murphy y Abby vuelven a poner todo en su lugar, Clarke se pregunta al ver la flama, cuál será el siguiente pasó a seguir.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
Por la noche en Arkadia, todo se encuentra tranquilo, pero con una gran sensación de tensión en el aire, todos están en espera de algún ataque.

Clarke está sentada en una de las bancas que se encuentran al aire libre en Arkadia contemplando la flama, muchas cosas pasan por su cabeza.

Clarke fue a platicar un momento con Lexa, estaba vez no hubo mucho avance, aunque siente que Lexa ya confía más en ella, pero al parecer no ha podido recordar nada más.

Octavia y Raven se aproximan a ella, “Y entonces Griffin, ¿qué pasa por tu mente?”.

“Hola chicas, solamente estoy pensando en todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días”.

“Ya lo sé Clarke, tantas cosas están pasando, hace solo unos días mi mayor preocupación era llegar al siguiente pueblo para buscar con quien pelar, y ahora estamos envueltos en otra guerra” Octavia parece más preocupada de lo normal.

“Y dinos Griffin, ¿cómo van las cosas con Lexa?”

“Pues he tenido algo de progreso Rae, pero no ha sido suficiente, creo que ya comienza a recordar cosas, pero me queda la duda de que pudo haber pasado con ella”.

Raven continúa, “Clarke, si algo he aprendido de este mundo, es que cualquier cosa puede pasar, ya nada me sorprende, todo lo que hemos enfrentado, todo lo que hemos visto, creo que ya hay pocas cosas que me puedan sorprender”.

Las tres guardan silencio por unos segundos, saben que Raven tiene razón, quien iba a pensar que Los hombres de la montaña creaban a los Rippers y usaban a los grounders para drenarles su sangre, o que una inteligencia artificial había causado el fin del mundo, o quien hubiera pensado que otra inteligencia artificial vivía en la mente de Lexa, este mundo estaba lleno de sorpresas.

Octavia rompe el silencio, “Y Clarke, ¿qué piensas hacer con la flama?, sigue siendo de un gran valor para todos en este mundo”.  
“No le se Octavia”. Mientras mira la flama fijamente.

“No es como si se la fuéramos a poner de vuelta a Lexa o algo así” Raven lo dice bromeando.

Clarke levanta sus cejas, y piensa “Talvez podría hacer eso, Lexa es una Natblida, no rechazaría la flama, aparte la flama contiene la mente y los recuerdos de Lexa.”

“Raven, esa no es una mala idea”.

“¿Qué?”. Raven contesta.

“Si chicas, piénsenlo, mi misión es tratar de que Lexa recupere su memoria, y la flama contiene todos los recuerdos de Lexa (al menos es espera Clarke), básicamente su mente está adentro de este chip”. Clarke dice esto mientras sujeta la flama y se las muestra.

“No lo sé Clarke, primero tienes que convencer a Lexa, para que la acepte, es más, primero tienes que convencer al consejo para que acepte esta idea”. Octavia habla con un tono de duda en su voz.

“No importa, hablare con mamá y con Kane, ellos deberán de entender lo complicado de la situación, y deberán aceptar, y ya encontraremos alguna forma de que Lexa coopere para darle la flama”.

“Bueno Griffin, pues al menos al parecer tenemos un plan por dónde empezar”.

“Así es Rae, y estoy segura que funcionara”. Clarke aún tiene dudas en su mente, pero sabe que en este momento, no tienen un mejor plan, si logra hacer que Lexa recupere su memoria, al menos sabrían quiénes son los que los atacaron, y sabrían el porqué.

Octavia toma la palabra, “Pero creo que eso tendrá que esperar hasta mañana en la junta de consejo Clarke, ya es muy tarde, al menos tendrás tiempo para pensar como les vas a presentar tu idea”. 

“Tienes razón, lo consultare con la almohada, para ver cuál es la mejor forma de decírselos”.

Clarke se levanta y se dirige a su habitación, pensando en que mañana tal vez pueda tener a Lexa de vuelta.  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los siguientes capítulos son esenciales para la trama, y para la relación de Clarke y Lexa.
> 
> Gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer y por los Kudos.


	14. La esperanza muere a lo ultimo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke expone su plan de regresar la flama a Lexa al consejo, pero también buscar alternativas,

  
  
  
  
La mañana siguiente, Clarke levanta muy temprano, casi no puedo dormir, por su mente rondaron toda la noche los posibles escenarios que podrían pasar en la junta de consejo.

Debido al estado de emergencia que vivía Arkadia, la junta se estaría celebrando diario, y no solo con los consejeros y el Canciller, si no se invitaría a las personas más aptas para tomar las mejores decisiones.

Después de asearse Clarke se prepara para salir, toma la flama y la mira por unos segundos, después la guarda para dirigirse hacia la sala del consejo.

Clarke es de las primeras en llegar, no quiere perderse nada de la junta del día de hoy, cuando entra a la sala solo Trevor se encuentra en ella, segundos después llega Kane, seguido por Abby, Clarke sabe que almorzaron juntos pero tratan de disimular llegando separados solo por unos segundos.

Kane saluda cordialmente a los que ya se encuentran en la sala, y todos los asientes los saludan con un pequeño gesto. Poco tiempo después llega Miller Sr. Junto con Jaha, a quien Clarke solo lo saluda con una mirada un poco de desprecio, para su sorpresa Bellamy también llega a la sala de juntas, Clarke recuerda que no estuve presente en la última reunión.

Kane toma la palabra, “Buenos días, como sabemos seguimos en un estado de emergencia, debido a que varios clanes nos han declarado la guerra, así que esperamos reacciones hostiles en cualquier momento” Kane toma aire, “Les comento que después de la junta de ayer, inmediatamente hable con Indra, quien se encontraba completamente sorprendida por los acontecimientos acerca de Luna, y sobre la traición de la cual fue objeto”.

Trevor interrumpe, “¿cómo sabemos que está diciendo la verdad?, tal vez ella estuvo involucrada desde el comienzo en este plan para matar a Luna”.

Kane le responde con una voz tranquila, “Conozco a Indra, y le tengo plena confianza, ella jamás traicionaría a Heda por ningún motivo”.

“¿Entonces ahora nos vamos a basar en la confianza hacia los grounders?, como nos ha ido también últimamente con ellos”. El tono de Trevor es casi de odio.

Clarke para este punto ya está bastante molesta, “Yo también conozco a Indra, he peleado a su lado, y aun cuando nosotros masacramos a su ejército, siguió confiando en nosotros, así que si quieres acusar de desconfianza, deberías de empezar con nosotros mismos”.

Mientras Clarke dice esto, Bellamy baja la mirada, y Trevor ya no dice nada más.

Kane Continúa, “Después de hablar con Indra, dijo que iba a buscar a los hombres más leales a ella, aun no sabía si se mantendría en Polis, o buscaría huir para refugiarse y buscar forma una resistencia contra los traidores. También le comente que necesitábamos entablar dialogo con El Rey Roan de Azgeda, ya que era indispensable contar con su ayuda. Me dijo que mandaría scouts para hablar con él inmediatamente”,

Abby toma la palabra, “Al menos sabemos que alguien está de nuestro lado, Indra jamás apoyara a alguien que haya asesinado a Heda, y si logra juntar un ejército, será de gran ayuda para nosotros”.

Jaha en quien toma la palabra, “Como mencionas son buenas noticias, pero aún tenemos otro problema aquí mismo en Arkadia, necesitamos saber que vamos a hacer con Lexa, ¿Coma va ese tema Clarke, ¿has logrado obtener alguna nueva información?”.

“Precisamente de eso quería hablarles, las últimas visitas con Lexa, han sido productivas, ha recordado algunas cosas, pero aun no confía 100% en mí, es como si algo en su cerebro estuviera bloqueando sus recuerdos, por lo que he tenido otra idea canciller”.

“¿Y cuál sería esta idea Clarke?, Todos voltean a ver a Clarke.

“Después de que Luna murió, entre todo el caos se nos olvidó algo, ella tenía la flama en su interior, la cual la convertía en la verdadera Heda, pero al morir, volvimos a extraer la flama” Mientras dice esto Clarke le muestra la flama a los demás, “Ahora hay que recordar, que la flama solo puede ser portada por alguien que tenga la mutación para tener la sangre negra, lo que ellos llaman Natblida”, Todos se muestran interesados en las palabras de Clarke.

“Hay que recordar que la flama también guarda todos los recuerdos de las personas que la han portado” Clarke se toma un momento, “Es por eso que creo que deberíamos darle la flama de vuelta a Lexa, estoy segura que eso haría que Lexa recordara quien es, y no solo eso, al ver que está viva los demás clanes la reconocerían como la verdadera Heda”.

Trevor interrumpe, “Lo que estás diciendo, conlleva a demasiado riesgo, hay muchos talvez en tu plan. Como por ejemplo, que pasa si Lexa no recupera la memoria, que pasa si utiliza la flama para saber nuestros secretos y después decírselos al enemigo, que por cierto aún no sabemos quién es”.

Jaha toma la palabra, “Las preocupaciones de Trevor son bastante razonables, hay muchas cosas que podrían salir mal con tu plan”.

“Canciller, tiene que estar de acuerdo conmigo, es nuestra mejor alternativa en estos momentos”, La voz de Clarke es casi de súplica, 

“Clarke, la verdad es que tengo las mismas dudas que los demás, hay demasiado riesgo en ese plan. La flama representa poder para quien sea el poseedor, y si Lexa sigue sin decirnos lo que sabe o porque te ataco, le estaríamos dando ese poder a nuestros enemigos”.

Clarke esperaba un poco más de apoyo en la sala, voltea ver a Bellamy, “Bell sé que tú me entiendes”.

“Lo siento Clarke, pero pienso igual que el Canciller, hay que explorar otra posibilidades antes que lo que tu mencionas”. Bellamy no le dirige la mirada a Clarke mientras la habla.  
“Clarke, al parecer la decisión es unánime respecto a lo que comentas, no estamos de acuerdo con tu plan” Kane es quien habla.

Clarke voltea a ver a su madre, pero encuentra la misma mirada que en Kane, sabe que no está de acuerdo con ella.

“Entonces ¿cuál es el plan?, ¿torturarla hasta obtener la información que necesitamos?” En estos momentos la voz de Clarke ya es de furia y desesperación. “Perfecto volvamos a ser como en el Arca en el espacio, si alguien no coopera, o no están de acuerdo con él, expúlsenlo al espacio”.

“Sus malditas decisiones nos van a llevar a la muerte a todos”. Clarke está a punto de perder la compostura, y se dispone a abandonar la sala.

Cuando la voz de Kane la detiene, “Clarke, a partir de este momento tienes estrictamente prohibido acerca a Lexa, hasta que no hayamos discutido como actuar al respecto”.  
Clarke solo le da una mirada de odio a Kane, mientras abandona la sala del consejo. Está completamente decidida a llevar a cabo su plan. Y sabe dónde puede encontrar la ayuda necesaria, se dirige hacia el hangar de los mecánicos.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
Al llegar a hangar de los mecánicos, Clarke se da cuenta que Raven no se encuentra, tampoco Monty, al parecer es la hora de la comida, y se han tomado un descanso,

Clarke no puede estar tranquila, siente que su deber es darle la flama, pero tiene tantas dudas en su cabeza, decide salir a tomar aire, y tomarse un trago en las bancas a las afueras de Arkadia.

A lo lejos ve a Miller, a quien hace tiempo no veía, desde que lo hirieron en la primera emboscada, ve como está sentado comiendo algo junto con Brian, Clarke se siente feliz, ya que ellos son los únicos a parte de Monty y Harper que parecer haber encontrado algo de estabilidad en este mundo.

Y hablando de Monty y Harper, ve como se acercan a ella.

“Hola Clarke, increíble todo lo que está pasando verdad, cuando escuche las noticias no lo podía creer”.  
“Lo se Monty, todo se complicó” Clarke no puede ocultar su tristeza.

Harper toca el hombre de Clarke, “Murphy nos platicó, que ahora que tienes la flama de vuelta, piensas dásela a Lexa otra vez, esperando que recupere sus recuerdos”.

“Creo que es la mejor opción, es decir aún no sabemos cómo pueda reaccionar, para todos ella sigue siendo el enemigo”.

“Yo tengo fe en que darle la flama la ayudara, lo veo en sus ojos”.

Monty se queda pensando un momento, “Clarke, ¿estas segura que Lexa quiere recuperar sus recuerdos?, tal vez por algo olvido todo, o tal vez ella decidió olvidar todo”.

Clarke no había pensado es esa posibilidad, estaba tan decidida en traer a Lexa de vuelta, que las palabras de Monty la hacen dudar.

Harper toma la palabra, “Si tan solo hubiera una forma de saber lo que Lexa quiere”.

Clarke se levanta, “Tal vez la hay, tengo que ir a hablar con ella. Nos vemos Chicos”.

“Nos alegra haber ayudado Clarke”.

Clarke se aleja y va rumbo al área de detención.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
Esa misma tarde todo se encuentra listo para el funeral de Luna, la hoguera ya se encuentra lista, el ritual tuvo que esperar un poco a que Ethan estuviera listo para asistir.  
Junto con Ethan se encuentra Koba, y un par de guerreros Trikru mas, un hombre y una mujer, esta vez será Ethan quien se encargue de decir unas palabras, prácticamente todos los miembros de Skaikru se encuentran presentes.

A Clarke le gustaría que también Indra estuviera aquí, pero las ultimas noticias que tuvieron de ella, es que probablemente vaya a huir de Polis con un pequeño ejército, rumbo al sur, a un punto medio entre Arkadia y Polis.

Después de decir unas palabras Ethan se acerca a la hoguera donde ya se encuentra el cuerpo de Luna y dice:

yu gonplei ste odon.

En ese momento enciende la hoguera y el cuerpo de Luna se empieza a consumir.

Lo que más le sorprende a Clarke es ver a Murphy realmente afligido, por la pérdida de Luna, al parecer en el tiempo que estuvieron en Polis, realmente establecieron lazos de lo que se puede llamar amistad.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
Después de la ceremonia de Luna, Clarke se dirige a ver a Lexa, al llegar al área de detenciones dos guardias se interponen en su camino.

“Lo siento señorita Griffin, tiene prohibido acercase a la prisionera, son ordenes de Canciller”.

“Las órdenes del Canciller son que no me puedo acercar, pero no que no puedo hablar con ella”. La voz de Clarke es de verdadero enojo.

“Aun así, no podemos dejarla pasar”.

“Les sugiero que me dejen pasar”, Ahora es Wanheda quien está hablando.

Intenta cruzar entre los guardias y la detienen a empujones, forcejean un momento, cuando se escucha una voz.

“!Déjenla pasar¡”.

“Pero tenemos ordenes estri…..”.

“Déjenla pasar, como miembro del consejo les exijo que la dejen pasar, yo respondo por ella”, Abby es quien les ordena.

“Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí?”.

“Supuse que vendrías a verla”.

Abby se dirige a los guardias, “Ya les ordene déjenla pasar”.

Los dos guardias se voltean a ver entre ellos y la dejan pasar.

Al entrar al área de detención, Clarke ve a Lexa, quien se encuentra parada y cerca de los barrotes de la celda.

Uno de los guardias le ordena, “Hasta ahí Griffin, no te puedes acercar más”. 

“Hola Clarke, y ¿a qué se debe todo esto?, porque ahora no te quieren dejar hablar conmigo”. Lexa continúa parada, con las manos cruzadas por su espalda.

“Han pasado muchas cosas últimamente Lexa, y digamos que los lideres no están muy de acuerdo conmigo”.

“Tal vez sea un poco ilusa, pero siempre pensé que tú eras parte de los lideres”. La voz de Lexa es de duda.

Clarke se sonríe un poco “Díselo a ellos”.

“Y dime Clarke a que viniste, ya que tu urgencia parece mucha, supongo que es algo importante”.

Clarke toma un poco de aire, “Sé que los últimos días hemos estado hablando acerca de los recuerdos, de los sueños de cómo te he dicho que ya nos conocemos”.

“Así es, he seguido teniendo esos sueños Clarke, sigo viendo tu cara en mis sueños”, Lexa se sonroja un poco.

“Y dime Lexa, ¿qué pasaría si te dijera que hay una forma de que recuperes todos esos recuerdos, los recuerdos que te he dicho que compartimos?”.

“¿A qué te refieres?”. Lexa se acerca más a los barrotes.

“Es solo una pregunta hipotética, si hubiera alguna forma de que recuperaras esos recuerdos, estarías dispuesta a hacer algo al respecto”.

“No lo sé Clarke, quien me asegura que todos esos recuerdos son buenos, que el recordar lo que tú dices me hará más feliz, que entre todos esos recuerdos, suponiendo que realmente existan, no hay cosas dolorosas”.

Clarke duda un poco, “No te puedo prometer que lo único que recuperaras serán momentos felices, eso es imposible, pero lo que si te puedo prometer es que también hay muchos hermosos recuerdos” La voz de Clarke se quiebra un poco, “Todos esos recuerdos tanto malos como buenos, son los que te hacen una persona única Lexa, te hacen ser esa persona la cual yo…… yo apreció”.

Una lagrima escurre por las mejillas de Clarke.

Clarke retoma un poco la compostura, “Entonces dime Lexa, si hubiera una forma de que recuperaras esos recuerdos, ¿estarías dispuesta a arriesgarte a intentarlo?”.

Lexa duda un poco, pero al parecer se encuentra conmovida al ver las lágrimas de Clarke, “No sé por qué Clarke, pero creo en tus palabras”.

“Entonces eso es un sí Lexa?”.

Lexa solo asiente con la cabeza.

Clarke intendenta acercarse un poco a la reja y uno de los guardias la detiene, “Hasta ahí Griffin, no puedes acercarte más”.

Clarke sabe que este no es el momento para entregarle la flama a Lexa, que los guardias jamás dejarían, “Nos vemos Lexa, pronto nos volveremos a ver”.

“Adiós Clarke”.

Al salir del área de detención, Clarke mira a su mamá, “Gracias mamá”.

Ahora si necesita un plan para darle la flama a Lexa, y Raven sigue siendo su mejor opción para eso.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así que como vimos, Clarke necesitara de mucha ayuda para lograr que Lexa recupere la flama y posiblemente sus recuerdos


	15. Otras opciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke por fin recurre a sus amigos para buscar ideas para ayudar a Lexa,  
> Y puede recibir ayuda de fuentes inesperadas.

  
  
  
Ha sido un día largo para Raven y para Monty, Raven por fin pudo echar a andar los medidores de temperatura, radiación y demás, gracias a eso se dio cuenta que efectivamente la radiación ha tenido un pequeño incremento. También está muy cerca de establecer comunicación con un satélite que era de uso climatológico, ha tenido contacto con el, pero ha sido intermitente.

Monty la ha seguido ayudando, aunque las preguntas han regresado a su cabeza, quiere saber a qué se debe toda esta investigación.

Y dime Raven, una vez que tengas la comunicación establecida con el satélite a un cien por ciento, “¿cuál es el plan a seguir?”.

Raven lo piensa por un momento, “Como ya te dije es buscar en las tierras más hacia el oeste, sobre todo cerca de las montañas rocosas”.

“Ah por favor Raven, tienes que darme algo más que eso, debe haber una razón, para que nuestra mejor mecánico y casi genio, este asignada solo a esta tarea”.

“Mira Monty, tienes razón, si hay más motivos, pero lo único que sé, es que están buscando que nos mudemos al oeste, cerca de esas montañas, el motivo aun no lo sé, creo que tiene algo que ver con el clima”.

Monty no se encuentra totalmente convencido de las palabras de Raven, y quiere seguir preguntando.

Pero en ese momento alguien toca a la puerta.

“Adelante” Clarke entra por la puerta.

“Hola Rae, Monty, que bueno encontrarlos aquí, porque necesito su ayuda”.

“Entonces has venido al lugar correcto Griffin, no encontraras personas más aptas para ayudarte en cualquiera que sea tu problema, en toda la tierra”. Raven lo dice con un tono casi arrogante.

“Me da gusto que digas eso” Clarke sonríe un poco, “Porque necesito un plan para hacer algo que va en contra de las órdenes del Canciller y del consejo.

“No me gusta cómo suena eso” Comenta Monty.

“¡Ha por favor Monty!, somos delincuentes, por eso nos mandaron a la tierra” Raven lo dice con entusiasmo, “Bueno al menos a ustedes, a mi mandaron por ser la mejor para lo que se necesitaba en ese momento”.

“¿Y que necesitas Griffin?”.

“Necesito un plan para poder poner la flama dentro de la cabeza de Lexa”, Mientras dice esto, Clarke les muestra la flama, “El problema es que no me puedo acercar a ella y no estoy seguro de que tanto vaya a cooperar Lexa cuando vea de lo que se trata”.

Hay un silencio en el cuarto.

“Supongo que ya le expusiste tu plan al consejo, y no estuvieron de acuerdo” Monty toma la palabra.

“Así es, les dije lo que quería hacer, pero me dijeron que era muy riesgoso, que nada nos aseguraba que la memoria de Lexa regresaría, pero yo sé que si regresara”. Clarke se escucha casi desesperada.

“Y entonces lo que necesitas es poder acércate a Lexa, para decir las palabras mágicas y que el chip se active para ponerlo dentro de Lexa”.

“Así es Rae, el problema es que no me puedo acerca a ella, Otra cosa que me preocupa es que no sé cuál será su reacción a ver el Chip activado”.

“Tal vez vas a necesitar que Lexa este amarrada o con cadenas para que coopere”. Monty interrumpe. “Y todo esto mientras los guardias distraemos a los guardias de Arkadia y abrimos su celda.

“Griffin, esto no va a ser fácil, ya que después de eso podemos enfrentar un gran castigo por parte del consejo”.

“También lo se Rae, es por eso que necesito su ayuda, y creo que deberíamos involucrar a más personas, no creo que nosotros 3 solos podamos lograrlo, tal vez Muprhy, a él nunca le ha simpatizado Kane, así que no dudaría en ayudarnos, Octavia seguramente también nos apoyaría”.

“¿Qué tal Bellamy?”. Pregunta Monty.

Clarke duda por un segundo, “Creo que sería mejor no avisarle a él, en la junta de consejo no me apoyo cuando les dije cuál era mi plan”. 

“Entonces seriamos Nosotros tres, mas Muphy, Octavia y Haper supongo”. Raven cuenta a las personas con los dedos. “Hay que juntarnos en algún lugar, podría ser aquí, pero levantaría algo de sospechas”.

“Podríamos hacerlo en la noche, cuando todos estén ya dormidos”. Clarke se lleva la mano a la Barbilla, “Empecemos por eso, hay que ir avisándole a los involucrados, Monty dile a Harper, mientras yo busco a Murphy.”  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
Abby y Kane se encuentran en la oficina del canciller, últimamente pasan mucho tiempo ahí, lo usan como excusa para verse después de horario, su relación ha ido creciendo poco a poco, sin llegar aun a ser una relación de pareja completamente.

Pero esta noche realmente están distanciados, las preocupación en Arkadia son muchas, y Abby se encuentra angustiada por como reacciono Clarke ante la negativa de regresarle a Lexa la flama, conociendo a su hija, sabe que si no recibe la aprobación del consejo intentara algo para hacerlo ella misma.

Abby se encuentra sentada en un sillon, mientras Kane está en una silla frente a ella, “Marcus, ¿has pensando sobre la idea de Clarke? La verdad cuando te pones a pensar no suena tan descabellado.

“Si lo he pensado, pero quien nos asegura que regresándole la flama a Lexa, tendremos a la antigua Heda de vuelta, sé que todos recordamos a Lexa, la que juro proteger a Arkadia, la que nos defendió antes los demás clanes, pero….. y si no pasa eso, sino todo lo contrario, le damos a Allie 2 un nuevo huésped, ansioso de venganza, y mejorado” Kane suena preocupado.

“Sé que parece casi como una apuesta, pero si algo nos ha enseñado el tiempo que llevamos en la tierra, es que debemos confiar en el instinto de Clarke para estas cosas, sin ella en este momento la mayoría de nosotros estarían prácticamente muertos” Abby mira fijamente a Kane, Recuerdas la vez que Lexa llego con todo su ejército, para aniquilarnos y Clarke pidió audiencia con ella, como no sabíamos si funcionaria”.

“Lo recuerdo Abby, y sé que Clarke nos ha sacado de muchos aprietos, pero no es solo decisión mía, esto no es una dictadura, y realmente tengo mis dudas si funcionara o no su plan”.

Abby se queda pensando, recuerda la veces que las decisiones de Clarke han salvado vidas, de cómo incluso los grounders la ven como una líder, en su cabeza suena el nombre de Wanheda.

Sabe que tiene mucho que pensar esta noche.

“Nos vemos mañana Marcus, tenemos mucho que pensar”.

Al salir de la oficina de Kane, Abby se dirige a su cuarto, a lo lejos ve dos figuras conocidas, casi escabulléndose en la noche, parecen Murphy y Emori.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
En el hangar de los mecánicos se ya encuentran Clarke, Raven, Monty y harper, cuando alguien más toca la puerta.

“Hola chicos, soy Murphy”.

Monty se levanta y abre la puerta.

Todos se sorprenden al ver que con junto con Murphy se encuentra Emori, realmente nadie la conoce, Clarke la recuerda en Polis, después de derrotar a Allie, y cuando fueron a la ascensión de Luna, pero realmente casi no ha hablado con ella.

“Emori insistió en venir, dijo que si era algo para ir contra el sistema, ella estaba con nosotros. Aparte les aseguro que nada de lo que digamos aquí saldrá de este cuarto”.

Todos asienten con la cabeza, aunque no todos parecen contentos porque Emori también este dentro de la pequeña conspiración.

“Bueno Chicos, antes que nada los quiero poner un poco en contexto”, Clarke toma la palabra.

“Como todos saben Lexa se encuentra prisionera después de que nos atacó, al parecer alguien o algo le borro la memoria, y desde que esta prisionera no nos ha querido decir nada al respecto”.

“Yo he tratado de acercarme a ella, y lo he logrado hasta cierto punto, ha recordado algunas cosas”, Clarke no quiere adentrarse mucho en detalles, sabe que no puede delatar la relación que ella y Lexa mantenían.

Clarke continua, “Como todos ya saben, la flama es lo que contiene el espíritu y memoria de todos los comandantes, Cuando Luna fue asesinada, Murphy y mi mamá extrajeron al flama del cuerpo de Luna, y yo soy quien la tiene en estos momentos”.

Clarke se la muestra a los demás.

“Ah sí que mi idea es volver a poner la flama dentro de Lexa, para que recupere su memoria. Pero hay un pequeño detalle, No me permiten acercarme a ella, es por eso que necesito que me ayuden a acércame a ella, o que en su defecto Murphy se acerque a ella, y le podamos dar la flama”.

Después de que Clarke termina de decir su pequeño discurso, todos se quedan callados como pensando.

Raven toma la palabra, “No será fácil Griffin, primero hay que distraer a los guardias para que dejen su puesto de vigilancia, eso podría ser fácil, pero también tenemos que abrir la celda de Lexa y lograr que coopere para colocarle el chip en su cabeza, y conociendo la habilidad de Lexa, no será fácil controlarla si es que no quiere cooperar”.

Harper continúa, “Creo que primero debemos enfocarnos en librarnos de los guardias, alguna distracción, tal vez fingir algún ataque para que se alejen de sus puestos”.

“O simplemente podemos noquearlos y sacarlos de la jugada”, Murphy interrumpe, “Si ya estamos haciendo algo contra las ordenes, pues vamos a hacerlo bien no les parece”.

“No suena tan mal Clarke” Ahora es Monty quien habla.

“Muchachos se olvidan de algo”, Tienen a una ladrona experta entre ustedes, “Emori es quien habla, “Yo podría buscar la forma de quitarle las llaves de las celdas a los guardias, y después ustedes se encargarían de distraerlos”.

“Interesante” Rave dice esto mientras mira a Emori. “Entonces necesitamos buscar una distracción, talvez deberíamos hablar con el guerrero Trikru que llego primero contigo Clarke, no recuerdo su nombre”.

“¿Te refieres a Koba?, “Clarke suena pensativa, “él podría ser de ayuda, era bastante leal a Lexa mientras fue Heda, así que creo que él nos podría ayudar a crear la distracción, tal vez con un par más de los guerreros Trikru que se encuentran en Arkadia.

Raven toma la palabra, “Suena bien, pero como haremos para convencer a Lexa, digo eso porque cuando vea el chip lleno de pequeños tentáculos, después de que Murphy diga las palabras mágicas, pone a dudar a cualquiera, tal vez una vez que Lexa vea eso se arrepienta, aun y cuando Clarke este presente”.

“Talvez le podamos dar algún sedante sin que se dé cuenta, algo que la tranquilice” Harper es quien opina.

Y así continua un poco la discusión, ninguno está completamente convencido de que alguno de los planes vaya a funcionar, pero tienen que llegar a un acuerdo de cómo van a actuar.

Al parecer el plan de Emori le robe las llaves a los guardias y usar la distracción, es el que lleva más ventaja, pero requeriría de la habilidad e Emori, así como incluir a Koba en el plan, y eso pone nerviosa a Clarke, eso sin mencionar que aún queda la duda si Lexa va a cooperar o no.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de discusión, al parecer han llegado a un acuerdo respecto a los planes para darle la flama a Lexa.

Incluso Raven tuvo que dibujar en el pizarrón las etapas de cada plan y quien estaría involucrado para dejarlo más claro a los demás involucrados, pero esto ayudo a que todos estuvieran de acuerdo en la estrategia. 

Raven toma la palabra, “Bueno chicos, estos son los planes, primero el Plan A, al que llamaremos engaño, Emori se encarga de usar sus encantos para robar las llaves de la celda donde se encuentra Lexa a alguno de los guardias” Raven mira a Emori con ojos un poco coquetos, “Después usaremos a los guerreros Trikru para crear una distracción, Haper entrara gritándole a los guardias del área de detención que su presencia es indispensable afuera para controlar la pelea, en ese momento Clarke y Muprhy aprovecharan para acercarse a Lexa, abrir la puerta de su celda y darle la flama” Todos escuchan con atención .

“El plan B, en caso de que algo salga mal, es usar la fuerza, dejar inconscientes a los guardias y entrar a la celda de Lexa antes de que lleguen los refuerzos, este segundo plan nos deja muy poco tiempo de acción”.

“¿Todos están de acuerdo?”.

Se escucha que se abre la puerta "Sus planes suenan muy bien chicos, pero honestamente no creo que ninguno funcione”.

“Mamá ¿qué haces aquí?” Clarke queda completamente sorprendida.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y por los Kudos


	16. Nuevo Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de ser descubiertos por Abby, todos están sorprendidos  
> Buscaran un nuevo plan para darle la flama a Lexa

  
  
  
Todos lucen sorprendidos al ver que Abby estaba presente.

“Interesante plan el que están organizando chicos”. Abby los mira a todos. “Pero la verdad no creo que ninguno de los dos funciones, los guardias nunca confiaran en ustedes, tal vez si Bellamy estuviera involucrado, pero no lo veo por ningún lado”.

“Preferimos no involucrarlo mamá, debido a que ya escuchaste su opinión en la última junta de consejo”.

Murphy interrumpe, “Bueno señores, esto se acabó, hemos sido descubiertos antes de siquiera empezar a ejecutar el plan, buen trabajo chicos”.

Abby esboza una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de Murphy.

“Y entonces que Doctora Griffin, nos va a delatar a todos”. Raven es quien habla.

“Pues no puedo negar que la idea cruzo por mi mente, pero no es por eso que estoy aquí”.

Todos voltean a ver interesados. 

“Y si no es para delatarnos, ¿entonces?”, Clarke habla con tono de confusión, 

“Después de escuchar sus planes, sé que están completamente decididos a hacer eso. Y Clarke cariño, te entiendo completamente y se porque lo quieres hacer” Abby se acerca a Clarke tocando su hombro, “Por eso es que te digo que su plan no va a funcionar”.

“Y qué esperas entonces mamá, ¿qué me quede con los brazos cruzados y no haga nada solo porque el consejo así lo quiere?.

“Clarke, sé que muchas veces no te he apoyado” Abby trata de hablarle con un tono más serio, “Pero esta vez honestamente creo que tienes razón, y sé que realmente tienes fe en Lexa…..” Abby toma un respiro y continua, “Por eso les he venido a decir lo siguiente……”  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
Al siguiente día por la mañana, ha sido un día muy frio en Arkadia, y todos se encuentran bastante tensionados, aun no hay noticias sobre si alguien atacara pronto, de acuerdo a la última comunicación con Indra, los clanes rebeldes estaban estableciendo un campamento cerca de la parte más norte de Polis, entre los clanes que se encontraban apoyando el movimiento rebelde estaban, El Clan de Desierto, Blue Ciff, Broadleaf y Delphi, con apoyo de algunos guerreros de Azgeda aun leales la reina Nia y algunos de Boudalan.

Kane se encontraba muy tenso, sabía que las cosas estaban mal por todos lados, y estaba un poco molesto por la plática que había tenido el día anterior con Abby, donde noto claramente como Abby apoyaba a Clarke, a pesar que en la junta de consejo no había nada.

En la junta de consejo por la mañana, se encuentran discutiendo sobre cómo harán para obtener información de Lexa, por supuesto Clarke no se encuentra en la sala.  
Trevor es quien habla “Supongo que la mejor opción, es empezar a sacarle información lo más pronto posible a la prisionera”.

Miller Sr continúa, “Así es , y la mejor forma es mediante la tortura definitivamente” Todos se voltean a ver.

“No estoy convencido de que sea el mejor método, pero se nos están acabando las opciones” Kane voltea a ver a los ojos a Abby. “Así que lo pondremos a votación, como ya saben si hay algún empate, yo soy el voto decisivo”.

Kane comienza de izquierda a derecha, Jaha y Bellamy se encuentran en la sala pero ellos no votaran, solo lo harán, Trevor, Miller Sr., Abby y Kane.  
Primeo Vota él “Yo estoy en contra de torturar a Lexa”.

Después se dirige a Trevor, “Trevor ¿estás a favor de Torturar a Lexa para obtener información”.

“Si, estoy a favor”.

“Miller, ¿Estás a favor de torturar a Lexa para obtener información?.

Miller contesta, “Lo he pensado mucho, pero creo que en estos momentos la mejor opción es obtener la información que necesitamos mediante la tortura, así que estoy a favor”.

La votación se encuentra dos a uno, Miller y Trevor saben que aun con el voto en contra de Abby, y como Kane es el que decide, no se aprobara la tortura a Lexa, pero si sentaran un precedente para presionar al canciller junto con la ayuda de Jaha.

Kane continúa “Abby, ¿Estás a favor de torturar a Lexa para obtener información?.

Abby voltea a ver a Kane, “Estoy a favor”.

Todos se sorprenden al escuchar la respuesta de Abby.

“Sé que esto los tomara por sorpresa, pero lo he pensado mucho, y creo que es la mejor opción, no veo otra forma en que Lexa nos diga algo, y Clarke no pudo lograr mucho avance tampoco.

Kane mira a Abby con un poco de decepción, “Bueno, está decidido, Lexa será torturada por los guardias para obtener información”.

Trevor interrumpe, “Y ¿cómo se hará esto precisamente?.

Miller toma la palabra, “Tendremos que mover a Lexa, la celda de detención es muy pequeña, la tendremos que llevar hasta la parte más lejana de Arkadia, cerca de donde están la computadora principal, aparte desde ese lugar no se escuchara nada.

“¿Y cómo la vamos a trasladar?, No será fácil llevarla escoltada por todo Arkadia, los grounders que están entre nosotros la podrán ver, y aparte levantara sospechas”. Jaha es quien pregunta.

“Yo me encargo de eso” Abby es quien habla, “Le puedo dar un sedante que actúa rápido, así la podemos trasladar sin problemas, y encadenarla o lo que sea necesario para comenzar a sacarle información”.

“Entonces al atardecer lo llevaremos a cabo, se levanta la sesión” .

Al escuchar a Kane, se escuchan murmullos, pero no hay mucho que hacer, la decisión está tomada.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
Al llegar la tarde, todos se preparan para mover a Lexa, Abby paso primero por la enfermería para tomar los sedantes necesarios, y se dirige hacia la sala de detenciones,

En la sala de detenciones ya se encuentra Kane, Miller Sr, Trevor y cinco guardias.

Al ver a su mamá dirigirse hacia la sala detenciones, Clarke la sigue, junto con Octavia.

“Mamá, ¿qué van a hacer?”

“Lo siento cariño, la decisión ya está tomada”.

“Pero mamá, tu sabes bien que Lexa no merece esto, ella nos ayudó mucho, nos aceptó como el Clan número 13”, Clarke s e lo dice casi llorando.

“El consejo llego a un acuerdo, y debemos respetarlo Clarke”.

Octavia interrumpe, “Es lo mismo que cuando estábamos en el espacio, aun no se dan cuenta que sus métodos no funcionan aquí“.

Hay un pequeño momento de forcejeo. Todo esto sucede afuera del área de detención. 

Kane interrumpe, “Abby, ya es hora”.

Abby entra al área de detenciones, junto con los guardias, Lexa se encuentra parada en medio de su celda.

Los guardias abren su celda y se acercan a ella por ambos lados, le piden que extienda sus manos.

Lexa coopera con ellos, mientras ve a Clarke a lo lejos.

En cada una de sus muñecas, colocan grilletes con cadenas, cada guardia sujeta con fuerza el extremo de la cadena, Abby saca de su bolsa izquierda de la chaqueta el sedante para dárselo a Lexa, tiene que ponerlo a la altura del Cuello.

“Guardias, necesito que ella se hinque?”.

Los dos guardias jalan con fuerza las cadenas obligando a que Lexa se hinque, mientras que dos guardias más las apuntan con pistolas.

Cuando Abby se prepara para aplicar el sedante, debajo de la manga derecha de su chaqueta, desliza un pequeño artefacto, lo toma en su mano mientras dice:

  


**"Ascende superius"**

Y sin dar tiempo a que los guardias reaccionen lo pone detrás de la cabeza de Lexa, todo pasa en un segundo.

Después de recibir la flama, Lexa se queda quieta por unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, después comienza a temblar casi como si fueran convulsiones, y cae desmayada al piso de su celda.

Clarke corre inmediatamente al lado de Lexa, los guardias intentan detenerla pero no lo logran, todos parecen sorprendidos por lo que acaba de pasar.

“Lexa, ¡Lexa! Por favor despierta”. Clarke la sujeta con fuerza.

“¿Que rayos paso?, Murphy nos dijo que el proceso era normal, que nada de esto pasaría” Octavia comenta.

“Hay que llevarla a la enfermería inmediatamente” Abby ordena a los guardias, avisen a Jackson.

Se escucha la voz de Miller Sr. “Detengan inmediatamente a la Doctora Griffin”.

Todos se voltean a ver desconcertados.

“Ya me escucharon, desobedeció una orden directa del canciller y del consejo”. Miller continúa.

“Están locos o ¿qué les pasa?, Kane has algo” Octavia se escucha furiosa.

“Lo siento Abby, pero Miller tiene razón” La voz de Kane es de decepción, “Guardias arresten a la Doctora Griffin”.

Dos guardias se acercan y arrestan a Abby, otro guardia carga a Lexa para llevarla a enfermería. Mientras Abby abandona la celda de Lexa escoltada, Clarke le dice “Gracias mamá”. 

Clarke y Octavia se van detrás del guardia que lleva a Lexa, mientras que Kane acompaña a Abby.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
En la enfermería Lexa es puesta sobre una camilla, muy a pesar del enojo de Clarke la amarran de las manos y las piernas, ya que sigue siendo considerada como un enemigo, un par de guardias se quedan para vigilarla, entre ellos Brian, lo cual le da un poco más de tranquilidad a Clarke.

Al no estar Abby, Jackson es quien la atiende, le dice a Clarke que sus signos vitales están estables, todo parece normal, pero por alguna razón no puede recobrar el conocimiento.

Afuera de la enfermería también se encuentran Murphy, Emori, Octavia, Raven, Monty, Harper y Miller.

Miller es quien habla, “Entonces el plan fue usar a Abby digamos como un caballo de Troya, ufff eso sí que fue valiente de su parte”.

Monty le contesta, “Ya teníamos un plan, aunque la verdad se veía muy complicado, pero Abby apareció y nos dijo que ella quería ayudar, al principio nos sorprendió, pero dijo que lo haría por Clarke”.

“La verdad fue bastante extraño “, Murphy comenta, “Fue como si uno de nuestros padres nos ayudara a robar algo de comida, o a hacer algún destrozo en el Arca, aunque al final resulto ser efectivo”.

“¿Y cuál es el estatus de Lexa?” Es la voz de Bellamy quien acaba de llegar, “Apenas me entere de lo que paso en el área de detención, no puedo creer que todos ustedes planearan esto y no me dijeran nada”.

Octavia lo interrumpe, “Le hubiéramos dicho al antiguo Bellamy, pero a ti creo que ya nadie de nosotros te tiene confianza realmente”.

“O, yo solo me preocupo por ustedes, no puede creer que todos hayan ayudado a esto, y aparte fueron en contra de las decisiones del consejo”.

“Por favor Bellamy” Raven se escucha molesta. “Siempre hemos ido contra las órdenes del consejo, o se te olvida quien los mando a la tierra a morir”.

“Hasta la Doctora Giffin entendió que esta era la mejor opción que teníamos, no sé porque tú no puedes entender”. Ahora en Harper quien se escucha molesta.

“Bueno ¡ya chicos!, no es momento para estas discusiones” Monty por fin pone un poco de orden.

Todos entienden que están afuera de la enfermería, y no es el lugar para estar peleando.

“Y ahora, ¿que pasara? Con la Doctora Griffin, Con Lexa”. La voz de Harper apenas se escucha, Monty la abraza fuertemente.

Todos se quedan callados y con la cabeza agachada, necesitan buenas noticias y pronto, para poder levantar la moral de todos.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
Dentro de la enfermería Clarke se encuentra sentada al lado de Lexa, tiene agarrada su mano, aun y cuando Lexa esta sujetada contra la camilla.

Jackson se encuentra tomándole los signos vitales, y todo parece normal.

“Clarke, creo que todo estará bien, hasta donde sé, Lexa es demasiado fuerte, creo que se sobrepondrá a esto”.

Jackson no sabe que lo que le preocupa a Clarke no es la salud física de Lexa, si no su mente, aún no sabe cómo va reaccionar, si recordara todo o no, definitivamente algo paso en su mente después de que recibió la flama, porque no tuvo una reacción normal.

“Gracias Jackson”.

“Tampoco te preocupes por tu mamá, Kane nunca dejaría que nada a malo le pasara”.

Clarke está tranquila por ese lado, es por eso que acepto el plan de su mamá, ella sabía que Kane no tarde o temprano la perdonaría por sus acciones, después de todo ya son prácticamente una pareja.

Han pasado 4 horas desde que Lexa recibió la flama, cuando Clarke siente un movimiento en la mano de Lexa, esto hace que Clarke despierte un poco asustada.  
Ve como se percibe movimiento en los ojos de Lexa, aun y cuando los tiene cerrados.

Y de pronto, Lexa comienza a abrir sus ojos poco a poco, Clarke ve como los ojos verdes de Lexa se empiezan a vislumbrar.  
Clarke se acerca a ella, tiene a esperanza de ver esa mirada de Lexa que tanto recuerda.

Por fin Lexa abre completamente los ojos,

“Lexa, ¿Estas bien?”.

Lexa la voltea ver, y se queda unos segundos con la mirada fija en ella.

“Clarke…… Clarke…..”.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El próximo capitulo ser casi 100% Clexa,  
> veremos cual es el resultado de darle la flama de Vuelta a Lexa


	17. Despertar de un sueño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A partir de este capítulo veremos las cosas desde la perspectiva de Lexa por primera vez, ya que anteriormente solo las vimos a través de Clarke y algunos otros personajes.  
> Escribir a Lexa es algo complejo, ya que durante la serie a ella siempre la vemos a través de los ojos de alguien mas, principalmente a través de Clarke. Así que espero que el resultado sea de su agrado.

  
  
  
La mente de Lexa está llena de imágenes, diferentes situaciones de su vida que se mezclan, no sabe que es real y que no lo es, siente como si estuviera en un sueño muy profundo.

Por su mente pasan imágenes, ve a una hermosa mujer rubia, con unos preciosos ojos azules mirandola fijamente, inmediatamente piensa…. “Clarke”, y cientos de flashazos pasan por su mente, imágenes de Clarke a su lado, platicando, comiendo, caminando juntas, bromeando, incluso discutiendo.

Los momentos más felices de lo que cree que fue su vida pasada, los recuerda a su lado, era como si cuando estaba al lado de Clarke, podría ser realmente ella, sin máscaras, sin ataduras.

Y piensa, ¿todo eso es real?, su mente duda…. recuerda abrazarla, besarla en más de una ocasión, tenerla dormida a su lado…. Pero después algo paso, recuerda gritos, llanto, sangre, sufrimiento y todo es negro después de eso.

“¿Que me paso?”.

Poco a poco las imágenes vuelven a su mente, pero ahora es diferente, está en un lugar cerrado, y no lleva la misa vestimenta que cuando estaba con Clarke, ahora viste casi completamente de negro, con varias personas a su lado, todos poniendo atención a un hombre, al parecer es alguna especie de líder…. Les grita, les ordena, y después todo negro otra vez.

Un nuevo flashazo, y ve a Clarke otra vez, pero ahora es solamente una imagen de ella pegada en una pared, pero Lexa no siente lo mismo que en las anteriores visiones que pasaron por su mente, ahora Clarke le causa indiferencia a lo mucho, ¿pero porque?.....

Escucha la voz del hombre ordenándole capturar a Clarke, es necesario traerla con vida…. El hombre le dice, “Ella es la misión, solo te puedo decir que su nombre es Clarke, la encontraras hacia el Este de los bosques”…….. Y piensa “¿Clarke? Pero porque debo ir tras ella”….

Ahora recuerda la noche, la obscuridad, las peleas, lo que parecer ser una emboscada, y recuerda tener a Clarke frente a frente, caminar hacia ella y clavarle una daga mientras sonríe….

¡Noooo!, pero ¿que hice?, ¿en qué me convertí?.....

Todo es negro de nuevo en su mente….

Y de pronto, ve de nuevo a Clarke diciéndole, “Quizás la vida debe ser más, que solo sobrevivir” (maybe life should be about more than just surviving)  
Y recuerda repetir estas mismas palabras a Clarke…..

De pronto siente una sensación cálida, algo que la reconforta, algo que hace mucho tiempo no sentía…….

Al abrir sus ojos ve una luz brillante sobre ella, pero siente esa sensación de calidez en su mano, voltea a su derecha y ve una figura que tarda unos segundos en descifrar…. Ese pelo rubio, esos ojos azules  
  
  
**“Clarke…… Clarke…..”.**  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
Clarke la mira fijamente, una lagrima rueda por su mejilla.

“Lexa ¿eres tú?, ¿realmente tú?”.

Lexa se queda viéndola fijamente.

“Hola Clarke, ¿estoy soñando? O realmente estas a mi lado”.

Clarke sonríe un poco, “Aquí estoy Lexa, a tu lado, todo esto es real”.

Lexa pasa unos segundos, mirando fijante a Clarke y le dice, “Pero mi mente esta tan revuelta Clarke, mis recuerdos….. te recuerdo, pero lo demás todo está demasiado borroso o confuso, ¿qué me paso?”.

“Esperaba que tú me pudieras contestar esa pregunta a mi Lexa”.

¿Por qué, cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos? Lexa la mira fijamente mientras pregunta.

Clarke no sabe si decirle sobre la ciudad de la luz, no sabe si Lexa recuerde algo de eso, pero tampoco quiere decirle que la última vez que la vio con vida, Lexa murió en sus brazos.

“La última vez que nos vimos, estábamos en Polis, tú y yo”. Clarke sujeta la mano de Lexa con sus dos manos y besa su frente.

Lexa interrumpe “Polis, recuerdo Polis y la torre”.

“Así es Lexa, creo que tu memoria está regresando, pero poco a poco, creo que no debes forzarla mucho, tengo que hablarle a Jackson para que revise tus signos vitales y verifique que todo es bien”.

Clarke no quiere agobiarla con preguntas, al menos aún no.

“Déjame desatarte las manos para que puedas moverte”.

Uno de los guardias interrumpe, “Aun no señorita Griffin, tenemos órdenes de no desatar a la prisionera”

“Pero ella no es prisionera, ya me recuerda” Clarke se escucha enojada.

“Su estatus no ha cambiado aun, sigue siendo prisionera”.

“Brian, tienes que ayudarme” Clarke lo ve con ojos de súplica.

“Lo siento Clarke, tenemos órdenes”,

Lexa interrumpe, “Clarke no hay problema estoy bien así”.

Jackson entra a la enfermería, “Veo que la paciente ya está despierta”.

“Si, despertó hace un par de minutos, luce bastante bien”. Clarke le contesta.

“Debo revisarle sus signo vitales” Mientras Jackson la revisa, Brian comenta.

“Clarke, debo ir a avisar a Kane, nos ordenó que cualquier cambio en la salud de Lexa se lo informáramos inmediatamente”. Brian abandona la sala de enfermería.

Jackson continúa, “Pues todo parece estar bien, sus pupilas están un poco más dilatadas de lo normal, pero debe ser por el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente, su ritmo cardíaco también es bueno, yo diría que está en muy buenas condiciones”.

“Excelentes noticias Lexa”, Clarke sostiene la mano de Lexa, no le importa que los demás la vean, en esto momento lo único que le importa es que Lexa, su Lexa está de vuelta.

“Como quiera es bueno que se mantenga recostada, al menos por unos minutos más, porque estuvo mucho tiempo inconsciente” Jackson le dice a Clarke.

“Clarke Kom Skaikru, ¿Dónde estoy?”. 

A Clarke la sorprende la pregunta, “Estas en Arkadia Lexa, llegaste hace unos días”, Clarke se pregunta, Realmente que paso con la memoria de Lexa, recordara algo de lo que paso en estos últimos días. “Desde entonces has estado aquí, dime… ¿No recuerdas que paso esta semana?.

Lexa se queda pensando por unos segundos, “Clarke, mis recuerdos no están claros, sé que te recuerdo, se quién eres y lo que significas para mí, pero todo lo demás es como un rompecabezas”.

Clarke la sujeta más fuerte de la mano, y se acerca y a besa en la frente, “No importa, ai hodnes, yo te ayudare a que todos esos recuerdos tengan sentido”.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
Kane camina hacia la enfermería, Brian le fue a avisar a su oficina que Lexa había despertado.

Kane aún no ha hablado con Abby, sabe la razón por la cual actúo de esa forma, pero porque no le dijo nada, sabe que lo hizo por Clarke, pero también sabe que es probable que después de esto, Abby sea expulsada del consejo, su única esperanza es que Lexa realmente recuerde lo que le paso, y les provea de información importante para los intereses de Arkadia.

Al llegar a la sala de enfermería, Kane ve a los muchachos parados afuera Murphy, Emori, Octavia, Raven, Monty, Harper Miller y Bellamy.

“Hola chicos, supongo que todos ustedes estaban enterados de lo que iba a hacer Abby”.

Todos se quedan callados.

Solo Murphy contesta “Señor Canciller, usted nos cree a nosotros, solo unos delincuentes del Arca, ¿capas de planear algo así?”. 

Todos esbozan una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar a Murphy.

Kane los ignora y entra a la enfermería.

Al entrar ve a Brian y al otro guardia, también a Lexa en la cama junto a Clarke, Jackson también se encuentra en la enfermería.

Se acerca y se para enfrente de la cama de Lexa.

“Hola Lexa, ¿cómo estás?, Es bueno ver que ya despertaste”.

Clarke ve a Lexa. “Lexa ,él es el canciller de Arkadia, su nombre es Ka…..”.

“Hola Marcus Kane, te recuerdo”.

Se dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Kane. “Es bueno tenerte de vuelta a Lexa, quiero decir a Heda”.

“Mis recuerdos aun no son claros, pero se quién eres Marcus Kane, recuerdo que tus intenciones siempre fueron buenas hacia mí y mi gente”.

“Gracias Lexa, es bueno ver que de verdad estas de vuelta. Pero dime que recuerdas, sabes porque estás aquí, que recuerdas después de que Titus te dis….”

Clarke interrumpe, “Ya estuve hablando con ella canciller, sus recuerdos aun no son claros, es como si algo o alguien le hubiera hecho algo en su mente. Pero sus recuerdos están regresando poco a poco, creo que si le damos algo de tiempo, y la ayudamos a recordar, pronto nos podrá decir todo lo que sabe”.

Kane no se ve convencido, esperaba tener respuestas sobre todo lo que está pasando, “¿Y qué sugieres Clarke?”.

“Primero, creo que sería buena idea trasladarla a otro lado, y no tenerla esposada” Mientras dice todo esto, Clarke no suelta la mano de Lexa, “Talvez tenerla en un cuarto, si así lo requiere con vigilancia, pero no volverla a llevar al área de detención, Jackson ya la reviso y dice que está bien de salud, así que no veo problema en moverla hacia algún cuarto vacío”.

Kane lo piensa por unos segundos, ”De acuerdo Clake, veré inmediatamente a donde la podemos trasladar, pero como dices, tendrá vigilancia afuera de su cuarto las 24 horas.  
  
“Gracias Canciller” Lexa sonríe un poco.

Clarke le habla a Kane, “Canciller otra cosa, podrían por favor quitar las esposas que tiene, creo que ya no son necesarias”.

“Ok, no veo razón para que las siga teniendo” Kane ordena a Brian quitar las esposas, Clarke lo ayuda para que sea más rápido”.

“Como quiera permanecerá aquí por una media hora más, hasta que tengamos listo su cuarto”.

“Ok canciller, no hay problema, yo me quedare con ella, pero antes quisiera tener unas palabras a solas con usted”. Clarke le sonríe a Lexa y después voltea a ver a Kane.  
“De acuerdo Clarke, acompáñame a afuera”.

Kane y Clarke salen de la enfermería mientras Lexa se queda recostada en la cama de la enfermería.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
Afuera de la enfermería se encuentra aún todos esperando noticias, cuando Kane y Clarke salen juntos y se detienen.

“Aquí está bien Canciller, no hay problema, podemos hablar enfrente de ellos”. Clarke detiene a kane para hablar.

Octavia toma la palabra, “Clarke, ¿cómo esta Lexa?”.

“Está bien O. Darle la flama de vuelta si sirvió, otra vez es ella, pero….. Algo más sucedió en su mente, es decir me recuerda, sabe quién soy, recordó a Kane también, pero sus recuerdos están confusos, no recuerda acerca de cómo llego aquí, o porque, y creo que tampoco recuerda lo que paso en Polis con Titus y yo”.

Todos se quedan sorprendidos.

Raven es quien habla, “¿Quieres decir que alguien le lavo el cerebro?, ósea ella murió ¿no?, al menos es lo que todos ustedes nos dijeron, y de repente aparece como si nada, sin recuerdos….”.

“Pero creo que esos recuerdos si están su mente, es como si estuvieran bloqueados, por eso le pedí a Kane que la trasladáramos a un cuarto, para poder empezar a hablar con ella, y hacer que recuerde”. Clarke mira a Kane.

“Honestamente, pienso igual que Clarke” Kane se dirige a todos, “Creo que Lexa nos puede ayudar a entender mejor que está pasando, y también creo que debemos ayudara a que recuerde, por eso accedí a moverla a un cuarto. Aparte después de todo, sigue siendo la Comandante de los 12 Clanes ahora que tiene la flama otra vez, tal vez tenerla de vuelta ayude a que los demás clanes no nos declaren la guerra, o podamos llegar a una solución pacífica”.

“¿Y cuando la van a trasladar a un cuarto?” Harper pregunta.

“Lo más pronto posible, acabo de instruir a los guardias para que le preparen un cuarto, de preferencia cerca de el de Clarke”.

Clarke se sonroja un poco, sabe que para este punto todos están más o menos enterados de sus sentimientos hacia Lexa, “Gracias Canciller”.

“No solo lo hago por ti Clarke, lo hago por el bien de Arkadia”.

“Hay otro asunto que quiero ver con usted Canciller”. Clarke habla con un tono más serio, “¿ Que va a pasar con mi madre?.

Kane toma un respiro profundo, “Mira Clarke, Abby desobedeció una orden directa de consejo, y actuó a espaldas de todos, lo más probable es que sea expulsada del consejo, pero por su posición como Doctora a cargo de Arkadia, no creo que sea encarcelada por mucho tiempo, pero si tendrá que afrontar consecuencias por sus actos. Sabes que no solo es decisión mía, y también sabes cómo piensa el consejo”.

“Y no hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudarla”, Clarke pregunta.

“Realmente la única solución que veo, es que la información que nos de Lexa, sea realmente relevante para la defensa de Arkadia, así que espero que de verdad puedas hacer que Lexa recupere sus recuerdos. En cuanto a los demás, sé que Abby nunca los va a delatar, pero estoy seguro que el consejo votara por tenerlos vigilados”.

Todos agachan la cabeza un poco, saben que pudo haber sido mucho peor.

Kane los deja atrás y se aleja rumbo a lo que parece ser el área de detenciones.

Mientras, Clarke piensa que necesita hacer que Lexa recupere todos sus recuerdos, incluso los más dolorosos. Aunque por el momento está feliz de que la recuerde a ella.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a los que comentan, y a los que han dejado Kudos .  
> De acuerdo a la cantidad de Kudos, al menos se que me leen 3 personas mas de las que pensé iban a leer esta historia =)


	18. Heridas que se curan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa y Clarke por fin tienen un momento a solas para platicar.  
> Pero eso solo llevara a mas dudas y sorpresas.

  
  
  
Lexa ha sido trasladada a un cuarto, es algo simple y austero para lo que estaba acostumbrada, en su memoria esta presente su cuarto en la torre de Polis, pero es una gran mejora comparada con donde estaba.

Aun no recuerda realmente que ha pasado, sigue teniendo flashazos de imágenes de cosas que no está segura si le pasaron, o si son de otra vida.

Aun no le queda claro por qué está detenida, ¿por qué no está en Polis?,¿que ha pasado con el Kongeda? (alianza de Clanes).

Pero está segura de una cosa, está feliz de estar con Clarke, sabe que a su lado todo estará bien, y que ella le ayudara a encontrar las respuestas.

En la enfermería, Lexa no quiso hacerle muchas preguntas a Clarke, no sintió confianza enfrente de los guardias, por algo la tenían vigilada, pero aquí en la privacidad de un cuarto, sabe que podrán hablar abiertamente.

En ese momento, tocan a la puerta de su cuarto. “Lexa puedo entrar”. Es Clarke.

“Adelante Clarke”.

Clarke entra al cuarto de Lexa con una bandeja de comida, sabe que no es como la comida de Lexa tenía en Polis, pero es necesario que coma para que recupere fuerzas.

“Hola Lexa, te traje algo de comer”. Clarke deposita la bandeja de comida en una pequeña mesa, y se sienta en la en una silla frente a la cama de Lexa.

“Clarke, no sé por dónde empezar, tengo tantas preguntas”.

Clarke piensa exactamente lo mismom, hay tantas preguntas en su mente, pero sabe que debe ser cuidadosa en lo que le platique a Lexa.

“Que te parece si empezamos por la última vez que no vimos, ¿recuerdas?”.

Lexa se queda mirando fijamente a Clarke, “Fue en Polis, lo recuerdo”.

“Así es Lexa, fue en Polis”, Clarke respira profundo, “Yo estaba a punto de marcharme hacia Arkadia con Octavia, porque había una emergencia”.

“Octavia, si la recuerdo, Lincoln y ella son muy cercanos verdad”.

Clarke se le hace un nudo en la garganta al recordar a Lincoln, “Así es, Pero recuerdas que paso en ese momento cuando me fui a despedir. Yo entre a tu cuarto a decirte que habida decidido irme con Octavia hacia Arkadia”.

Lexa se queda pensando un momento, “Lo recuerdo Clarke, lo recuerdo claramente”, Lexa se sonroja bastante “Lo que paso después fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida” Una lagrima se derrama sobre su mejilla.

Clarke se acerca a ella y le toma las manos. “También lo fue para mí Lexa”.

Ahora Clarke sabe que tendrá que decirle a Lexa sobre lo que paso después, lo que paso cuando Clarke abandono la habitación de Lexa. “¿Recuerdas que paso después de eso?”.  
Lexa duda por unos instantes, “Recuerdo que saliste de mi habitación, y te despediste con un beso, diciéndome que pronto nos volveríamos a ver”.

“Así es, pero al entrar a mi cuarto, algo paso” Clarke no sabe cómo continuar, pero prefiere decirle toda la verdad a Lexa, “Murphy estaba amarrado a una silla y amordazado, y Titus también estaba en mi cuarto, y tenía mi arma”.

Lexa le dice a Clarke, “Si recuerdo haber escuchado ruidos, como los que hacen sus armas”.

“Eso eran precisamente, disparos. Titus quería matarme y acusar a Murphy de hacerlo, para que tú abandonaras la idea de Jus nou drein jus daun, y atacaras a Skaikru con todo tu ejército”.

La cara de Lexa es de completa sorpresa.

“Pero Titus no tenía tanta experiencia con las armas de Skaikru, intento dispararme varias veces, mientras yo trataba de huir, pero en ese momento…..” La voz de Clarke parece quebrarse, “Tu entraste a mi cuarto para ver qué pasaba, y una bala te dio directamente en el estómago”.

“Recuerdo haber ido a tu cuarto, pero después de eso todo es borroso, ¿qué paso después Clarke?”.

“La herida era profunda, Titus te cargo y te puso en mi cama, y comenzaste a desangrarte en mis brazos” Clarke no puede aguantar más y comienza a llorar, “Ya no había nada que yo pudiera hacer, me dijiste que tu lucha había terminado, y el próximo comandante te protegería”.

Lexa la interrumpe, “Y también te dije que tenías razón, que la vida era más que solo sobrevivir”. Y Lexa comienza a llorar junto con Clarke.

“Lexa, ese día moriste en mis brazos, yo misma te cerré los ojos. Por eso es un milagro que estés aquí a mi lado y te pueda tocar” Clarke acerca su mano y delicadamente acaricia la mejilla de Lexa.

Lexa también acerca su mano hacia la cara de Clarke y rosa sus labios. Clarke no aguanta más y se acerca y la besa con todas sus fuerzas.

El beso dura unos cuantos segundos, para las dos es algo increíble que jamás se imaginaron que volvería a pasar.

Las dos se separan delicadamente una de la otra y se quedan viendo por unos segundos.

“Clarke, pero ¿cómo es posible que este viva?”.

“No lo sé, y es por eso que necesitamos que recuerdes más cosas, necesitamos saber que te paso”.

“Clarke de verdad no recuerdo….. pero dime algo, como recupere mi memoria, ¿qué paso después?”.

“Recuperaste la memoria, porque volvimos a poner la flama dentro de ti”.

Lexa piensa, “es verdad, la flama, después de que morí, Titus debió de extraer la flama, pero ¿qué paso después?, ¿quién de los Natblida gano el conclave para convertirse en Heda? Seguramente fue Aden, ¿Y qué paso después, para que me volvieran a dar la flama?

“Clarke, tienes que decirme, ¿qué paso después de que morí?, que sucedió con Polis y el Kongeda”.

Clarke no sabe cómo decirle a Lexa lo que paso después, sabe que le dolerá mucho a Lexa saber la verdad, pero como quiera continúa, “Después de que moriste por fin me entere a que te referías cuando hablabas del espíritu de los comandantes. Vi como Titus extraía la flama de la parte de atrás de tu cabeza. Como te imaginas, fue como un Shock para mí”.

Lexa toma la mano de Clarke, “Siempre pensé en decírtelo, pero no sabía cómo lo tomarías, era algo difícil de explicar”.

“Lo se Lexa, aunque si me lo hubieras dicho, lo más es probable que no te hubiera creído del todo”.

“Supongo que después vino el Conclave para ver quién sería mi sucesor como Heda”.

Clarke duda por unos segundos y continúa, “Ese era el plan pero algo paso, que cambio todo para siempre”.

“¿Qué paso?”

“Cuando te estaban velando y preparando todo para tu ceremonia de adiós, Aden se acercó a mí, y me dijo que todos los Natblidas habían jurado protegerme a mí, y a Skikru”.

Lexa se siente aliviada, recuerda cuando hablo con todos los Natblida y le hizo prometer que siempre apoyarían a Clarke en caso de que ella muriera.

“Pero no contábamos con algo más Lexa, Ontari”.

“¡Ontari!” Un escalofrió recorre el cuerpo de Lexa.

“Así es, justo cuando terminaba de hablar con Aden, Ontari entro e intento matarme, por suerte Titus fue fiel a su palabra y me defendió. Pero Ontari hizo uso de su derecho como Natblida y obligo a Titus a agregarla al conclave para elegir a tu sucesor”.

“No puede ser Clarke, dime que paso, ¿dime que paso con Aden?” Lexa se escucha desesperada.

“Hable con Titus, y nos pusimos de acuerdo para hacer todo lo posible porque Aden ganara el conclave…. Pero Ontari tenía otros planes” Clarke no sabe cómo decirle lo siguiente a Lexa, “Lexa, esa misma noche, Ontari asesino a todos los Natblida mientras dormían, y se autoproclamo Heda”.

Al escuchar esto, Lexa rompe en llanto inmediatamente, no puede creer lo que Clarke le está diciendo.

Clarke se acerca a ella, y se sienta a su lado en la cama, mientras la abraza, y Lexa pone su cabeza en su hombro.

Así se quedan por algunos minutos.

Clarke sabe que todo esto es muy difícil para Lexa, porque ella quería a los Natblida casi como hijos, siempre pensó que Aden seria quien tomaría el cargo de Heda después de su muerte.

Lexa por fin retoma un poco la compostura, “Supongo que después de eso, todo lo que construí se fue al demonio. Ontari seguramente ordeno sacar a Skaikru del Kongeda, y estableció una dictadura”.

“Fue algo similar, pero Ontari nunca pudo consolidar su poder” Clarke continúa, “Titus nunca le dio la flama a Ontari, prefirió morir antes de entregársela, sabía que no podía dársela para que tuviera el poder absoluto”.

“Si no le dio la flama a Ontari, ¿qué paso entonces?”.

“Yo le pregunte a Titus si no había alguna otra forma, y él me dijo que solo un Natblida podría recibir la flama para convertirse en Heda, pero que solo quedaba Ontari, aunque también menciono a Luna”.

“Por supuesto, Luna” Lexa luce sorprendida. “¿Tu conocías a Luna?”.

“Realmente no, pero Lincoln nos había hablado de ella y sabia como encontrarla, así que Titus me dio la flama para que la cuidara, y se la llevara a Luna”.

“No puedo creer que todo eso haya pasado, pero aún tengo tantas dudas, ¿Qué paso con Pike, con Titus, con Roan, Con los demás Clanes? Como esta Indra, ¿está bien?”.

Clarke no sabe por dónde continuar, quiere darle buenas noticias a Lexa, “Indra está bien Lexa, De hecho Kane hablo con ella por Radio hace un par de horas”.

Lexa se queda pensando por unos segundos, como si algo estuviera pasando por su cabeza, como si algún recuerdo volviera de repente al escuchar esas palabras “Radio…. Kane hablo por Radio con Indra”.

Y de pronto como si una nueva parte de su mente se iluminara, Lexa recuerda algo. “Clarke acabo de recordar algo, pero…..”

“¿Que recordaste?”

“Sobre lo que he estado haciendo antes de venir a Arkadia”.

Clarke luce completamente sorprendida.

“Clarke, ellos, las personas que me enviaron a atacarlos….. Pueden escucharlos, ellos también tienen radios”.

Clarke queda completamente horrorizada, Arkadia ha estado siendo espiada todo este tiempo.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
Después de escuchar las palabras de Lexa, Clarke se dirige inmediatamente hacia la oficina de canciller, ni siquiera toca para pedir permiso para entrar.

En la oficina están, Kane, Miller Sr, Bellamy y Trevor.

“¿Clarke que pasa?”. Bellamy le pregunta.

“Ya no tienes modales ni siquiera para tocar la puerta” Trevor luce enojado.

Clarke interrumpe, “No hay tiempo para protocolos en estos momentos, Canciller vengo de hablar con Lexa, acaba de recordar algo de suma importancia”.  
Todos se preguntan que será.

“Nos están escuchado, siempre nos han estado escuchando”,

“¿De qué hablas?” Pregunta Miller Sr.

“Los que nos atacaron de regreso de Polis, tienen radios, pueden escuchar todas nuestras conversaciones, Lexa me lo acaba de decir”.

Todos quedan horrorizados al escuchar estas palabras.

“Pero cómo es posible”.

“Lexa no recuerda demasiados detalles, pero si me dijo que ellos pueden escuchar nuestras conversaciones, que también tienen radios”.

Miller Sr. toma la palabra, “Canciller debe ordenar inmediatamente evitar cualquier conversación por radios, al menos las que sean de importancia”,

“Si lo se Miller, pero tampoco puedo anunciarlo por radios, debemos de pasar esta información en persona, hasta saber más de que está pasando”.

“Pero será cierto que nos pueden escuchar” Trevor habla con tono de duda.

“Pensando bien, tienen mucho sentido que nos estén escuchando” Bellamy se dirige a todos, “Piénsenlo por un momento, la primera vez que nos atacaron, ¿cómo supieron a qué horas saldríamos de Polis? o ¿por dónde nos iríamos? La única razón porque la que no pasó nada más, fue porque decidimos ir a encontrarlos en un punto intermedio, y esa conversación no la tuvimos por radio, fue algo que Jasper y Yo decidimos de último momento.

Lo que dice Bellamy realmente tiene mucho sentido para todos.

Y Clarke continua, “Es cierto, y la segunda vez que nos atacaron, Kane también informo a Polis por radio a qué horas saldríamos para la reunión en Polis con los demás clanes, y durante el viaje, todo el tiempo nos fuimos comunicando por radio entre los dos Rovers para ver por dónde nos íbamos. Esa vez la única razón por la que nos salvamos fue gracias a la tormenta que cayó en esos momentos”.

Después de escuchar esto, todos están convencidos de que lo que dice Lexa es verdad, los han estado escuchando todo este tiempo.

“Bellamy, necesito que vayas hacia el cuarto de control, y le órdenes a Raven, que ya no utilice más el radio hasta nuevo aviso, Miller tu ve hacia la puerta y ordénales lo mismo, y que pasen la voz a los demás, el día de hoy por la noche tendremos una junta de emergencia para ver cómo vamos a tratar esta crisis”, La voz de Kane es prácticamente una orden.

Bellamy y Miller abandonan inmediatamente la oficina.

Clarke y kane se quedan mirándose fijamente, saben lo que esto implica, si tienen Radios, solo hay dos explicaciones. O de alguna forma lo obtuvieron, ya sea de Mount Weather antes de ser destruido, o los enemigos también tienen una tecnología similar a la de Skaikru, lo cual los dejarían en bastante desventaja.

Kane rompe el silencio, “Después de todo, regresarle la flama a Lexa no fue una mal idea”.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poco a poco vamos a saber mas sobre quienes son los enemigos


	19. Siempre hay soluciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby enfrenta las consecuencias de sus actos,  
> Lexa y Clarke tiene un momento muy cercano.

  
  
  
Kane se dirige al área de detenciones, con todo lo que paso no ha tenido tiempo de hablar con Abby, quiere explicarle acerca de la nueva información que Lexa les dijo, y también quiere ver como se encuentra Abby.

Al entrar ve a Abby, se encuentra al lado de la celda en la que se encontraba Lexa, sentada en la banca que se encuentra adentro de la celda.

“Hola Abby”.

“Hola Marcus”.

Kane toma una silla, y se sienta viendo a Abby, “¿Has estado al tanto de lo que ha pasado con Lexa?”.

“Clarke vino, y me explico, que la habían trasladado hacia un cuarto, que al parecer la flama había ayudado un poco a que recuperar su memoria”.

“Creo que después de todo, el plan de Clarke si funciono Abby, ya que aparte recordó otro cosa, que nos sorprendió a todos”.

Abby levante su ceja, que sería lo que Lexa recordó.

“Al parecer nuestros enemigos, los mismos que enviaron a Lexa a atacarnos, tienen radios, y han estado escuchando todas nuestras conversaciones.” 

“¿Cómo es posible?” Abby está sorprendida.

“Lexa no lo recuerda, pero al parecer algo que dijo Clarke, mientras platicaban las dos, hizo que Lexa recordara al menos eso”.

“¿Y creen que es cierto?”.

“Todos analizamos lo que ha pasado últimamente, sobre todo los ataques en el camino entre Polis y Arkadia, y las dos veces informamos por radios, a que horas íbamos a partir, y porque caminos nos iríamos, lo que nos hace estar seguros que lo que dice Lexa es verdad. Ya ordene que no se tengan más conversaciones importantes por radio, pero tampoco podemos cortar por completo las conversaciones, eso sería sospechoso. La última conversación que tuve por radio fue con Indra, y me dijo que ya había logrado juntar un pequeño ejército, y se estaban estableciendo en un punto medio entre Arkadia y Polis, también nos dijo que ya había tenido contacto con Roan y al parecer enviaría algún delegado para hablar con Indra y con nosotros.

“Me alegra que hayan obtenido esa información, después de todo, mi ayuda no fue en vano”. Abby sabe que Kane está dolido debido a que no le informo acerca del plan.

“Ese es el otro tema del cual quería hablarte Abby, sé que sabes que lo que hiciste puede ser considerado como traición al consejo, y que es probable que enfrentes varios castigos”.

“Lo sé, pero era un riesgo que debería tomar”.

“Por el momento quedas suspendida del consejo hasta nuevo aviso, no estamos seguros, pero es probable que se lleve a cabo un juicio contra ti para decidir cuál será tu castigo”.

“Y cuánto tiempo me quedare encerrada”.

Kane se toma un momento, “Debido a que eres la Doctora en jefe de Arkadia, y a que nos encontramos en un estado de emergencia, tu encarcelamiento será suspendido hasta nuevo aviso, quedas libre bajo palabra, pero tu opinión no se tomara en cuenta en el consejo, y pronto se te indicara cuando iniciara tu juicio”.

Abby no lo puede creer, sabe que Kane intervino para ayudarle a quedar libre, pero también sabe que tendrá que volver a ganarse la confianza de Kane, “Gracias Marcus”.

Kane solo asiente con la cabeza y abandona el lugar, al salir ordena a los guardias que dejen libre a Abby.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
Octavia se encuentra a las afueras de Arkadia, está practicando un poco con la espada, tiene tiempo que no entrena y siente que se está quedando fuera de forma.  
En ese momento ve como Koba se acerca hacia a ella, tiene varios días que no platica con él.

“Hola Octavia kom Skaikru”.

“Hola Koba”.

“Veo que practicas un poco con la espada, si quieres podríamos practicar juntos, una pequeña batalla amistosa”.

Octavia está de acuerdo, y los dos comienzan a pelear.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, se toman un descanso, y los dos se sientan en el suelo.

“Octavia, necesito preguntarte algo”.

Octavia sabe que Koba debe tener muchas preguntas, sabe que Lexa está viva, pero no ha sabido de ella. “¿Que necesitas saber Koba?”.

“Dime, ¿qué ha pasado con Heda Lexa?”.

“Lexa se encuentra bien, ha mejorado mucho.

“Esas buenas noticias Octavia….Espero que realmente Heda Lexa se recupere totalmente”.  
  
“Si Koba, no te preocupes, Lexa estará bien en poco tiempo.

“Muchas gracias por las buenas noticias Octavia Kom Skaikru, era lo que necesitaba escuchar, Aunque espero pronto poder ver y hablar con Heda Lexa de nuevo”.

“Estoy seguro que pronto podrás hablar con ella Koba” Octavia se queda pensado “Dime Koba, aparte de ti y de Ethan quien más se encuentra aquí de los clanes”.

“Junto con Ethan y conmigo, se encuentran Kiran, Virion y Raile kom Trikru, ellos venían como guardias de Wanheda cuando nos atacaron, y después de lo que paso con Luna, preferimos ya no regresar a Polis, porque la pregunta Octavia”.

Octavia se pone a recordar, Kiran debe ser la mujer, Virion el tipo que media como dos metros y Railey es el más joven de los tres.

“Es posible que necesitemos de su ayuda para hacer llegar mensajes a Indra, ya que nuestras comunicaciones han sido intervenidas”.

“¿Llevar mensajes a Polis?”.

“En realidad creo que después de lo que paso con Luna, Indra ya no se encuentra en Polis, pero creo que esa es información, Kane se les dará en su debido tiempo”.  
  
“Ok Octavia, estaremos listos para cuando nos necesiten”.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
Ese mismo día, Clarke se dirige a hablar con Lexa, la plática del día anterior debió dejar a Lexa con muchas dudas, y también con un sentimiento de tristeza, saber que todos los Natblidas se encuentran muertos, que Titus también, y eso que Clarke aun no le dice sobre la ciudad de la luz, o sobre Luna, es demasiada información, y Clarke tiene miedo de la forma en que Lexa lo vaya a tomar.

Clarke toca la puerta de la habitación de Lexa, otra vez le lleva la bandeja de comida, sabe que la última vez no comió mucho, ahora espera que coma un poco más, pero también sabe que con tanta mala noticia, es difícil que a alguien se le abra el apetito.

“Adelante Clarke” Lexa sabe que es Clarke tan solo con la forma en que toca la puerta.

“Hola Lexa, otra vez te traigo tu comida”.

“Gracias”.

“Y dime ¿cómo estás?,¿cómo te encuentras después de toda la información que te dije ayer?”. Clarke deja la charola otra vez en la pequeña mesa, y s e sienta en la cama junto a Lexa.

“Fue difícil Clarke, muy difícil asimilar todo lo que me dijiste, y recordé que ni siquiera te pregunte cuanto tiempo había pasado”.

“Fue un poco más de dos meses”. Clarke le responde.

“En realidad todo paso muy rápido” Lexa se toma unos segundos y pregunta, “Clarke necesito regresar a Polis, necesito retomar el control de Kongeda, necesito ver a mi pueblo”.

Clarke sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría esta conversación, “Lexa aún no he terminado de platicarte lo que paso después de que Ontari tomo el poder y porque no puedes regresar a Polis en estos momentos”.

Clarke comienza a platicarle sobre cómo fue a ver a Luna para entregarle la flama, pero también tiene que decirle que Luna la rechazo, en medio de todo esto se ve obligada a decirle sobre la ciudad de la luz, Lexa le dice que para ella eso solo siempre fue un mito, que nunca imagino que fuera real.

Clarke trata de explicarle acerca de Allie, de lo que es una inteligencia artificial, cosa que no es fácil. Lo que también es complicado explicarle es que la flama realmente es una versión mejorada de Allie. Clarke le platica a Lexa acerca de cómo Allie tomo el control de las mentes de todo Polis, de Arkadia y de mucha gente más.

Al final tiene su historia llega hasta la batalla final en Polis y la Ciudad de la Luz, Lexa se sorprende de saber que Pike termino peleando al lado de Clarke, mas después de saber que Pike asesino a Lincoln, aunque se alegra un poco al saber que Octavia asesino a Pike al final de la batalla.

Clarke le cuenta sobre como la volvió a ver dentro de la ciudad de la luz, aunque para Lexa esto si fue como un verdadero sueño. Todo parece tan increíble, como pudieron derrotar a Allie, y después todos salieron del trance en que se encontraban.

Lexa luce tan sorprendida, pero después la pregunta obligada.

“Clarke, ¿cómo es que obtuve de vuelta la flama?”.

“Lexa, despues de que derrotamos a Allie, el Kongeda se quedó sin líder, y al no haber más Natblida, nos vimos obligados a ir a hablar de nuevo con Luna, y tuvimos que decirle todo lo que habia pasaso, que necesitabamos a alguien que continuara tu legado” Clarke omite la parte acerca del fin del mundo, aun no es momento de contarle esto a Lexa.

“¿Y qué paso?, al saber esto Luna acepto el cargo de Heda ¿verdad?”.

“Así es Lexa, Luna acepto, y tomo la flama para convertirse en Heda”.

Lexa se siente feliz de que Luna haya tomado la flama y se convirtiera en Heda, “Pero ¿qué paso con Luna?, ¿porque la flama regreso a mí?”.

“Luna trato de unir a los clanes, incluso Roan la apoyo desde el inicio, pero para muchos clanes Skaikru aún seguimos siendo considerados enemigos” Clarke no sabe cómo tomara Lexa lo que está a punto de decirle, “Luna fue traicionada cuando se dirigía hacia Arkadia después de enterarse que estabas viva”.

“¿Traicionada?”.

“Si, Luna viajaba con alrededor de 50 guerreros y con Murphy, todos de diferentes Clanes, a la mitad del camino, la mayoría de los guerreros se tornaron en su contra, de acuerdo a Murphy Luna peleo hasta el final, pero fue asesinada por los mismos guerreros que juraron protegerla, solo uno de los guerreros de Luna sobrevivió”.

Clarke ve como la cara de Lexa se llena de furia y coraje, “¿Y dijeron porque la asesinaron?, o solo fue para tomar el poder”.

“Dejaron vivos a Murphy y Emori, solo para entregarnos un mensaje, dijeron que específicamente le dijeran a Wanheda y a los líderes de Skaikru, que desconocían a Luna como Heda, y que jamás seguirían a alguien que les fue impuesto por Skaikru. Básicamente traicionaron a Luna por creer que ella nos favorecía y que nosotros la controlábamos”.

Lexa piensa en su interior, que esa fue la misma razón por la cual Titus termino asesinándola accidentalmente.

Lexa se encuentra pálida, han sido demasiadas malas noticias las que ha recibido en dos días.

Clarke se acerca a ella y la abraza, “Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, sé que solo han sido malas noticias, las cosas no han sido fáciles desde que te perdí Lexa. Pero que estés aquí, entre mis brazos, me hace sentir que todo va a estar bien, que encontraremos una solución a todos nuestros problemas”.

“Gracias, Ai hodnes” Es la primera vez que Lexa se refiere de esa forma a Clarke, lo cual hace que Clarke se sonroje un poco.

“Como sé que solo han sido malas noticias, te traje algo” Clarke busca dentro del boso de su pantalón, “Algo que guarde con mucho cariño el día que te fuiste mí en Polis, y pensé que nunca te lo volvería a dar”.

Clarke abre su mano, para mostrarle la joya dorada que Lexa usaba en su frente, “Ese día en Polis, antes de irme para huir de Ontari, fui a tu cuarto, recordé donde la habías guardado después de que estuvimos juntas, necesitaba algo de ti, un recuerdo que siempre pudiera llevar conmigo” Los ojos de Clarke se llenan de lágrimas.  
Lexa lo toma con su mano y lo mira fijamente, “Gracias, ai hodnes. Este es el regalo más hermoso que jamás me han hecho”. Las dos se acercan y se dan un beso, el más apasionado que han tenido desde aquella tare en Polis cuando estuvieron juntas”.

Clarke de verdad desea estar con Lexa en este momento, sentír el cuerpo de Lexa junto al de ella, pero sabe que aún es muy pronto, que Lexa apenas acaba de regresar, que su mente aun esta confundida, y sabe que no quiere forzarla a nada.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se que tan seguido este actualizando, tal vez cada tercer día, depende de que tan ocupado me encuentre.
> 
> Gracias a los que han dejado Kudos.


	20. La Redención es Posible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy tiene una platica que lo hace reflexionar, mientras Lexa y Clarke siguen en su camino de re descubrimiento.

  
  
  
Al otro día por la mañana Bellamy camina por los pasillos de Arkadia, no ha tenido realmente la oportunidad de hablar con Clarke sobre cómo esta Lexa, realmente él nunca pensó que Lexa significara algo para Clarke, siempre pensó que las decisiones de Clarke eran pensando solamente en el bien de Arkadia, pero ahora entiende que había algo más de fondo.

También ahora entiende porque Clarke aun esta dolida con el hecho de que haya aliado con Pike, no fue solo por el hecho de que Abby y Kane terminaran siendo encarcelados o separados por Pike, o que eso haya desencadenado la muerte de Lincoln, sino porque eso representó una traición hacia Lexa y los 12 clanes. El haber ayudado a asesinar al ejercito de Indra fue lo peor que jamás pudo haber hecho. Ahora entiende perfectamente aquella plática con Clarke, cuando fue a verlo a Arkadia a escondidas para convencerlo de que abandonara a Pike, cuando Octavia ayudo a Clarke a escabullirse para hablar con él.

Al llegar al comedor, toma una bandeja de comida, y se sienta a comer solo, realmente estos últimos días ha estado alejado de sus amigos, siente algo de recelo, todos estuvieron involucrados en el plan para regresarle la flama a Lexa, pero no lo incluyeron de acuerdo a las palabras de Murphy, “porque Bellamy aún desconfía a los grounders”.

Bellamy se pregunta cómo puede dejar de desconfiar, desde que llegaron a la tierra solo ha tenido problemas con ellos, y se ha pasado gran parte del tiempo que lleva en la tierra luchando contra ellos. Pero también sabe que aliarse con Pike fue una mala decisión, que más que nada estaba dolido por la muerte de Gina y la traición de Echo. Echo fue la única grounder en la que realmente confió y termino traicionándolo.

Bellamy ve como Kane también entra al comedor de Arkadia toma una bandeja de comida, y se dirige hacia la misma mesa que él.

“Que tal Bellamy, ¿puedo sentarme en esta mesa?.

“Claro Canciller no hay problema”.

Los dos comienzan a comer en silencio por unos minutos, cuando por fin Kane decide romper el silencio. “Así que al parecer ninguno de los dos tiene con quien comer”.

“A veces así pasa, últimamente mis amigos no han sido muy amistosos conmigo”

“Si me he dado cuenta, según averigüe, tu no estabas enterado del plan para regresarle la flama a Lexa”. Kane sigue comiendo mientras habla con Bellamy.

“Es correcto, yo me entere hasta después, cuando Miller me dijo lo que había pasado, al parecer ya no soy digo no de confianza de mis amigos”.

“Pues creo que estamos en las misma situación. Abby jamás me mencionó nada acerca de lo que pensaba hacer, actuó a mis espaldas, creo que por eso estamos comiendo los dos solos”. Kane esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

“Por cierto, ¿la Doctora Griffin sigue en prisión?”

“Ya se encuentra libre, su presencia es necesaria en la enfermería debido al estado de alerta en que nos encontramos, aunque ha sido separada del consejo de Arkadia indefinidamente, hasta que enfrente un juicio por sus acciones”.

“Ya se encuentra libre, pensé que pasaría más tiempo encerrada”.

“Tienes que entender Bellamy, a veces las personas actúan de una manera inesperada, porque sienten dentro de su corazón que están haciendo lo correcto, Abby sabia la situación de Clarke, y como se sentía, así que prefirió arriesgarlo todo, incluso traicionar mi confianza, con tal de ayudar a Clarke, Y creo que tus amigos están en la misma situación”.

“Ellos desconfían de ti por tu pasado reciente, pero debes entender que vas a tener que volver a ganarte su confianza, pero lo más difícil va a ser ganarte la confianza de tu hermana de nuevo, ella está más dolida que nadie, y los hechos recientes volvieron a reabrir la herida que ella guardaba”.

Bellamy se queda pensado en todo lo que le dijo Kane, mientras termina su comida.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
Clarke se dirige a la habitación de Lexa, no tuvo oportunidad de ir a primera hora, así que esta apresurada por llegar con ella, más tarde tratara de convencer a Kane que deje que Lexa abandone su cuarto, cree que caminar por las afueras de Arkadia ayudara a Lexa a recuperar más rápido su memoria.

Clarke solo toca la puerta y la abre, ya tiene la confianza suficiente de nuevo, para no esperar por la aprobación de Lexa para entrar. Al entrar ve como Lexa se encuentra observando los dibujos que Clarke le deje en su última visita para ayudar a que recupere su memoria.

“¿Cómo estas Lexa?”.

“Hola Clarke, me encuentro mejor gracias”.

“¿Que te parecen mis dibujos?”.

“Son muy hermosos, me han mantenido ocupada mientras sigo en mi arresto en el cuarto”.

“Acerca de eso, más tarde hablare con Kane, para que te permitan salir por algunos momentos, aunque sea acompañada a las afueras de Arkadia, aparte hay más personas que desean verte y hablar contigo”.

Lexa levanta una ceja, “¿Quien más se encuentra en Arkadia que quisiera verme?”.

“Hay algunos guerreros Trikru dentro en Arkadia, pero sobre todo hay alguien que desea verte, recuerdas a Koba, el guardia que siempre se encontraba entre tu habitación y la mía en Polis”.

Lexa se queda pensando por unos segundos, “Lo recuerdo Clarke, siempre te saludaba al pasar por su puesto de vigilancia, ¿qué hace aquí en Arkadia?

“Luna lo envió como guardia en nuestro viaje de camino de regreso a Arkadia cuando nos ataca……”. Clarke se detiene por un momento, sabe que tarde o temprano tiene que tener esta platica con Lexa, “Lexa, recuerdas.... ¿por qué nos atacaron?, ¿cuál era su objetivo?”.

Lexa piensa por un momento, “He estado tratando de recordar, pero todo es tan confuso, pero.... tengo el recuerdo de algo como un sueño” Lexa se levanta de la cama, “Recuerdo a un hombre hablándome, dándome instrucciones para una misión”.

“¿Una misión?”.

“Si, pero Clarke…. pero tú eras esa misión. Recuerdo que me mostraron una foto tuya y me decían que tú eras el objetivo, que debía llevarte con ellos” La cara de Lexa es de tensión, “Recuerdo que me decían tu nombre, que tú eras mi objetivo”.

“Ahora lo entiendo” Clarke dice sorprendida, “Es por eso que sabias mi nombre cuando nos atacaron. No es que me reconocieras, era porque te lo habían dicho”.

“¿Mencione tu nombre?”, Lexa lo dice con un poco de confusión.

“Lexa no sé qué tanto recuerdes, pero la segunda vez que nos atacaron….. te acercaste a mi diciendo mi nombre, yo me quede petrificada al verte y al hablarme” Clarke lleva su mano a donde está la herida en el costado que le hizo Lexa “Te acercaste a mí, y me clavaste un puñal en el costado” Los ojos de Clarke se llenan de lágrimas.

“No es posible, yo no pude hacer eso, jamás te haría daño Clarke”.

“Yo sé que es ese momento no eras tú, pero cuando todo eso sucedió, mi mundo entero se vino abajo” Clarke no puede contener más las lágrimas y se pone a llorar.  
Lexa se acerca a ella y la abraza fuertemente.

“Perdón ai hodnes, de verdad perdóname”, Lexa mira fijamente a Clarke y la besa en la frente. “No se cómo fui capaz de hacer todo eso, tengo tantas preguntas en mi mente, mis recuerdos acerca de todo eso son tan borrosos. Tan solo recuerdo que usábamos radios para escuchar sus conversaciones y que tú eras mi misión, pero aparte eso no recuerdo mucho más”.

Clarke mira fijamente a Lexa, aun sin soltarse de sus brazos. “Bueno, tenemos mucho tiempo para lograr que recuerdes todo eso y más”

Las dos se miran fijamente por unos segundos, para después darse un beso.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
Abby está de vuelta en la enfermería, ha tenido tiempo para pensar en todo lo que paso, sabe que Kane está enojado con ella, pero en su interior sabe que tomo la decisión correcta ayudando a Clarke, lo único que de verdad le molesta es que la hayan suspendido del consejo, pero sabe que es un precio que tendrá que pagar por ocultarle a Kane sus planes.

Apenas llegó, platico con Jackson, y se puso al tanto de las cosas, Jackson le dijo que Lexa está en muy buenas condiciones físicas, que no cree que vaya a tener secuelas.  
Abby está tratando de reintegrarse a sus labores cotidianas, ha tratado de evitar a Kane y a los demás miembros del consejo.

En ese momento Raven entra a la enfermería.

“Hola Doctora Griffin”.

“Que tal Raven”.

“Escuche las noticas, lo siento Doc. Sé que es difícil para usted que la dejen fuera del consejo, pero creo que pudo haber sido mucho peor”.

“Aun no estoy libre de toda culpa Raven, según me dijo Marcus, hay un juicio pendiente en mi contra tan pronto y pase el estado de emergencia en Arkadia”.

“Wow, de verdad que si está enojado con usted, pero creo que debería de hablar con él de todas formas y tratar de arreglar las cosas”.

Abby encoje los hombros un poco, “No creo que él quiera hablar conmigo en estos momentos”.

“Uno nunca sabe Doc.” Raven cambia de tema, “Por cierto, como esta Clarke, desde que Lexa está de nuevo con nosotros ya casi no la he visto, no ha ido a visitarnos a Monty y a mí”.

“Ella se encuentra bien Raven, ha estado enfocada en Lexa, y en tratar de que recupere sus recuerdos”.

Raven se acerca a Abby, “Dígame algo Doc, hay algo más entre Lexa y Clarke verdad, jamás pensé que ella la veía de esa forma, pero después de los últimos acontecimientos, estoy convencida que mientras estuvo en Polis pasaron varias cosas entre ellas dos”.

Abby aleja la mirada de Raven “Raven yo no soy quien para contestar esas preguntas, tal vez deberías de preguntarle a Clarke directamente”. 

“Lo sé, pero no creo que Clarke me quiera platicar”.

“Que no te quiera platicar de que cosa Raven”. Clarke la interrumpe, acaba de entrar a la enfermería.

“Hola Clarke”, Raven contesta de manera nerviosa. “Tu mamá y yo estábamos platicando sobre ti”.

“Eso escuche precisamente, y Dime, ¿de que platicaban?”.

“Raven me preguntaba sobre ¿cómo estás?, y ¿cómo esta Lexa?”. Abby interrumpe.

“Pues las cosas van bien Rae, Lexa ha empezado a recordar bastantes cosas, acerca de Polis, y de Arkadia, aunque casi no recuerda acerca de porque nos atacó, ni quien la mando a atacarnos. Es como si la flama libero una parte de su cerebro pero bloqueo otra”.

“Chicas me tengo que retirar, las dejo para que platiquen”. Abby abandona la enfermería.

“Y dime Clarke, ¿crees que logre recuperar toda su memoria?”. Raven se sienta en una de las camillas.

“La verdad espero que si Rae, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, que solo espero que Lexa vuelva a ser….” Clarke se sonroja y no sabe si continuar o no.  
“Oh vamos, no te quedes a la mitad de lo que me ibas a decir”.

“Es que pasaron tantas cosas mientras estuve en Polis, que no le he platicado a nadie, más que a mi mamá recientemente”.

“Lo sabía, Abby tenía que saber que había pasado contigo y con Lexa”.

Clarke voltea su ojos, “Rae no es fácil platicar de esas cosas”.

“Pero es que realmente los demás no sabemos nada, lo único que nos dijiste es que Lexa había muerto, y que la había matado un tipo religioso un poco loco, que a la vez era algo así como su padre. Después me entere gracias a Murphy que el también había estado presente cuando Lexa murió, pero tampoco me dio muchos detalles”.

Clarke piensa que al menos Murphy supo guardar silencio sobre lo que paso. “Sé que no les di muchos detalles, y que encerré un poco hacia los demás estos últimos meses, pero….”.

“Por favor Griffin, soy tu amiga, quiero pensar que tu mejor amiga, y aun a mí me dejaste fuera en estos meses, no ha sido fácil estar conviviendo solo con Monty, Harper, Brian y Miller, esos cuatro son puro amor, y la verdad ya me dan nauseas de estar solo con ellos”.

Clarke se ríe un poco al escuchar a Raven.

“Al menos tenme un poco de confianza para platicar sobre que paso en Polis”.

Clarke toma un largo respiro, “Ok Rae, creo que debo empezar por el porque me quede en Polis tanto tiempo”.

Clarke le platica a Raven acerca de lo que paso en Polis mientras ella estuvo con Lexa, le platica sobre la pelea con Roan, sobre la Nia y como Lexa la mato, sobre Ontari, y muchas cosas más. Raven queda asombrado cuando Clarke le platica sobre la ciudad de Polis, de lo grande que es, y como paseaba por las calles el tiempo que estuvo ahí.

Después tiene que llegar a los detalles de su relación con Lexa, aunque prefiere omitir muchas cosas, también le platica sobre cómo murió Lexa.

Siente que libero un gran peso de su pecho, sabe que Raven no la va a juzgar, pero era necesario que su mejor amiga también supiera por lo que estaba pasando.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estos capitulos son un poco mas tranquilos, hay que estableces a los personajes y ver hacia donde se dirigen, pero la accion regresara muy pronto, no desesperen.....


	21. Tiempo de más

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo parece tranquilo,  
> gracias a esto todos tratan de encontrar su lugar dentro de Arkadia

  
  
  
Emori aún no se siente cómoda en Arkadia, Kane fue lo suficiente amable para darles su cuarto a Murphy y a ella, pero comparado con la habitación que tenían en Polis, es una gran diferencia, Aunque por otro lado, comparado con las cuevas que Vivian antes de vivir en Polis, si es una gran mejora como quiera.

Realmente no se ha hecho amiga de nadie, aunque realmente le han llegado a agradar Raven y Harper. Por lo que ha visto y le ha dicho Murphy, Monty y Harper son pareja, así como los otros dos chicos Miller y Brian.

Arkadia no es realmente como se la imaginaba, de acuerdo a lo que Murphy le había dicho ella pensaba que era casi una prisión, pero en el tiempo que lleve aquí, se ha dado cuenta que hay muchas más cosas, hay establos, un comedor, algo que parece ser una taberna donde sirven alcohol, y muchas cosas más, cree que realmente Murphy esta resentido con Arkadia, que es por eso que la ve con malos ojos.

Al caminar por las afueras de Arkadia sola, debido a que Murphy se encuentra hablando con el canciller, ve a Harper platicando con Miller, los dos se encuentran en guardia y con sus armas, a lo lejos escucha la plática.

“Aún no hay novedades ni ejércitos acercándose a Arkadia, tanta tranquilidad me pone nervioso”. Miller le dice a Harper.

“Lo sé, esta tranquilidad no es normal, por un lado nos declararon la guerra los clanes, por otro lado tenemos este nuevo enemigo que al parecer quiere secuestrar a Clarke por alguna extraña razón, y seguramente también nos está acechando”.

Emori decide acercase, “Hola Chicos”.

“Hola Emori” Haper la saluda con una sonrisa, “¿Qué opinas de Arkadia hasta el momento?”.

“Pues es mucho más bonita de lo que Murphy la describió”.

“Y dime, antes de estar en Polis con Murphy, ¿dónde vivías?”.

“En la zona de la muerte junto con mi hermano”.

“La zona de la muerte” Miller y Harper contestan asombrados.

“Así es, aunque no lo crean trabajaba para quien ustedes llamaban Allie”.

La cara de Miller y Haper es de más sorpresa aun.

Emori se da cuenta de esto, “La verdad yo no sabía quién era, nosotros solo hacíamos mandados para ella, y los recados nos los mandaba con un tipo gigante que era como su mensajero” Emori omite los detalles de cómo lo tuvo que asesinar cuando lo intento robar.

“Pero entonces, tu sabias de la ciudad de la luz” Miller le pregunta.

“Realmente no sabía que era la ciudad de la luz, para mí no era más que un mito que atraía a curiosos y a los que eran expulsados del Kongeda por Heda”.  
“¿Y cómo conociste a Murphy?”. Harper pregunta.

“Lo conocí cuando intentaba encontrar la ciudad de la luz junto con el otro hombre, al que ustedes llaman Jaha, los encontré en el desierto y honestamente, los engañamos para robarlos”.  
A Miller le sorprende la naturalidad con la que Emori les platica esto.

“Después volví a ver a Murphy cuando venía de regreso de estar con Allie, como 3 meses después, y de ahí en adelante empezó nuestro odisea, para huir de Allie una y otra vez, hasta que terminamos enfrentándonos a ella en Polis” Emori sonríe un poco, “No se cómo rayos Murphy termino de Flamekeeper y viviendo en Polis conmigo. Y pues ahora estamos en Arkadia, creo que nuestro destino es nunca quedarnos establecidos en un solo lugar”.

Emori piensa es las amenazas que acechan a Arkadia y a Skaikru, y no está segura de querer seguir en Arkadia por mucho tiempo más.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
Kane se encuentra en su oficina, por su mente están dando vueltas todas las cosas que han sucedido en Arkadia las últimas dos semanas, desgraciadamente se han pedido vidas humanas, en estos días, y eso siempre para un líder como Kane es algo que le preocupa, espera que no tenga que seguir asistiendo a mas funerales en los días por venir.

Aún no ha podido hablar con Abby, entiende las razones por las cuales actuó de esa forma, y por qué le oculto información, solo le gustaría que Abby hubiera confiando más en él, aunque por otra parte no sabe si hubiera apoyado el plan de los chicos o no.

En ese momento tocan a su puerta.

“Adelante”.

Es Clarke, Kane sabía que tarde o temprano Clarke vendría a verlo, seguramente tiene algo que ver con que Lexa siga encerrada en su cuarto, él sabe que no es la forma de tratar a la comandante de los 13 clanes, pero por otra parte aún no han podido descifrar por Lexa los ataco.

“Hola Canciller, necesito hablar con usted”.

“Hola Clarke, por supuesto, ¿qué tienes en mente?”. Kane se encuentra sentado en su escritorio.

“Me gustaría hablar sobre Lexa, ha tenido mucho progreso, pero creo que el estar encerrada todo el tiempo no le ha ayudado… pienso que sería mejor permitirle salir por algunas horas”.

Kane se lleva la mano a la barbilla, “Es algo que ya había pensado, creo que ya demostró que después de obtener la flama ha regresado a ser la antigua Lexa, y que ya no representa un peligro para nadie en el Arca. Sí tú te haces responsable de su seguridad, estoy dispuesto a dejarla salir de su cuarto”.

La cara de Clarke se llena de felicidad.

“En estos momentos voy a hablar con Miller Sr. Para que instruya a los guardias y dejen de vigilar a Lexa”.

“Muchas gracias, de verdad muchas gracias”. Clarke no puede evitar la sonrisa en su rostro”.

“No sé si tengas algún otro tema que quieras hablar Clarke”.

“La verdad eso era todo, muchas gracias” Clarke se da la media vuelta, y se detiene, “En realidad hay una cosa más, creo que deberías hablar con mi mamá, en verdad ella te aprecia, y sé que le duele que estén distanciados”. Clarke le sonríe un poco, se vuelve a dar la media vuelta para retirarse.

Kane se queda pensando en las palabras de Clarke y piensa, que La verdad si se siente solo estando lejos de Abby.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
Koba se encuentra entrenando junto, con Ethan, Kira, Virion y Raile, todos han estado muy inquietos, el estar lejos de Polis y sin saber noticias de lo que en verdad está pasando los tiene preocupados.

Kira y Raile han hablado de abandonar Arkadia y dirigirse con Indra para ponerse a sus órdenes, pero Koba les dijo que no estaban seguros de la ubicación de Indra en estos momentos.

Koba ve como Kane se acerca hacia ellos junto con Miller Sr.

Al acercase a ellos, dejan de entrenar y se reúnen.

“Hola a todos, he venido a pedirles un favor guerreros”.

“Hola Kane kom Skikru” Todos lo saludan “Dinos que es lo que requieres” Koba contesta.

“Como saben las cosas en Polis están algo inestables, e Indra tuvo que abandonar Polis”.

“Y quien se quedó a cargo en Polis” Kira pregunta.

“Lo último que me dijo Indra es que al parecer los embajadores tomaron el control de la Torre, pero como imaginaran cada quien está viendo por sus intereses. Indra reunió un pequeño ejército, y se refugió a las afueras de la ciudad. Es por eso que quiere pedirles a alguno de ustedes que se dirija con Indra, y le pregunte cuál es su estatus actual, y si ha logrado tener contacto con El rey Roan kom Azgeda. Indra nos dijo apropiadamente cuál sería su ubicación antes de que dejáramos de contactarnos por radio con ella”.

Los guerreros se voltean a ver entre ellos.

“Yo me ofrezco como voluntario” Raile da un paso al frente.

Gracias Raile, puedes tomar cualquier caballo de los que se encuentra en el establo para tu viaje.

Raile asiente con la cabeza y se dirige al establo acompañado de Miller Sr.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
Clarke se siente feliz después de hablar con Kane, siente que Lexa volverá a ser la misma de antes en poco tiempo, el salir al bosque y volver a palpar la naturaleza será de gran ayuda.

Lo único que Lexa necesita es algo de tiempo, para recuperar todos sus recuerdos, y con algo de suerte, en poco tiempo podría estar vuelta como Heda en Polis, y con la ayuda de Lexa será más fácil volver a unir a los doce clanes.

Al llegar a la habitación de Lexa, Clarke se da cuenta que no están guardias a su alrededor cuidando la puerta.

Clarke toca la puerta y entra a la habitación. Lexa se encuentra parada, haciendo ejercicios, y estirándose un poco.

“Hola Lexa, veo que ya te estreso el estar encerrada, y estas tratando de mantenerte ocupada”.

“Es correcto Clarke, no recuerdo haber estado tanto tiempo encerrada en un solo lugar, aun en la torre e Polis había muchas cosas que hacer sin salir de la torre”.  
Clarke siente como la voz de Lexa es de fastidio.

“Pues te tengo buenas noticias, hace un rato hable con Kane, y me dijo que ya no tienes restricciones en el Arca, y puedes salir a caminar y conocer el lugar”.  
La cara de Lexa cambia en esos momentos, inmediatamente se nota la felicidad en su rostro.

“Así es Lex, pero solo hay una condición…. Que yo soy la responsable de tu seguridad en todo momento”.

“Me parece bien, así podremos pasar más tiempo juntas”.

Las dos voltean a verse mientras sonríen.

“Así que prepárate para salir, porque por fin vas a conocer el Arca”.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
En poco tiempo Lexa estuvo lista para salir, no sabe quién está más ansiosa por pasear por Arkadia, si ella o Clarke. Al salir de su cuarto Clarke le dice que lo primero que deben hacer es salir de la jaula de Metal, que es como Clarke le llama a la parte interior de Arkadia.

Las dos caminan juntas, Lexa ve como casi nadie nota realmente su presencia. Trata de pensar, y recuerda que casi no conoció a nadie de Arkadia personalmente, con excepción, de Clarke, Octavia, Bellamy, Kane y Raven, también trata de recordar quien más de Skaikru los acompaño a TonDc en su primera visita, pero realmente no recuerda.

Al salir del edificio de Arkadia y ver por primera vez la luz en mucho tiempo, Lexa se siente realmente feliz, el poder respirar aire limpio, sin el olor a metal que existe adentro de Arca, es algo que realmente aprecia.

Clarke le muestra donde se encuentra las bancas donde ella y sus amigos se sientan a platicar y a tomar un trago, después le muestra a lo lejos el área de los establos. Lexa piensa que habrá pasado con su caballo, si Luna lo habrá cuidado, si aún se encuentra en los establos de Polis.

Después de ver los establos se dirigen al área donde Koba y los demás guerreros Trikru se encuentran practicando, todos se muestran sorprendidos al ver a Lexa.  
En cuanto Lexa se acerca, todos agachan su cabeza en señal de respeto.

“Heda, es bueno verte entre nosotros de nuevo”. Koba es quien habla.

“Mochof Koba”. 

“Pensamos que nunca te volveríamos a ver, es un milagro que estos con nosotros en estos momentos tan difíciles”.

“Hare todo lo posible para regresar la paz y la unidad a todos los clanes”.

“Sé que lo lograras Heda, si alguien es capaz de hacerlo eres tú”.

Después de hablar unos cuantos minutos más con ellos, y de despedirse, Lexa y Clarke se dirigen al otro lado de Arkadia, al parecer Clarke la quiere llevar hacia donde se encuentra Rave, Lexa trata de recordar quien es Raven pero no logra hacerlo, hasta que Clarke le dice que es la chica a la que Gustus inculpo de haberla envenenado en TonDc.

Lexa le hace saber a Clarke que no cree que sea tan buena idea, pero Clarke le dice que eso es asunto olvidado, y que Raven realmente no le guarda rencor.

Justo cuando se dirigen hacia allá, Abby se cruza en su camino.

“Hola Clarke, Lexa, ¿cómo están?

“Hola mamá, estoy llevando a Lexa a que conozco todos los lugares de Arkadia, en este momento nos dirigíamos con Rave”.

“Gracias Abby kom Skaikru, Clarke me dijo que tú fuiste quien me regreso la flama”.

“No tienes que agradecer Lexa, sabía lo que la flama significaba para ti, y que Clarke estaba dispuesta a todo para lograrlo”.

Clarke se sonroja un poco al escuchar a su mamá.

“Por cierto, Lexa antes de que continúes con tu recorrido por Arkadia, es necesario que vayas a la enfermería, es necesario que te hagamos un chequeo de rutina, Jackson está ahí, él se encargar de hacerlo, son órdenes del canciller para ver que todo está bien”.

“Pero mamá, apenas vamos a ir con Raven, no podemos posponerlo”.

“Clarke, si son órdenes del canciller creo que debo hacer caso, no quiero causar más incomodidades, gracias Abby por informarnos”.

Lexa ve como Clarke tiene una cara de frustración, pero ordenes son ordenes, y eso es lo que mantiene en orden a una ciudad como Arkadia.

Lexa y Clarke se dirigen hacia el área de enfermería, al entrar ven a Jackson preparando lo que parecen ser algunos kits de primeros auxilios.

“Hola Jackson”.

“Hola Clarke, me imagino que tu mamá les dijo que vinieran hacia aquí para la revisión de Lexa”.

“Así es”, Clarke contesta otra vez con un tono de fastidio.

“Denme unos segundos, tengo que ir a dejar estos Kits y enseguida regreso”. Jackson sale de la enfermería.

“Gracias Clarke, por llevarme a conocer un poco más sobre tu gente y tu cultura”.

“De nada, siempre quise hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo, quería que vieras que no todos somos Pike, y que hay mucha gente buena en Arkadia que lo que busca es la paz”.

Lexa toma las manos de Clarke y se acerca a ella, “Te prometo que no desperdiciare esta segunda oportunidad de estar juntas”.

Las dos se acercan para darse un beso………

  


**¡Boooom!....**

  


Una gran explosión se escucha en Arkadia, es tan fuerte que Lexa y Clarke estuvieron a punto de caer al suelo.

A lo lejos se empiezan a escuchar gritos y disparos

Clarke…. ¿Que esta pasando?....  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer este capitulo, y gracias a los que siguen dejando sus Kudos,  
> Realmente es de esa forma que se que la gente aun me sigue leyendo.


	22. Nada es tan bueno como parece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arkadia esta bajo ataque, y pasan cosas completamente inesperadas para varios personajes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originalmente este capitulo iba a ser mas largo, pero preferí dividirlo en dos partes,  
> Así que es un poco mas corto de lo usual.  
> Espero les guste.

  
  
  
Raven se encuentra en el hangar de los mecánicos, ya tiene un buen rato trabajando junto con Monty el día de hoy, durante el último par de días ha estado tentada de decirle la verdad a Monty acerca del porqué de su investigación, pero cada vez que está a punto de decirle, algo pasa que los interrumpe.

“Raven, ¿qué opinas de lo que ha estado pasando últimamente?

“Exactamente a ¿qué te refieres?, han pasado muchas cosas últimamente”.

“Bueno para ser más específico, me refiero a Clarke y Lexa, creo que no soy el único que ha pensado que hay un interés más grande de Clarke, que solo ver por el bien de Arkadia”.

Raven lo piensa por unos segundos, “Creo que la única persona que te puede responder eso es Clarke, aunque creo que ya todos nos hemos dado cuenta que hay algo más entre ellas dos”.

“Si también creo que hay algo más entre ellas dos, y la verdad eso explicaría muchas cosas, Pero no lo puedo creer, ósea Clarke no pudo conseguir a alguien más complicado que La Comandante de todo el mundo Libre”. Monty sonríe un poco al decir esto.

“Lo sé Monty, es casi increíble, pero viéndolo de otra forma, realmente Clarke es prácticamente nuestro líder, aunque no sea su puesto oficial, así que realmente sería una relación entre líderes”.

“Y cambiando un poco de tema, ya logramos la conexión con los satélites, y también los sistemas de identificación de la atmosfera estas casi 100% funcionales. ¿Cuál sería el siguiente paso después de eso?

Raven duda que contestar después de eso, la verdad cree que ya es hora de decirle a Monty la verdad, aun y cuando Kane no se lo haya autorizado todavía.

“mmm mira Monty, la verdad es que todo esto se debe a algo más”.

“¡Lo sabía!”.

“Es algo bastante complicado realmente, aun no estoy autorizada para decirte, pero creo que debes saberlo”.

En ese momento una gran explosión sacude Arkadia. Es tan fuerte que Raven cae al suelo, y varios de los aparatos con los cuales se encontraban trabajando también caen al suelo.

Inmediatamente Monty se levanta e intenta ayudar a Raven a pararse.

“¿Que rayos fue eso? Raven le pregunta asustada a Monty.

“No tengo idea” Monty se acerca a la ventana para ver que está pasando afuera. Al asomarse solo ve confusión, mucho humo y gente corriendo hacia todos lados, y de pronto escucha disparos.

Al escuchar los disparos Monty y Raven se tiran al suelo.

“No tengo idea de que está pasando pero creo que es mejor que nos mantengamos agachados Raven”.

Monty sabe que lo que sea que está pasando, tomo desprevenidos a todos.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
Octavia trata de levantar se después de la explosión, ella se encontraba a las afueras del edificio principal de Arkadia, y se dirigía a los establos a ver su caballo.

Casi no puede escuchar, en sus oídos solo se escucha un sonido sordo, como de un silbido. Al levantarse del suelo solo alcanza a ver mucho humo, y tierra levantada, al parecer una de las paredes de Arkadia se vino abajo.

Después de levantarse se dirige directamente hacia donde se encontraban Koba y Ethan practicando.

“¿Cómo están?”.

“¿Que está pasando Octavia? Pregunta Koba.

“No sé, solo escuche la explosión y derre…..”. En ese momento a su lado caen granadas de humo, parecidas a las de Mount Weather.

Octavia intenta patearlas lejos de ellos.

De entre el humo empiezan a aparecer hombres de negro, quienes los atacan sin piedad, Octavia se defiende como puede, por suerte Koba y Ethan están atentos también.

Octavia ve como a lo lejos como Kira y Railey se encontrar luchando con dos hombres más, todo es un caos en Arkadia, a lo lejos también se escuchan disparos, al parecer son de los guardias.

De pronto Octavia siente como algo la golpea en una pierna y la hace perder el equilibrio, al girarse ve como un hombre se abalanza sobre ella, lo bloquea como puede, y contra ataca.

Logra ponerse de pie, para enfrentarse a otro más, parece ir ganando la batalla, pero de pronto, siente un fuerte golpe en su cabeza y todo es negro después de eso.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
Bellamy corre inmediatamente hacia la entrada principal del edificio de Arkadia después de escuchar la explosión, al llegar a la entrada se encuentra con Harper, Miller y Brian.

“¿Qué rayos está pasando?” Harper pregunta.

“Al parecer estamos bajo ataque, todos traten de defender Arkadia, seguramente trataran de atacarnos primero en el perímetro, necesito que todos tomen sus puestos” Bellamy comienza a ordenar, “No se cuentos sean, pero si pudieron derribar la pared con una explosión, es porque poseen armas modernas, estén atentos”.

Bellamy trata de visualizar a su alrededor, a un lado ve como varios grounders pelean contra los atacantes, del otro lado ve a Octavia dirigirse hacia Koba y Ethan.

En ese momento Bellamy ve a lo lejos como comienzan a volar granadas de humo, y ve como varios hombres comienzan a ingresar a Arkadia.

En este momento todo es un caos, Miller comienza a disparar y Bellamy le grita que se detenga.

“No podemos disparar a diestra y siniestra, nuestra propia gente está corriendo por toda Arkadia”.

Tomen posición detrás del Rover y protejan la entrada al edificio.

Bellamy corre a tratar de resguardar a varios niños que se encontraban en las bancas de los comedores afuera de Arkadia, Harper corre detrás de él a levantar una mujer que se encuentra desmallada.

Miller y Brian tratan de disparar a los demás atacantes que intentan ingresar, pero otra gran explosión sacude a Arkadia, y a partir de eso ya nada tiene sentido.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
Después de la explosión Clarke y Lexa tratan de pensar que está pasando, Miller se asoma por la puerta y les dice a las dos que no se muevan, que se queden en la enfermería.  
“Lexa ¿estás bien?”.

“Si, que fue eso”.

“Sonó como una gran explosión, pero no tenemos muchas cosas en Arkadia que puedan causar una explosión de ese tamaño. La única que podría hacer algo así en Raven, y hasta donde sé, en este momento no se encuentra trabajando en nada de ese tipo de cosas”.

A lo lejos se empiezan a escuchar ruidos pelea y gritos, he incluso algunos disparos.

“Creo que estamos bajo ataque” Clarke comenta.

“Clarke, creo que debemos ayudar, no sabemos qué está pasando afuera”.

“Lo sé, pero no tenemos armas ni nada con que defendernos”.

Las dos intentan buscar algo con que defenderse, en la enfermería, pero solo hay agujas y camillas que se pueden usar como armas”.

Los ruidos de pelea se escuchan más cerca, así como un par de disparos. Clarke ve como Lexa corre hacia la puerta de la enfermería a asomarse para ver que está pasando, pero al ver hacia afuera de la enfermería Clarke ve como la mirada de Lexa cambia por completo, lo que acaba de ver de verdad la ha asustado.

“Clarke, debemos huir, rápido”.

“Pero no hay hacia donde huir desde aquí, esa es la única salida de la enfermería”.

“Entonces hay que escondernos”.

Lexa toma de la mano a Clarke. “Lexa ¿hacia dónde vamos?”. Clarke se siente desesperada.

“Hay que escondernos rápido Clarke”.

“Creo que este es el único lugar, es el cuarto donde guardan los cuerpos después de morir, ahorita está vacío, pero solo se abre por fuera”. Clarke le dice a Lexa.

“Tendrá que ser ahí”, Las dos se dirigen hacia el cuarto de la morgue, pero al momento de entrar Lexa empuja a Clarke hacia el cuarto y lo cierra por fuera.

Clarke ve con incrédula por la pequeña ventana como Lexa cierra la puerta.

Lexa se asoma por la ventana de la puerta y le hace una seña a Clarke de que guarde silencio.

En ese momento cuatro hombres entran por la puerta de la enfermería, uno de ellos tiene cargado en un hombro a Jackson.

“Lexa, por fin te encontramos, no fue fácil, ¿sabes dónde está Clarke? ¿Podemos ir por ella?”.

“No, ella huyo apenas escucho las explosiones”. Lexa contesta con una voz de seguridad.

Clarke ve con asombro desde atrás de la puerta como el hombre que le está hablando a Lexa, tiene un parecido casi idéntico a Gustus, el mismo hombre que era el guardia personal de Lexa, y al que Lexa mato en TonDc por tratar de inculpar a Raven de envenenar a Lexa.

“No tenemos más tiempo, debemos irnos ya. Con los prisioneros que llevamos podemos obtener la información que necesitamos” Dice el hombre que tiene cargado a Jackson.  
“De acuerdo, ya no tenemos tiempo para ir por Clarke. ¡Vámonos!”. Lexa habla ordenando.

A la orden de Lexa, todos los atacantes comienzan a retirarse deprisa de la enfermería, pero antes de partir Lexa voltea hacia atrás donde se encuentra Clarke, la ve a los ojos, le manda un pequeño beso y murmura “ai hod yu in Clarke….. May we meet again”.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo para quede claro, antes de que me reclamen =),  
> Lexa no esta traicionando a Clarke, lo que hizo, lo hizo para fue protegerla, y en los próximos capítulos nos enteraremos del porque de sus forma de actuar.


	23. Fuimos Amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa se encuentra con viejos conocidos, y comienza el recuento de los daños en Arkadia

  
  
  
  
Cuando Lexa vio llegar a Gustus y a los demás atacantes a Arkadia por ella, muchos recuerdos regresaron a su mente, sabía que Clarke era el objetivo y que debía de protegerla a toda costa, es por eso que la encerró sin decirle nada

Pero también en su mente aún se mantienen demasiadas dudas, que paso con ella en los últimos meses, porque está trabajando con las personas que buscan a Clarke, y sabe que la única forma de obtener esas respuestas, es siguiéndoles el juego, yendo con ellos, de alguna forma tratar de obtener la información que le hace falta, y de esa forma también ayudar a Clarke y a Skaikru.

Lexa piensa en Clarke, y como siempre está en medio de los problemas, pero también piensa como ahora estará alejada de ella después de que por fin la tenía a su lado una vez más, por un momento llego a pensar que jamás se volverían a separar, que volverían a Polis, que vivirían juntas en la Torre, pero la realidad es mucho más complicada.

Mientras corre con los demás alejándose de Arkadia, piensa que no sabe cuándo volverá a ver a Arkadia, cuando volverá a ver a Clarke y a los demás.

Ve a alguien a quien recuerda como Tristan, lleva a Jackson en su hombro, y se pregunta qué van a hacer con él, por el momento no puedo hacer nada, más que seguirles la corriente, y esperar una oportunidad para liberarlo.

Al llegar a un claro en el bosque más personas los están esperando, son alrededor de 10 personas más, en su asombro ve que tienen a alguien más amarrado y en el suelo. Octavia es la que está amarrada e inconsciente, seguramente fue la que más resistencia puso, aun mas para su asombro ve que la persona que la tiene cargada es Lincoln, y piensa “¿Pero cómo?, Gustus, Tristan, Lincoln, que puede estar pasando.

Una voz de mujer detrás de ellos empieza a ordenar.

“Listos, ya estamos todos, vámonos. Es hora de reunirnos con el jefe para ver cuál es el siguiente paso de la misión” La figura que está hablando emerge de la parte de atrás, indudablemente sabe quién es…. Es Anya, “Fue una buena misión, fueron solamente dos bajas, debido al grado de dificultad de la misión, se considera aceptable, aunque no pudimos capturar a Clarke, tenemos dos rehenes que seguramente nos dirán lo que necesitamos.

Su mente en este momento está demasiado confusa, ya no está segura si lo que creía que eran sueños, realmente sucedieron o no.

“Lexa” Anya se dirige a ella, “Gustus comandara el equipo Beta porque acabas de regresar, yo el equipo Alfa, nos dirigiremos hasta el punto de encuentro. A los prisioneros no los pierdan de vista”.

Todos comienzan a caminar detrás de Anya.

Gustus se acerca a Lexa, “Es una suerte que no encontraran el localizador detrás de tu oreja, así te pudimos ubicar rápidamente y pudimos salir de ahí casi sin que nos causaran gran daño”.

Lexa piensa “¿Detrás de mi oreja?”. Se lleva la mano detrás de su oreja izquierda y siente un pequeño bulto, casi imperceptible, “Entonces eso es lo que sentía”.  
Todos continúan caminando en silencio, cada vez más lejos de Arkadia.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
En Arkadia todo es un caos, aún hay humo y un incendio debido a que una de las torres cayó sobre uno de los generadores de electricidad, hay varios heridos y muertos después del ataque, y solo apenas ahora se empiezan a cuantificar los daños.

Kane se encuentra caminado entre los escombros, en su corazón tiene la esperanza de que todos estén bien, pero pronto se da cuenta de que no es así, hay varios cuerpos a las afueras de los edificios principales.

A lo lejos es escucha.

“¡Canciller!”.

“Bellamy, es bueno verte muchacho, ¿cómo estás?”.

“Bien, realmente no pudimos hacer mucho, Haper, Miller, Brian y yo lo que hicimos fue proteger a los civiles, y tratar de que todos se pusieran a salvo, Creo que le dimos a un par de ellos, pero no estoy seguro”.

“Buen trabajo, nos tomaron completamente por sorpresa, no había mucho que pudiéramos hacer”.

“¡Marcus!”, Abby se acerca a toda prisa, y lo abraza fuertemente.

“Hola Abby” Le da un beso en la frente, “Que bueno que no te paso nada”.

“Me encontraba rumbo al comedor cuando todo sucedido, la gente adentro se encuentra bien, la mayoría de los heridos fueron en la parte de afuera. Pero alguien sabe que era lo que querían, de repente desaparecieron”.

Kane interrumpe “Clarke, seguramente iban por ella, ¿dónde está?”

“La última vez que la vi, la mande a la enfermería junto con Lexa”.

Los tres corren rumbo a la enfermería para buscar a Clarke.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
Clarke aún se encuentra encerrada, en su mente pasan demasiadas cosas, ¿porque Lexa se fue con ellos? ¿Por qué la salvo encerrándola?, aun en su mente están las últimas palabras que le susurro antes de partir.

“Clarke, ¡Clarke!, Cariño ¿dónde estás?”.

Todos entran preguntando por ella, Clarke reacciona de sus pensamientos, y comienza a golpear la puerta de donde se encuentra encerrada.  
“Mamá, aquí estoy”.

Kane corre rápido a abrir la puerta, al salir Abby la abraza inmediatamente.

“Cariño que bueno que estas bien, estaba muy preocupada”.

“Gracias mamá, estoy bien”.

“Clarke, ¿qué paso?, ¿cómo terminaste encerrada, ¿dónde está Lexa?” Kane pregunta preocupado.

“Lexa ya no está en Arkadia…. Se fue con ellos”,

“¿Qué?”.

“Fue algo muy extraño, justo cuando los atacantes llegaban hasta la enfermería, Lexa me tomo de la mano y me dijo que nos escondiéramos, pero al correr hacia el cuarto de la morgue, Lexa me encerró, y me dijo que no hiciera ruidos”.

“¿Por qué haría algo así?

“Creo que me estaba protegiendo, ella sabía que se acercaban, y que yo era el objetivo principal” Clarke respira por un momento, “Se llevaron a Jackson”.  
“¿Jackson?, no tiene sentido para que lo querrían a él”. Comenta Kane.

La cara de Abby es de bastante preocupación, Jackson es casi como un hijo para ella. “Hay que buscarlo inmediatamente”.

Bellamy interrumpe, “Aun no podemos ir por él, no hemos hecho el recuento de los heridos”.

“Bellamy tiene razón”, Ahora en Kane quien interrumpe “primero tenemos que estabilizar la situación en Arkadia”.

“Y después de eso ¿qué hacemos?” Pregunta Abby.

Todos se quedan callados por unos segundos pensando en la situación,

“Entonces Lexa es nuestra enemiga otra vez, o ¿esperamos lo mejor de ella en esta situación?”.

Todos voltean a ver a Bellamy.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
Kane se encuentra en el comedor junto con Abby, Clarke, Miller Sr, Miller, Trevor, Jaha, Bellamy e incluso Rave entre otros. Es una junta de emergencia y por eso quisieron hacerla en el comedor, donde está más amplio,

“Entonces cual es el estatus de Arkadia”. Kane pregunta.

“Nos atacaron por dos lados, al parecer el primer ataque fue distracción” Miller Sr al ser el jefe de seguridad es quien contesta.

“Pero cómo es posible que nadie se dio cuenta”. Raven se escucha enojada.

Miller Sr Continúa, “Al parecer usaron alguna especie de arma moderna, que dispararon contra una de las paredes de Arkadia, lo cual causo que la pared se derrumbara, y ahí empezó toda la confusión”.

“Y ¿Cuál es el estatus de heridos y muertos?” Kane voltea a ver a Abby.

“Tenemos 14 personas heridas, y 6 muertos, de los cuales dos de ellos son de los atacantes”.

“Honestamente pudo haber sido mucho peor” Miller comenta, “al parecer no era un ataque como tal, sino una operación de rescate. Si ellos hubieran querido en este momento podríamos tener más de 50 muertos”.

“Entonces la operación era para rescatar a Lexa” Trevor es quien habla.

“Creo que también para capturar a capturarme”. Clarke interrumpe. “Ellos preguntaron por mí una vez que encontraron a Lexa”.

“Eso es lo que aun no entiendo, porque los ataques son sobre Clarke, que es lo quieren de ella”. Jaha habla por primera vez.

“Tal vez consideran que ella es la líder, o que podrían sacar alguna información de ella”.

Todos se quedan pensando.

“Todas son teorías validas, pero ahora lo que debemos de hacer es ver cuál es el plan de acción a seguir, al final de cuentas ellos tienen dos de los nuestros, a Jackson y a Octavia”. Kane trata de poner orden.

“Al menos sabemos hacia donde se fueron o ¿qué rumbo tomaron?”. Raven comenta.

“No, al parecer son muy buenos cubriendo sus huellas… pero tenemos que hacer algo, es mi hermana a la que tienen secuestrada, y la verdad no creo que sea precisamente para algo bueno”. La voz de Bellamy es de frustración.

“Debemos de estar tranquilos, Octavia sabe cómo defenderse y Lexa esta con ella”. Clarke trata de calmarlo, aunque ella misma se siente bastante nerviosa.

“Si claro, esta con Lexa no hay problema…. quien por cierto, aún no sabemos si nos traiciono, si esta de nuestro lado o no…. realmente no sabemos nada de ella, ¡ni siquiera sabemos cómo rayos es que está viva!”, Mientras dice esto Bellamy golpea la mesa.

“¡Bellamy!” Kane alza la voz, “Debemos estar calmados en estos momentos, tu enojo no nos ayuda en nada, y ya sabemos a dónde nos ha llevado esa actitud con anterioridad”.  
Bellamy encoje los hombros mientras sacude su cabeza.

Kane continua, “Lo primero es cuantificar los daños, hacer las ceremonias para los que fallecieron, y tratar de empezar a reconstruir. Por lo pronto ya había mandado un scout Trikru a ver a Indra, debemos de tener noticias pronto, tanto de ella como de Roan, “Y hay que mantener la vigilancia a tope, no creo que nos vuelvan a tacar pronto, pero es necesario”.  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
Ha pasado casi un día entero caminando, con solo un par de descansos, Lexa y su grupo siguen caminando hacia el lugar de encontró con su jefe, por lo que Lexa puede ver, es en los límites del Kongeda, Lexa ha estado esperando la oportunidad para hablar con Octavia, e idear un plan para que ella y Jackson puedan escapar, pero no ha podido.

En todo este tiempo, Lexa ha estado tratando de recordar cosas, sobre lo que fue su vida al lado de todas estas personas, es como si la flama hubiera activado la parte de su cerebro, que conocía a Clarke, a Skaikru, Polis, incluso sus épocas de Natblida al lado de Anya, pero hubiera bloqueado sus recuerdos de cuando estuvo al lado de estas personas, a quien ellos la tratan con tanta familiaridad.

“Alto, esperaremos aquí unos minutos por la señal, para saber a dónde dirigirnos exactamente” Anya les ordena a todos.

Lexa aprovecha para acercase a Anya, ya que Octavia se encuentra a su lado amarrada de manos y pies. “¿Que haremos con los prisioneros?”

“Esperaremos por las órdenes para ver cómo tratarlos, seguramente les extraernos la información necesaria” Anya comenta.

“¿Y si no cooperan?”.

“Tú sabes bien que tenemos métodos muy eficaces para obtener la información que necesitamos Lexa”. Lexa se preocupa aún más, sabe que las vidas de Octavia y Jackson corren peligro.

“Maldita traidora” Hay rabia en la voz de Octavia, “Todo este maldito tiempo nos engañaste, fingiste ser amiga de Clarke otra vez, fingiste recordarla, solo para traicionarla una vez más”.

Octavia le escupe a Lexa.

Lexa se limpia la saliva, y voltea a ver a Anya, sabe que tiene que reaccionar de forma agresiva, si no empezaría a levantar sospechas. Y en un solo movimiento lanza una patada directamente a las costillas de Octavia. “No te atrevas a volver a escupirme si valoras tu vida”.

“Púdrete Lexa”. Octavia le grita.

Octavia logra levantarse y abalanzarse sobre Lexa. Lexa la detiene, la golpea en el estómago y la lleva hacia el suelo tomándola de espaldas y cae sobre ella.

Saca un cuchillo y lo apunta hacia la garganta de Octavia mientras la toma de los cabellos. “Esta es tu última advertencia, una agresión más, y te corto la garganta, no me importa que primero te quieran para obtener información, ¡Entendiste!”

Después de decir esto se acerca hacia el oído de Octavia, y le susurra, “Sígueme el juego Octavia, pronto los liberare, lo prometo”.

Octavia se queda sorprendida por unos segundos.

“Es suficiente Lexa” Anya le grita.

“Déjame vigilarla Anya, siempre me ha gustado tratar con las que les gusta defenderse, es más divertido someterlas”, Lexa le responde.

Anya se ríe un poco, “De acuerdo, no has cambiado nada, es toda tuya para que la vigiles”.

De pronto se escucha el radio, “Estamos listo para recibirlos, diríjanse hacia el oeste un par de kilómetros, los estaremos esperando.  
“Entendido. ¡Vámonos!”. Anya ordena.

Todos comienzan a moverse.

Lexa lleva del cuello a Octavia, mientras piensa en una forma de liberarlos, pero primero quiere conocer más acerca del enemigo, por qué quieren a Clarke, y cuál es su misión principal.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer este capitulo,  
> Esta semana no se que tan seguido podre actualizar, he tenido mucho trabajo.  
> Pero tratare que sea al menos para el fin de semana


	24. Ganar la confianza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa tiene que poner su mayor esfuerzo para salir de una difícil situación.  
> Kane y Abby tienen un acercamiento.

  
  
  
  
Después de caminar un par de Kilómetros, ya que el invierno estaba por comenzar, Lexa y los demás llegan hasta un claro en el bosque donde ya los están esperando, Lexa fue quien llevo el resto del camino a Octavia, pero nunca pudo hablar con ella, siempre se mantuvieron los demás a su alrededor, sin darle oportunidad de siquiera intercambiar un par de palabras.

En ese lugar ya se encontraban lo que eran un par de tiendas armadas de color negro, y lo que parecía ser equipo de nueva tecnología, el cual Lexa no reconocía, al llegar los recibe un hombre de cabello canoso, con barba, a quien Anya saluda respetuosamente.

“Señor, la misión fue un éxito, pudimos rescatar a Lexa, aunque a la que llaman Clarke logro escapar”. Anya comenta en tono de informe.

“Consideras un éxito la misión” El hombre contesta en todo de burla, “Perdimos un par de hombres, aparte de que seguimos sin poder capturar a Clarke, no sé cómo se puede considerar un éxito, aunque por lo menos lograste rescatar a Lexa”.

Voltea a ver a Lexa, “Contigo hablare más tarde, espero un informe completo de lo que te sucedió el tiempo que estuviste prisionera”.

Lexa asiente con la cabeza, “Claro Señor”.

“¿Y que más nos trajeron?”.

“Un par de rehenes Señor” Contesta Anya señalando a Octavia y Jackson.

“Ok, muévanlos hacia la otra tienda, los interrogaremos más tarde”.

Octavia y Jackson son llevados hacia la tienda más lejana.

“Anya ven conmigo, quiero un informe completo de la misión”.

Lexa ve como Octavia y Jackson son llevados hacia la tienda más lejana, mientras Anya se dirige junto con el hombre que está a cargo hacia la primera tienda, Lexa trata de recordar el nombre de esta persona, pero no logra hacerlo, sabe que antes ha hablado con él antes, recuerda su cara, pero no su nombre.

En este momento piensa cuáles son sus opciones, sabe que pronto tendrá que dar su informe sobre la situación y el tiempo que estuvo presa en Arkadia, solo espera poder mentir lo suficiente y que le crean, tal vez despistarlos un poco, no será una labor sencilla.

Lexa revisa a su alrededor, ve que los hombres que ya los estaban esperando, no parecen guerreros del Kongeda, como sí lo son Gustus, Anya y los demás, estos hombres le recuerdan más a Emerson y a los hombres de la montaña, también alcanza a ver como el hombre a cargo de la operación tenía en su cintura lo que parecía ser una arma, de las que Skaikru llama pistola.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
Indra se encontraba en su tienda de campaña, había logrado armar un pequeño ejército con la ayuda de Ryder, en un punto intermedio entre Polis y Arkadia.

Indra prefirió huir de Polis, ya que los embajadores al enterarse de la muerte de Luna, decidieron hacerse cargo del Kongeda hasta nuevo aviso. Indra sabía que ese había sido el plan desde el principio, al no haber otro Natblida eso generaría un vacío de poder, el cual aprovecharían los clanes adversos a Trikru y a Skaikru para tomar el control.

En ese momento Ryder entra a la tienda de Indra.

“Indra, hay noticias, un scout acaba de llegar”.

“¿Por fin noticias de Azgeda?”.

“No Indra, al parecer viene desde Arkadia”.

Indra sale apresuradamente de su tienda, al salir ve desmontar de su caballo a Raile, uno de los scouts que Indra había enviado para proteger a Clarke y a Kane en su regreso a Arkadia.

“Buenas tardes General Indra”.

“ Raile, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?”.

“Fui enviado por Marcus Kane de Skaikru. Me envío a hablar contigo debido a que ya no han tenido comunicación entre ustedes”.

Indra recuerda que Marcus le dijo que al parecer tenían un problema con los radios, y no podían seguir hablando por ese medio.

“Marcus Kane me dijo que la comunicación por los radios iba a quedar limitada solo a asuntos muy urgentes, debido a que al parecer estaban comprometidos, y los enemigos nos estaban escuchando”.

La cara de Indra cambia completamente al escuchar esto, y se pregunta quienes son los que han estado escuchando.

“¿Y que es lo que te mando a informar Kane?”.

“Marcus Kane quiere saber si ya tenemos noticias de Azgeda y del Rey Roan, ya que se encuentra preocupados de lo que pueda pasarle a Skaikru después de la traición de los demás clanes a Luna”.

Indra se queda pensando, aun no hay noticias del scout que envió a Azgeda.

En ese momento se escucha un grito a lo lejos.

“General Indra, alguien más viene”.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
La reconstrucción en Arkadia ha empezado casi inmediatamente después del ataque, así como la atención a los heridos, Kane no quiso perder más tiempo, sabe que deben de estar alerta, las guardias aumentaran al doble, y Clarke tendrá vigilancia a su disposición las 24 horas del día, al parecer ella sigue siendo el objetivo de los atacantes. Miller y Haper fueron asignados a la protección de Clarke, prefirió que fueran ellos ya que sabe que son sus amigos.

Se ha discutido que harán respecto al secuestro de Octavia y Jackson, y las opiniones están muy divididas, todos quieren rescatarlos, pero sin saber realmente hacia donde se dirigieron, o quienes se los llevaron es muy difícil planear algo, lo cual ha desatado una vez más la furia de Bellamy, quien ha amenazado con organizar una búsqueda el solo para encontrar a su hermana.

Kane se para en la entrada principal del edificio de Arkadia, y ve como todos se encuentran trabajando juntos para reconstruir las paredes de Arkadia lo más pronto posible.  
Abby se acerca a él, después de lo que acaba de pasar en Arkadia, la relación con Abby mejoro bastante, no hay nada para unir a dos personas como el miedo de perderse uno al otro.

“Hola Marcus”.

“Hola Abby”. 

“¿Cómo esta Clarke?”.

“Un poco devastada otra vez, volver a perder a Lexa ha sido un golpe duro para ella, más aparte perder a Octavia y a Jackson en el proceso, también eso complica más todo”.

“Lo sé” Kane continua, “Bellamy está pasando por lo mismo, quería organizar una búsqueda él solo, pero Jaha logro tranquilizarlo, definitivamente los Blake son iguales, actúan más por impulso que otra cosa”, Kane sonríe un poco.

“¿Crees que nos volverán a atacar pronto?” 

“No lo creo, por algo se llevaron a Jackson y a Octavia, seguramente quieren obtener información de ellos”, Kane pone su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Abby. “Solo esperemos que los pensamientos de Clarke sean correctos, y realmente Lexa siga estando de nuestro lado y nos ayude a rescatarlos y traerlos a casa sanos y salvos”.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
Lexa se ha pasado la tarde sentada bajo un árbol, Gustus se ha acercado a hablar con ella un par de veces para preguntarle como esta, y como le fue el tiempo que estuvo capturada, pero ha tratado de mantener la conversación lo mínimo posible, sabe que pronto tendrá que ir a hablar con la persona que está a cargo, para darle su informe al respecto, así que ha estado pensando que le va a decir, tiene que sonar muy convincente en su reporte para no levantar sospechas.

Por otro lado Jackson y Octavia siguen adentro de la otra tienda de campaña, vigilados por Tristan y por otro guerrero. Lexa también ha estado pensando cual será la mejor forma de rescatarlos, piensa que lo mejor sería por la noche, se siente más confiada después de que Gustus le trajo una espada y un cuchillo para su protección, respecto al escape, sabe de las habilidades de Octavia y que sería de gran ayuda para huir en la noche, aunque duda un poco de Jackson, ya que lo poco que sabe de él es que es un Curandero de Skaikru, al igual que Abby, pero no cree que tenga muchas habilidades de lucha o de sobrevivencia en el bosque.

A lo lejos ve salir a Anya de la tienda de campaña donde se encuentra el hombre a cargo de todos, así que sabe que pronto será su turno de dar su informe.  
La cara de Anya es de bastante molestia, así que sabe que no le fue muy bien al dar su reporte, seguramente el enojo fue por no capturara a Clarke y por perder dos hombres en la operación.

Otro hombre se asoma de la tienda de campaña y grita el nombre de Lexa. A Lexa le hierve la sangre porque sabe que en su posición de Heda, jamás alguien se hubiera atrevido a hablarle con esa falta de respeto, es una de las tantas cosas que extraña de estar en Polis a cargo del Kongeda.

Lexa se pone de pie, y se dirige rumbo a la tienda de campaña, lista para dar su informe, al llegar a la entrada el hombre le dice, “El Coronel Winston está listo para escuchar tu reporte”.

Al entrar a la tienda de campaña, Lexa ve al hombre que ahora sabe que se llama Wiston, sentado detrás de lo que parece ser un escritorio, con un semblante serio, a su alrededor Lexa ve algunos aparatos extraños, lo que parecer ser un radio de comunicación, y algunas otras cosas, también ve a dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, más no parecen ser guerreros, sino más bien lo que Clarke definiría como científicos, ya que llevan batas blancas y se encuentran trabajando con algunos aparatas extraños. 

El Coronel Winston le habla “Toma asiento Lexa”.

Lexa se sienta en frente al Coronel del otro lado del escritorio.

“Acabo de terminar con el reporte de Anya, y por lo que ella me dice, Skaikru están mejor armados de lo que pensábamos, fue una suerte que la misión resultara ser en parte un éxito, y pudiéramos rescatarte, a pesar no poder capturar a Clarke, pero creo que con los dos prisioneros que tenemos, les podemos sacar suficiente información” Winston se toma un momento y se recarga hacia atrás, “Por lo que me dijo Anya, a la que llaman Octavia es una gran guerrera y es amiga de Clarke al parecer, así que creo que podemos obtener buena información de ella”.

Durante todo esto, Lexa no dice una sola palabra, solo asiente con la cabeza, sabe que decir menos es mejor en estos momentos, debe la misma Lexa a la que estas personas le tenían plena confianza.

“Y dime Lexa, que me puedes decir tú, ¿cómo fue tu reclusión en Arkadia?”.

“¿Por dónde quiere que comience Coronel?” Lexa trata de hablarle con todo el respeto posible.

“Dime que paso después de que te capturaron”.

“Después de que me capturaron desperté sola en una celda dentro de Arkadia”.

“¿No recuerdas como llegaste ahí?”.

“No, mi último recuerdo antes de eso es que estábamos peleando con ellos y alguien me golpeo en la cabeza y perdí el conocimiento”.

“Ok, ¿y después de despertar en Arkadia que paso?”, El hombre le habla con mucha calma y tranquilidad.

“Al principio trataron por varias formas de sacarme información, intentaron hablarme bien, ganarse mi confianza, después intentaron la tortura, pero no les dije nada”. Lexa sabe que no la torturaron, pero debe hacer esta historia creíble para el Coronel.

“Ok, eso es lo menos que espero de alguien como tú”, El Coronel ve sus notas, “Anya mencionó que la chica a la que llaman Octavia te ataco camino hacia aquí, y que dijo, cito textualmente “ _Maldita traidora, Todo este maldito tiempo nos engañaste, fingiste ser amiga de Clarke otra vez, fingiste recordarla, solo para traicionarla una vez más_ ”. “Dime, ¿de qué estaba hablando?”.

Lexa se pone un poco nerviosa, piensa en cuál es la mejor forma de zafarse de esta situación.

Y comienza, “Después de un par de días prisionera, y de que nada de lo que hicieron funciono, intentaron otra estrategia”.

Winston comienza a anotar “Continua por favor”.

“Clarke vino hacia mi celda, y comenzó a hablarme, y dijo que me conocía…..” Al ver que la mirada de Winston cambia Lexa comenta, “A mi parecer era solo una estrategia más para ganarse mi confianza. Después de un par de visitas donde me mostro algunas cosas y de platicarme supuestas anécdotas en las que yo también participe, decidí que tenía una oportunidad de ganarme su confianza”.

“Excelente estrategia Lexa, ¿y qué hiciste después?”.

Lexa respira aliviada al saber que le está creyendo su historia.

“Les hice creer que de verdad la recordaba, no fue difícil, ella creía cada cosa que yo le decía, es más ingenua de lo que pensé”. Al decir esto, Lexa esboza una pequeña sonrisa como de burla, aunque realmente por dentro está sintiendo todo lo contrario.

“Poco a poco me fui ganando su confianza, hasta que comenzaron a darme libertades, como por ejemplo podría salir de mi celda por momentos para estar con ella”.

“Como siempre no dejas de sorprenderme Lexa, no cabe duda que te enseñamos bien”.

Lexa piensa, “¿Me enseñaron?” Lexa quisiera saber más de su pasado con estas personas.

“Continúa por favor Lexa, que me puedes decir de ellos, de sus defensas”.

Lexa piensa bien que decir, “Son más fuertes de lo que pensamos, están bien armados, y son buenos guerreros” Lexa trata de no hacer parecer débiles a Skaikru.  
“Fue lo mismo que me dijo Anya, pero alguna información más que pudieras aportar, algo que no sepamos de ellos”.

Lexa piensa por un momento y dice, “La verdad no, apenas comenzaba a saber más de ellos, cuando ustedes me rescataron”.

“Acerca de eso, Anya me dijo en su informe, que Gustus le comento que te encontrabas en algo que parecía ser una enfermería cuando te encontraron”.

“Así es, habían decido llevarme ahí para hacerme algunos exámenes médicos, pero al escuchar las explosiones y los gritos, me dijeron que me quedar ahí como protección mientras ellos salían ver que estaba pasando”.

“Ok, Lexa, le pasare la información a mis superiores, eso sería todo. Sí necesito saber algo más te volveré a llamar. Puedes retirarte”.

Lexa respira aún más aliviada, al parecer lo ha logrado engañar después de todo.

Se levanta de su silla mientras asiente con su cabeza. “Con permiso Coronel”.

Al salir Lexa piensa que ya logro parte de su cometido, sabe al menos el nombre de la persona a cargo, y que tienen tiempo persiguiendo a Skaikru y Clarke, aunque aún le hace falta saber cuál es su objetivo principal, por lo pronto aparte de eso, tiene que ir pensando cómo va a rescatar a Jackson y a Octavia.  
  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La trama comienza a complicarse (aun mas) desde este punto, espero les guste.  
> Creo que a partir de este punto estaré publicando un par de capítulos por semana, ya que estoy un poco ocupado con mi trabajo.


	25. Buscando  Soluciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos se encuentran ocupados pensando en que hacer, o como salir de sus problemas

  
  
  
  
  
Clarke se encontraba en la bahía de mecánicos junto con Raven y Monty, con todo lo que había pasado los últimos días, por el momento la investigación acerca de la radiación y las plantas nucleares estaban detenidos, muy a pesar de Kane, pero en este momento había cosas más importantes que atender.

Después del ataque y de que se derribaron un par de bardas de Arkadia, en todo el proceso también fueron derribadas un par de antenas, que eran necesarias para la medición de los niveles de radiación, y en este momento Raven se encontraba con Monty tratando ver cómo solucionar el problema, Clarke se encontraba con ellos más bien para distraerse de todo lo que había pasado desde el último ataque.

Clarke miraba como Raven estaba preocupada porque sabía que la mano de obra para resolver este problema estaba escaseando, ya que casi todos estaban ocupados en las labores de reconstrucción de las bardas que limitaban Arkadia o en labores de vigilancia.

“Monty, necesitamos poner en operación esas antenas, al parecer no sufrieron demasiado daño en el ataque pero hay que volver a levantarlas antes de ver si funcionan o no”.  
“¿Y exactamente como sugieres que hagamos eso?” El tono de Monty es de frustración.

“Podríamos empezar por decirles a Miller y a Harper que nos ayuden, solo se la pasan siguiendo a Clarke a todos lados, sin realmente hacer algo de provecho”. Raven voltea a ver a Clarke.

“¡Hey!, son ordenes de Canciller, yo por mi estaría bien sola, sin que nadie me estuviera cuidando”. Clarke contesta con voz de fastidio.

“No creo que mi novia este muy feliz de estarte siguiendo por todo Arkadia tampoco, pero ordenes son órdenes. Ya han atacado 3 veces tratando de capturarte, creo que no está de más ninguna vigilancia” Monty comenta. “Por cierto ¿alguna noticia de Octavia, Jackson y Lexa?”.

“Hasta el momento nada, pero confió completamente en Lexa, y sé que tiene un plan, sino, no hubiera aceptado irse con ellos. Aunque la espera sin saber nada me está matando”.  
“Creo que todos debemos relajarnos Griffin”, Raven comenta, “Han sido días muy pesados para todos, con demasiados peligros llegando de todos lados, creo que debemos enfocarnos en uno solo y tratar de solucionarlo”.

“¿Y qué sugieres?” Monty pregunta.

“Pues debemos de ver nuestras prioridades, si todos estamos como locos de un lado para otro tratando de solucionar todo al mismo tiempo, no vamos a solucionar nada maldita sea, debemos de enfocáramos en algo, lo que sea más urgente, y no desperdiciar mi mente en estos momentos, tratando de levantar una maldita antena”. El tono de Raven es de un poco de molestia.

“Pues creo que lo más importante es proteger Arkadia, creo que seguimos siendo vulnerables”.

“Estoy de acuerdo Griffin, solo falta ver si nuestro canciller opina lo mismo”.

Clarke piensa en que estará haciendo Lexa, si Octavia y Jackson están bien, le gustaría tomar una patrulla e ir a buscarlos, pero como están las cosas ahorita, y ella siendo un blanco, sabe que no es la mejor idea.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
Esta amaneciendo, Lexa paso la noche en la intemperie junto con los otros guerreros, a pesar del fuerte frio que ya hace para estas fechas, al parecer los guerreros como ella, Gustus, Anya, Lincoln etc. No tienen los mismos privilegios que los demás, pero a ningún otro parece importarle.

Durante la noche Lexa estuvo observando los movimientos, la vigilancia, todo lo relacionado con el campamento, y ver cuáles eran sus debilidades. Al parecer ella tendrá oportunidad de vigilar a los prisioneros, y cree que ahí tendrá oportunidad de hablar con Octavia.

Realmente no observo debilidades, todos están muy comprometidos con sus labores, así que sabe que no será fácil, otra cosa que le preocupa es que el día de hoy empezaron los interrogatorios a Jackson y Octavia. No tiene idea de que es lo que les van a cuestionar, así que preferiría estar en la presente en los interrogatorios, pero para eso, cree que primero tiene que convencer a Anya.

Un par de horas después Lexa observa cómo van a comenzar a servir el desayuno, al parecer ya lo tenían preparado y cada quien pasa por su porción, la verdad es que ya tiene hambre y no le caería mal algo para llenar el estómago, así que se dirige por su porción. Observa como cada quien pasa por su planto y casi sin hablar entre ellos, lo cual le parece bastante extraño para personas que trabajan juntas día con día. 

Después de comer, cree que es su mejor oportunidad para hablar con Anya, ya que se encuentra sola sentada bajo un árbol.  
Al acerca a ella, Anya levanta la mirada.

“Hola Lexa, es bueno verte de vuelta con nosotros”.

“Gracias, es bueno estar de vuelta donde uno pertenece”, Realmente Lexa está nerviosa, no sabe cómo era su relación con Anya y estas personas, así que trata de mantenerse lo más neutral posible.

“Sabes Lexa, por un momento creímos que no te volveríamos a ver, si hubiera sido cualquier otro de nosotros creo que nos hubieran abandonado, pero el Coronel y los altos mandos pusieron mucho empeño en que te rescatáramos, Lo importante fue que nunca encontraron el rastreador y así pudimos saber exactamente dónde estabas”.

Lexa sabe porque la insistencia de buscarla y rescatarla, Al parecer Winston y sus jefes están conscientes de que sus recuerdos seguían en algún lugar de su mente, y tenían miedo de que si dejaban que ella pasara mucho tiempo que Clarke y los demás, comenzara a recordar su pasado.

“Se los agradezco de verdad….. Cambiando de tema, ¿cuándo van a interrogar a los prisioneros?

“Al parecer será en un par de horas”. 

“Anya, me gustaría estar presente”.

Anya levanta una ceja “¿Te gustaría estar presente Lexa?

“Así es, creo que con lo que aprendí de ellos en mi estancia en Arkadia, podría ser de ayuda”.

Anya se queda pensando unos segundos, “Pensándolo bien no es tan mala idea, podrías ayudarnos a obtener la información que necesitamos, aparte seguramente quieres tomar venganza después de que ellos te torturaron”.

“Me gustaría vengarme de cada cosa que me hicieron”, Lexa trata de mostrar enojo hacia Skaikru.

“Ok Lexa, hablare con el Coronel para ver que puedas estar presente cuando los interroguemos”.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
Octavia ha estado amarrada desde que la dejaron dentro de la tienda, Jackson se encuentra del otro lado, también amarado, los dos están sentados y amarrados a lo que parece ser una estructura que se encuentra asegurada al suelo, los dos se encuentran atados de manos, y de pies, y también amordazados.

Una de las cosas que Octavia ya se dio cuenta, es que sin duda uno de sus captores es Lincoln, tal y como lo había visto la vez que los atacaron, ha pensado que puede hacer para hablarle, para comunicarse con él, pero por el momento es imposible, aparte seguramente Lincoln estará en la misma situación que se encontraba Lexa, donde todos sus recuerdos fueron borrados o suplantados, por el momento solo está feliz de saber que Lincoln se encuentra con vida.

Junto con Lincoln, Octavia también observo a quien ella recuerda como Gustus, uno de los guardaespaldas de Lexa, y a la mujer que se encuentra a cargo a quien no recuerda, pero escucho que se llama Anya. 

Recuerda que Clarke le hablo de ella, que fue la primera persona que se encontraba a cargo de enfrentarlos una vez que aterrizaron en la tierra, y también recuerda como Clarke le platico que se ganó su confianza en el tiempo que estuvieron en Mount Weather y juntas escaparon.

Por el momento sus opciones están limitadas, por lo menos Lexa aún se encuentra de su lado, y prometió ayudarlos, solo espera que sea antes de que algo malo les pase, ya que escucho que el día de hoy los van a interrogar.

Octavia se repite en su cabeza, “Un problema a la vez Octavia”.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
En Arkadia las cosas siguen estando complicadas, el estado de Alerta aún no termina, Abby ha estado bastante ocupada, sin Jackson ella es prácticamente el único doctor que queda en Arkadia, ya que los demás son aprendices. Por suerte la mayoría de los heridos después del ataque no son de gravedad, solo unas cuantas contusiones o huesos quebrados, lo cual ha facilitado su tarea.

Ha tratado de habla con Clarke, de tener un momento a solas con ella, pero entre tanto trabajo y falta de personal, no ha podido. Por lo menos su relación con Kane ha mejorado, después del ataque han estado en varias juntas y ha tenido oportunidad de hablar a solas con él.

En este momento Abby se dirige al comedor, donde ahora se están llevando a cabo las juntas del consejo, del cual ya no es miembro, pero parece que nadie parece importarle que esté presente, la preocupación de todos es bastante como para recordar lo que Abby hizo al ayudar a Lexa al parecer.

Al llegar al comedor, Abby ve que ya se encuentran la mayoría de las personas, saluda a Clarke y Raven a lo lejos, y también a Kane. Bellamy también se encuentra presente al lado de Miller Sr y Jaha entre otros.

“Buenos días a todos”, Kane comienza, “Gracias por asistir a la junta”.

“Todos asienten con la cabeza”.

“Lo primero es informarles sobre la reconstrucción de Arkadia, la cual después de casi 3 días desde el ataque se encuentra a un 80 por ciento, gracias a la labor de todos. Sí seguimos así en un par de días estará al 100 por ciento”.

“Ahora la siguiente preocupación, que sé que muchos tienen en este momento, es saber que vamos a hacer para rescatar a Octavia y Jackson” Voltea a ver a Bellamy y Abby mientras dice esto, “Sé que ya ha pasado el tiempo, y no hemos tenido noticias de ellos, y que cada día la preocupación aumenta, pero la prioridad era, primero asegurar la seguridad de las personas en Arkadia, cosa que al parecer ya logramos”.

Bellamy interrumpe. “¿Entonces ahora ya nos vamos a enfocar en Octavia y Jackson?”.

“Ese es el plan, aunque debido a que no podemos utilizar los radios aun, nos hace falta inteligencia de campo, y ese puede ser un gran problema, por lo cual le quiero pedir al Raven que si nos puede ayudar en algo”.

“¿A mí?, ya se me hacía raro que me invitaran a estas juntas y no me pidieran algún favor” Raven sonríe, “¿Qué puedo hacer por usted canciller?”.

“Según se estas trabajando en la reconstrucción de un par de antenas que fueron derrumbadas durante el ataque, ¿Cómo va eso?”.

“Estamos a un 80 por ciento de la tareas, Miller y Harper nos han estado ayudando”.

“Ok, porque me gustaría que nos apoyaras en otra tarea, Como comente necesitamos de los radios, pero mientras nos sigan escuchando es imposible, por lo cual necesito que veas la forma de crear canales encriptados de comunicación, para poder seguir utilizándolos, sé que es posible, mas no sé qué tan difícil sea”.

Raven se queda pensando, “Es complicado, pero por suerte tiene a su disposición a la mejor mecánico en todo el planeta, con lo cual sus posibilidades mejoran mucho Canciller. Así que puede darlo como un hecho”.

“Gracias Raven”.

“Entonces esperamos a los radios para iniciar la búsqueda” Clarke es quien habla.

“Por lo menos podríamos buscar pistas por los alrededores, averiguar qué camino pudieron tomar”. Miller Sr. Comenta.

“No sé de qué tanto nos sirva iniciar la búsqueda en estos momentos” Jaha interrumpe, “Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, podrían estar en cualquier lado, podría ser una perdida innecesaria de tiempo y de recursos. Creo que la mejor opción sería concentrarnos en lo que podemos solucionar, la idea de los radios me parece buena, con eso volveríamos a tener la ventaja de la comunicación, sobre todo si podemos comunicarnos con Indra”.

Jaha solo están diciendo lo que muchos en el comedor están pensando.

El silencio se apodera de comedor, Por un lado se ve la cara de enojo de Bellamy, quien por supuesto quiere ir a rescatar a su hermana, pero tanto Miller como Trevor parecen estar de acuerdo con Jaha.

En ese momento en las afueras de arcadia comienza a escucharse mucho ruido y alboroto, lo cual llama la atención de todos.

Se escuchan órdenes “Todos a sus posiciones y listos”.

Inmediatamente, Miller Sr. Corre hacia afuera junto con Bellamy, pero en ese momento Harper entra al comedor. “Señor hay noticias en la entrada”.  
“¿Que está pasando?”. La voz de Kane es de estrés.

“El scout que envío con Indra ha regresado…. Pero no viene solo”.

“¿Qué quien más viene? ¿Indra?”.

“No Señor, junto con el viene aproximadamente unos 50 guerreros pero…. No son Trikru, son Azgeda”.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de paz antes de la tormenta.  
> Gracias por leer y gracias a los que dejan Kudos.


	26. El Interrogatorio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un invitado inesperado llega a Arkadia.  
> Es el turno de Jackson y Octavia para que los interroguen .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capitulo vienen algunas escenas de tortura, así que se recomienda discreción al leer si es que son sensibles a este tipo de cosas.

  
  
  
  
Todos en Arkadia corrieron hacia la puerta, la noticia de que venían más de 50 guerreros de Azgeda los tomo por sorpresa, la seguridad se encontraba al máximo y todos los hombres disponibles se encontraban vigilando los límites de Arkadia. 

Los primeros en llegar a la puerta fueron Kane, Abby y Clarke, justo fuera de la puerta de entrada, se encontraba Raile, pero la sorpresa más grande fue ver con quien se encontraba.  
  
Junto a él se encontraban ni más ni menos que el Rey Roan y Echo de Azgeda, y detrás de ellos, todos los soldados de Azgeda que venían acompañándolos.

Roan es el primero en hablar, “Wanheda, un placer volverte a ver”.

“Hola Roan, ¿a que se debe el honor de tu visita?, y veo que no viniste solo”.

Es ese momento también Bellamy llega a la puerta, al ver a Echo su semblante cambia por completo. “¿Qué hacen aquí Clarke?”.

“Eso es lo que estamos tratando de averiguar Bellamy” Clarke vuelve a ver a Roan,

“Wanheda, llegaron hasta nuestros oídos que había problemas en el Kongeda, que varios clanes se habían revelado contra Luna. Pero cuando el Scout que envío Indra llego con nosotros, nos dimos cuenta que las noticias era mucho peores de lo que pensábamos. Así que decidí venir a verlo con mis propios ojos, y me dirigí con Indra para que me pusiera al tanto de que estaba pasando realmente”.

“Espero que Indra te haya contado todo lo que paso” Clarke comenta.

“Así es Wanheda, por eso decidí venir, para decirte que Azgeda no tuvo nada que ver en la traición hacia Luna y Skaikru, y para ayudar a reconstruir el Kongeda que Lexa siempre honro.

Clarke se da cuenta, que Roan aún no sabe que Lexa está viva, lo cual se lo tendrá que decir tarde o temprano.

“Roan, él es Marcus Kane, es el Canciller de Arkadia” Clarke continua, “Él es el responsable de las decisiones que se toman”.

“Mucho gusto Marcus Kane, es un honor conocerte, creo que ya nos habíamos visto en Polis, aunque en no muy buenas épocas. Los guerreros que nos acompañan solo son para ayudar a mantener la seguridad, Raile nos informó que habían sido atacados y que sus defensas se encontraban diezmadas. Queremos mostrar que nosotros si honramos el pacto con Luna”.

“Gracias Rey Roan”. Comenta Kane.

“Pedimos permiso pasar para discutir la mejor forma de actuar ante las más recientes amenazas. Solo Echo y yo, los guerreros se quedaran afuera”.

“Por supuesto, adelante”.

Roan y Echo desmontan de sus caballos junto con Raile, para entrar a Arkadia, Bellamy se acerca a Clarke.

“Clarke ¿si sabes quién es Echo verdad?”.

“Si Bellamy, si se quién es, pero también sé que es una persona de confianza de Roan, y su segunda al mando”.

“Pero Clarke, recuerda que ella nos engañó para hacernos creer que atacarían a Polis, cuando realmente el plan era destruir Mount Weather”.

Clarke detiene su paso, “Bellamy, recuerdo claramente todo eso, recuerdo como tú y Pike irrumpieron en la ceremonia y casi causan una tragedia, por no corroborar primero la información, y que por culpa de eso dejaron sin vigilancia Mount Weather”.

Bellamy se queda callado.

“Entiende Bellamy, en este momento necesitamos aliados, sí Azgeda está dispuesto a honrar su palabra cuando los demás clanes se pusieron contra nosotros, yo estoy dispuesta a aceptar esa ayuda. Roan siempre ha sido alguien en quien confiar y siempre respeta su palabra, tal vez no estoy completamente de acuerdo en que Echo también esté involucrada, pero en su momento ella seguía ordenes de la Reyna Nia, así como tu seguías ordenes de Pike cuando decidiste matar a los 300 guerreros que estaban aquí por órdenes de Lexa para protegernos.

Después de decir esto, Clarke continua su paso hacia adentro de Arkadia.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
La primera mitad del día paso sin contratiempos para Lexa, Anya la informo que podía estar presente en los interrogatorios a los rehenes de Skaikru, lo cual ya en si representaba una pequeña victoria, ahora su temor era Jackson, sabía que Octavia podía aguantar cualquier tortura e incluso sabia mentir bien, pero Jackson era todo un misterio, al hombre solo conocía porque lo vio un par de veces en la enfermería de Arkadia, sabía que era un curandero igual que Abby, pero aparte de eso, no sabía nada, no parecía como si pudiera pelear o aguantar la tortura.

“Lexa, ya es momento” Anya la llama hacia la tienda para estar presente en el interrogatorio.

Después de entrar a la tienda de campaña, Lexa ve que se encuentran presentes aparte de Anya y ella, El Coronel Wiston, Gustus, y 3 personas más a los que ya ha visto varias veces pero desconoce sus nombres.

Lexa se posiciona en una esquina junto con Gustos, mientras ve como preparan una silla para el interrogatorio.

“Todo listo, traigan al prisionero” Winston ordena a los demás.

Acto seguido, Tristan entra a la tienda de campaña, con Jackson, sujetado por el cuello, después de entrar lo deposita en la silla que ya tenían preparada, le amarra las manos detrás de la silla, y los pues se los amarran a las patas de las mesas.

Lexa ve con nerviosismo como preparan una mesa, con distintas cosas, que al parecer usaran para interrogar a Jackson. 

Después de terminar de amarrar a Jackson a la silla, una mujer se acerca a él, al parecer le está revisando sus signos vitales, le revisa las venas de su brazo y le inyecta una sustancia, “Esta listo”.

“Excelente” Contesta Winston.

Jakson trata de ofrecer un poco de resistencia, pero es inútil, se encuentra completamente amarrado, y amordazado.

Winston se acerca a él y le quita la mordaza de la boca. “Que tal, señor….. Jackson me parece que se llama, al menos eso me dicen mis hombres”.

Jackson no hace ningún movimiento.

“Se preguntara porque lo tenemos con nosotros….. La verdad es que usted no era nuestra primera opción, pero mis hombres vieron la oportunidad de traerlo y pues aquí estamos”.

“Le voy a platicar como será este interrogatorio, yo le preguntare algo, si es una pregunta simple de si o no, usted puede hacernos la seña con la cabeza, en caso de requerir más palabras, siéntase libre de responder”.

Winston habla con toda la tranquilada, como si fuera algo completamente común para él.

“¿Entendido?”.

Jackson asiente con la cabeza.

“Excelente, ya nos vamos entendiendo señor Jackson”. Winston toma una silla y se sienta frente a él.

“Bueno primero que nada, dígame, ¿es usted amigo de la que llaman Clarke?”.

Jackson comienza a sudar y voltea a ver a Lexa, pero Lexa no le hace ningún gesto.

“Por favor Señor Jackson, no empecemos con dificultades, es una simple pregunta, dígame ¿Es usted amigo de Clarke?”

Jackson se mantiene sin decir una sola palabra o algún gesto.

Wiston voltea con la mujer que le inyecto algo a Jackson, “Doctora Newman, ¿cuánto tardar en hacer efecto el suero?”

“Ya debería estar haciendo efecto, pero recuerde Señor, el suero es experimental”

Jackson cada vez se ve más pálido.

Winston voltea otra vez con Jackson, “Como escuchó, usamos algo en usted para que nos hable con la verdad, así que es mejor que no se resista”. 

Jackon voltea a ver a Lexa, tratando de decirle algo con la mirada, pero en ese momento Jackson se desvanece y todos en la tienda de campaña se asombran.  
Winston trata de darle un par de cachetadas pero Jackson no reacciona.

“Lo único que nos faltaba Doctora Newman, creo que su suero sigue siendo muy experimental”.

Lexa no sabe si Jackson murió, o si solo perdió el conocimiento, quiere acercase y sentir sus signos vitales, pero sabe que no puede hacerlo sin delatarse.  
La Doctora se acerca y revisa a Jackson, “Al parecer solo se desmayó, creo que el suero fue muy fuerte para él, estará inconsciente por algunas horas.

“¡Demonios!” Winston se levanta enojado de la silla, “Traigan a la otra prisionera, con ella intentaremos un método más tradicional”.

Lexa sabe a qué método se refiere Winston….. Van a torturar a Octavia para obtener información.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
Después del fallido interrogatorio de Jackson, Octavia es la siguiente en ser traída a la tienda de campaña, ya se encuentra amarrada en la silla de la misma forma que Jackson, tanto de pies como de manos.

Al entrar Lexa ve como Octavia la mira de reojo, Lexa desearía poder haber hablado con ella antes de este momento, porque a partir de aquí será la resistencia de Octavia la que defina si sale con vida o no de este interrogatorio.

Winston se sienta enfrente de Octavia de la misma forma que lo hizo con Jackson.

“Hola Octavia, mucho gusto, espero que tengas mejor resistencia que tu amigo Jackson, aunque para serte honesto utilizaremos métodos diferentes contigo”.  
“Denme lo mejor que tengan, no importa” Octavia contesta.

“Pos lo menos ya nos dijiste más que tu amigo” Winston se levanta de la silla, “Veras Octavia, hay información muy importante que necesitamos saber, y es por eso que buscábamos a tu amiga Clarke, pero es más escurridiza de lo que parece”.

Octavia no cambia su mirada hacia Winston.

“Así que es mejor que nos respondas si es que no quieres sufrir las consecuencias”.

Y sin previo aviso, Winston le da una cachetada a Octavia, que casi la tira con todo y silla.

La sangre de Lexa casi comienza a hervir del coraje que siente en esos momentos, al ver que no puede hacer nada para ayudar a Octavia.

“Dime Octavia, ¿Cuál es tu posición dentro de Skaikru?”.

“Creo que eso es bastante obvio, soy una guerrera”.

“Vamos progresando, dime…. ¿qué tan cercanas son Clarke y tú?”.

“Apenas si la conozco”.

Ahora es Anya quien golpea a Octavia en el estómago con una especia de madera.

“Por favor Octavia, ¿apenas la conoces?, no juegues con nosotros”.

Octavia se duele pero sigue sin decir nada más.

Anya ahora la golpea en la cara, y Octavia escupe sangre.

Winston continua, “Asumiremos que son muy cercanas, ya que estuviste dispuesta a casi dar la vida por ella la primera vez que los atacamos”.

“Veras Octavia, hay algo que necesitamos saber de Clarke, que esperamos tu nos puedas decir”.

Anya se coloca detrás de Octavia.

“Necesitamos que nos digas donde se encuentra algo” 

Anya comienza a ahorcar a Octavia con el mismo pedazo de madera que la golpeo antes. Continua así por unos segundos para después soltarla.

No tienes por qué sufrir Octavia, tan solo tienes que decirnos lo que necesitamos saber. Después de decirle esto, vuelve a golpear a Octavia en el estómago.

Winston la sujeta por el cuello, “Dime, ¿dónde se encuentra el chip AI500?”.

Octavia trata de decir algo, pero no puede por que la Winston casi la ahorca.

“Oh perdón, no puedes hablar”. Lo dice en tono de burla, después de decir esto le suelta el cuello.

Octavia por fin puede hablar, “No tengo Idea de que estas hablando” Al momento Octavia le escupe sangre en la cara.

Winston se limpia la saliva, y Anya comienza a ahorcar a Octavia de nuevo.

Lexa ya no aguanta más, está a punto de intervenir.

Cuando Winston continua, “Tal vez ustedes los conozcan con otro nombre, he escuchado que le dicen La Fama, o el espíritu de los comandantes, o alguna tontería así”.

Lexa se queda helada, sabe perfectamente de que están hablando, se lleva su mano a la parte de atrás de su nuca, y toca el chip que se encuentra incrustado en su nuca y piensa “ _Con que esto es lo que han estado buscando desde el principio_ ”.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de este capitulo veremos a Echo, se que hay muchas personas que a lo mejor no les va a agradar mucho, pero a mi me parecer un personaje bastante interesante.


	27. Hay que hacerlo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roan y Clarke se reúnen para discutir lo que ha estado pasando,  
> Lexa planea el escape del campamento.

  
  
  
  
El interrogatorio de Octavia fue muy severo, Lexa tuvo que poner todo de su parte para no intervenir en varios momentos, al final Octavia no logro convencerlos de que no sabía nada de la flama, y tuvo que hablar, aunque afortunadamente si pudo convencerlos de que la flama no estaba en poder de Skaikru ni de Clarke, y que ahora la flama se encontraba en Polis bajo la protección del Kongeda.

Esta noticia al parecer los tomo por sorpresa, y detuvieron el interrogatorio por unos minutos, Anya no parecencia creerle a Octavia, pero al final decidieron que la confesión de Octavia podría tener sentido, y que Luna podría haber estado a cargo de la protección de la Flama.

Lo que más sorprendió a Lexa, fue que al parecer ya sabían de la muerte de Luna a manos del Kongeda, aunque no sabían realmente que había pasado con ella.

Después de eso dejaron descansar a Octavia, no sin antes darle unos cuantos golpes más, cuando ya estuvieron satisfechos, la mandaron de nuevo junto con Jackson a la otra tienda de campaña. Octavia está lastimada, pero después de todo, no son heridas tan graves y Lexa espera que pueda escapar junto con Jackson y ella pronto.

Esta noche por fin Lexa podrá hablar con Octavia, ya que estará asignada a la vigilancia de los prisioneros junto con Gustus. Lexa escucho decir a Anya que planean moverse de este lugar, al parecer a lo que sería su base hacia el oeste, así que Lexa debe buscar la forma de rescatar a Octavia y a Jackson lo más pronto posible.

En este momento, Lexa se acerca a la tienda de campaña junto con Gustus, se disponen a relevar a Lincoln y otro guerrero del cual no recuerda su nombre de la guardia de los prisioneros.

Gustus es quien habla, “Listo muchachos, ya pueden descansar, es nuestro turno de vigilar”.

Lincoln solo asiente con la cabeza, y los dos guerreros se van a descansar.

Lexa y Gustus entran a la tienda de campaña, lo primero que Lexa hace es ver a Octavia, se encuentra bastante golpeada, con cicatrices y moretones, amarrada a la misma estructura de hierro de antes.

Su primera reacción es acercarse a ver el estado de salud de Octavia, pero se detiene, trata de aparentar y se le queda viendo por unos segundos como analizando la situación.  
“Te salió barato niña, pudiste haber quedado mucho peor, por lo menos decidiste cooperar a tiempo” Lexa dice esto tratando de aparentar rabia hacia Octavia.

Octavia solo la ve y también trata de aparentar enojo, ya que se encuentra amordazada y amarrada.

Gustus se posiciona en la entrada de la tienda de campaña. “Sabes que no debemos hablar con los prisioneros Lexa”.

Lexa escucha la voz de Gustus y aún recuerda cuando era su más fiel guarda espaldas, y no solo esto, también era su consejero. No puede evitar recordar al Gustus de antes y se pregunta, que paso con todos ellos, con Anya, Lincoln, Tristan, Gustus y ella misma, en que momento los transformaron en esto, en soldados casi sin raciocinio y sin voluntad.

¿Qué clase de tecnología poseen estas personas?, ¿porque quieren apoderarse de la flama?, más aun, ¿Cómo es que saben de la existencia de la flama?

Por lo menos ahora tiene información valiosa para Skaikru y para el Kongeda, saben cuál es la finalidad de estas personas, ahora solo necesita escapar junto con Octavia y Jackson para llevar esta información a Clarke.

Una tarea que hasta el momento no parece fácil de realizar.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
Por la noche en Arkadia Clarke y Kane se encuentran reunidos con Roan y Echo, la reunión se lleva a cabo en la sala de juntas del consejo, debido a la seriedad de los asuntos a tratar solo se encuentran ellos 4, Abby, Bellamy y los demás miembros del consejo querían estar presentes pero Clarke dijo que aún no era el momento, que tanta gente presente podría hacer que Roan se sintiera incomodo o que no expresara sus verdaderas opiniones.

Kane se encuentra sentado detrás de su escritorio, con Clarke parada a su lado, mientras que Roan se encuentra sentado enfrente de Kane con Echo a su lado.  
Roan es quien habla, “Tengo que confesar que Arkadia es mucho muy diferente de cómo me imaginaba”.

“Que esperabas Roan, que vivíamos en alguna especie de ciudad futurista o algo similar”. Clarke sonríe.

“Habla con más respecto hacia el Rey” Echo interrumpe.

“Por favor Echo, estamos en una plática entre amigos, Wanheda puede hablarme así sin ningún problema”

Clarke sigue sin acostumbrarse a que le digan Wanheda, pero sabe que Roan siempre la ha llamado así. 

“Y dime Roan, ¿te puedo llamar Roan?”.

“No hay problema Kane, a ustedes los considero amigos, pueden llamarme Roan”.

“¿Porque venir hasta Arkadia?, cuando podían mandar scouts o mensajeros”. 

“Honestamente” Roan responde, “Una de las razones fue la curiosidad de conocer Arkadia, pero también fue por todo lo que ha pasado en las últimas semanas. A nosotros nos sorprendió tanto como a ustedes la muerte de Luna, jamás escuchamos ningún rumor de que la fueran a traicionar, fue un plan bastante secreto”.

“La muerte de Luna fue algo que nos tomó a todos por sorpresa” Clarke es quien habla, “Habíamos trabajado mucho con ella, para lograr que continuara la paz que Lexa había logrado en el Kongeda, pero al parecer esa relación tan estrecha con ella, fue la que la condeno a morir a manos de los demás clanes”.

“Es verdad, pero es por eso que he venido a decirles que Azgeda se compromete a honrar nuestra parte del trato, y seguir reconociendo a Skaikru como parte del Kongeda. Esta época, es una época para conseguir aliados, y debido a que la mayoría de los demás Clanes nos siguen viendo con recelo y odio, es mejor quedarnos del lado de Trikru y Skaikru”.

“Gracias Roan” Kane responde sorprendido por la honestidad de Roan

“Pero díganme, Kane, Wanheda, ahora que Luna está muerta, quien se hará cargo del Kongeda, sin más Natblidas los embajadores trataran de tomar el control de Polis y del Kongeda”.

Clarke y Kane se voltean a ver, saben que es hora de decirle a Roan toda la verdad de lo que ha pasado últimamente.

Clarke toma la palabra, aunque su voz es de un poco de duda, “Roan hay algo más que debes saber, pero lo que te voy a decir no debe salir de este cuarto, al menos no aun, Echo y tu tienen que prometerme que guardaran el secreto hasta donde sea necesario”.

Ahora son Echo y Roan quienes se voltean a ver con cara de desconfianza.

“Y cuál sería ese secreto que nos quieren decir, pero no debemos divulgar……”

Clarke se le queda viendo a Roan.

“Y por supuesto, prometemos no decir una sola palabra”.

“mmm... Acerca de quien tomara el lugar de Heda, ya tenemos un plan para eso……..”.

“¿Tienen otro Natblida?”, Echo pregunta acercándose a Clarke.

“Así es Echo, ya tenemos a alguien más para tomar el lugar de Heda, es alguien a quien ustedes conocen y muy bien”.

Los dos se quedan en silencio.

“Es Lexa, ella tomara el lugar de Heda”.

“¿Qué?” Echo y Roan preguntan al mismo tiempo.

“¿De que estas hablando Wanheda, Lexa está muerta, tu y yo vimos su cuerpo?”.

“Sé que es difícil entenderlo Roan, es más ni yo sé que paso, pero Lexa esta con vida”.

“¿Y donde esta si se puede saber?” Echo es quien interrumpe.

“Esa es la otra cuestión que nos preocupa” Kane contesta. “Lexa al principio no era ella, no recordaba nada de lo que había sido su vida, hasta que recibió la flama de vuelta”.

“¿Ya le dieron la flama otra vez?”. El asombro de Roan y Echo no termina.

“Han pasado muchas cosas, hay un nuevo enemigo que nos ha atacado varias veces, ellos fueron los que causaron los destrozos que acaban de ver en Arkadia. Lexa al parecer trabajaba para ellos, pero al regresarle la flama logramos que poco a poco empezara a recordar, pero eso bloqueo otros recuerdos”.

“Todo esto parece increíble Wanheda…. Pero entonces ¿dónde está Lexa?”.

Clarke tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones del porque Lexa no está en Arkadia, solo espera que Roan y Echo entiendan que está pasando, y sigan estando de su lado.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
Es de noche en el campamento donde se encuentra Lexa, han pasado algunas horas desde que Lexa y Gustus están de guardias de los prisioneros, Lexa ha buscado la oportunidad para hablar con Octavia, ya que durante el día, escucho que al siguiente día, iban a mover de lugar el campamento, incluso algunos hombres ya comenzaron la mudanza y partieron hace solo unos minutos, comentaron que se dirigían a la base. 

En ese momento Lexa estaba indecisa sobre si seguirles el juego un poco más, y averiguar donde se encontraba esta base o seguir con el plan original de rescatar a Jackson y Octavia. Después de pensarlo por unos minutos decidió que lo mejor era rescatarlos y llevar la información obtenida a Clarke y Skaikru.

Después junto con Clarke pensaría en alguna solución para enfrentar este nuevo peligro, El solo recordar a Clarke hace que se forme una sonrisa en su rostro, el estar lejos de ella ha sido difícil, sobre cuando por fin estaba volviendo a formar los lazos que habían perdido, por lo pronto Clarke es su principal motivación para salir de este problema.  
“Lexa” Gustus interrumpe los pensamientos de Lexa.

“Dime”.

“Que te parece si tomamos turnos para comer algo, el día ha sido muy largo, y no tuve oportunidad de comer”.

Lexa se queda congelada por unos segundos, como no pensó en esto antes, “No hay problema, como veo que tú ya tienes bastante hambre, creo que deberías ir primero”.

“Rayos Lexa, el tiempo que pasaste prisionera, realmente te afecto, no recuerdo que alguna vez anterior me hayas dejado comer primero a mí”. Gustus ríe un poco.

Esto era lo que Lexa temía, que su trato fuera diferente hacia ellos, pero por lo visto Gustus se lo tomó con un poco de humor, “Digamos que el estar prisionera me hizo vez las cosas de otra perspectiva”.

“No sé qué rayos quieres decir con eso, pero si significa que puedo ir a comer primero, estoy de acuerdo”.

Gustus se aleja de Lexa y se dirige hacia donde se encuentra la comida, del otro lado del campamento.

Lexa solo espera a que Gustus se pierda de vista, he ingresa inmediatamente a la tienda de campaña.

“¿Octavia?” Lexa se dirige rápidamente hacia ella y le quita la mordaza de la boca. “No tenemos mucho tiempo, Gustus estará ausente por unos minutos”.

“¿Ya tenemos algún plan para escapar?” Octavia pregunta apresurada.

“Aun no, pero creo que tiene que ser esta noche. Escuche que el día de mañana serán llevados a otro lugar”.

“Demonios, entonces tenemos que pensar en algo rápido”.

Lexa se acerca con Jackson y también le quita la mordaza de la boca.

“Ósea que todo este tiempo estuviste de nuestro lado” Son las primeras palabras que salen de la boca de Jackson.

Octavia interrumpe, “Así es, al principio tampoco me di cuenta, pero después de la paliza que me dio, me dijo que nos ayudaría a escapar”.

Lexa continua, “Por lo pronto, los voy a desamarrar de las manos, para que estén libres al momento de intentar huir, creo que lo mejor opción es golpear a Gustus para dejarlo inconsciente, y en la obscuridad de la noche tratar de huir hacia Arkadia lo más pronto posible”.

Todos se quedan callados por unos segundos.

Octavia rompe el silencio, “No puedo pensar en una mejor opción en este momento Lexa, por más que quisiera que Lincoln nos acompañara, sé que no es posible”

“Lo se Octavia, pero pronto trataremos de regresar por él, y por los demás, no puedo abandonarnos, Todos ellos fueron mis fieles guerreros, y Anya fue mi maestra, así que haré todo lo posible para recuperarlos”.

Lexa sabe que ya paso mucho tiempo, y Gustus no debe tardar en regresar “Por lo pronto vuelvan a poner la mordaza en la boca, y esperen mi señal.  
  
“¿Cuál será esa señal?” Pregunta Jackson.

“Creo que cuando escuchen el cuerpo de Gustus caer al suelo”.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como comente en algún capitulo anterior, si todo sigue de acuerdo al plan, estaré subiendo nuevos capítulos dos veces por semana, serán el Lunes o Martes y el Jueves o Viernes.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


	28. El Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creo que el nombre del capítulo lo dice todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es mas largo de lo usual, y honestamente es uno de los capítulos que mas he disfrutado escribir hasta el momento, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo.

  
  
  
  
Después de regresar de comer, Lexa se encuentra un poco nerviosa, está esperando el momento preciso para poder realizar el escape, ella realmente casi no comió, pero guardo algo de comida para Octavia y Jackson, sabe que estarán débiles y necesitara de la comida para poder huir a toda velocidad.

De acuerdo a los cálculos de Lexa, aún faltan aproximadamente 3 horas para que amanezca, este es el momento preciso para intentar escapar, casi no hay movimiento en el campamento, a excepción de Gustus y ella, al parecer Winston está muy confiado que nadie los atacara estando tan lejos de algún pueblo del Kongeda.

Lexa y Gustus se encuentran parados cada quien a un lado de la entrada de la tienda, aproximadamente cada 30 minutos alguno de los dos entra a revisar el estado de los prisioneros, y que todo esté en orden, la próxima vez que Gustus entre a revisar, será cuando Lexa aprovechara para sacarlo de combate, y liberar a Octavia y Jackson.

“Bueno Lexa, es mi turno ver a los prisioneros, aunque realmente no sé qué puedan hacer, la mujer está bastante golpeada, y el otro tipo no creo que represente un peligro”.  
Lexa solo le sonríe un poco, mientras Gustus entra a la tienda de campaña.

Después de entrar Lexa se dirige detrás de él sigilosamente, para poder sorprenderlo, Lexa toma en su mano un tronco de madera que se encontraba suelto.

Al entrar Gustus revisa de lejos a los prisioneros y cuando se dispone a voltear, Lexa lo sorprende golpeándolo en la nuca con bastante fuerza, Gustus cae en ese momento al suelo inconsciente.

Lexa teme que se le haya pasado la mano un poco, pero sabe que Gustus es muy fuerte y tenía que golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas para sacarlo de combate.

Rápido Octavia y Jackson comienzan a desatarse los amarres de los pies.

“¡Wow! Eso fue impresionante, no creo que el grandulón despierte en un buen rato”, Octavia dice esto mientras se levanta de donde estaba amarrada.

“Tenía que golpearlo con fuerza para asegurarme de que quedara inconsciente”.

Jackson interrumpe, “¿Y cuál es el plan a partir de este momento?” Jackson y Octavia voltean a ver a Lexa.

“Escaparemos por la parte de atrás del campamento, aprovecharemos que aún nos quedan unas 3 horas de obscuridad para ganar toda la ventaja posible, para que cuando se den cuenta que nos escapamos, estemos bastante lejos del campamento. Si todo sale bien, en un par de días estaremos cerca de Arkadia”.

Los tres salen de la tienda de campaña sin hacer ruido, rodeando por detrás de la misma, Lexa por delante, seguida de Octavia y de Jackson, antes de salir Lexa le entrega la espada que Gustus portaba a Octavia y un par de cuchillos que tenía en su cinturón.

“¿Por dónde Lexa?”.

“Solo síganme y traten de no hacer ruido, ¿entendido?”.

Jackson y Octavia asienten con la cabeza y siguen caminando detrás de Lexa.

Al parecer todos están o dormidos, o en sus propios asuntos ya que nadie parece estar vigilando esta parte del campamento.

“Parece que lo lograremos” Octavia dice en voz baja.

En ese momento se escucha un ruido de entre las ramas, alguien se acerca, de pronto aparece una figura frente a ellos, están listos para atacar, pero la persona frente a ellos, es a quien Lexa reconoce como la Doctora Newman, quien al verlos se queda inmóvil sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Increíblemente lo mismo pasa con Lexa y Octavia se quedan inmóviles por un segundo, la primera en reaccionar es Lexa, quien se abalanza sobre la Doctora y la sujeta por la boca, inmediatamente Octavia también se lanza sobre ella y le propina un par de golpes en la cabeza que la dejan inconsciente.

“El plan no podría ir mejor” Octavia comenta mientras se quita de encima de la doctora, “Ya llevamos dos personas inconscientes en menos de quince minutos”.  
“Vámonos ya, dejémosla aquí” La voz de Jackson es de temor, pensando en que alguien los podría haber escuchado.

Jackson y Octavia se preparan para irse cuando Lexa los detiene.

“No, esperen” Lexa habla como si fuera prácticamente una orden de Heda, “Debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad, la podemos llevar a Arkadia para obtener información de ella”.  
“No lo había pensado” Octavia mira a Lexa en forma pensativa, “La podemos llevar cargada, realmente no pesa tanto, no sería una gran carga para nosotros”.

Octavia saca de la bolsa de su pantalón, El mismo pedazo de tela que usaron para amordazarla y se la pone en la boca a la Doctora Newman, “Listo, así no será problema, al menos hasta que despierte.

Lexa, la levanta, y la coloca sobre su hombro para llevarla cargada, “¡Vámonos!, de prisa, síganme”.

Los tres continúan con su viaje hacia Arkadia pero ahora acompañados de una prisionera.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
Es casi de mañana en Arkadia, Bellamy se encuentra a las afueras de la entrada principal del Arkadia, en este momento no le tocaba guardia, pero como no pudo dormir, prefirió salir a pesar del frio ayudar con la vigilancia, demasiadas cosas pasaron por su cabeza después de la plática que tuvo con Clarke.

Ver a Echo otra vez le recordó todo lo que paso hace solo un par de meses, como Echo los engaño para que abandonaran Mount Weather, para así poder destruirlo, junto con todas las personas inocentes. Ver a Echo también le recordó a Gina, a quien aún extraña a pesar de que su relación solo duro poco tiempo.

Pero no solo es el hecho de recordar a las personas que perdió, si no también todo lo que eso provoco. Como su ira hacia Echo, y hacia los grounders hizo que se aliara con Pike, esa ha sido la peor decisión de su vida, y por fin se está dando cuenta.

Pike lo convirtió poco a poco en su seguidor, hasta llenarle la mente de odio hacia los grounders, para lograr que Pike se convirtiera en canciller, y eso costó la vida de personas inocentes, como por ejemplo Lincoln.

Bellamy se pregunta si algún día Octavia podrá perdonarlo, pero no solo ella, si no también Clarke y los demás.

“Daria lo que fuera por tus pensamientos”, Echo se acerca a él.

“¿Qué rayos haces aquí?” Bellamy ni siquiera la voltea a ver.

“No pude dormir adentro de esa prisión metálica que ustedes llaman el Arca, es casi como estar adentro de Mount Weather otra vez”. Mientras Echo habla sale vapor de su boca debido al frio que se siente a estas horas.

“Mount Weather”, En este momento Bellamy voltea a ver a Echo, “Tal vez la historia de los grounders y de nosotros sería muy diferente si no te hubiera ayudado a escapar de ahí”.  
“Si mal no recuerdo, primero yo te salve la vida cuando uno de los guardias estaba a punto de matarte, aun y cuando yo estaba en una jaula”.

Bellamy no lo había pensado de esa forma, por su mente había pasado la idea de que Gina aun seguiría viva, si no hubiera rescatado a Echo, pero a su vez, se le olvido recordar que Echo lo rescato cuando estaba a punto de morir.

“Y dime Echo, ahora que sirves a Roan, también estas dispuesta a traicionar y matar para sobrevivir, según se, él es muy diferente a su madre, no sé si apruebe tus métodos”.

“Yo hago lo que sea para sobrevivir, y siempre obedezco a la persona que esté en el trono de Azgeda. Es la vida que me tocó vivir como espía y asesina, pero al menos acepto lo que soy, y aprendo a vivir con las decisiones que he tomado para que no me atormenten, sin echarle la culpa a los demás”.

Las palabras de Echo calan más hondo que el frio que hace en estos momentos en Arkadia, Bellamy piensa que tal vez es hora de dejar de echarle la culpa a los demás y enfrentar sus errores.

Los dos se quedan parados contemplando el amanecer.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
Clarke se levantó temprano, tuvo otra vez el sueño donde veía morir a Lexa, está preocupada porque no ha sabido nada de ella en varios días, pero también por Octavia y Jackson, no quisiera perder a ninguno de los tres, la muerte de Jasper ya fue muy dura para todos, perderlos a ellos sería muy difícil.

Al pararse en la puerta del edificio del Arca, Clarke se da cuenta que debió de traer una chamarra más grande, ya que el frio a estas horas en muy fuerte, y realmente jamás ha experimentado un invierno, solo lo conoce por las antiguas películas que veía en el espacio.

A lo lejos Clarke alcanza a distinguir a dos figuras que se le hacen conocidas, al parecer son Bellamy y Echo. Jamás pensó verlos juntos en Arkadia, los dos se encuentran parados uno al lado del otro, aunque al parecer ya no están hablando.

Al ver a Echo, Clarke recuerda la plática de ayer con Roan y ella, la incredulidad de sus rostros al saber que Lexa estaba con vida, Clarke se pregunta si esa mismo rostro fue el que ella puso al verla con vida.

La reunión no fue difícil, platicaron sobre las estrategias que deberían llevara a cabo para contrarrestar la traición de los demás clanes hacia Skaikru, Roan optaba por un método más directo, mostrar un gran ejercito a las afueras de Polis para ejercer presión y si la situación llegaba a una batalla, no importaba, entre el ejército de Azgeda, el de Indra, y las armas modernas de Skaikru Roan estaba seguro de obtener la victoria.

Kane y Clarke no estaban a favor de esta estrategia, sabían que las muertes para ambos mandos podrían ser muy grandes, eso, aparte de toda la gente inocente en Polis que podría morir. Clarke estaba segura que eso no es lo que Lexa desearía, Lexa jamás optaría por una decisión que perjudicara a su pueblo, y a las personas inocentes.

Al final no se llegó a realmente a ningún gran acuerdo en la reunión, lo único que acordaron fue buscar más aliados entre los clanes para enfrentar la situación.

Clarke de verdad espera que Lexa aparezca en cualquier momento junto con Octavia y con Jackson, no solo para buscar una solución a los problemas que enfrentan, sino para poder abrazarla y besarla, ya que el tiempo que pasaron juntas desde que regreso, fue realmente poco, y no pudo decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, y también platicarle todo lo que paso desde que la perdió la primera vez.

Clarke suspira mientras el sol aparece poco a poco en Arkadia.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
Lexa y los demás han caminado ya por alrededor de tres horas, al principio salieron a toda prisa, pero con el paso de los kilómetros tuvieron que bajar la velocidad debido al cansancio.

Al principio era Lexa quien llevaba cargada a la Doctora Newman, pero después de la primera hora, Jackson tomo el relevo para ayudarla, y así se han estado turnando durante la última hora que han estado caminando.

Lexa ha empezado a dudar si fue buena idea secuestrar a la Doctora, aún falta mucho camino para llegar a Arkadia, más aún porque no falta mucho tiempo para que despierte después del golpe que le propino Octavia, aunque pensándolo bien, una vez que despierte ella podrá caminar hasta Arkadia.

Lexa mira de reojo a Octavia, se ve que está pasando mucho dolor después de la paliza que le dieron en el interrogatorio, pero trata de no quejarse demasiado. Lexa ha llegado a apreciar a Octavia, se ha convertido en una gran guerrera, aun Lexa recuerda a aquella niña que quería ser aprendiz de Indra, que era testaruda y no sabía pelear, y que por lo mismo Lexa le ordeno a Ryder que la asesinara, y todo eso llevo a una gran discusión entre ella y Clarke.

Lexa hace memoria, y esa fue la primera discusión que tuvieron, recuerda que Clarke regreso con Ryder a punta de pistola a su tienda de campaña y bastante molesta, realmente fue la primera vez que Lexa miro a Clarke a punto de perder la compostura.

Ha pasado demasiadas cosas desde ese momento, pero haciendo memoria, eso momento fue cuando realmente se dio cuenta que Clarke era un líder nato, que estaba dispuesta a arriesgar la vida por los suyos, ese momento hizo que comenzara a apreciar a Clarke, incluso fue cuando le empezó a gustar de una forma diferente, y le dio el valor para besarla después. 

“Creo que debemos tomar un descansó Lexa” Las palabras de Octavia despiertan a Lexa de sus pensamientos.

“De acuerdo, ya hemos caminando por horas y hemos tomado una buena ventaja.”

Al mirar al horizonte, se comienza a ver el amanecer, y con la luz del día, se darán cuenta que han escapado y comenzaran a buscarlos.

Jackson toma asiento en un pedazo de tronco caído, “¿Y cuál es el plan con la prisionera? Ya no tarda en despertar”.

“Una vez que despierte caminara con nosotros y si no coopera la dejaremos inconsciente otra vez” Lexa se pone se lleva las manos a sus rodillas en señal de cansancio.  
  
Los tres ya se ven un poco cansados, por suerte el lugar que eligieron para descansar es al lado de un rio, lo cual les permite tomar agua.

Lexa saca de un bolso que traía un poco de comida, que guardo de la noche anterior, “Coman algo, les hace falta para que recuperen fuerzas para el viaje”.

Octavia y Jackson agradecen a Lexa, y con gusto comen la comida que Lexa les trajo.

En ese momento la Doctora comienza a despertar, ella se encuentra recostada en el suelo junto al tronco que Jackson está sentado.

“Al parecer nuestra prisionera está despertando”, Octavia les dice a los demás mientras pasa un bocado de su comida.

“Perfecto, eso estaba esperando” Lexa se acerca a Doctora “Buenos días, pensamos que jamás despertarías”.

Los ojos de la Doctora son de completo miedo, trata de decir unas palabras pero la mordaza no la deja.

Lexa continua, “Que bueno que ya despertó, no quería hacer esto mientras estuviera inconsciente, quería ver sus ojos, para que ver en ellos el mismo sufrimiento que usted ha causado”.

Octavia y Jackson se miran entre ellos algo sorprendidos, no saben qué va a hacer Lexa.

Lexa saca de su cinturón un pequeño cuchillo y se aproxima a la Doctora,

Para este punto la cara de la Doctora ya es de un pánico total, Lexa la toma de la cabeza, y pasa el cuchillo por su garganta, y alrededor de su boca. Para este momento comienzan a salir lágrimas de los ojos de la Doctora.

“Lexa que vas a hacer, creí que la idea era llevarla a Arkadia para obtener información” Octavia se levanta de su lugar.

“No lo sé, talvez cambie de opinión durante la última hora” Lexa esboza una sonrisa mientras le contesta a Octavia.

“¿Que opina Doctora?, ¿quiere vivir un día más?”.

La doctora asiente con la cabeza nerviosamente.

Lexa la sujeta más fuerte del cabello y lleva el cuchillo detrás de la oreja de la doctora, y en un solo movimiento rápido realiza un corte detrás de la oreja, la Doctora trata de gritar a pesar de estar amordazada, y la sangre comienza a brotar detrás de su oreja.

Lexa toma en su mano un pequeño objeto lleno de sangre.

Octavia no sabe que decir, “¿Que rayos fue eso Lexa?”.

Lexa se levanta, y lleva el mismo cuchillo detrás de su oreja, y de la misma forma que con la doctora realiza un pequeño corte, y la sangre de color negro comienza a brotar.  
Después de esto Lexa sostiene dos pequeños objetos en su mano llena de sangre.

“De acuerdo a lo que me dijo Gustus, ellos usan rastreadores que son incrustados en nosotros para ubicarnos, es por eso que supieron dónde encontrarme dentro de Arkadia, así que supuse que la misma forma la Doctora también tenía uno en ella, pero no quería quitármelo hasta que estuviéramos lejos de su campamento, para de esa forma poder distraerlos”.

Lexa se acerca hacia el rio, y arroja los dos rastreadores lo más lejos posible dentro de la corriente del rio ante la mirada de los demás.

“Listo, de esa forma los distraeremos un poco, y seguirán un rastro falso”. Lexa se acerca de nuevo a los demás, “Es hora de movernos, hay que seguir camino a Arkadia.”.

Todos se ponen de pie, menos la Doctora, Octavia se acerca a ella y la levanta del brazo, “Es mejor que coopere, ya que si no coopera, usted sufrirá lo mismo que me hicieron a mí en su campamento”.

Con el rostro lleno de miedo, la Doctora asiente con la cabeza y comienza a caminar junto con ellos.

Los cuatro se dirigen a Arkadia en medio del frio del invierno que se aproxima rápidamente.  
  
  
  



	29. El ansiado regreso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veremos si Lexa y los demas logran llegar a Arkadia en una sola pieza

  
  
  
  
Los últimos dos días en Arkadia han sido estresantes para Clarke, sigue sin haber noticas de Lexa, Octavia y Jackson, a pesar de que Roan envió varios scouts a investigar pero no han encontrado nada, esto ha hecho que el ambiente sea un poco deprimente para todos.

Raven sigue trabajando en los radios para poder encriptar un canal de comunicaciones, el problema según la misma Raven, es que _“Esto lo tiene que hacer radio por radio, lo cual es una labor bastante tardada y pesar de ser la mejor mecánica sobre la tierra, solo tiene dos manos”._

Harper y Monty, junto con Miller y Brian, han tratado de apoyar a Clarke y estar cerca de ella, pero la verdad todos están empezando a pensar lo peor al respecto, y creen que es poco probable que todos regresen sanos y salvos.

El único que realmente se ha atrevido a decir lo que todos piensan es como siempre Murphy, quien de acuerdo a sus propias palabras, _“Todos están esperanzados en un milagro, que de repente Lexa aparezca con vida, con Octavia y con Jackson, y milagrosamente traiga toda la información necesaria para enfrentar a estos nuevos enemigos”._

Lo peor es que Roan está de acuerdo con Murphy, él cree que ya no se debe de perder más tiempo y deben de empezar a planear como retomar el control del Kongeda con o sin Lexa. En la última reunión las cosas se salieron un poco de control, y Roan le dio un ultimátum a Skaikru hasta el día de mañana para decidir su postura respecto a este tema.

Clarke ha platicado con Kane y con su mamá, y cada día que pasa, ellos parecen estar más de acuerdo con Roan que con ella, realmente el único que está de su lado increíblemente es Bellamy, quien en los últimos días ha cambiado mucho su posición respecto a los grounders, algo paso desde que volvió a ver a Echo hace un par de días, pues ahora está de acuerdo con Clarke en que se debe de buscar otra solución que no implique llegar con un ejército a las puertas de Polis para iniciar una guerra civil.

El frio cada día es más intenso, de acuerdo a lo que le dijo Koba, las primeras nevadas de la temporada están a solo algunas semanas de distancia, a Clarke le encantaría que Lexa estuviera aquí cuando llegara la primer nevada de la temporada, ya que jamás ha visto una, y sabe que será una experiencia inigualable, la única cosa que podría hacerla más especial, es que Lexa estuviera a su lado.

Clarke se encuentra sentada en una de las bancas en los jardines de Arkadia, está tomando una bebida similar al café, es lo mejor que hay en Arkadia para mantener el calor en el cuerpo, no sabe muy bien, pero eso es mejor eso que nada.

Mira a su alrededor, y por un lado ve a algunos guerreros practicando, al parecer son Ethan y Kira, que todo indica que se han empezado a llevar muy bien a pesar de ser diferentes clanes, aunque realmente Floukru y Trikru nunca han sido enemigos.

Por otro lado ve a Echo platicando con Koba, eso sí es una sorpresa, es bien sabido de la rivalidad y el odio que existe entre Trikru y Azgeda, pero Koba realmente es una persona bastante tranquila siempre dispuesto a ofrecer la mano en ayuda, así que si alguien podría entablar una conversión pacifica con alguien de Azgeda es él.

La noche está a punto de caer en Arkadia, con lo cual la temperatura va a bajar aún mucho más, si Clarke tuviera un termómetro diría que la temperatura en las noches está bajando cerca de cero grados Celsius.

Clarke se levanta de la banca donde estuvo tomando su bebida, y se dispone a regresar a su cuarto, cuando un murmullo se empieza a escuchar en Arkadia, a lo lejos ve como Koba y Echo corren inmediatamente hacia la entrada principal de Arkadia.

También un poco más lejos ve como hay varios guerreros Azgeda en dirección hacia Arkadia, los cuales se encontraban a las afueras vigilando por órdenes de Roan, pero no vienen solos hay varias personas con ellos.

Clarke corre apresuradamente hacia la puerta para ver de quien se trata, y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

**“¡Lexa!”.**

Lexa cumplió su promesa y regreso con ella.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
Dos horas antes:  
  
Lexa y los demás se encuentran agotados, han caminado casi dos días en el frio, han comido muy poco y las fuerzas comienzan a abandonarlos, la Doctora Newman ya no pudo más, y se desvaneció. Lexa ha tenido que cargarla en sus hombros el último par de horas, pero no importa, sabe que están ya muy cerca de Arkadia, solo un poco más y habrán llegado a sus puertas.

Lexa voltea a ver a los demás, y Octavia luce más entera que Jackson a pesar de la gran cantidad de moretones y cicatrices que tiene debido al interrogatorio, pero realmente esto era de esperarse, Octavia en una guerrera entrenada por Indra, quien ya antes ha sufrido en el campo de batalla y Jackson es un curandero sin entrenamiento en el campo de batalla.

“Saben que hare llegando a Arkadia, me comeré todo lo que pueda y me tomare un baño caliente”, Octavia voltea a ver a Jackson y sonríe al decir esto mientras le sale vapor de la boca.

Jackson le contesta con una sonrisa, “Yo iré directo a la enfermería, por una de esas salvias milagrosas para el dolor que Niko nos ha estado regalando, porque sé que mañana no voy a poder mover las piernas.

Lexa sonríe al ver que los muchachos aún mantienen el buen espíritu, el saber que ya se encuentran cerca de Arkadia ha ayudado a levantar la moral del grupo.

La tarde está a punto de caer, por lo que tienen que apurarse a llegar a Arkadia, Lexa cree que no soportarían pasar otra noche en la intemperie, el frio cada día que pasa aumenta considerablemente, aparate ya no tienen comida, y ponerse a casar algún animal para comer, ya no es una opción es estos momentos.

Los cuatro siguen su camino rumbo a Arkadia, cuando de pronto al salir a un claro del bosque, Lexa escucha ruidos en los árboles, y varias figuras caen de los arboles a su alrededor.

El miedo invade el cuerpo de Lexa, “¡Nos encontraron!” Lexa le grita a los demás, “¡Prepárense para pelear!”.

Todos están tan cansados que Lexa sabe que no podrán oponer mucha resistencia, pero prefiere morir peleando que ser llevada como prisionera y ser torturada, ya que la flama no debe caer en manos de los enemigos.

Lexa deja caer a la Doctora al suelo, y desenfunda su espada, lo mismo hace Octavia, las dos están listas para pelar, mientras Jackson se queda inmóvil, realmente no hay mucho que él pueda hacer. 

Antes de atacar Lexa se detiene, observa bien a los hombres y lucen diferentes, no son los hombres de Winston, estos guerreros lucen algo familiares, ya los ha enfrentado antes.  
“¡Son guerreros Azgeda!”, Grita con todas sus fuerzas.

Los hombres no atacan, solo se quedan observando detenidamente a Lexa y Octavia.

Al ver esto, Lexa dice rápidamente con una voz de mando, “Ai laik leksa kom trikru, Heda kom Kongeda” Con la esperanza de que los guerreros de Azgeda no los ataquen.  
Los guerreros se comienzan a mirar entre ellos por unos segundos, y de pronto guardan sus espadas, y se inclinan en reverencia hacia Lexa y uno de ellos menciona “Osir laik gonakru gon heda en kongeda”.

Lexa siente un gran alivio al escuchar estas palabras, los guerreros de Azgeda la reconocen como Heda.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
Al llegar a la entrada, Clarke no puede creer lo que ve, Lexa viene entrando a Arkadia junto con Octavia y Jackson, con varios guerreros de Azgeda detrás de ellos, los ojos de Clarke se llenan de lágrimas y corre hacia ella, no le importa que en este momento todos la estén viendo, al llegar frente a ella la abraza y le susurra al oído “Volviste”.

“Recuerda que te prometí que jamás volvería a romper una promesa ai hodnes”. Lexa la besa en la mejilla.

Del cansancio Lexa casi se desvanece en los brazos de Clarke, pero Clarke la sostiene con fuerza, “Tranquila, ya estás conmigo”.

Las dos se miran fijamente a los ojos, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese instante, para Clarke es casi como un milagro volver a ver a Lexa, ya que a pesar de que mantenía la esperanza de verla con vida, cada día que pasaba un poco de esa esperanza moría dentro de ella.

“Clarke, tú fuiste quien me dio fuerzas para regresar hasta Arkadia, el volverte a ver era lo que me mantuvo en el camino”.

Para este momento ya hay mucha gente rodeándolos, tanto grounders como las personas de Arkadia, todos con miradas de sorpresa y asombro.  
Bellamy también se acerca, y abraza a Octavia, “O. gracias a dios estas bien”.

Octavia esta tan agotada que no hace esfuerzo por alejarse de Bellamy, aún no lo perdona pero en este momento realmente necesita de alguien que la abrace,   
“Oigan pero no vinimos solos” Jackson les dice a todos, “Trajimos a alguien que tal vez les interese” Jackson voltea a ver a uno de los guerreros de Azgeda que trae cargada a la Doctora Newman.

“¿Quién es ella?”, Pregunta Abby que acaba de llegar al lugar.

Lexa voltea a ver a Abby, “Es quien nos va a decir toda la verdad sobre quien nos atacó y porque”.

Abby se queda mirando a la Doctora Newman, para luego mirar de vuelta a Lexa y los demás.

“Necesitan ir a la enfermería inmediatamente, necesito revisarlos y curar sus heridas, se ven realmente cansados y a Octavia parece que la golpearon bastante”. Las palabras de Abby suenan más a una orden que a otra cosa. 

“Pero mamá apenas van llegando, dales unos minutos”.

“¡Es una orden Clarke! Por lo que puedo notar caminaron mucho tiempo, y aparte del cansancio creo que los tres están mostrando síntomas de hipotermia”.

“¿Y que hacemos con la prisionera?”, Pregunta uno de los guardias de Arkadia.

“Llévenla al área de detención inmediatamente, después mandare a alguien a que también la atienda”.

Clarke ayuda a Lexa a caminar rumbo a la enfermería, lo mismo hace Bellamy con Octavia y Miller con Jackson.

Mientras comienzan a caminar, las personas que vinieron a verlos les abren paso, entre ellos Echo, Koba, Ethan y algunos otros.  
Clarke se da cuenta de que Lexa está asombrada de ver a todos ellos aquí.

“No te preocupes Lex, en cuanto te recuperes te pondré al tanto de todo lo que está pasando”.

Clarke deja pasar unos segundos antes de volver a hablar, “Lexa….. Por un momento pensé que nunca te volvería a ver, realmente lo pensé…. ¿Y sabes qué? no soportaría perderte por una segunda vez” La voz de Clarke tiembla al decir estas palabras.

“Perdón Clarke, perdón por dejarte así, sin decirte realmente nada, pero necesita ir con ellos, ver realmente quienes eran, esperaba que me dijeran que había pasado conmigo, que había pasado con Anya, Gustus, y con Lincoln ”.

“¿Y pudiste descubrir algo?”.

“Solo algunas cosas, pero lo demás nos lo dirá la mujer que trajimos como prisionera, yo me encargo de eso”.

Clarke sujeta con fuerza a Lexa, como si tuviera temor de perderla en cualquier momento mientras caminan rumbo a la enfermería.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer


	30. Tiempo de recuperarse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los recién llegados se dirigen a la enfermera de Arkadia para revisión, 
> 
> Clarke habla con Raven sobre Lexa
> 
> Y surge un nuevo problema que podría condicionar el plan actual.

  
  
  
  
La revisión médica ha tardado un poco, Abby quería asegurarse que todos se encontraran bien, definitivamente quien se encontraba en peor estado era Jakson, mostraba grandes signos de hipotermia, y sus pies se encontraban llenos de ampollas y bastante lastimados.

Octavia por su parte, aparte de las lesiones por el viaje, al parecer tenía una fisura en una costilla, seguramente de alguno de los golpes recibidos por Anya durante el interrogatorio, aunque siendo Octavia disimulaba bastante bien el dolor que sentía, lo que ella quería era que la dieran de alta inmediatamente.

Para sorpresa de nadie, quien se encontraba mejor estado era Lexa, ya que solo mostraba síntomas de cansancio, pero aparte de eso, realmente casi no tenía ningún problema, Abby suponía que en su mayoría se debía a su sangre, al parecer el ser un Natblida le daba bastante ventaja para sobrevivir en este ambiente tan hostil.

Después de revisar a los tres, Abby se dirige a ellos.

“Escúchenme bien, necesito que pasen la noche en la enfermería, en observación, yo sé que tanto Lexa como Octavia ya quieren salir de aquí, y dedicarse a sus asuntos, pero como máxima jefe de enfermería de Arkadia, tengo el poder para dejarlos pasar la noche aquí” Voltea a ver a Lexa “Aun y a usted comandante, Clarke no me perdonaría si le llegara a pasar algo por dejarla ir antes de tiempo.

Abby ve en la mirada de Lexa como quiere contradecirla pero se abstiene, tal vez sea el cansancio quien evita que le diga algo.

De tal forma que los tres asienten con la cabeza a las órdenes de Abby.

“Por lo pronto voy a dejar que pasen a verlos, allá afuera hay varias personas preocupados por ustedes. Aparte tengo que ir a ver a la mujer que trajeron, ya que no se encontraba en muy buen estado”, Abby se dirige rumbo a la puerta, al salir se escucha que conversa con varias personas.

Acto seguido Clarke entra por la puerta de la enfermería, seguida de Bellamy y Raven.

Lexa, Octavia y Jackson se encuentran en camas separadas, sentados sobre ellas.

Clarke se acerca a Lexa, y la toma de la mano, “Mamá me dijo que a pesar del largo viaje y de la falta de comida, los tres se encontraban bien”.

“En efecto Clarke” Lexa la ve a los ojos, “Tu madre nos dijo que nos encontrábamos bien, aunque también nos ordenó que no abandonáramos la enfermería. Ya veo de donde obtuviste tus dotes de mando”.

Los demás se ríen al escuchar las palabras de Lexa.

“No se preocupen muchachos”, Rave se sienta en otra camilla, “En poco tiempo podrán salir de aquí, aparte la comida de la enfermería en la mejor, y por lo que nos dijo Abby, no tardan en traerles de cenar”.

“La verdad es lo primero que quería hacer al llegar a Arkadia, comer una gran cena” Ahora es Octavia quien habla. “Por otro lado me sorprendió la cantidad de gente que había a las afueras de Arkadia, sobre todo los guerreros Azgeda que nos recibieron”.

“Llegaron con Roan”, Bellamy se acerca un poco a Octavia, “Se quedaron a las afueras de Arkadia como protección, y tenían órdenes de Roan de no atacar a nadie que llegara y pareciera Trikru, es por eso que no los ataron”.

“¿Entonces Roan se encuentra aquí?” Lexa interrumpe.

“Así es” Clarke se sienta a un lado de Lexa, “Llego hace un par de días, después de enterarse de la muerte de Luna, primero llego al campamento de Indra, y al enterarse un poco más de la situación decidió venir hasta Arkadia para vernos personalmente. También se encuentra muy preocupado por la inestabilidad del Kongeda”.

“¿Tenemos más noticias acerca de Polis?

“Lo único que Roan nos dijo, de acuerdo a su red de información, es que lo embajadores tomaron control del Kongeda y de la torre en Polis, al parecer los que orquestaron el golpe de estado fueron los clanes de Delphi, Sankru, Boudolan y Podakru. También nos dijo que hay descontento entre los demás clanes, todo está muy inestable”.

“Entonces es necesario que regrese a Polis Clarke, debo de retomar el control dentro del Kongeda y de los doce clanes, antes de que todo esto desemboque en un guerra civil”.  
Todos parecen estar de acuerdo con las palabras de Lexa.

“Por otro lado, hay que interrogar a la prisionera que trajimos, ella es una persona cercana al líder de los que nos secuestraron, debe de saber bastante información”.  
“Mamá la está revisando en este momento, ya que cuando llegaron ella estaba inconsciente, y se veía un poco mal, tal vez el día de mañana podamos interrogarla”.

En ese momento entran dos personas más a la enfermería, son del comedor, vienen a traer la cena para los tres recién llegados.

“Bueno chicos creo que es hora que cenen, después continuaremos con la plática para ponernos al corriente”. Clarke sujeta con fuerza la mano de Lexa “Nos vemos Lex”.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
Clarke se dirige al taller de los mecánicos, se encuentra molesta porque su mamá obligo a Lexa a pasar la noche en la enfermería junto con los demás, pero en el fondo sabe que es por precaución, así que para calmar su enojo, se dirige con Raven.

Al entrar, saluda a Raven.

“Hola Rae”.

“Hola Clarke, ¿qué te trae por estos rumbos?”.

“Honestamente estoy tratando de distraerme, acabo de habla con mamá y Lexa y los demás van a pasar la noche en observación”.

“Supongo que eso es lo que te tiene molesta” Raven esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

“Digamos que esperaba poder pasar esta noche al lado de Lexa, pero sé que mamá tiene razón, el camino de regreso a Arkadia no fue nada fácil para ellos y necesitan descanso”.

“¿Y cómo lo tomo Lexa?”

“Fue un poco gracioso, realmente Lexa no está acostumbrada a recibir órdenes de nadie”. Clarke sonríe un poco.

“Es bueno verte sonreír Griffin”.

Clarke se sonroja un poco al escuchar las palabras de Raven.

Las dos se quedan sentadas por un momento, sin decir nada, parece ser que el simple hecho de ver que las cosas están mejorando es suficiente para las dos.

Clarke rompe el silencio “Y dime Rae, ¿cómo vas con los radios?”.

“Pues tienen suerte de tenerme a mí como mecánico, porque ya logre adaptar dos radios y la consola principal con un canal de transmisión encriptado para poder comunicarnos”.  
“Excelentes noticias, sabía que si alguien podría hacerlo eras tú”.

“Gracias Griffin, desgraciadamente al dedicarme a eso, tuve que detener las otras cosas que estaba haciendo, pero es que hay demasiadas cosas que hacer, y demasiados problemas al mismo tiempo”. Raven se frota el cuello en señal de tensión.

“Lo se Rae, pero espero que con la prisionera que Lexa y los demás trajeron, podamos obtener información vital para saber a qué nos estamos enfrentando”.

Raven se queda pensando por unos segundos, “Dime Clarke, realmente que crees que paso con Lexa, es decir, es genial que este de vuelta y todo eso, pero ¿Que paso con ella? ¿Qué te ha dicho? Y no solo eso, que hay con los otros guerreros que también están con vida, ¿qué rayos está pasando?”.

“He hablado con ella, pero realmente no recuerda casi nada, de antes de llegar aquí”.

“Pero dime tu ¿qué piensas que paso?”.

Clarke cruza las piernas y trata de definir en palabras lo que piensa, “Definitivamente este nuevo enemigo posee tecnología del viejo mundo, tienen radios y formas para transportarse de manera rápida, pero hay algo más…… Gustus, Anya y los demás se ven diferentes, yo recuerdo claramente a Gustus, pero cuando lo vi, se veía diferente, no recuerdo que no haya tenido tatuajes ni cicatrices”.

Raven levanta una ceja y mira directamente a Clarke, “¿Sin tatuajes, ni cicatrices?, según recuerdo el grandulón tenia bastantes tatuajes y cicatrices”.

“Así es”. Las dos se quedan pensando por unos momentos.

“Clarke, y Lexa, ¿ella sí tiene tatuajes?”.

La duda se apodera de Clarke por un momento, pero luego recuerda, “Recuerdo que cuando le di ropa para que se cambiara, mire su tatuaje del brazo, y era tal y como lo recuerdo, lo único que me faltaría revisar es su tatuaje de la espalda”.

“Bueno al menos ella si tiene sus tatuajes….. Clarke, realmente espero que podamos obtener información de la mujer que trajeron como prisionera”.

“Lo se Rae, yo también”.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
Kane se encuentra desde temprano en su oficina, demasiadas cosas siguen pasando, gracias a que Lexa ha regresado, Roan decidió quitar el ultimátum que había impuesto sobre Skaikru para el día de hoy, y todos están espera de la información que Lexa les proporcione pero sobre todo, de la información que le puedan extraer a la prisionera.

En este momento Abby se encuentra examinando a la prisionera, ya que cuando llego se encontraba inconsciente, al parecer la habían golpeado y mostraba síntomas graves de hipotermia, 

Kane se encuentra sumido en sus pensamientos, ahora que Lexa regreso, es posible que intente retomar el control de Kongeda, lo cual sería de gran beneficio tanto para Azgeda como para Skaikru, pero también el regreso de Lexa podría desencadenar en una guerra civil, lo cual sería un desastre con el apocalipsis nuclear tan cerca.

Por la tarde tienen planeada una reunión con Lexa y con Roan, para planear la mejor estrategia a seguir, así que en este momento solo espera noticas de Abby acerca de la salud de la prisionera.

En ese momento alguien toca a la puerta de su oficina, y piensa que por fin Abby está de regreso con su informe, pero para su sorpresa no es Abby, si no Jaha quien pide permiso para entrar.

“Adelante”.

“Buenos días Canciller”.

“Buenos días Jaha, tenía varios días sin verte”.

“He estado ocupado, ayudando en la reconstrucción de Arkadia, pero acabo de escuchar noticias importantes, al parecer Lexa regreso, y no vino sola”. Jaha toma asiento frente al escritorio de Kane.

“Así es, Lexa, Octavia y Jackson regresaron, y trajeron con ellos a una prisionera”.

“Impresiónate” Jaha se lleva la mano a la barbilla, “Lexa logró escapar de los enemigos, con los que por cierto decidió irse voluntariamente, para después regresar como héroe junto con un prisionero. Al parecer no le damos suficiente crédito a lo que es capaz de hacer Lexa”.

“¿A dónde quieres llegar?”. Kane se reclina hacia atrás en su silla.

“No lo sé canciller, no te parece todo esto demasiado bueno para ser verdad”.

“Talvez sea porque tú nunca conociste a Lexa a fondo, pero tanto Clarke y yo, la conocimos personalmente, y sabemos de lo que es capaz, es por eso que tengo fe en ella, y en que nos va a ayudar a resolver esta situación”.

“Solo espero que nuestra en fe en ella, no nos lleve a la desgracia”.

Junto cuando Jaha termina de decir esto, Abby entra rápidamente a la oficina de Kane, sin tocar la puerta.

“Kane necesito hablar contigo….. Thelonious, no sabía que también te encontrabas aquí” Abby se detiene al ver a Jaha.

“Vine a comentar un par de cosas que me preocupan con el canciller Kane”.

“Pues qué bueno que ambos están aquí, porque hay algo que deben saber”.

“¿Que pasa Abby?” Kane se inclina hacia delante de su silla en el escritorio.

“Vengo de ver a la prisionera, y revisar sus signos vitales…. Pero tenemos problemas Kane”.

“¿Qué clase de problemas?”. Ahora la voz de kane es de bastante preocupación.

“No solo es el tema de la hipotermia, que está muy avanzado, y necesita tratamiento, si no que el que se haya desmayado antes de llegar no fue por el cansancio, si no que uno de los golpes que le propinaron en la cabeza fue muy fuerte, al parecer podría tener daño en su cerebro”.

“Demonios, ¿qué podemos hacer Abby?”.

“Por el momento es capaz de hablar, pero tenemos dos opciones, la primera, darle tratamiento y espera a que mejore, o tratar de interrogarla lo más pronto posible antes de que la perdamos”.

Abby y Kane se quedan pensando por un momento y Jaha aprovecha para hablar.

“Vaya decisión, o salvamos una vida, o le sacamos toda la a información que podamos antes de que se muera”.

Los dos voltean a ver a Jaha, saben que tiene razón, en este momento están en una encrucijada.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  En el siguiente capitulo tendremos mas interacción de Clarke y Lexa,  
> Gracias por leer.  
> 


	31. Más Retos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las noticias viajan rapido dentro de Arkadia

Clarke se encuentra feliz esta mañana, por fin podrá pasar tiempo con Lexa una vez que la den de alta de la enfermería, en estos momentos está a punto de salir de su cuarto para dirigirse con ella.

Esta noche por fin pudo dormir bien otra vez, sin esas horribles pesadillas que estaba teniendo, el tener a Lexa de regreso en Arkadia ha sido la mejor medicina contra las pesadillas, antes de salir toma ropa limpia para Lexa y Octavia, es mejor que se cambien de ropa por algo menos sucio, aunque sabe que las dos van a protestar porque son ropas de Skaikru, pero es mejor eso que nada.

Al salir del cuarto se encuentra con Raven, quien al parecer también se dirige a la enfermería a ver a Octavia, después de todo las tres son buenas amigas.  
  
  
“Hola Rae, buenos días”.

“Buenos días Griffin, ¿rumbo a la enfermería?”.

Clarke asiente con la cabeza.

“Te acompaño, quiero hacerle compañía a Octavia, después de todo aun no puede estar mucho tiempo con Bellamy”.

Después de caminar por los pasillos de Arkadia, las dos están a punto de entrar a la enfermería, cuando ven que Abby se aproxima rápidamente hacia ellas.

“Hola mamá”.

“Hola Clarke, es necesario que hablemos”.

“Porque, ¿qué pasa?” El tono de voz de Clarke ahora de preocupación.

“Vengo de habla con Marcus, hace un par de horas fui a ver a la prisionera, pero se encuentra en peor estado del que pesábamos”.

Raven interrumpe “Demonios, ¿qué tan mal esta?

“Es posible que solo tenga un par de días si no comenzamos a tratarla”.

Estas noticias realmente preocupan a Clarke, no era lo que ella esperaba, en su mente había pensado en tener un par de días para poder planear algo para interrogar a la prisionera, pero ahora tienen que apurar todo o pensar en una nueva estrategia.

“Mamá, tenemos que infórmale a Lexa inmediatamente”.

~~~***

Roan se encuentra en el cuarto que le fue proporcionado, las noticias del regreso de Lexa, llegaron hasta sus oídos, él se encontraba descansando cuando todo eso paso.

Ahora por su mente pasan varios escenarios, y se pregunta ¿cuál será la estrategia que Lexa planea seguir para recuperar el control de Kongeda?

“Rey, ¿me permite entrar?” Es la voz de Echo.

“Adelante”.

“Señor le traigo noticias importantes”.

“¿Que sucede Echo?”.

“Seguramente ya escucho que Lexa regreso a Arkadia”.

“Así es”.

“Bueno es no es todo, aparte de regresar con Octavia y el otro muchacho, regresaron con una prisionera”.

Roan se levanta de su silla, “¿Una prisionera?.... ¿es alguien relacionado con los rebeldes?”

“No señor, al parecer pertenece a los sujetos que atacaron Arkadia”.

“Interesante Echo, supongo que por el momento se van enfocar en la prisionera”.

“También pienso lo mismo señor, por eso creo que debemos de hablar con Lexa para ver cuál es su postura”. 

Roan se queda pensando por unos segundos, “Siento que hay algo que nos están ocultando, porque Lexa estaría tan interesada en traer un prisionero, y ¿porque Lexa huyo de Arkadia la primera vez?”.

“Es probable que Clarke nos este ocultado información” La voz de Echo es de seguridad.

“Conociendo a Clarke seguramente nos está ocultando algo, pero no sabremos nada hasta que hablemos primero con Lexa”.

~~~***

Lexa se encontraba lista para dejar la enfermería, la verdad había pasado una muy buena noche, los analgésicos que Abby le dio, hicieron que durmiera muy bien, y por lo que podía notar en las caras de Octavia y Jackson, diría que ellos también durmieron muy bien.

En la mente de Lexa se encontraban diferentes cosas, sabía que tenía varios pendientes, por supuesto el interrogatorio a la Doctora Newman, pero también tendría que tener una plática con Roan, para averiguar cuál es la posición de Azgeda en el conflicto, aun su mente no recordaba claramente todo su pasado, pero para eso tenía a Clarke a su lado, también recordaba a Indra y a Ryder, sus más fieles generales, ellos también le ayudarían a llenas los espacios faltantes en su memoria.

Pero más que nada quería pasar tiempo a solas con Clarke, eso era lo que más ansiaba, al estar con ella los recuerdos de sus pasado mientras estuvieron juntas volvían más rápidamente, si realmente quería retomar el control del Kongeda necesitaría de todos sus recuerdos, aun los más dolorosos, había un recuerdo que estaba rondando su mente las últimas noches, sobre lo cual realmente quería hablar con Clarke al respecto. 

Otra cosa de la que aún no hablaba con Clarke, era del motivo por el cual la estaban buscando, los enemigos querían apoderarse de la flama, y eso era algo que tenía que platicar con ella antes de interrogar a la prisionera, el día anterior cuando Abby pregunto si habían averiguado algo Octavia estuvo a punto de decirle sobre la flama, pero Lexa la interrumpió, ya que es un asunto realmente delicado y quisiera primero tratarlo en privado con Clarke.

Clarke le había prometido la noche anterior antes de despedirse que desayunarían juntas, así que la estaba esperando junto con un cambio de ropa que prometió traerle.  
Realmente Lexa se sentía incomoda en Arkadia, aunque ya no era prisionera, se seguía sintiendo como tal dentro de estas paredes de metal y lejos de lo que ella llamaba su hogar en Polis. Polis era su más grande anhelo en este momento después de Clarke, ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas el poder regresar a la torre junto con Clarke, pero sabía que para eso faltaba un largo camino por recorrer.

“¿Qué tal pasaste la noche Lexa?” Octavia le pregunta mientras se levanta de la cama.

Lexa ya se encontraba de pie, “Muy bien, de verdad descanse”.

“Lexa…… perdón pero, no sé si debe decirte Heda o Lexa, han pasado tantas cosas últimamente que por favor discúlpame si te he faltado al respecto”. Octavia agacha un poco la mirada.

“No hay problema Octavia Kom Skaikru, puedes decirme Lexa, sé que eres una de las mejores amigas de Clarke, y aunque en el pasado recuerdo que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, sé que las dos queremos el bien de Clarke y de nuestro pueblo”.

Lexa ve como en la cara de Octavia se dibuja una pequeña sonrisa, “Gracias Lexa”.

Octavia voltea a ver a Jackson, “¿Y entonces qué?, ¿ya nos podemos ir?”.

“Aun no, tenemos que espera a que la Doctora Griffin nos dé de alta”.

“Rayos, ya quería ir a desayunar, aparte Clarke prometió traernos ropas limpias”. Octavia camina enojada hacia la puerta.

Pero en ese momento, la puerta de la enfermería se abre apresuradamente, lo cual asusta un poco a Octavia que apenas se dirigía a la entrada de la enfermería.  
Abby entra de prisa, junto con Clarke y con Raven.

“Wow despacio, a que se debe tanta prisa”. Octavia bromea un poco.

“Hola O., perdón por la prisa, pero necesitábamos verlos inmediatamente” Clarke trata de disculparse.

“De vernos a todos ¿o a Lexa?” Octavia y Raven sonríen un poco.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Lexa ve como Clarke se sonroja y la voltea a ver.

Abby toma la palabra, ”En realidad es una noticia que nos interesa a todos, hace un par de horas estuve con la prisionera, para ver cuál era su estado…. Y su salud es peor de lo que pensábamos”.

En este momento Lexa se pone la máscara de Heda y comienza a hablar, “¿Que tan mal esta?”.

“Lexa, la verdad es que sin tratamiento podría morir en menos de dos días, pero no solo es la hipotermia, también los golpes que le propinaron, le causaron más daño del que habíamos pensando”.

“Entonces debemos de esperar a que mejore su estado, después de atenderla” Jackson les dice a todos.

Pero después de eso, un silencio se apodera de la habitación.

“¿La vamos a atender verdad?” Ahora las palabras de Jackson son de duda.

Lexa sabe que no puede perder más tiempo, la Doctora Newman probablemente tiene las respuestas sobre que le paso, sobre porque quieren la flama entre muchas otras cosas más seguramente, así que se dispone a hablar.

“No tenemos tiempo para eso, debemos de interrogarla lo más pronto posible, en estos momentos podemos estar a la merced de otro ataque, debemos de obtener toda la información que podamos, mientras aún se encuentra con vida”. Después de decir esto Lexa voltea a ver a Clarke, quien la mira a los ojos y asiente con la cabeza.

Las palabras de Lexa son duras, pero en el fondo todos saben que tiene razón, ya han dejado pasar demasiado tiempo, necesitan averiguar todo lo que sea posible, antes de que la prisionera se muera.

~~~***

Después de que Lexa y Octavia se cambian a las ropas limpias que les trajo Clarke, las dos se quedaron solas en la enfermería, los demás se salieron para darles privacidad.

Clarke se encuentra afuera esperando a que se cambien, pero decide tocar para entrar, necesita saber si ya están listas.

“Adelanta Clarke”.

“Ya están listas, necesitamos ir a hablar con Kane”.

“Clarke, antes de ir, necesito decirte algo”. Lexa se encuentra parada al lado de Octavia.

Las palabras de Lexa toman por sorpresa a Clarke.

“Hay algo que aún no te hemos dicho, que paso mientras estuvimos lejos en el campamento del enemigo”. Lexa se lleva las manos detrás de la espalda.  
“Paso algo más, aparte de que lo que ya me platicaron, de que Gustus, Lincoln, Anya están con vida”.

“Así es Clarke, veras, necesitaba platicarte esto a solas, ya que es información delicada, pero en vista de que ya vamos a tener que iniciar con el interrogatorio a la prisionera es necesario que lo sepas”.

Ahora realmente Clarke está preocupada, ¿qué es lo que Lexa le quiere decir y que nadie más puede escuchar?.

“Yo estuve presente durante el interrogatorio a Octavia, como ya les platicamos el interrogatorio fue difícil, y Torturaron a Octavia por mucho tiempo”.  
Octavia asiente con la cabeza a las palabras de Lexa.

“Pero lo que más nos sorprendió fue la última pregunta que le hicieron, y la cual revelo cual es el verdadero motivo por el cual estaban atacando a Skaikru, y más directamente a ti”.

Clarke mira directamente a los ojos a Lexa, “Ahora si estoy preocupada, ¿qué fue lo que le preguntaron?”

“Lo que ellos querían saber…. era la localización de la flama”.

Clarke se queda paralizada por unos segundos, “¿La flama? Lo que ellos buscan es la flama, no tiene sentido”.

Octavia interrumpe “Así es, esa fue su pregunta más insistente, me torturaron por varios minutos para obtener la información de donde se encontraba guardada la flama”.  
“Obviamente no les dijiste donde se encontraba”. No es una pregunta.

“Por supuesto que no, después de varios minutos, les tuve que confesar que la flama estaba en polis, bajo el resguardo de los embajadores y los generales”.

Clarke descansa un poco, la verdad es una mentira bastante creíble, la flama debería de permanecer en Polis de acuerdo a las tradiciones.

“Pero Clarke, eso no es lo más importante” Lexa se acerca a Clarke, “Lo que debemos averiguar, y por eso debemos interrogar a la prisionera lo más pronto posible… Es, ¿cómo sabían que tú estabas en posesión de la flama en primer lugar?”.

Clarke no había pensado en eso, Lexa tiene razón, ¿cómo demonios es que sabían que ella tenía la flama?. Esa es el verdadero motivo de los ataques anteriores sobre ella, querían saber dónde estaba la flama.

“Hay muchas preguntas” Octavia se lleva la mano a la barbilla, “Por ejemplo, ¿cómo es que saben de la existencia de la flama?, una vez que se apoderen de ella, ¿para que la quieren?.

La enfermería se encuentra llena de dudas y las tres se quedan en silencio.

Clarke rompe el silencio, “Esta es una información muy delicada, no todos deben saberlo, sobre todo las personas dentro del Kongeda. Hay que mantener esta información oculta de Roan y Echo”.

“Lo cual nos lleva a la siguiente pregunta” Octavia y Clarke voltean a ver a Lexa, “¿Quiénes van a estar presentes en el interrogatorio y quien va a llevar a cabo el interrogatorio?  
Clarke piensa detenidamente, solo podrán estar presentes aparte de Lexa y ella, Kane y Abby, y tal vez Octavia, ya que es información muy delicada, pero sabe que los demás miembros del consejo, así como Jaha y Bellamy van a querer estar presentes, no será fácil convencerlos de lo contrario.

Octavia se levanta de su silla, “Bueno chicas, es hora de ir a enfrentar la realidad una vez más”.

Las tres salen de la enfermaría, ahora es tiempo de ir a hablar con Kane para ponerse de acuerdo sobre cómo actuar ante estas nuevas noticias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a los que siguen leyendo esta historia, espero tener el siguiente capitulo listo a tiempo


	32. El Nuevo Interrogatorio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comienza el interrogatorio, no sin antes pasar por algunos problemas

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Al salir de la enfermería Clarke sabe que tiene que hablar con su madre sobre la información que Lexa y Octavia le acaban de decir, las tres salen de la enfermería, al ver a su madre se da cuenta que no está sola, se encuentra junto con Raven platicando, Clarke piensa que no debe de haber problema con que Raven se entere de la situación actual, pero justo cuando llegan a donde están ellas, Clarke observa a lo lejos que dos personas más se acercan hacia ellos, son Roan y Echo.

Clarke se da cuenta inmediatamente como la mirada de Lexa cambia por completo, tal vez Lexa aún no tenga todos sus recuerdos, pero sabe perfectamente quienes son Roan y Echo, y lo que han hecho.

Las tres se detienen al llegar con Abby y Raven, pero no dicen nada.

“Hola cariño, ¿cómo están?”

“Bien mamá, veníamos a hablar contigo sobre algo de importancia, pero creo que tendrá que esperar, al parecer primero tendremos que atender otros asuntos”.

En ese momento, Roan y Echo llegan hasta donde se encuentran.

Roan mira detenidamente a Lexa, no solo asombrado por verla con vida, Clarke se da cuenta que su asombro es más que nada por lo diferente que Lexa se ve con ropas de Skaikru, y con el peinado tan diferente de solo una larga trenza.

“Heda, es un gusto verte bien y con vida” Roan agacha un poco su cabeza en señal de respeto.

Echo hace el mismo gesto que Roan.

“Roan, una sorpresa verte aquí, Clarke me informo que llegaste hace unos días”, Lexa trata de mantener el tono de respeto, “Debo darte las gracias, tus guerreros fueron los que nos trajeron hasta la entrada de Arkadia”.

“En cuanto Clarke me informo que te encontrabas con vida, les ordenes que no atacaran al menos que fueran atacados, y que deberían de estar atentos a tu llegada”.  
Lexa hace el mismo gesto de asentir con la cabeza “Mochof Roan”.

“Lexa, me gustaría que pudiéramos platicar en privado unos momentos”.

Clarke sabía que este sería el siguiente movimiento de Roan, que trataría de ver como se encuentra Lexa y ver cuál es su posición respecto al Kongeda.

“Por supuesto Roan”.

Clarke interrumpe, “Podemos ir a la oficina de mi mamá, seguro que ella no tiene problema” Clarke voltea a ver a sus madre quien solo asiente con la cabeza. “Síganme por favor”.

Clarke, Lexa, Roan y Echo se dirigen hacia la oficina de Abby, los cuatro entran y Lexa y Clarke se posicionan frente a Roan y Echo.

“Ya estamos en privado, ¿cuál es el asunto que desean tratar?” Lexa se lleva las manos detrás de la espalda.

“Primero que nada, es bueno verte de vuelta Heda, Clarke me dijo que aún no estamos seguros de cómo estas con vida, pero sea como sea, es bueno para el Kongeda verte con vida. Primero que nada espero que estés al tanto de lo que ha pasado las últimas semanas, después de la ascensión de Luna”.

“Así es, estoy al tanto de los sucesos en Polis”.

Clarke ve como Lexa trata de actuar como si nunca se hubiera ido, tratando de imponer su presencia.

“Bueno, entonces como sabrás Luna fue traicionada por sus propios guerreros, y los embajadores están tratando de imponer un nuevo control sobre el Kongeda. Los clanes que iniciaron el movimiento son Delphi, Sankru, Boudolan y Podakru, pero a falta de liderazgo en Polis, los demás clanes los han apoyado, solo Foulkru, Azgeda y Skaikru estarían en su contra en este momento….. Mi sugerencia es llevar un ejército para retomar el control del Kongeda, al verte con vida, estoy s seguro que muchos se cambiaran de lado”.

Lexa lo piensa por unos segundos “Por supuesto que quiero retomar el control de Polis y del Kongeda, como legitima Heda es mi deber, por lo que he pensado en efectivamente regresar a Polis, pero no creo que una batalla que pueda desencadenar una guerra civil sea la solución”.

Clarke mira como la quijada de Lexa se tensiona, Roan también cambia un poco su postura.

“Sé que Indra tiene un ejército cerca de Polis, y que tu también trajiste parte del ejercito de Azgeda, así que tengo un plan, pero primero quiero consultarlo con Clarke, y después se lo informare tanto a Skaikru como Azgeda”.

“Muchas gracias Heda” Clarke mira como Roan quiere decir algo más, pero prefiere guardarse sus palabras.

Roan y Echo abandonan la oficina de Abby, y Lexa por fin puede respirar profundamente.

“Clarke, ¿qué opinas?, ¿cómo estuve?”

“Fue perfecto Lexa, de verdad me hiciste recordar a la Heda de la que me enamore” Clarke le toma la mano a Lexa y las dos sonríen.

Ahora las dos salen de la oficina de Abby, deben de ir con Kane, el interrogatorio no puede esperar más.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kane se encuentra en su oficina, está en espera de Abby, quien fue a hablar con Lexa y Clarke sobre la condición de la prisionera, su mente se divide entre darle tratamiento a la prisionera, o comenzar inmediatamente el interrogatorio.

Abby entra sin avisar a la oficina de Kane, Lexa y Clarke entran detrás de ella.

“Marcus, ya le informe la situación a Lexa y Clarke”.

“Lexa que bueno que ya estas mejor, ¿qué opinas? ¿Qué debemos hacer?”

“En mi opinión debemos de interrogar a la prisionera lo más pronto posible, pero como realmente es prisionera de Skaikru, la decisión final es tuya”. Las palabras de Lexa denotan bastante seguridad.

Kane se lleva la mano a la barbilla mientras piensa en cómo actuar.

Clarke rompe el silencio, “Pero canciller hay algo más, algo que Lexa me acaba de decir”.

“Así es Kane kom Skaikru” Lexa se acerca al escritorio de Kane,”Mientras estuvimos en el campo de los enemigos, interrogaron a Octavia, y yo estuve presente fingiendo que los había traicionado”.

Estas palabras llaman la atención de Abby y Kane.

“Ahí fue cuando descubrí cual era el motivo de tratar de secuestrar a Clarke, su principal pregunta hacia Octavia era…. ¿Dónde se encontraba la flama?, aunque ellos se referían a la flama con el nombre de AI500.

La cara de Kane cambia de incertidumbre a asombro, “¿Ellos quieren la flama?”

“Así es” Clarke es quien contesta, “Es por eso que necesitamos saber, ¿cómo es que sabían que yo estaba en posesión de la flama? Y también ¿para qué quieren la flama?

“Y qué fue lo que Octavia les dijo en el interrogatorio”. La vos de Kane es de estrés.

“Octavia mintió, dijo que la flama se encontraba en Polis en posesión del Kongeda y de Luna”.

Kane y Abby respiran con más tranquilidad. “Supongo que le creyeron”.

“Octavia kom Skaikru fue muy convincente, y soporto bastante bien la tortura”.

“Pero Kane hay algo más” Clarke es quien habla mirándolo fijamente, “Por lo que te acabamos de decir, no puede haber muchas personas en el interrogatorio, la información acerca de la flama es sumamente delicada”.

Ahora Kane está decidido a que el interrogatorio no puede esperar más, tendrá que realizarse lo más pronto posible y solo unas cuantas personas sabrán al respecto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Clarke se encuentra nerviosa afuera de las celdas junto con Lexa. Después de hablar con Kane, le dijo que haría los arreglos para el interrogatorio, Kane prometió cambiar las guardias para que Miller Jr. y Harper estuvieran a cargo de la vigilancia de la prisionera mientras se realizara el interrogatorio.

Y solo Abby, Kane, Lexa y ella iban a estar presentes en el interrogatorio, lo cual reducía bastante la posible fuga de información.

Por supuesto que Kane iba a tener que dar explicaciones después a los demás miembros del consejo y posiblemente a Jaha, pero eso en su momento sería otro problema, lo importante por el momento era sacarle la mayor cantidad de información a la prisionera.

Al entrar al área de detención, Clarke ve a la prisionera, a quien Lexa le dijo que se referían a ella como Doctora Newman.

Clarke piensa que si es Doctora, tal vez hay más posibilidades de que ella o su mamá pudieran sacarle información.

Al ver a la Doctora, inmediatamente Clarke se da cuenta de que no está en las mejores condiciones, pero aun es capaz de responder a las preguntas.  
Kane y Abby ya se encuentran adentro.

“Hola Clarke, Lexa, ya se encuentra todo listo” Kane señala hacia la Doctora Newman.

Clarke se acerca y la mira a los ojos, “Buenos días Doctora, ¿es usted Doctora verdad?” Clarke pensó que era mejor acercase a ella de manera amistosa, y si eso no funcionaba, dejaría que Lexa intentara de otra forma.

La Doctora Newman asiente con la cabeza, “Excelente, ya nos vamos entendiendo”.

¿Supongo que Newman es apellido, pero debe de tener un nombre?

“Elizabeth”.

“Bien Elizabeth, y supongo que conoce mi nombre”.

“Tú eres Clarke, del clan al que llaman Skaikru”. La doctora habla de manera pausada.

“Veo que sabe bastante de nosotros y de mí, pero realmente nosotros sabemos muy poco de ustedes”.

Clarke voltea a ver a Lexa, quien se encuentra parada a su lado, con lo ojos clavados sobre la Doctora Newman.

La Doctora voltea a ver a Lexa, “De verdad lograste engañarnos, jamás sospechamos que estabas de acuerdo con ellos”.

Lexa solo se lleva las manos detrás de la espalda y se acerca a la Doctora, “Jamás traicionaría a Skaikru”.

“Es curioso que digas eso, cuando hace solo unas semanas los atacaste un par de veces” La Doctora batalla para respirar, así que toma aliento, “Pero por lo que veo hicieron algo con tu mente, porque no recuerdas mucho tu pasado, si no, yo no estuviera aquí respondiendo a sus preguntas”.

Clarke ve como Lexa está a punto de perder el control, pero la detiene.

“Vayamos al grano Elizabeth, sabemos que están buscando, pero no sabemos por qué”. Clarke se acerca a la Doctora.

“Ustedes están detrás de la flama, lo que ustedes llama el Chip AI500, pero mi pregunta es, ¿cómo saben de su existencia?, ¿y como es que saben que yo lo tenía?”.

La doctora se queda callada, sin decir una sola palabra si hacer ningún gesto.

“Sabes que es mejor que coopere Doctora”.

“¿O que van a hacer?, ¿me van a torturar?”. La voz de la Doctora es desafiante.

“Puede ser, pero también debe saber que usted no se encuentra bien, como doctora debe de reconocer los síntomas de la hipotermia, y no solo eso, también tuvo un traumatismo en el cráneo, si no recibe tratamiento podría morir en poco tiempo”.

“¿Y seguramente ustedes van a ayudarme si coopero?”

“No somos salvajes Elizabeth, sabe que somos una civilización avanzada, y que tenemos los medios para ayudarle”, Clarke espera que mediante la persuasión, la Doctora les diga lo que necesitan saber.

Después de unos segundos la Doctora Newman contesta, “Jamás, decir algo seria traicionar a mi gente para ayudar a unos salvajes”.

En ese momento Lexa se abalanza sobre la Doctora, y saca un cuchillo de la manga de su chamarra y se lo encaja en el hombro, mientras la sujeta del cuello.  
Esto toma completamente por sorpresa a todos, incluyendo a Clarke.

“Elizabeth, ya le tuvimos mucha paciencia” La quijada de Lexa está llena de tensión, “Es mejor que empiece a responder preguntas” Mientras dice esto, Lexa mueve el cuchillo que enterró en el hombro de la doctora.

La Doctora Newman suelta un grito de Dolor, y comienza a llorar.

Entre sollozos logra decir unas palabras, “Está bien, ¡está bien!, pero por favor detente”.

“Perfecto, así que comienza por responder las preguntas de Clarke, ¿cómo sabían que Clarke tenía la flama?”.

“Llevábamos mucho tiempo buscándola, sabíamos que estaba en Polis, en posesión de la Comandante” Mientras dice esto, no deja de llorar “No sabíamos dónde estaba exactamente, pero teníamos un plan para obtenerla”.

“¿Y que paso después?”

“Todo cambio cuando ustedes aterrizaron del cielo” La Doctora voltea a ver a Clarke, Abby y Kane, “Ustedes cambiaron la dinámica de los clanes, derrotaron a Mount Weather y despertaron a Allie”.

Clarke se queda congelada, los enemigos saben todo acerca de Skaikru desde su llegada.

La Doctora Newman continua, “El que Allie haya aparecido nos hizo saber que la flama seguía en Polis, pero luego todo cambio, Allie tomo el control, y pensábamos que no podríamos hacer nada, pero de repente un día todo cambio….. Clarke llego a Polis, junto con el príncipe de Azgeda, y en sus manos tenía el Chip, se lo mostro a todos”.

“¿Cómo es que supieron todo eso?” Ahora es Clarke quien pregunta asombrada.

“Tenemos espías en todos lados, sobre todo en Polis, jamás lo hubieran imaginado”.

Ahora todos en la sala se encuentran asombrados y a la vez atemorizados, el enemigo tiene espías en Polis, y tal vez en Arkadia, esto cambia completamente la situación, Clarke se da cuenta que están en completa desventaja ante ellos.

Pero Lexa sigue concentrada en el interrogatorio, “Pero ¿porque atacar hasta ahorita?, eso paso hace meses”.

La Doctora se ve que ya no soporta más el dolor, “Cuando Allie fue derrotada también vimos como Clarke abandono Polis con el chip en su poder, así que solo esperamos a que ella abandonara Arkadia, queríamos que fuera un trabajo limpio y con las menores bajas posibles…. Secuestrándola sabríamos donde o quien tenía la flama, así que lo único que hicimos fue esperar, pero cuando por fin partió a Polis la primera vez, aun no teníamos al equipo listo, así que tuvimos que esperar a que regresara de Polis para atacar”.

Lexa presiona un poco más el cuchillo en el hombro de la Doctora “Pero ¿para que quieren la flama?, ¿quiénes son ustedes?, ¿cómo saben de su existencia?”

Cuando la Doctora se dispone a hablar, su cuerpo comienza a temblar sin control.

“¡Está teniendo convulsiones!” Abby se dirige inmediatamente hacia ella.

La Doctora Newman cae al suelo, entre Abby y Clarke tratan de salvarla, pero espuma comienza a salir por su boca

De pronto, deja de moverse por completo.

“Es demasiado tarde, al parecer el traumatismo en su cráneo era muy grave”. Abby informa a los demás.

Lexa las voltea a ver, “No importa, cumplió su cometido, nos dijo cosas bastante importantes”.

Y de esa forma Clarke ve como Lexa abandona la sala de detención, sin mirar atrás.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	33. Nueva estrategia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veremos las consecuencias después del interrogatorio

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Clarke ve como Lexa abandona la sala de detención sin mirar atrás, todo esto debe de haber sido una experiencia muy fuerte para ella, apenas está empezando a recuperar su memoria, y tal vez todo esto haya despertado en ella recuerdos no muy gratos.

La Doctora Newman, se encuentra muerta, al parecer un aneurisma término con su vida, no hubo nada que pudieran hacer.

“¿Que rayos fue eso Clarke?, ¿Qué le paso a Lexa? Kane pregunta.

“No lo sé, creo que dentro de ella esta tan ansiosa por recordar que le ha pasado, que no se pudo controlar”.

“Pues tenemos que volver a hablar con ella, y planear algo, ahora que sabemos que hay espías en Polis, no podemos confiar en nadie”. Las palabras de Kane son de preocupación.  
“Y no solo eso cariño, aun no le hemos dicho nada a Lexa acerca de las contingencia con las plantas nucleares y la radiación”.

Kane y Abby tienen razón, Clarke necesita hablar con Lexa, ahora es indispensable para la supervivencia de todos que Lexa recupere su lugar como Heda dentro de la coalición, y necesitan que Roan también este de su lado, porque si no, es posible que todos mueran en menos de 3 meses debido a la radiación.

Mamá, Kane, por favor, diríjanse a la sala de consejo, iré por Lexa para hablar de todo esto con ella, no podemos perder más tiempo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lexa abandono el área de detenciones porque no podía soportar más, todo lo que acaba de pasar despertó en ella cosas que tal vez no quería recordar, recordó pasajes de su vida como Heda que creía olvidados, y peor aún la información que obtuvieron del interrogatorio solo dejo más preguntas que respuestas.

Lexa acaba de enterarse que los enemigos no solo quieren la flama, si no que tienen mucho tiempo buscándola, y que para lograr esto los enemigos han tenido espías en Polis al parecer por mucho tiempo.

Al salir del interrogatorio Lexa caminó sin saber a dónde se dirigía, para cuando se dio cuenta ya se encuentra en las afueras de Arkadia, al aire libre, respirar el aire del bosque realmente le ayuda a tranquilizarse.

A lo lejos escucha una voz.

“¡Lexa, Lexa!”.

Es Clarke quien se acerca a ella rápidamente.

Al llegar con ella, Lexa voltea a verla.

“Lexa, ¿qué paso?, porque te fuiste así de repente sin decir nada”.

“Lo siento, por un momento fue demasiado para mi, no podía seguir en ese lugar”.

Clarke toma su mano, “Tranquila, yo sé que todo esto debe ser abrumador, que tu memoria apenas está regresando, y que estas ansiosa por saber que te paso. Pero no te preocupes, yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento, te ayudare a superar estos retos, los superamos juntas”.

“Gracias Clarke”. Lexa aprieta la mano de Clarke con fuerza.

Lexa mira la cara de Clarke, y sabe que todo va a estar bien, no sabe porque pero el tenerla a su lado le da la seguridad que creía había perdido.

Después de unos segundos Clarke rompe el silencio, “Pero Lexa, no podemos perder tiempo, sé que han pasado demasiadas cosas este día, pero con la información que nos ha dado la Doctora, ahora al menos sabemos que nos vigilan desde hace mucho tiempo, y que tienen espías en Polis…. Y Lexa hay algo más que necesitas saber, algo que aún no te he dicho” Clarke duda un poco, “Pero para platicarte necesito que me acompañes a la sala de consejo, es necesario que hablemos con Kane y con mamá”.

Y así, sin tomar un descanso, las dos se dirigen hacia la sala del consejo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lexa camina junto con Clarke a la sala de consejo, sin saber de qué es lo que quieren hablar con ella, es acaso que hay algún peligro más del cual aún no le han informado, pasaron tantas cosas mientras estuvo ausente que han no logra ponerse al tanto.

Al entrar a la sala junto con Clarke, Lexa ve a Abby y a Kane sentados.

“Lexa, gracias por acompañarnos, por favor toma asiento” Kane se dirige a Lexa con respeto.

Lexa y Clarke toman asiento.

“Lexa, sé que están pasando demasiadas cosas” Kane mira a Lexa a los ojos, “que tienes poco de haber regresado con nosotros, y que el interrogatorio fue muy intenso, pero hay algo más que debes saber, antes de tomar más decisiones” Kane mira a Clarke para que ella continúe.

“Así es Lexa”.

“¿Qué es lo que pasa Clarke?”.

“Ya te platique acerca de la ciudad de la luz y de cómo derrotamos a Allie, pero hay algo más que no te he dicho” Clarke respira profundamente “Justo antes de desconectar a Allie me dijo la razón de porque había creado la ciudad de la luz”.

Clarke continua, “Mientras estuvimos en Polis tú me platicaste acerca de la historia del fin del mundo, de lo que tu pueblo creía, de cómo al evento que casi termino con la vida en la tierra lo llamaban _Primefaye_ ”.

“Lo recuerdo Clarke, pero eso que tiene que ver con Allie y la ciudad de la luz”.

“Allie buscaba crear la ciudad de la luz, para salvarnos a todos de un nuevo _Primefaye_ ”.

Lexa no puede creer lo que Clarke le está diciendo, “Pero están seguros, Allie podría haber estar mintiendo para tratar de salvarse”.

Ahora es Kane quien habla inclinándose hacia delante de su silla, “Nosotros también lo pensábamos así, fue por eso que pusimos a Raven a investigar al respecto, y lo que encontró nos confirmó que Allie estaba diciendo la verdad”.

“Lexa” Clarke se acerca a ella “Las plantas nucleares que proveían energía al mundo antiguo, ya sobrepasaron su límite de vida, y están a punto de que sus reactores se derritan, y si esto pasa, todo a su alrededor se volverá inhabitable por la radiación”.

Lexa no entiende por completo las palabras de Clarke, pero sabe lo que significó el _Primefaye_ en la antigüedad, “Eso no es posible Clarke, ¿Qué implica todo esto? ¿Qué han investigado?”.

“Raven estuvo investigando mucho, y encontró que la mayoría de las antiguas plantas nucleares se encontraban al Oeste, por lo que estamos buscando formas de mudarnos hacia el Este de donde nos encontramos, pero tendría que ser tal vez más allá de los límites de los 12 clanes, cerca de las montañas”.

“Pero eso sería una labor gigantesca, como moveríamos a todos los clanes”.

“Es por eso que necesitamos que tomes el control de Kongeda, solo tu podrías coordinar algo así, en cuanto Raven encuentre un lugar al cual nos podamos mover, necesitamos mantener el Kongeda unido y bajo tu liderazgo. Todo esto que te estoy diciendo fue la razón por la que Luna acepto tomar el cargo de Heda, ella quería seguir tu legado y salvar a su gente, tal y como tú lo harías”.

Todo esto es demasiada información para Lexa, ahora no solo tiene que pensar en cómo recuperar el control del Kongeda, sino que tiene que buscar la forma de salvarlos a todos, “¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

“En su momento Allie me dijo que quedaban alrededor de seis meses, de los cuales ya han pasado tres, pero de acuerdo a los cálculos de Raven podríamos tener un poco más de tiempo, es por eso que Raven sigue investigando”.

Lexa se queda pensando por un momento, “Aún hay tiempo, si regreso a Polis y tomo el control sobre los clanes, creo que podría convencerlos de seguirme, pero necesitare ayuda, tanto de Roan, como tuya Clarke”.

“¿A qué te refieres?”.

“Roan como líder del Clan con el ejército más grande será de gran ayuda para controlar las posibles revueltas que pudieran surgir, y tu Clarke, tu eres Wanheda, eres respetada por todos los clanes, si tú, Roan y Yo regresamos juntos a Polis, causaríamos una gran impresión, algo difícil de borrar en sus mentes, si a eso le agregamos a clan de Luna, creo que podríamos conseguir nuestro propósito”.

“Por lo menos tenemos un plan” Kane dice esto mientras mira a Abby “Tenemos que tener una reunión con Roan, y también tenemos que decirle toda la verdad a él, sí es que esperamos que coopere con nosotros”.

Abby asiente con la cabeza y continua, “Roan ha demostrado ser bastante sensato, y creo que si le explicamos lo que está pasando estaría dispuesto a ayudar”

Lexa los mira a todos, “Estoy de acuerdo, por lo que sugiero que tengamos una reunión con Roan lo más pronto posible, tenemos que empezar a planear mi regreso a Polis”.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ese mismo día por la noche se tendrá la junta para afinar los detalles sobre cómo enfrentar la crisis con los clanes, y la traición hacia Luna. Ha sido un día muy estresante Lexa, apenas ayer regreso a Arkadia y no ha dejado de estar presente en juntas y reuniones, en su interior sabe que esto es lo que ella hacia como Heda en Polis, atender a todos los clanes y su día estaba lleno de audiencias y reuniones, pero aun su mente tiene vacíos que necesitan llenarse, la mayoría de sus recuerdos son a partir de que Clarke llego del cielo, y de la llegada de Skaikru, recuerda Polis, a Titus, a Indra, Roan, Ryder, Gustus, Anya, pero si trata de recordar más atrás, sus recuerdos son borrosos.

Es como si la flama le regreso los recuerdos más importantes que vivió con Clarke, pero tiene bloqueados otros, o tal vez no sea la flama, si no lo que le hicieron la gente del Coronel Winston y la doctora Newman, y la flama está despertando poco a poco los otros recuerdos.

En la mente de Lexa hay figuras y sombras de personas que sabe significaron algo en su vida, pero no a todas esas figuras les logra poner un rostro, sobre todo hay una figura que se sigue presentando en su mente, es una mujer que parece distante, ella es joven igual que Clarke, tal vez aún más joven, pero a diferencia de Clarke, su piel es morena y de cabello rizado. Necesita hablar con Clarke y preguntarle quien es ella, y porque parece ser tan importante en su vida pasada.

Lexa camina junto con Clarke con dirección a la sala de consejo, ahí se realizara la reunión, de acuerdo a solitud de ella están presentes, Kane, Abby y Clarke, como representantes de Skaikru, Roan y Echo como representantes de Azgeda, y Ethan como representan de Foulkru.

Durante una breve comida, Lexa hablo con Clarke, y le platico sus planes, Clarke al principio no estaba convencida, pero después de analizarlo detenidamente, llego a la conclusión de que Lexa tenía razón, y era el mejor plan que podían tener bajo las circunstancias actuales.

Las dos están a punto de entrar a la sala de consejo, ahí ya las están esperando.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Después de entrar a la sala de consejo, todos ya se encuentran sentados, es una mesa redonda en la cual están sentados, Roan, Echo, seguidos de Ethan, después están Abby y Kane, y a finalizar Clarke y Lexa.

Clarke mira como la mirada de Lexa está enfocada, está completamente en su papel de Heda, un papel que hace mucho no interpreta, a Clarke le gustaría que Lexa tuviera su armadura y su banda roja, así como su tradicional cabello trenzado, pero abra tiempo para eso, por el momento hay asuntos importantes que atender.

Lexa es la primera en hablar, “Hola Todos, gracias por atender a esta reunión, ya que es de suma importancia, los he reunido aquí como mis más cercanos aliados, es importante que estemos juntos si es que queremos retomar el control del Kongeda”.

Lexa cambia un poco su postura y continua hablando, “En esta sala se encuentran las personas a las que necesito tener a mi lado para tan grande desafío” Lexa mira a cada uno de ellos empezando por Roan, y terminando por Clarke “Ethan se encuentra aquí en representación de mi vieja amiga Luna, la cual fue traicionada por aquellos que le juraron lealtad” Ethan siente con la cabeza hacia Lexa, “Pero antes de empezar hay algo que debo decirles, algo que no debe salir de esta cuarto”.

Tanto Roan, Echo y Ethan se muestran un poco sorprendidos.

Lexa comienza a explicarles sobre lo que Allie le dijo a Clarke acerca del _primefaya_ , y de cómo un nuevo fin del mundo se acerca y se tienen que tomar medidas drásticas.

En la cara de Roan hay sorpresa, Clarke piensa que era casi seguro que Roan creía que Lexa escondía algo, pero cree que jamás imagino que sería algo de tal magnitud.

Al principio se muestran un poco escépticos, pero después de escuchar las explicaciones de Clarke, Abby y Kane, los demás entienden la gravedad de la situación.

En la junta no se toca el tema acerca de los enemigos que atacaron Arkadia, ni de los espías en Polis, Lexa piensa que aún no es momento, que primero hay que lidiar con los problemas del Kongeda.

Después de haberles explicado sobre la advertencia de Allie, Lexa continúa:

“Es por eso que necesito de su apoyo, mi misión y compromiso es regresar a Polis, pero para eso necesito de su ayuda”.

Lexa se para de su asiento, “Mi plan es regresar a Polis rodeada por ustedes, caminar al lado de Wanheda, Roan y Ethan, como representantes de Azgeda, Foulkru y Skiakru, e Indra como representante de Trikru, así como por miembros de los 4 ejércitos. Ya que Indra tiene un campamento instalado cerca de Polis, llegaremos primero con ella, para que nos acompañe”

Todos se quedan callados, pero Roan es quien habla, “¿Cuál será el plan una vez que estemos en Polis?”

Lexa lo mira fijamente, “Reclamare mi trono, el cual me pertenece por ley, pero no se dejen llevar, mi idea no es atacar con un ejército, no…. Mi idea es que nos vean en las calles de Polis, que la gente nos reconozca, al verme con vida muchos de esos inmediatamente me reconocerá como la auténtica Heda”.

Clarke mira como la quijada de Lexa se tensiona, realmente Lexa ha regresado, y está segura que retomara el cargo de Heda.

“Es posible que tenga que lanzar un reto para retomar mi puesto como Heda, así lo mencionan nuestras tradiciones, por lo cual estaré lista para pelear”.

Roan se lleva su mano a la barbilla, “De verdad espero que tu plan funcione Lexa, y espero que no se tenga que derramar sangre inocente”.

Clarke mira fijamente a Lexa, “Tengo plena confianza en que Lexa tomara el control de Kongeda” Clarke quisiera sujetar su mano y abrazarla, pero no es momento.

“Gracias Clarke, yo también tengo confianza”.

El camino hacia Polis aun es largo, pero se tendrán una a la otra para recorrerlo juntas…..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se si la semana que entra pueda actualizar, ya que estaré de vacaciones, pero si logro terminar el próximo capitulo lo publicare


	34. Listos para el viaje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa habla con Clarke sobre algo que tenia en su mente.  
>   
> Todos se preparan para el viaje que les espera.  
>   
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo es un poco mas largo de lo normal, pero había varias cosas que necesitaba sucedieran dentro de este capítulo.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Octavia se encuentra caminando por Arkadia, se dirige hasta donde se encuentra Raven, realmente necesita platicar con alguien, desde su regreso a Arkadia, su mente ha estado llena de dudas y pensamientos, el ver a Lincoln con vida ha sido de lo más difícil que le ha pasado, al principio tenía sus dudas, pero después de verlo de cercas, realmente es él, pero…. Se veía diferente, no solo el hecho de que ahora tuviera pelo y que al parecer tampoco tuviera tatuajes, era algo más, algo que aún no podía descifrar.

Justo cuanto Octavia está a punto de entrar al hangar de los mecánicos, Raven va saliendo, las dos se encuentran de frente y casi chocan entre ellas.

“Octavia, ¿qué pasa?, casi me llevas de encuentro” Raven ríe un poco.

“Perdón Rae, venia metida en mis pensamientos”.

“Si, ya me di cuenta, ¿qué pasa por la mente de la menor de los Blake?”.

“mmm podríamos hablar en un lugar más privado”.

“Pues me dirigía a comer, si gustas acompañarme”.

“Claro Rae”.

Las dos se dirigen al comedor, en estos momentos se encuentra semivacío, así que pueden platicar más a gusto.

Después de unos minutos, Raven rompe el silencio, “Y entonces O, dime ¿qué pasa por tu mente?”

Octavia toma un gran respiro, “Como sabes Rae, hace poco volvimos después de estar secuestrada junto con Lexa y Jackson, pero el estar ahí realmente me puso mal, no solo porque me torturaran, si no…”

Raven interrumpe, “Por volver ver a Lincoln verdad”.

“Así es Rae, verlo nuevamente, saber que es él, tenerlo tan cerca, fue muy difícil. Sobre todo porque no me recuerda, no sabe quién soy”.

“Sabes O, hace poco tuve una conversación similar con Clarke al respecto, y nos preguntábamos los mismo, ¿Qué rayos paso con ellos?”.

Raven deja de comer por un segundos y toma las manos de Octavia, “Pero piensa, Lincoln esta con vida, aún hay oportunidad de traerlo de vuelta, si pudimos hacerlo con Lexa, tal vez también haya una oportunidad con él”.

“Espero que tengas razón, no soportaría perderlo otra vez”.

“Hey! Recuerda, tienes a Raven Reyes de tu lado, y mientras yo este de tu lado, cualquier cosa es posible”.

“Gracias Rae, realmente necesitaba escuchar eso".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A sido un día de lo más largo, la junta con el interrogatorio a la Doctora Newman, decirle las noticias acerca del fin del mundo a Lexa, y por último la reunión con Roan y Ethan para definir el destino del Kongeda, pero Clarke por fin puede descansar un momento, en este instante se dirige hacia la habitación de Lexa, ya que Lexa le dijo que quería hablar con ella.

Lexa le dijo que había algo acerca de su pasado que quería preguntarle, podrían ser tantas cosas, la memoria de Lexa está comenzando a regresar poco a poco, Clarke solo espera poder responder a sus preguntas.

Clarke toca a la puerta de la habitación de Lexa.

“Soy yo Lexa”.

“Adelante Clarke”.

Lexa se encuentra sentada en la orilla de la cama, Clarke aún no se acostumbra a verla en las ropas de Skaikru y sin su peinado tradicional, pero sabe que una vez en Polis esto tiene que cambiar.

“¿Cómo estás?, ¿todo bien después de este día tan agitado?”, Clarke toma asiento en una de las sillas que se encuentran en el cuarto muy cerca de la cama.

“Este día, me hizo recordar como pasaba mis días en Polis, casi nunca tenia descanso, realmente mis momentos de descanso, era cuando podía estar con los Natblidas en sus lecciones” Lexa encoje un poco los hombros al recordar a los Natblidas.

“Lexa, sé que la perdida de tantas personas tan importantes para ti debe ser muy difícil, pero piensa que lo importante es que estas con vida y estamos juntas” Después de decir esto Clarke se acerca para tomar las manos de Lexa entre sus manos. 

“Lo sé, pero es que a veces es tan difícil, sin saber que he hecho los últimos meses de mi vida, o el no haber podido ayudar a los Natblidas o a Luna para que no murieran, sé que yo podría haber hecho algo por ellos Clarke”.

“De nada sirve que te culpes por eso Lexa, alguna vez me dijiste que los muertos ya se han ido, y los vivos están hambrientos, piensa en todas las personas que en este momento necesitan de ti, incluyéndome a mí”, Clarke mira fijamente a Lexa.

“Realmente tu eres quien me mantiene a flote Clarke, eres lo único que me queda, he perdido a todos los que me importaban, Anya, Gustus, Aden y los demás Natblidas” Lexa sonríe un poco, “Incluso hasta a Titus” Los ojos Verdes se fijan directamente a los Azules “Sé que Anya y Gustus se encuentran con vida, pero al hablar con ellos, realmente no queda nada de lo que ellos eran en su interior, ahora son otras personas”.

“Pero Lexa, cuando tu regresaste a mi hace unos días, también eras otra persona, ni siquiera querías hablarme, demonios, incluso me calvaste una daga, pero míranos ahora, tal vez aun haya esperanza para todos ellos”.

Las dos sonríen un poco.

“Eso espero Clarke”.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, Clarke es la primera en hablar.

“Dijiste que había algo de lo que querías hablar conmigo, ¿de qué se trata?”.

“Es correcto Clarke, hay algo que te quiero preguntar” Lexa agacha un poco la mirada, “hay una imagen de una persona, que sigue apareciendo en mi mente y en mis sueños, pero no logro descifrar quien es”.

“Puedes decirme como es esa persona, tal vez yo te pueda decir quien es”.

Lexa levanta la mirada, “Es una imagen de una mujer, al verla sé que ella fue importante en mi vida, pero… no logro recordar sus nombre, o ¿qué fue lo que la hizo importante para mí?”.

Clarke toma un respiro, y se pregunta _¿De quién estará hablando Lexa?_ “¿Cómo es ella?”.

“Es joven, más joven que tú, como de tu estatura, de tés morena, cabello rizado y ojos cafés”.

El corazón de Clarke se detiene por un momento, la imagen de la mujer que Lexa está describiendo es sin duda Costia, es tal y como Lexa se la describió alguna vez.  
  
“¿Sabes quién es ella Clarke?”

Clarke asiente con la cabeza, “Así es, la mujer que me describes, su nombre es Costia”.

Lexa se queda pensando por unos momentos “¿Costia?.... Es un hermoso nombre, pero Clarke, ¿quién es ella?, no la recuerdo”.

Un nudo se hace en la garganta de Clarke, “Ella era…. Alguien muy importante para ti, alguna vez me platicaste que ella significo mucho en tu vida, mucho antes de que yo llegara”.

Ahora las dos se miran fijamente, “Ella fue tu primer amor Lexa”.

Al decir esto, Clarke ve como Lexa se sonroja. “Es por eso que la recuerdas con cariño”.

“Pero ¿qué le paso? ¿Qué fue de ella?”

Esta es la parte difícil, la que Clarke quería evitar, “De acuerdo a lo que tú me platicaste, poco tiempo después de tu ascensión como comandante, Nia…. ¿Recuerdas a Nia?”

“Si, ella es Reyna de Azgeda, la madre de Roan”

“Así es, ella secuestro a Costia, para tratar de obtener información acerca de ti, pero al no obtener nada…. Ella…. Lexa no sé cómo decirte esto, pero Nia asesino a Costia….. le corto la cabeza y te la mando a Polis como un mensaje”.

Clarke ve como una lagrima rueda por la mejilla de Lexa.

Clarke se acerca a ella, “Pero Lexa, tu vengaste su muerte, tiempo después tu asesinaste a Nia, yo lo vi, yo estuve presente”.

“Eso si lo recuerdo Clarke, fue en la arena mientras peleaba con Roan y tú fuiste a verme….. pero Clarke… ¿Qué me paso?, ¿Qué me hicieron?, ¿Por qué robaron mis recuerdos? Todo esto es tan frustrante”.

“No lo sé Lexa” Clarke se acerca a ella y besa su frente, las dos se quedan mirando solo a unos centímetros de la otra “Pero te prometo que vamos a averiguarlo, que esto no se va a quedar así” Sus labios se encuentran en un beso que tenían mucho tiempo esperando.

Después de permanecer así por unos segundos las dos se separan un poco y se quedan mirando fijamente.

“I hod you in Leksa kom trikru”.

“I hod you in Clarke kom skaikru”.

Y las dos vuelven a sellar sus labios.

Clarke suspira, “Me tengo que ir Lexa, necesitas descansar, ha sido un día muy difícil” Clarke no se quiere ir, pero tampoco quiere forzar a Lexa a nada.

Justo cuando Clarke da la media vuelta, Lexa la sujeta del brazo, “No te vayas Clarke… quédate conmigo esta noche, necesito que me abraces, pase muchas noches sola estos últimos días”.

Clarke la mira fijamente, “Si tú me lo pides, no me iré a ningún lado”.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Clarke pasó la noche en el cuarto de Lexa, pero no pasó nada más, después de platicar y de que Lexa derramara unas cuantas lágrimas porque comenzó a recordar más cosas, las dos se acostaron a dormir, una abrazando a la otra, era lo que las dos necesitaban.

Por la mañana Clarke y Lexa desayunaron juntas, pero después de eso Lexa se dirigió a hablar con Roan y Ethan para hablar de su regreso a Polis, y Clarke se dirige a hablar con los delincuentes, espera que algunos de ellos la acompañen en su viaje a Polis.

Antes de citarlos a todos en el hangar de los mecánicos, Clarke hablo con Kane y le pidió permiso para llevar a varias personas a Polis, a lo que Kane accedió.

Al entrar, Clarke ve como todos ya se encuentran ahí, hace mucho tiempo que no los veía a todos, y al verlos así, juntos, se siente realmente feliz, lo único que Clarke quisiera es que Monroe, Jasper y los demás aun estuvieran con vida.

En el lugar se encuentran, Monty, Harper, Raven, Miller, Bryan, Octavia, Bellamy, Murphy y Emori quien ya se había convertido en uno más de los delincuentes.

“Hola Muchachos, es bueno verlos a todos juntos, hace mucho que no estábamos así”.

“Hola Princesa” Murphy es quien contesta.

“Hola Murphy, es bueno verlos a todos, incluso a ti” Clarke sonríe un poco.

“Se preguntaran porque los cite a todos aquí”.

Casi todos asienten con la cabeza.

“Como saben, Lexa ya se encuentra en Arkadia, regreso junto con Octavia aquí presente y con Jackson. El día de ayer por la noche se tuvo una reunión con los representantes de los clanes que aún son nuestros amigos, En la cual estuvieron presentes aparte de nosotros, Roan y Echo de Azgeda, Lexa como representante de Trikru y Ethan como representante de Floukru”.

Todos se muestran interesados en la plática.

“En la junta se decidió, bueno más bien Lexa decidió y todos estuvimos de acuerdo, en marchar rumbo a Polis. Primero nos encontraremos con Indra y su ejército quienes se encuentran a mitad de camino, y después seguiremos hacia Polis”

“Así que finalmente nos decidimos a retomar el control de Polis, lo cual me parecen buenas noticias” Miller se dirige a todos.

“Exacto, esa es la idea” Clarke continua, “Pero no será fácil, de acuerdo a la información que tenemos, Polis se encuentra bajo control de los embajadores y de varios clanes, no cederán el control tan fácilmente”.

“¿Y cuál es el plan una vez en Polis? Bellamy pregunta.

Lexa planea retomar el control de la coalición sin derramar mucha sangre, en lugar de una batalla de ejército contra ejército, Lexa tratara de apelar a las antiguas leyes y probar ser digna de volver a ocupar el cargo de Heda, sabe que el pueblo la apoyara si nos ven entrar juntos a todos a Polis.

“Interesante estrategia, podría funcionar” Emori es quien habla mientras abraza a Murphy, “Al verla una vez más con vida, junto con el Rey de Azgeda y con Wanheda las personas en Polis quedaran asombradas y seguro la apoyaran”.

“Eso es lo que Lexa espera precisamente”.

“Demonios Griffin, tu novia de verdad que tiene valor para presentarse así nada más, y tratar de impresionar a todos y volver a ganar su puesto”. Después de escuchar a Raven todos sonríen un poco y Clarke se sonroja.

Octavia habla entre las risas de los demás, “Bueno Clarke, y para que nos citaste a Todos”.

“O, los cite aquí porque voy a necesitar de la ayuda de algunos de ustedes, la idea es llevar hombres de los 4 Clanes, Roan llevara parte de su ejército, otros se quedaran aquí para proteger, lo mismo con el ejército de Indra, y Ethan ya mando por algunos de sus guerreros para que nos acompañen, así que yo también necesito personas de mi plena confianza para que nos acompañen y estén atentos por si las cosas se salen de control”.

“¿Y en quienes de nosotros pensaste para que te acompañen?” Harper es quien habla.

“La verdad me gustaría que tu fueras una de las personas que nos acompañaran Harper”.

“Cuenta conmigo” Mientras Harper dice esto, asiente con la cabeza.

“Miller, Octavia, ustedes también” Los dos asienten con la cabeza.

“Yo también quiero ir” Bellamy sorprende a todos al ofrecerse.

“¿Estás seguro Bell?

“Si Clarke, aún tengo muchas deudas que pagar con ustedes”.

“De acuerdo Bell”.

Murphy interrumpe, “De acuerdo, creo que con esos son suficientes, los demás nos quedaremos aquí esperando noticias”.

“Lo siento Murphy, pero tú también iras, recuerda que tú eres el Flamekeeper, tu presencia es necesaria para legitimar el puesto de Lexa”.

Murphy no duda en mostrar su descontento haciendo un ruido con su boca, pero Emori lo interrumpe “De acuerdo Clarke, nosotros también iremos”.

“Rae, necesito que tú y Monty se queden y sigan trabajando en el proyecto que tenían antes de que todo esto pasara, y Bryan, necesito que tú también te quedes para que ayudes al papá de Miller con la seguridad de Arkadia mientras el resto de nosotros no estamos”.

Los tres asienten con la cabeza.

“Griffin cada día que pasa estas más mandona, le has aprendido bien a Lexa, pero no te preocupes, aquí nos queramos y seguiremos trabajando”.

“Muchas gracias Rae”.

“Y dime Clarke” Octavia habla mientras se para de su lugar, “¿Kane y tu mamá también los acompañaran?”.

“No, ellos se quedaran aquí a cargo de todo lo que sucede en Arkadia, nosotros nos llevaremos uno de los radios a los cuales Raven ya modifico para tener un canal encriptado y así nos mantendremos comunicados”.

Todos se quedan pensando por unos momentos.

“Chicos nuestra supervivencia en la tierra depende de que este plan funcione, gracias por apoyarnos a mí y a Lexa de verdad, y recuerden salimos después mediodía para encontrarnos con Indra”.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Al salir del hangar de los mecánicos, Clarke camina hacia las inmediaciones de Arkadia, y a lo lejos ve a Lexa, quien se dirige hacia ella.

“Hola Clarke, ¿cómo te fue?

“Bien Lexa, ya hable con los muchachos, con nosotros irán, Miller, Harper, Bellamy, Octavia, Murphy y Emori”.

“De acuerdo Clarke, yo acabo de hablar con los guerreros que se encuentran en Arkadia, y todos están al tanto de lo que vamos a hacer, y Roan ya hablo con su ejército”.

Clarke toma las manos de Lexa, “Al parecer todo esta listo, espero que todo salga de acuerdo al plan”.

“Todo estará bien Clarke, mientras estemos juntas, todo estará bien”.

Las dos se encaminan hacia su cuarto, hay que prepararse, un largo viaje las espera.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estamos cerca del desenlace de la primera parte de esta historia, espero que me acompañen hasta el final.


	35. Herencias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin se dirigen rumbo a Polis, aunque primero hay que pasar por el campamento de Indra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es un poco mas largo de lo usual, pero creo que la ultima escena valía la pena mostrarla completa.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Por la tarde ya todo se encuentra listo para que el grupo parta hacia Polis, decidieron no ir en los Rovers ya que son muchos los que se moverán rumbo a Polis, solo llevaran algunos caballos para Lexa, Clarke, Ethan y Roan, la única otra persona que también llevara caballo es Octavia, ya que ella llevara el suyo.

Es un grupo bastante variado, Clarke voltea alrededor, para ver el panorama, ve por un lado a los guerreros de Azgeda que los acompañaran en el viaje, detrás de ella se encuentran los guerreros de Skaikru listos y con sus armas cargadas, aproximadamente serán 70 personas las que partirán a encontrarse con el ejercito de Indra.

Algo que Clarke ha notado, es que el ánimo de todos se encuentra muy bien, ve a Ethan platicando con Kira, Virion y Raile, Octavia se encuentra platicando con Koba, y sorprendentemente Bellamy está platicando con Echo al parecer se han empezado a llevar bien.

En la puerta de Arkadia se encuentra Abby, Kane, Raven, Monty y Miller quienes han venido a despedirse y desear buen viaje.

“Clarke, buena suerte”.

“Gracias canciller”.

“Nos estaremos comunicando para ver cómo va todo”.

Abby es quien habla “Hija, mucha suerte”.

“Gracias mamá”.

“Lex… Comandante” Abby se dirige a Lexa con respecto. “Por favor cuida a mi hija”.

“Por supuesto Abby kom Skaikru, te prometo que veré por el bien y la salud de Clarke kom Skaikru”.

Clarke sonríe un poco al ver la interacción entre Lexa y su mamá.

“Todo listo Comandante” Roan le dice a Lexa.

“Excelente” Lexa voltea a ver a todos y después les ordena, “En marcha, es hora de recuperar Polis”.

Todos comienzan a marchar rumbo a Polis, aunque primero se deben de encontrar con Indra y su ejército, Clarke ve como Lexa se encuentra ansiosa, de verdad espera volver a ver a Indra y estrechar la mano de su fiel general.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
El frio es cada día más intenso, así que todos van muy bien abrigados, no tardan en caer las primeras nevadas de la temporada, Lexa espera estar en Polis antes de que esto suceda.

El camino rumbo al campamento de Indra ha sido tranquilo, realmente todos están bastante alertas, a la espera de cualquier ataque, ya sea de los clanes rebeldes o de los que intentan adueñarse de la flama, aunque realmente Lexa no espera que alguien los ataque, todos van custodiados por muchos guerreros, los mejores guerreros de Azgeda, como también los de Skaikru, como quiera, tanto ella como Clarke se encuentran en medio del contingente rodeados por Roan, Echo, Bellamy, Ethan, Murphy y los demás.

Lexa pregunta “Roan, ¿qué tanto falta para el campamento de Indra?”.

“En un par de horas estaremos ahí, creo que tendremos que pasar la noche ahí, con el frio que hace ya es muy difícil viajar de noche”.

“Si, me parece buena idea, también nos servirá para planear nuestra llegada a Polis con Indra y Ryder”.

Lexa voltea a ver a Clarke, y le sonríe un poco, está feliz de regresar a Polis junto con ella, la última vez que cabalgaron juntas fue cuando se dirigían a Arkadia con el cuerpo de Nia.

Al mismo tiempo piensa como han cambiado las cosas, antes cabalgaban para llevar el cuerpo de quien entonces era líder de Azgeda como castigo por los crímenes cometidos, y ahora el líder de Azgeda cabalga junto con ellas para ayudarlas a retomar el control del Kongeda, realmente las cosas han cambiado, aunque Lexa no sabe si para bien o para mal, eso se definirá una vez que arriben a Polis.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Después de caminar por varias horas, justo cuando empieza a anochecer, el campamento de Indra se comienza a ver a lo lejos, al acercase a unos 200 metros, varios guerreros Trikru caen de los árboles, y comienzan a preguntar que quienes son, o quien los manda.

Lexa se dirige a ellos, “Díganle a la general Indra, que Wanheda y Heda han venido a verla”. 

Los guerreros se voltean a ver sorprendidos por lo que acaban de escuchar, no saben si hacer reverencia o no, uno de ellos corre inmediatamente hacia el campamento a avisar de la llegada de Lexa y Clarke.

De pronto se escucha el sonido de un cuerno, el cual inmediatamente Lexa sabe que quiere decir que les han permitido ingresar al campamento.  
  
“Adelante” Lexa grita dirigiéndose a todos.

Todo el contingente comienza a avanzar acercándose al campamento, Lexa no puede contener la emoción de volver a ver a su antigua amiga y compañera de batallas y voltea a ver a Clarke sonriendo un poco, la rubia le contesta con la misma sonrisa.

Mientras avanzan por el campamento, los guerreros Trikru se ven sorprendidos, no pueden creer lo que ven, la sorpresa es grande al ver a Lexa con vida, algunos están incrédulos, por la forma en que luce Lexa con ropa de Skaikru. 

Al llegar a la tienda de campaña principal, Indra y Ryder salen a recibirlos.

Lexa, Clarke y los demás desmontan de sus caballos.

Indra se queda viendo por unos segundos a Lexa, no lo puede creer.

“Indra, es un placer volverte a ver” Lexa se acerca a ella y extiende su brazo para saludar.

Indra duda por unos segundos, y también extiende su brazo para saludar, “Es un milagro verte con vida Heda, me da mucho gusto” Una pequeña lagrima parece salir de los ojos de Indra, algo que trata de disimular.

“Me da gusto ver que has cuidado de nuestros hombres y de nuestro Clan, no hubiera esperado menos de ti”.  
  
“Es un honor Heda”. 

Lexa voltea a ver a Ryder “Ryder, es bueno volver a verte”,.

“Como siempre es un honor servirte Heda”. Ryder saluda respetuosamente a Lexa.

Lexa se dirige a todos, “No tenemos mucho tiempo, mañana por la mañana debemos partir rumbo a Polis, pero primero hay que planear que es lo que haremos, es por eso que Wanheda, el Rey Roan, Ethan y los demás nos acompañan”.

Indra le dice a Lexa, “Si así lo deseas Heda, Podemos pasar a mi tienda para planear que es lo que vamos a hacer”.

Lexa, Clarke, Indra, Ryder, Roan, Ethan entre otros entran a la tienda de campaña, los demás se quedan en el campamento para descansar, mañana les espera un largo y frio viaje.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
En la reunión, se llega a varios acuerdos, principalmente que Lexa llegara acompañada de los líderes y su ejército a la entrada principal de Polis, ya ahí, anunciara su llegada para que la dejen pasar, la idea es causar la mejor impresión posible entre los habitantes de Polis, que todos vean con vida a Heda junto a Wanheda y Roan.

De esa forma trataran de forzar a los embajadores a no utilizar la fuerza, y tratar de apelar a las antiguas leyes, aunque realmente nunca ningún comandante ha regresado de la muerte a reclamar su trono, pero existen antiguas leyes que le permiten a un comandante retomar el control del trono, si demuestra que es merecedor de este.

Indra, al principio no estaba de acuerdo en entrar sin un ejército completo a Polis, pero al final tuvo que aceptar el plan de Lexa, aunque con un plan alterno en caso de que sean recibidos hostilmente en Polis, con lo cual Roan estuvo de acuerdo con Indra. Al parecer en los últimos meses la hostilidad entre Azgeda y Trikru ha disminuido bastante, ahora Azgeda es un valioso aliado de Trikru.

Al concluir la reunión, todos abandonan la tienda a excepción de Lexa, Clarke e Indra.

“Heda, Wanheda y tú se pueden quedar en la tienda de campaña principal, desde que llegamos la tenía lista por si en algún momento regresabas”.  
“Muchas gracias Indra”.

“Y hay algo más que quiero darte, que he estado guardando, por favor acompáñenme a la tienda”.

Las tres mujeres se dirigen hacia la tienda principal, mientras Lexa se pregunta qué es lo que Indra quiere darle.

Al entrar a la tienda, es tal y como Lexa la recuerda, con la excepción de que el trono no se encuentra presente.

“Mis disculpas Heda, es lo mejor que pude hacer, al huir rápido de Polis”.

“No hay porque disculparse Indra, muchas gracias por tu esfuerzo, pero dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres enseñarme?”

Indra se dirige hacia un baúl, en una orilla de la tienda, “Heda, desde tu partida hay algo que guarde para recordarte, en este Baúl están varias cosas que te pertenecen así como ropa, pero hay algo en especial que quiero darte, ” Indra saca del Baúl, la hombrera y el pañuelo rojo que identifica a Lexa como Heda”.

Lexa y Clarke quedan sorprendidas.

Clarke es quien habla, “Pero pensé que Luna lo traía puesto cuando fue asesinada”.

“No era el mismo Wanheda, Luna no quiso usar el mismo que Lexa, y mando a hacer uno nuevo para ella, y prefirió guardar este como recuerdo en honor a Lexa. Cuando supe que Luna había fallecido, lo primero que hice antes de irme de Polis, y al saber que Lexa estaba viva, fue ir por el a donde Luna lo tenía guardado para traerlo conmigo para entregárselo a Heda”.

Lexa se encuentra realmente conmovida, por el gesto de Luna e Indra “Muchas gracias Indra”.

“Es un honor servirte Heda”.

Al entregarle la hombrera a Lexa, Indra se despide de ellas y abandona la tienda.

“En increíble, no puedo creer que Luna lo conservara en tu honor, realmente te apreciaba Lexa”.

“Así es Clarke, y es por eso que debo vengar su muerte, e ir por los traidores que la asesinaron”. El tono de Lexa cambia completamente.

“Lo se Lexa” Clarke toca su hombro, “Juntas la vengaremos”.

“Clarke hay algo más que quiero que me ayudes” Lexa voltea a ver a Clarke.

Clarke luce sorprendida, “Por supuesto, ¿que necesitas?”.

“Ya estoy cansada de estar vestida con las ropas de Skaikru, y en vista de que Indra trajo mis ropas, me gustaría vestirme como Heda una vez más”.

Clarke se queda pensando, no sabe que es lo que realmente Lexa quiere de ella, “¿Y en que te puedo ayudar?"

“Sabes Clarke, en Polis, todas las mañanas había doncellas que me ayudaban a arreglarme, me ayudaban a hacer las trenzas de mi Pelo” Lexa agacha un poco la mirada, “¿Quería saber si tú me podrías a ayudar a hacer las mismas trenzas que ellas me ayudaban a hacer?"

“Por supuesto Lexa, para mí sería un honor ayudarte” Clarke se acerca a ella y comienza a acariciar su Pelo, “Cualquier cosa por mi Heda”, Clarke le sonríe un poco al decir esto, “Pero creo que primero necesitas cambiarte antes de empezar a hacer tus trenzas.

Lexa se va hacia donde se encuentra el Baúl, y Clarke ve como Lexa comienza poco a poco a quitarse las ropas de Skaikru hasta quedar en ropa interior. Clarke puede apreciar claramente el tatuaje de su espalda así como sus cicatrices, Clarke se sonroja un poco al recordar cuando acariciaba su tatuaje de la espalda, “Sabes Lexa, he estado pensando en hacerme un tatuaje, algo que tenga un significado para mi pueblo, talvez un sol, no lo sé”.

“Una vez que estemos en Polis, te puedo presentar con los mejores tatuadores de la ciudad, seguro que encontraras algo que te guste hacerte. Podríamos hacernos un tatuaje juntas” Lexa comienza a vestirse, “Aunque realmente los que se hacen tatuajes juntos, o es por hermandad, o es por una unión”.

“¿Unión?”

“Si Clarke, cuando dos personas deciden pasar el resto de su vida juntas, después de la ceremonia, se realizan un tatuaje para conmemorarlo, ¿Skaikru no tiene una ceremonia similar?”

Lexa está terminando de vestirse, busca dentro de su pantalón, y saca la joya de que utiliza en la frente, la misma que Clarke le había regresado unos días antes y la coloca en su frente, después voltea a ver a Clarke.

Clarke responde, “Si tenemos una ceremonia similar, le llamamos matrimonio, pero en lugar de hacerse un tatuaje, nosotros acostumbramos a darnos una anillo de matrimonio, en el espacio era casi imposible conseguir material para hacer nuevos anillos, así que lo que se hacía, era que se pasaban de generación en generación, por ejemplo, mi madre lleva en su cuello el anillo de mi padre, y en su mano, el anillo que él le dio a ella, ambos anillos fueron herencia de mis abuelos”.

Lexa se muestra un poco curiosa, “interesante tradición”.

“Aparte en el espacio era imposible conseguir tinta para hacerse un tatuaje”, Clarke sonríe un poco.

“Y dime Clarke, en el espacio, ¿jamás pensaste en unirte con alguien más?”.

“No nunca, era muy chica, jamás salí con alguien, apenas tenía 17 años cuando me mandaron a la tierra”.

Lexa se sienta en una silla, mientras comienza separar su pelo para que Clarke la ayude con las trenzas, “¿17 años?, supongo que te refieres a la cantidad de veranos que han pasado desde que naciste”.

“Así es”, Clarke se sienta detrás de ella para comenzar a hacerle las trenzas.

“Entre las mujeres Trikru es común que ya muchas se encuentren en unión para sus 16 veranos”.

“En serio, creo que en el espacio, como sabíamos que viviríamos hasta los 65 años, que es cuando eres expulsado al espacio, para darle oportunidad a los más jóvenes, muchos esperaban para unirse, y la verdad realmente no había muchas personas de donde escoger, casi todos nos conocíamos”, Clarke comienza a hacerle las trenzas a Lexa.

“No sabía que 65 veranos era lo máximo que podían vivir en el espacio, me parece algo cruel saber cuándo vas a morir, creo que le quita algo de interés a la vida”.

“En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo Lex”. Clarke sonríe al llamarla así, realmente este es el momento más íntimo que han tenido, aparte de la tarde que estuvieron juntas.

“Y tu Lexa, ¿nunca pensaste en unirte con alguien?” Clarke continua haciendo las trenzas, aún le faltan bastantes por hacer.

“Es muy difícil para Heda unirse con alguien, hasta cierto punto Titus tenía razón en sus enseñanzas, tener a alguien a tu lado, significa un gran peligro para la otra persona… y contestando tu pregunta, como ya lo sabes, mis recuerdos aun no regresan completamente, ahora recuerdo a Costia, y sé que significo mucho para mí, pero no creo jamás haber pensado en unirme con ella”.

“Y ahora después de todo lo que ha pasado, aun sigues pensando igual, ¿qué Heda no debe unirse con alguien? “ Clake acaricia el pelo de Lexa, para separarlo y seguir haciendo las trenzas.

Lexa se queda callada por unos instantes, “Algo paso en mi vida que hizo que empezara a cambiar de opinión”.

“¿Qué paso?”.

“Alguien cayó del cielo, y volteo mi mundo y lo que yo creía por completo”.

Clarke no sabe que responder a estas palabras, es lo más hermoso que alguien jamás le ha dicho “Lexa, yo….”.

“Así es Clarke kom Skaikru, tu llegaste a mi vida, y la cambiaste por completo” Lexa se voltea, y Clarke puede ver como sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas.

“Ai hod you in Clarke kom Skaikru”, Las dos se acercan lentamente para darse un beso apasionado.

En ese momento alguien llama desde afuera de la tienda, es la voz de Octavia.

Las dos contestan a apresuradas, “Adelante”, mientras tratan de retomar la compostura.

Octavia entra a la tienda “Con permiso Heda, pero las tropas están algo impacientes, quieren saber cómo estas, y están esperando algo así como un discurso de tu parte, después de todo, acaban de ver a Heda Lexa con vida otra vez”.

“Por supuesto Octavia, en cuanto Clarke termine de ayudarme a hacerme mis trenzas, saldré a hablar con ellos”.

“Ok, saldré a informarles, con tu permiso Heda”, Octavia abandona la tienda de Lexa no sin antes darle una mirada un poco picara hacia Clarke, obviamente Octavia sabe que estaban haciendo antes de entrar a la tienda.

“Creo que las obligaciones de Heda jamás nos abandonaran Lexa” Clarke sonríe un poco mientras continua haciendo las trenzas.

“No te preocupes Clarke, cuando estemos en Polis, tendremos mucho tiempo para nosotras”.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta escena de Clarke ayudandole a Lexa ha hacer las trenzas de su pelo, me pareció que era algo que deberían haber mostrado en el show, pero pues como todos sabemos la muerte de Lexa fue muy apresurada y nos quedaron a deber muchas cosas.


	36. Camino a Polis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin se dirigen rumbo a Polis

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Después de terminar de hacerle las trenzas a Lexa, Clarke ve como Lexa se pone la pintura de guerra en su cara, realmente hacerle las trenzas a Lexa fue una labor bastante complicada, Clarke no entiende cómo es que Lexa hacia esto cada mañana, aunque Lexa también le dijo que eran casi siempre tres doncellas las que le ayudaban con su peinado y a vestirse.

Después de ponerse la pintura en la cara, Lexa se coloca la hombrera, y voltea a ver a Clarke.

“¿Cómo me veo Clarke?” Lexa parece nerviosa por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

“Como toda una gran comandante”. Clarke ve como Lexa sonríe un poco al escucharla.

“Hace tanto tiempo que no hago esto Clarke, ni siquiera recuerdo bien cómo hacerlo”. Lexa camina de lado a lado.

“Tú siempre me dijiste que tanto tu como yo, éramos lideres naturales, y que habíamos nacido para esto, así que estoy segura que en cuanto salgamos, y te pares enfrente de ellos, las palabras adecuadas saldrán de tu boca”.

“Gracias Clarke, y no solo por ayudarme con las trenzas, si no por todo lo demás, por traerme de vuelta, por estar a mi lado”. 

“No tienes nada que agradecerme Lexa, tú lo hubieras hecho por mí”.

“Por supuesto Clarke” Lexa toma un gran respiro, “Bueno, es hora de salir a hablar con los guerreros”.

Las dos salen de la tienda de Lexa, afuera ya las están esperando Indra y Ryder, un poco más lejos se encuentran las personas de Skaikru que los acompañan, así como Roan, Echo y Ethan.

Lexa se dirige a Indra, “Indra, por favor ordénales que toquen el cuerno, para que todos pongan atención”.

Indra le ordena a uno de los guerreros que toque el cuerno, después de escucharlo todos se ponen de pie, y voltean a ver hacia donde esta Lexa.  
Clarke se sitúa a un lado de ella, mientras que Indra se encuentra del otro lado.

Lexa comienza a hablar, “Guerreros del Kongeda, todo lo que han escuchado y visto es cierto, estoy de vuelta” Un gran murmullo se levanta entre los guerreros Trikru.

“He regresado de la muerte para dirigirlos, y recuperar lo que injustamente le fue arrebatado a los legítimos herederos del puesto de Heda” Lexa trata de aprovechar el hecho de que todos supieron que estaba muerta, y ahora la ven con vida, para crear un aura de misticismo a su alrededor, ya que esto le servirá una vez que estén en Polis para convencer al pueblo de apoyarla.

“Los traidores que le arrebataron la vida a Luna, sufrirán el mismo destino que ella, yo misma me encargare de ellos, morirán en la punta de mi espada”.

“¡Heda ha regresado, para dirigir a su ejército a la victoria!”.

En ese momento todos los guerreros comienzan a gritar “¡HEDA! ¡HEDA! ¡HEDA!”.

Clarke mira con orgullo como Lexa si dirige a sus guerreros y después la voltea a ver, con esa mirada de satisfacción, que Clarke ya conoce.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Por la mañana se encuentran listos para partir rumbo a Polis, Lexa prácticamente no durmió, aun ante las suplicas de Clarke por que se fuera a la cama a dormir con ella, Lexa se la paso viendo mapas de Polis, y pensando en posibles escenarios que pudieran surgir a su llegada, quería tener todo preparado y que nada pudiera sorprenderla una vez en la ciudad.

Todos se encuentran preparados, por la mañana llegaron algunos guerreros Floukru que Ethan mando a llamar, ahora junto con el ejército de Indra, y los guerreros de Azgeda, ya son más de 200 guerreros los que se dirigen hacia Polis.

Todos comienzan a marchar rumbo a Polis a la orden de Lexa. Aun en las mejores épocas del Kongeda, Lexa jamás logro juntar un ejército tan variado, jamás pensó tener a su lado a guerreros Trikru, Azgeda, Floukru y Skaikru juntos.

Según los cálculos de Indra, el viaje a las puertas de Polis, tomara alrededor de 3 a 4 horas, el frio tan temprano en la mañana aun es fuerte, por lo que sale vapor de la boca de todos al hablar y respirar.

Llevan aproximadamente una hora de camino cuando Indra se acerca a hablar con Lexa.

“Heda, me permites hablar contigo”.

“Por supuesto Indra, ¿que necesitas?”.

“He estado viendo la gente que nos acompaña, y aunque en estos momentos hay más confianza entre Azgeda y Trikru, no sé qué tan sabio sea, que nos acompañen con un ejército tan numeroso, aparte la mujer que acompaña a Roan, es la misma que engaño a Skaikru antes, no se puede confiar en ella”.

Lexa sigue cabalgando junto a Indra.

Indra continua, “Aparte veo que el muchacho que está hablando con ella, es al que llaman Bellamy, el mismo que ayudo a Pike a aniquilar a mi ejército”.

Lexa levanta la mano, como señal para que Indra deje de hablar, “Indra, sé a qué te refieres, y entiendo tu preocupación, pero situaciones extremas, requieren medidas extremas” Lexa voltea atrás para ver a Bellamy y Echo, “Aparte Bellamy es una persona de confianza de Skaikru y de Wanheda, y Echo es persona de confianza de Roan, en estos momentos ellos son mis únicos aliados, debo de confiar en su buen juicio”.

“De acuerdo Heda, confió en ti”. Indra se separa de Lexa, y cabalga un poco lejos de ella.

Ahora es Clarke quien se acerca con su caballo a Lexa.

“Lexa disculpa por entrometerme, pero alcance a escuchar algo de lo que Indra te decía”.

“¿Y qué piensas Clarke?”.

“Entiendo la preocupación de Indra, en su lugar yo estaría preocupada también, pero creo que tienes razón en confiar, no solo en Bellamy, si no en Roan y Echo, creo que Echo es fiel a Azgeda, y Roan en un hombre de palabra, así que mientras Roan sea fiel a su palabra, creo que no tenemos que preocuparnos ni por él ni por Echo”.

“Una de las cosas importantes de ser líder, es saber cuándo confiar en las personas Clarke, y confió plenamente en las personas que nos acompañan”.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Un poco más atrás de Lexa y Clarke van caminando las personas de Skaikru.

Murphy y Emori van bromeando entre ellos, sobre como Murphy no quiere regresar a Polis, no le trae muy buenos recuerdos después de todo, pero Emori le dice que extraña las camas en la torre de Polis.

Octavia le está platicando a Harper y Miller, sobre sus viajes mientras estuvo lejos de Arkadia, los dos se quedan sorprendidos sobre todos los guerreros que enfrento Octavia y los lugares que visito.

Por otro lado Bellamy se encuentra caminando junto a Echo, realmente casi no han cruzado palabra durante el viaje.

Bellamy es el primero en hablar, “Y dime Echo, ¿porque sigues a Lexa en estos momentos?”.

Echo voltea a ver a Bellamy, “La sigo, porque mi rey es su aliado, y si él cree que eso es lo mejor para Azgeda, quien soy yo para contradecirlo”.

“Creo que eso es suficiente para mí” Contesta Bellamy, y los dos siguen caminando.

“Pero sabes, hay algo que he querido preguntarte Echo”.

Echo voltea a ver de reojo a Bellamy pero no dice nada.

“Estoy viendo a todos los guerreros de Azgeda, y a Roan, y todos tienen marcas o cicatrices en la cara, menos tu ¿a qué se debe?”.

Echo contesta sin ver a Bellamy, “Se debe a mi rango dentro del ejercito de Azgeda”.

“¿Rango?” Bellamy se escucha sorprendido.

“Así es, todos los guerreros de Azgeda reciben sus marcas de guerreros, cuando cumplen su entrenamiento, y después reciben otra marca si es que se especializan en algo, lo mismo que hacen los guerreros Trikru, solo que ellos se ponen tatuajes”.

“Pero entonces cuál es tu rango, ¿o es que aún no completas tu entrenamiento?”.

“Como te dije, yo no tengo marcas debido a mi rango… ya que yo soy considerada una espía de alto rango dentro del ejército de Azgeda, los espías no recibimos marcas para poder infiltrarnos dentro de las filas enemigas y para poder pasar des apercibidos entre los demás clanes” Echo parece dudar un momento, pero continua “Pero también tenemos un entrenamiento mucho más difícil y complejo que un guerrero normal, nosotros abandonamos a nuestras familias desde niños y somos entrenados para no tener lazos con nadie y así poder desarrollar mejor nuestras habilidades”.

“Bastante interesante, no sabía que tu historia fuera tan compleja”, Bellamy suena sincero.

Echo por fin voltea a ver a Bellamy, “No sé ni porque te estoy diciendo todo esto a ti”.

“Tal vez es porque tú y yo no somos tan diferentes después de todo Echo, a los dos nos es difícil confiar en las personas, y al parecer es difícil para las otras personas confiar en nosotros”.

Después de decir esto, Bellamy cree ver en Echo lo que parece ser una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, acto seguido, los dos siguen caminando rumbo a Polis.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ubicación desconocida, al Este de Polis.

 

“¿Hay alguna información?”, 

“Sí señor, al parecer Lexa se reunió con el Rey de Azgeda y con Skaikru y se dirigen a Polis, creo que intentara tomar el control de la alianza una vez más”.

Winston se queda pensando por unos segundos, “De acuerdo, aun no hay noticias de nuestros espías dentro de Polis?”.

“Estamos esperando para contactarlos, estamos justo en dentro del rango de tiempo donde nos comunicamos con ellos”.

“Gracias por el reporte sargento, por el momento nos mantendremos al margen, no hay razón para atacar en estos momentos, es mejor ver cuál va a ser el desenlace de los acontecimientos, ya que ya hemos gastado muchos recursos en esta operación, aparte ya es momento de llevar nuestro reporte a los Lideres, es hora de informarles que Lexa recupero la memoria”.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
El camino le ha parecido eterno a Lexa, esta tan ansiosa por llegar a Polis, que cuando por fin ve a lo lejos la torre de Polis, con la llama encendida, su corazón comienza a latir rápidamente.

Clarke se acerca a ella y sujeta su mano.

“Por fin estamos de regreso en Polis Clarke, estaba tan ansiosa de llegar”.

“Es por eso que mi gente tiene un dicho Lexa, que dice, No hay lugar como el hogar”.

“Nunca estuve más de acuerdo con un dicho” Lexa sujeta con fuerza la mano de Clarke.

“Ahora debo de ordenar a mi ejército que esté atento, no tardamos en encontrarnos con los guardias situados a las afueras de Polis”.

Lexa comienza a dar órdenes, y le dice a Indra, “Indra, ordena a tus hombres que estén atentos ante cualquier ataque. ¡Roan! Lo mismo va para tus hombres y los de Ethan”.

Clarke habla con Bellamy y los demás para que también estén atentos,

Mientras continúan avanzando, la cuidad comienza a verse cada vez más grande, cuando están a punto de llegar al punto de revisión Lexa se detiene, y ordena que los demás se detengan.

Indra se acerca a Lexa, “¿Que pasa Heda?”.

“Desde este punto los vigías de la entrada de Polis ya pueden ver mi ejército, ya deben de estar conscientes que nos acercamos, lo que no saben, es que soy yo quien está al frente del ejército”.

En ese momento, aparte de Indra y Clarke, Roan se acerca a ver qué está pasando. “¿Cuáles son tus ordenes Heda?”

“Creo que es mejor que de este punto en adelante, solo unos cuantos nos acerquemos a las puertas de Polis, no quiero comenzar una batalla dentro de Polis”.

“¿Y quiénes te acompañaran entonces?”

“Me gustaría que cada quien eligiera a cinco guerreros de confianza para que me acompañen, díganle a Ethan que se aproxime también”.

Después de dialogar por unos minutos, se decide quienes serán los que acompañan a Lexa a Polis.

Con Indra, van a ir sus cinco guerreros de mayor confianza, Ryder se quedara a cargo del ejército que se quede a las afueras de Polis.

Ethan también elije a cinco guerreros de confianza.

Clarke en ese momento se encuentra hablando con su gente, “Bueno muchachos se decidió que cinco personas de cada clan marcharan con Lexa a la entrada de Polis”.

Clarke voltea a ver a todos, “Pero en vista de que nosotros somos pocos, creo que iremos todos”.

Octavia es la que habla “Ok Clarke, es hora de enfrentar a nuestros enemigos”.

“Si no les importa creo que Emori y yo no debemos ir, es decir, no somos guerreros ni nada parecido” Murphy no suena muy convencido de el plan de Lexa.

“Al contrario Murphy” Clarke se acerca a él, “Es necesario que tu vayas al frente junto con nosotros, recuerda que tú eres el flamekeeper”.

“Sabía que dirías eso Clarke”. Murphy suena resignado.

“Por otra parte, Emori si gusta puede quedarse, no es necesario que arriesgue su vida”, Clarke voltea a ver a Emori.

“Y dejar a Murphy solo, ni pensarlo, si no estoy con él, a la primera oportunidad trataría de huir”.

Todos ríen un poco.

Lexa llama a Clarke a lo lejos, “Estamos listos Clarke”.

Los elegidos de cada clan comienzan a marchar hacia las puertas de Polis, todos siguiendo a Lexa y a Clarke.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya nos acercamos al final de la primera parte de esta historia, gracias a los que continúan leyendo.


	37. La entrada triunfal

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Al llegar al punto de revisión en la entrada de Polis, varios guerreros salen a su paso, algunos parecen Trikru, pero la mayoría son de Delphi y Boudalan.

Cuando Lexa se para casi frente a ellos, todos se quedan sin palabras, la mayoría la había visto en batallas o cuando llegaron a ir a Polis, así que verla una vez más con vida les causa un gran asombro.

Y esto era lo que Lexa precisamente esperaba, era parte de su plan.

“Gonakru, Ai laik Heda”.

Un silencio se apodera del lugar, nadie se atreve a decir una sola palabra después de escuchar a Lexa hablar.

“He venido a tomar el lugar que me pertenece como Heda”.

Clarke se acerca a Lexa, y la toca su hombro, lo cual hace que los guerreros se asombren a un mas, Wanheda, la comandante de la muerte está a su lado, todos la reconocen inmediatamente.

Lexa comienza a avanzar entre los guerreros que se encontraban vigilando la entrada, pero nadie se atreve ni siquiera a desenfundar su espada, todos pasan entre ellos sin problemas

Al entrar a Polis, Lexa se dirige a la calle principal, la que lleva hasta la entrada de la torre, y pide a uno de los guerreros que se encontraban en la puerta, que toque el cuerno que anuncia la llegada de Heda a Polis.

Al escuchar el sonido del cuerno un murmullo se comienza a escuchar en las calles de Polis, sobre todo en el mercado que se encuentra alrededor de la calle principal, el cual se encuentra lleno de gente a esta hora del día.

Lexa comienza a caminar por la calle principal, seguida de Clarke, Roan y Ethan, los demás caminan detrás de ellos.

El asombro de la gente es increíble, se escuchan voces de asombro que dicen “Heda”, y algunos mencionan a “Wanheda”.

Lexa voltea a ver a Clarke y le sonríe, sabe que su plan está funcionando, el asombro de la gente es tan grande a verlos entrar a todos juntos a Polis, que todos se olvidan de lo que estaban haciendo.

Algunas personas le hacen reverencia a Lexa al pasar, otras parecen tener miedo al volverle a ver con vida.

Pero casi a punto de llegar a la torre Lexa se da cuenta que los problemas están a punto de comenzar.

A las afueras de la torre se encuentran los embajadores, rodeados por guerreros de diferentes clanes, el bullicio que causo la llegada de Lexa, hizo que todos salieran a recibirla.  
  
Lexa y los demás se detienen a unos metros de ellos, y el silencio se apodera de las calles de Polis.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
En Arkadia Abby y Kane se encuentran recostados en la cama, no se habían levantado más que para hablar temprano con Clarke por el radio.

Después de todo lo que paso en los últimos días, Abby no pudo resistir más la noche anterior, y antes de irse tuvo que darle un gran y apasionado beso a Kane, esto por supuesto hizo que una cosa llevara a la otra, hasta que terminaron juntos en la cama toda la noche y parte del día. 

Era algo que los dos habían esperado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero las circunstancias lo habían impedido.

Abby se acerca a Kane besándolo en el pecho.

“Marcus, estoy muy preocupada”.

“No pensé que esa fuera tu reacción a lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros”, Kane sonríe un poco.

Abby también sonríe, “No me refiero a nosotros, sino a Clarke y los muchachos, una vez más los volvimos a mandar prácticamente a la guerra”.

“Lo sé, pero no hay mucho más que podamos hacer, debemos de confiar en su buen juicio, más de una vez ya nos han probado ser capaces de enfrentar este tipo de situaciones”.

Kane toma la mano de Abby y la besa “Aparte los dos sabemos que Clarke no va a dejar sola a Lexa en ningún momento, así como también sabemos que Lexa se encargara de protegerla”. 

Abby ve a los ojos de Kane, “Al principio no sabía porque Clarke estaba tan perdida después de destruir a Allie, o porque parecía tan ausente, sentía que cada día me estaba alejando más de mi hija, pero después, cuando Clarke hablo conmigo la última vez que estuvimos en Polis entendí tantas cosas, y ahora al verla feliz otra vez, sé que de verdad ama a Lexa, y al ver a Lexa, sé que ella la ama también”. 

“Creo que los dos debimos de empezar a sospechar desde el día que fuimos a Polis cuando Skiakru se unió al Kongeda y Clarke le juro lealtad a Lexa, pero estaban pasando tantas cosas que no nos dimos cuenta”.

Abby suspira un poco, “Solo espero que en esta segunda oportunidad, su historia pueda tener un final feliz”.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Raven y Monty se encuentran trabajando en el taller de los mecánicos, desde que los demás partieron rumbo a Polis no han hecho otra cosa más que trabajar en el proyecto que les encomendó Kane, el cual habían suspendido después del ataque a Arkadia.

Han estado bastante enfocados que casi no han tenido tiempo para platicar, pero hay una pregunta en la mente de Monty que sigue rondando su cabeza.

“Raven, hace unos días, justo antes de que nos atacaran, te hice una pregunta y estabas a punto de contestarme cuando justo en ese momento surgió la primera explosión”.

Raven voltea a ver a Monty por unos segundos antes de volver a bajar la mirada.

Después de tomar un largo respiro, Raven voltea a ver a Monty otra vez, “Está bien Monty, te diré que está pasando, pero debes jugarme que no le dirás a nadie, ni siquiera a Harper”.

Monty se muestra interesado, “De acuerdo, no le diré a nadie, lo prometo”.

Los dos dejan de hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

“Mira Monty, como sabes hace un par de meses derrotamos a Allie, todos sabíamos acerca de la ciudad de la luz, y de cómo Allie quería crear esta nueva ciudad, donde no existía el dolor, y las mentes de todos estaban a salvo ahí”.

“Por supuesto, yo mismo te ayude a derrotarla”.

“Bueno, lo que no sabes es por qué Allie quería llevarnos a todos a esta ciudad de la luz”.

Monty levanta una ceja, “Ok, tienes toda mi atención”.

“Justo antes de ser derrotada, Allie le dijo a Clarke toda la verdad, y por qué estaban haciendo lo de llevarnos a todos a este lugar. En realidad la ciudad de la luz, era una especia de Arca, donde todas nuestras mentes estarían a salvo de lo que se aproximaba”.

“¿De lo que se aproximaba?”

“Si Monty, en un par de meses más, se acerca un nuevo evento que amenaza con destruir la vida de todos”.

“¿De qué rayos estás hablando?”.

“Mira, de acuerdo a lo que estuve investigando, la mayoría de las plantas nucleares antiguas, tenían un promedio de vida de 100 años, el cual ya fue rebasado, es por eso que los reactores nucleares han comenzado a derretirse, esto ha empezado a liberar grandes cantidades de radiación a la superficie de la tierra, y pronto estará aquí”.

“¿Qué demonios?” Monty luce verdaderamente horrorizado “Tenemos que hacer algo”.

“Lo estamos haciendo, es por eso que estuve tratando de conectarme a los restos del Arca en el espacio, para así poder conectarme a los satélites, también hemos estado trabajando en arreglar los medidores de temperatura y radiación”.

Monty se queda pensando, “Pero porque estamos buscando hacia el Oeste de nuestra posición, ¿qué es lo que hay ahí?”.

“Muy buena pregunta mi querido Monty, de acuerdo a mis investigaciones y mis cálculos, la mayoría de las plantas nucleares se encontraban al Este de lo que antes era conocido como USA, y según lo que he estado investigado, es donde la radiación llegaría primero, es por eso que debemos buscar refugio hacia el Oeste”.

“Por supuesto, ahora entiendo tantas cosas, el porqué de la insistencia de buscar a Luna para que aceptara el cargo de Heda, necesitábamos de su ayuda para lograr algo de tal magnitud”.

“Así es Monty, y ahora que tenemos a Lexa de vuelta, espero que podamos continuar con nuestros planes originales”.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
El aire frio recorre el cuerpo de Lexa, y sale vapor de su boca al respirar, en estos momentos se encuentra parada frente a lo que antes era su casa en la Torre, pero ahora todo parece tan diferente, en si Polis luce diferente, ahora hay menos gente en las calles y todo parece más sobrio.

Jamás pensó en que algún día tendría que regresar a reclamar su trono de esta forma, voltea a su alrededor, y ve a Clarke a su derecha y a Roan a su izquierda, y detrás de ella todos los demás guerreros que trajo con ella.

Lexa mira fijamente a Xander, quien es el embajador de Boudalan, sabe bien que él es uno de los que organizo este golpe de estado contra Luna, siempre estuvo detrás del poder del trono, al lado de Xander se encuentran los embajadores de Delphi, Podakru y Sankru, detrás de ellos se encuentran los demás embajadores.

Lexa da un paso al frente y comienza a hablar “Embajadores, guerreros, gente de Polis, he venido a reclamar lo que por derecho me pertenece”. 

“Lexa” Xander es quien habla.

Lexa siente como su enojo crece, es la primera vez que uno de los embajadores se dirige a ella por su nombre, en lugar de decirle Heda.

Xander continua, “Es una sorpresa verte con vida, y por lo visto acompañada de Skairku, Azgeda y Floukru… pero lamento decirte que este ya no es tu trono, después de que moris...” Xander hace una pequeña pausa, puesto que realmente no sabe decir si Lexa murió o no, porque la está viendo con vida, “Desde que desapareciste, una nueva Heda ascendió al trono, así que perdiste todo derecho que alguna vez tuviste para ser Heda”.

“Si lo sé, Luna ascendió al trono de Heda, al ser su derecho como única Natblida, pero también se, que ustedes la traicionaron y la mataron, cuando habían jurado protegerla”.  
Un murmullo se escucha en los alrededores.

“Lexa, sabes bien que los clanes jamás seguirían a alguien que nos fue impuesto por Skaikru” Los demás embajadores asienten con la cabeza.  
Lexa voltea a Clarke, y ve como el enojo aumenta en ella.

“Eso no importa, Luna era una Natblida, y era su derecho ser Heda” Lexa cierra los puños al decir esto, “Y era mi amiga….”.

Xander interrumpe, “Jamás algún Heda que ha perdido la flama, ha regresado al trono, así que no vemos porque debemos de aceptarte como Heda una vez más”.

“Ai laik Heda…. Wanheda rescato la flama y me fue entregada por el flamekeeper”, Lexa señala a Murphy quien se encuentra detrás de ella.

Ruidos de asombro se escuchan en los habitantes de Polis.

“Es por eso que he venido hasta Polis, a reclamar lo que por derecho me pertenece acompañada de quienes con honor aceptaron seguirme”.

Al decir esto, Roan y los demás sujetan sus armas, sin desenfundarlas, lo que hace que los guerreros del Kongeda también tomen sus armas, todo indica que se va a desencadenar una batalla.

Bellamy, Harper y Miller toman sus armas y apuntan, se encuentran listos para usarlas de ser necesario.

Lexa levanta su mano, “hod op gonakru”.

Toma un respiro y continua, “Pero no he venido a desatar una guerra y a derramar más sangre, he venido a apelar a las antiguas leyes que siempre nos han regido, he venido a Pelear yo misma por mi trono de Heda”.

Esto es algo que los demás no esperaban, Clarke voltea a ver a Lexa, en su mirada indica que no sabía nada acerca de esto.

“¿Y qué sugieres entonces Lexa?” Es el embajador de Sankru quien habla.

“Las leyes dictan que cuando algún clan duda de la fuerza o del liderazgo de Heda, este clan puede lanzar un desafío, y Heda está obligado a aceptarlo, o de lo contrario puede ser derrocado. Así que estoy dispuesta a aceptar sus retos en la arena para recuperar lo que me pertenece sin derramar más sangre inocente”.

Los embajadores se voltean a ver, y comienzan a platicara entre ellos en voz baja, la expectativa crece en Clarke y los demás.

Xander es quien habla a nombre de todos, “Lexa, estamos al tanto de las leyes que mencionas, pero realmente es más de un clan el que no te reconoce como Heda, así que si quieres reclamar el puesto de Heda, tendrás que enfrentarte a guerreros de todos los clanes que no te reconocen”.

“¿De qué rayos hablan?” Clarke interrumpe bastante enojada, “Saben muy bien que Lexa es Heda, pero sus intereses pueden más que la razón”.

“Wanheda, entiendo tu enojo, pero Skaikru realmente no conoce de nuestras leyes, así que no estás en posición de contradecirnos” Es el embajador de Delphi el que le responde a Clarke.

Cuando Clarke está a punto de contestarle Lexa la toma del hombro y le dice en voz baja, “Clarke, tienes que dejarme hacer esto, es la única forma”.

Lexa levanta la mirada, “Está bien, acepto su reto, me enfrentare en la arena, de uno por uno a un guerrero de cada clan que no me reconozca como Heda”.

Los ojos de Clarke comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas, no de tristeza, si no de coraje, jamás pensó que Lexa tendría que enfrentarse de esta forma a los guerreros más poderosos del Kongeda.

Mientras tanto el murmullo en Polis vuelve a escucharse, Lexa tendrá que volver a pelear por lo que le pertenece.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	38. La Vida es una Eterna Pelea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke habla con Lexa sobre sus planes, y todos se preparan para las batallas

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Después de aceptar el reto, se decidió que los combates se llevarían a cabo el siguiente día por la mañana, esto para darle tiempo a Lexa de prepararse, y para tener lista la arena de combate.

Indra ofreció su casa a Lexa, para quedarse ahí, ya que no les permitieron ingresar a la torre para pasar la noche, los otros guerreros Trikru que acompañan a Indra también ofrecieron sus casas para alojar a los guerreros de Azgeda, Skaikru y Floukru.

Después de terminar de hablar con los embajadores, y de alistar los detalles para el combate del siguiente día, el ambiente es de bastante tensión en Polis, por un lado está la gran parte del pueblo de Polis que apoya a Lexa, y por otro lado están los embajadores y el resto de los guerreros del Kongeda que están en contra de Lexa. Lexa y Clarke se dirigen hacia la casa de Indra en medio del frio de la noche, Clarke no le dijo una sola palabra a Lexa mientras caminaban juntas, pero después de entrar a la casa solo ellas dos y de cerrar la puerta, Clarke estalla de furia contra Lexa.

“¡Qué demonios Lexa!, porque no me dijiste nada, porque no me dijiste que este era tu plan desde el principio”, Clarke luce completamente enojada con Lexa.  
  
“Clarke tienes que entender, yo…”.

“¡No me vengas con eso de que tengo que entenderte Lexa!, por supuesto que te entiendo, pero tenemos un maldito ejercito listo, y a los mejores guerreros de Trikru, Floukru y Azgeda con nosotros, eso sin contar las armas de Skaikru, pero en lugar de usarlos, aceptas arriesgar tu vida en lo que a todas luces parece un maldito suicidio, no sé cómo piensas que le vas a ganar a todos esos guerreros...” Clarke no puede aguantar más y comienza a llorar, más que de tristeza, es de coraje.

Lexa se acerca a ella y la abraza, “Clarke es la única forma, no quiero que se derrame más sangre, una batalla en Polis podría ser catastrófica para el pueblo, no lo puedo permitir”.  
Entre sollozos Clarke trata de hablar, “Lo se Lex, pero debe haber otra manera… te acabo de recuperar, y no quiero volver a perderte, no lo soportaría”.

Lexa levanta con sus manos la cara de Clarke y la mira fijamente a los ojos, “Tú me has visto pelear Clarke, sabes de lo que soy capaz, créeme que si no pensara que puedo ganar, no habría aceptado el reto”.

Clarke suspira profundamente, “ai hodnes, tienes que prometerme que saldrás con vida de esa arena, por favor”.

“Te lo prometo Clarke kom Skaikru”.

Lexa toma tiernamente la mejilla de Clarke y la acaricia, y se acerca a ella lentamente para darle un beso.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Afuera de la casa de Indra, se encontraban Bellamy, Harper, Raven, Emori y Murphy, junto con ellos se encontraba Indra platicando con un par de guerreros.

Todos escucharon el enojo de Clarke hacia Lexa, y la verdad es que todos piensan lo mismo, parece un suicidio enfrentarse a todos esos guerreros, y realmente nadie de ellos jamás vio a pelear a Lexa, Octavia sabe que Lexa venció a Roan en combate, pero pelar contra varios guerreros uno tras otro no parece sensato.

Murphy rompe el silencio, “Creo que la novia de Clarke realmente es muy valiente o tiene un deseo suicida, porque mira que aceptar ese reto”.

“Cállate Murphy”, Emori lo golpe en el brazo, “Lexa lo hizo porque sabe que si ella gana no habrá forma de que los embajadores y los clanes le puedan impedir regresar a su trono, todos respectan las tradiciones antiguas, y ganar un combate así, le representaría a Lexa tener el respeto de todos una vez más”.

“Ya que lo pones así, no parece tanto una locura”.

“Y al menos sabemos a cuantos guerreros se estará enfrentando”, Bellamy sujeta su arma, mientras dice esto. 

Octavia es quien responde, “Se supone que es uno por cada clan que no la reconozca, y pues al menos sabemos que Floukru, Azgeda, Trikru y Skaikru no enviaran guerreros para pelear contra ella, lo cual nos deja nueve posibles guerreros”.

“Aun así son muchos O, deberíamos de estar pensando en un plan B”.

Justo cuando Bellamy termina de decir eso, se escucha una voz de una mujer.

“Así es Bellamy, es por eso que he venido a verlos”.

“Echo, ¿qué pasa?”.

Al ver que Echo llego, Indra también se aproxima a ellos.

“Roan piensa lo mismo que ustedes, que la idea de Lexa es muy arriesgada y que debemos tener un plan B”.

Murphy se levanta de su lugar, “Al menos alguien tiene algo de sensatez aquí, ¿y que sugieren?”.

“Como Octavia menciono hay nueve posibles guerreros que podrían luchar con Lexa, así que debemos buscar aliados en los demás clanes”.

“Por más que no me agrade Azgeda, Echo tiene razón” Indra sorprende a todos con su respuesta, “Debemos de buscar aliados, estoy segura que Trishanakru nos apoyaría en una coalición, solo hace falta ver que otro clan estaría de nuestro lado”.

“Y si todo eso falla, siempre podemos hacer uso de la fuerza” Bellamy sonríe al decir esto.

“Eso aún no está descartado Bellamy” Echo e Indra casi contestan al mismo tiempo.

Octavia se dirige a Inda y Echo, “Y entonces que hay que hacer, porque lo que vayamos a hacer, debemos hacerlo de una vez, porque los combates serán mañana por la mañana”.  
  
“Qué bueno que preguntas Octavia” Indra la mira directamente, “porque también necesitaremos tu ayuda, y esto es lo que creo que hay que hacer…”.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Increíblemente Lexa se quedó dormida, y no ha despertado en toda la noche, Clarke por el contrario se encuentra bastante nerviosa, se ha pasado un par de horas viendo dormir a Lexa, tratando de pensar en posibles escenarios para poder ayudarla.

En ese momento recuerda que había prometido a su mamá, que se comunicaría con ella apenas llegaran a Polis, por lo que inmediatamente corre a buscar dentro de su chamarra el radio que Raven le entrego.

Y piensa, _Espero que estén despiertos_.

Se aleja un poco de Lexa para no despertarla, toma el radio en sus manos, y presiona el botón para poder hablar.

“Mamá, Kane, adelante, habla Clarke”.

Pasan unos segundos y nadie contesta, Clarke repite la frase una vez más.

“Mamá, Kane, adelante, habla Clarke”.

Después de algunos segundos se escucha la voz de Abby a través del radio.

“Adelante hija, ¿cómo estás? ¿Todo bien? ¿Ya se encuentran en Polis?”.

“Si mamá, ya llegamos a Polis y estamos bien”. Clarke no sabe cómo decirle a su mamá acerca del combate de mañana.

“Pero dime, que ha pasado, Lexa logro recuperar su trono, ¿cómo los recibieron en Polis?, Abby se escucha bastante apurada.

“Realmente fue como Lexa pensaba, la gente se sorprendió al verla con vida, y al verla junto a mí y junto a Roan”.

“Que buenas noticias cariño, eso quiere decir que todo saldrá bien”.

“De hecho todo iba bien hasta que llegamos a la torre y los embajadores nos recibieron”.

Ahora es Kane quien habla por el radio, “Porque, ¿qué fue lo que paso?”.

Clarke toma un gran respiro, y comienza a explicar, “Los embajadores no reconocieron a Lexa como Heda, y todos estaban listos para pelear hasta que Lexa apelo a las antiguas leyes del Kongeda”.

“Eso parece una buena estrategia”. Kane contesta. 

“Si, eso es lo que también me parecía al principio pero… En realidad el plan de Lexa es más peligroso de lo que pensábamos”.  
  
“¿A que te refieres Clarke?”.

“Para recuperar su puesto, Lexa accedió a Pelear contra un guerrero de cada clan que no esté de acuerdo con su regreso al trono”.

Un silencio se apodera del radio de ambos lados.

“¿Y qué piensan hacer Clarke?” Abby toma el radio.

“No lo sé mamá” La voz de Clarke comienza a quebrarse, “Tengo tanto miedo de perderla una vez más”.

“Tienes que estar tranquila cariño y apoyarla, tu misma me platicaste que Lexa venció a Roan en un combate a muerte, y que fue la mejor guerrera de todos los Natblidas en su conclave”.

Clarke no sabe que responder y se queda callada por varios segundos.

“Hija, ¿sigues ahí?”.

“Si, perdón mamá… Supongo que debo de confiar en Lexa, pero también los muchachos me platicaron que están pensando en otro plan en caso de que las cosas se compliquen”.  
  
“Siempre es bueno tener un plan B hija”.

“Mamá, por lo pronto, necesito que estén listos para cualquier posible resultado del combate de mañana, porque se podría desatar una guerra”.

“De acuerdo Clarke” Kane es quien contesta, “Y mucho cuidado, por favor, mañana comunícate con nosotros apenas tengas noticias del combate”.

“Si, los mantendré informados”.

“Cuídate mucho cariño, tengo fe en que todo saldrá bien”.

“Gracias mamá”.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La luz del sol entra por la ventana, esto hace que Clarke abra los ojos, la noche anterior después de mucho batallar pudo quedarse dormida aunque sea solo por unas horas, al levantar la vista ve que Lexa ya se encuentra preparándose para la batalla.

“No pensabas irte sin mi verdad”.

“Por supuesto que no Clarke, pero no quise despertarte hasta que estuviera lista, parecías estar descansando cómodamente”.

Clarke se levanta de la cama, y se sienta en la orilla de la misma, “Sabes Lexa, la última vez que pasamos por esto, todo fue tan diferente, estábamos en la torre y Titus nos presionaba y yo trababa de negar mis sentimientos hacia ti”.

“Aunque según recuerdo tú también estabas enojada”, Lexa sonríe un poco, “Y tampoco querías que peleara e hiciste todo lo que pudiste para que Roan no peleara conmigo”.

“Es difícil ver arriesgar su vida a la persona que amas…”, Clarke agacha la cabeza.

“Clarke, tienes que entender que yo siempre seré Heda, que mi vida siempre estará en constante peligro, y que siempre habrá gente que va a querer asesinarme para quitarme el poder”.

Clarke resopla mientras dice, “Creo que entonces abandono mi idea de irnos a vivir solas a una granja y tener hijos”.

Lexa se hinca enfrente de Clarke mientras ella permanece sentada, “Sabes que eso será imposible, que siempre tendré deberes que atender” Lexa toma las manos de Clarke, “Pero también sabes que tendremos muchos buenos momentos juntas, que nos esperan muchas cosas buenas por delante, debemos tener fe en que será así”.

“Sabes, a veces tú y mamá hablan muy parecido”.

“Eso es porque Abby kom Skaikru es una mujer muy inteligente, igual que su hija” Las dos sonríen.

“Pero ya casi es momento de dirigirnos a la arena Clarke, la hora de reclamar mi trono ha llegado”.

Después de que Clarke estuvo lista, las dos bajaron las escaleras, en el piso de abajo ya las esperaban Bellamy, Octavia y las demás personas Skaikru junto con Indra.  
  
Al salir de la casa, afuera se encuentran Roan, Echo, Ethan, y los demás listos para acompañarlos.

“Buenos días Heda” Roan la saluda con respecto.

“Hicimos un poco de labor de investigación, y hay varios clanes que te apoyan y no van a presentar ningún guerrero para combatir contigo”.

Clarke voltea a ver a Lexa, “Esas son buenas noticias Lexa”.

“En total cuantos guerreros se estarán enfrentando a Lexa? Octavia pregunta.

“Serán cinco, tal vez seis” Indra contesta.

“Suena mucho mejor que nueve, creo que nuestras posibilidades acaban de mejorar bastante” Murphy se escucha entusiasmado.

Roan se acerca a Lexa, “Por cierto Lexa, tu estrategia de presentarse en Polis sorpresivamente con todos nosotros a tu lado, realmente funciono, la gente en las calles está empezando a creer que regresaste de los muertos porque eres casi un ser divino, o incluso que Wanheda te trajo de vuelta de la muerte, ustedes dos ya casi son una leyenda, aunque realmente nadie se explica cómo regresaste a reclamar tu trono”.

Lexa está por decir algo, cuando los tambores comienzan a sonar a lo lejos.

Todos voltean hacia la arena, y ven como la gente se empieza a aproximar para ver los combates.

“Llego la hora de la batalla”.

En ese momento todos comienzan a marchar hacia la arena, Lexa y Clarke por delante, seguidos por Roan y los demás.

La batalla por trono de Heda está a punto de comenzar.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo estamos a 5 capítulos del final de esta primera parte, faltan los capítulos mas intensos de toda la historia,  
> Sí la historia les gusta no duden en dejar Kudos, y por supuesto si tienen algún comentario por favor háganmelo saber.


	39. Comienza la pelea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa se enfrenta a los guerreros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora comienza la acción, veremos a Lexa luchar a muerte, les advierto que los capitulos van a ser un poco sangrientos y violentos.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Los tambores se escuchan en toda la ciudad de Polis, el ambiente es inmejorable, volver a ver pelear a Lexa es un espectáculo que nadie se quiere perder, todas las personas desde los más pequeños hasta los ancianos, han salido a las calles a pesar del frio.

Lexa, Clarke y los demás caminan entre ellos, muchos niños se acercan a tratar de darle la mano a Lexa y a Clarke, pero aun así hay algo en la mirada de Lexa, algo que se le hace raro.

“¿Clarke?”

Clarke se acerca hacia a Lexa mientras siguen caminando, “¿Qué pasa?”.

“Sabes, a pesar de que veo muchas personas en la calle, siento como si faltara gente en Polis, la ciudad se ve más sola de lo normal”.

Clarke se acerca aún más para hablarle al oído a Lexa, “Es que pasaron muchas cosas después de que… te fuiste, desgraciadamente muchas personas murieron cuando Ontari estuvo en el poder, y aún más personas murieron cuando Allie tomo control de Polis”.

Lexa voltea a ver con asombro a Clarke.

“Lo siento Lexa, pero realmente la ciudad se volvió un completo caos, Allie mando a crucificar a aquellos que no quisieran ponerse a sus órdenes”.  
“No lo puedo creer Clarke, todo eso parece tan irreal”.

“Lo sé, pero después de derrotar a Allie, y con la ayuda de Roan y de Luna, logramos restablecer el orden en Polis, y que las cosas regresaran más o menos a la normalidad”.

“Lamentablemente Clarke, otra vez estamos al borde de otra guerra… si llego a perder las cosas podrían ponerse aún peor para las personas de Polis”.

Clarke sujeta la mano de Lexa mientras caminan, “Y es por eso que no vas a perder Lex”.

Lexa aprieta fuertemente la mano de Clarke, “Gracias, ai hodnes”.

Lexa, Clarke y los demás se abren camino entre la gente, muchos de ellos vitorean el nombre de Heda y de Wanheda, 

Al entrar por fin al centro de la arena, todo se encuentra listo, los embajadores se encuentra en el estrado sentados, todas las personas que acompañan a Lexa se encuentra del lado izquierdo de la arena, mientras que del otro lado se encuentran los guerreros que enfrentaran a Lexa así como los guerreros de los clanes rebeldes, se siente una gran tensión en el ambiente.

Lexa se encuentra lista, casi completamente vestida de negro, con la pintura de guerra en sus ojos, y la joya que adorna su frente, luciendo bastante atemorizante.

Muchos de los guerreros de los clanes rebeldes se le quedan viendo con asombro, muchos han oído hablar de ella, pero solo unos cuantos la habían visto en persona y aún menos la han visto pelear.

Lexa se aproxima al centro de la arena, con Indra detrás de ella.

Xander se levanta de su lugar, y se dirige a todos en la arena, “Guerreros, personas de todos los clanes, nos encontramos aquí para honrar a nuestras antiguas leyes, Lexa ha regresado a reclamar el trono de Heda, pero al haber clanes que no la reconocen como Heda, se acordó una batalla para saldar la disputa”.

Se escuchan murmullos en la arena.

“Leksa kom Trikru, estas aquí para pelear a muerte por lo que crees te pertenece…” Xander voltea hacia el otro lado de la arena y dice “que pasen los guerreros que se enfrentaran a ella”.

Del otro lado de la arena, tal y como Roan, Indra y los demás habían averiguado, se aproximan seis guerreros, ellos serán los que se enfrenten a muerte con Lexa”.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lexa se encuentra parada frente a los guerreros que va a enfrentar, mientras el murmullo de la gente sigue creciendo, hace mucho frio en Polis, el cielo se encuentra nublado, es probable que llueva o que comience a nevar en cualquier momento.

Los seis guerreros que se encuentran en la arena para enfrentarse a Lexa son de los clanes Delphi, Sankru, Boudalan, Igranrora, Yujleda y Podakru.  
“¿Qué opinas Roan?, es posible que Lexa salga victoriosa de la arena”, Ethan pregunta en voz baja.

“No lo sé, Lexa es muy fuerte, pero los guerreros también, en un combate uno contra uno Lexa es prácticamente invencible, pero seis combates uno contra uno parecen demasiados hasta para ella, de verdad espero que logre salir con vida de la arena”.

Por otro lado, Bellamy se acerca a Clarke para preguntarle “Clarke, tu que has presenciado estas batallas, dinos como son”.

“Básicamente cada guerrero elige un arma, y pelean hasta la muerte, prácticamente todo es permitido, y la pelea no se detiene hasta que uno de los muere, o uno le perdona la vida al otro, aunque eso rara vez sucede”.

“Suena entretenido” Bellamy lo dice en tono de juego para tratar de que Clarke se relaje un poco “Espero que Lexa sea realmente una gran guerrero Clarke, demasiadas cosas dependen de esta pelea”.

“Lo es Bell, Lexa es una gran guerrera”.

Bellamy se da cuenta de como Clarke está realmente preocupada por Lexa, “¡Hey! princesa, tranquila, si tu novia no pensara que puede ganar, no hubiera aceptado el reto”.

Clarke lo voltea ver y sonríe un poco, “Gracias Bell”.

En ese momento se escucha el sonido de un cuerno, lo cual indica que la pelea está a punto de comenzar, todos los guerreros abandonan la arena a excepción de Lexa y del guerrero de Yujleda.

El guerrero de Yujleda no parece ser el más fuerte, pero los guerreros como él, se caracterizan por su rapidez.

Lexa se acerca a Indra, quien la está esperando con su espada.

“Mucha suerte Heda”.

“Mochof Indra” Antes de desenvainar la espada, Lexa se acerca más a Indra y casi susurrando le dice, “Si algo llegara a salir mal, si por alguna razón llego a morir el día de hoy en este lugar, te ordeno que saques a Clarke con vida de Polis por favor, y la lleves a Arkadia con su mamá… tienes que prometérmelo Indra”.

“Te lo prometo Heda”, Indra asiente con la cabeza.

Lexa toma el mango de la espada, y en un solo movimiento la saca de su funda, ante la algarabía de la gente de Polis.

Indra se aleja hacia donde están los demás, y Lexa se aproxima al centro de la arena.

Cuando Lexa y el guerrero se encuentran en el centro de la arena, Se escucha la voz de Xander que dice, “Leksa kom Trikru, Ranok kom Yujleda, Comiencen a pelear”.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Al escuchar la voz de Xander, Ranok se abalanza inmediatamente sobre Lexa, atacándola rápidamente con la espada, un golpe tras otro, Lexa se cubre cada uno de los golpes, pero mientras lo hace continua retrocediendo, hasta llegar a la pared de la arena.

Ranok parece que golpeara directamente a la cabeza de Lexa, pero Lexa logra agacharse y rodar en el último segundo, después de esto logra ponerse de pie, y ahora es ella quien contra ataca, aunque realmente Ranok es tan rápido como Lexa a la hora de atacar.

La lucha continua, y justo cuando parece que Ranok la va golpear con un golpe directo al estómago, Lexa se agacha y logra derribarlo con una patada a las piernas, cuando Ranok está a punto de levantarse Lexa logra hacerle un corte en la pierna.

Pero cuando Lexa intenta rematarlo, Ranok la golpea en el estómago y remata con un golpe en la nariz, lo que hace que Lexa retroceda y trate de recuperar el aire. Con el corte que tiene en la pierna Ranok ya no tiene la misma velocidad, por su parte Lexa solo sangra un poco por la nariz.

Todas las personas se encuentran expectantes en la arena, para Lexa es obvio que los embajadores no enviaron a pelear a los guerreros más fuertes al principio, si no que trataran primero de cansarla para que se enfrente a los más poderosos cuando ya no tenga muchas energías y se encuentre lastimada.

Ranok se encuentra de pie, sin moverse mucho, así que Lexa aprovecha para lanzarse sobre él y atacarlo directamente, después de atacarlo un par de veces con la espada Ranok pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo, en ese momento Lexa aprovecha para clavarle la espalda en el estómago, pareciera ser una victoria fácil para Lexa, pero cuando voltea a ver su brazo, se da cuenta que Ranok la alcanzo a cortar el brazo con la espada antes de caer al suelo, por lo que la sangre de Lexa comienza a brotar.

La gente comienza a gritar en apoyo a Lexa, Lexa voltea a ver a Clarke y se dirige hacia ella después de ganar la primera pelea, mientras el cuerpo de Ranok es sacado de la arena y otro guerrero se prepara para entrar a pelear.

“¿Está bien Lexa?” Clarke se escucha preocupada.

“Si, solo fue un rasguño, me descuide y no me protegí mientras él estaba cayendo al suelo”.

Clarke ya venía preparada con algunas cosas para atender las heridas de Lexa, vierte un poco de agua sobre la herida, y coloca una venda para que la sangre no siga brotando.  
“Listo Lexa, esto debe de aguantar un poco más”.

Indra se acerca a ellas, “Parece que el siguiente guerrero, será del clan Igranrora”.

Lexa voltea a verlo, es un guerrero fuerte, en su mano leva un hacha bastante grande, es todo lo opuesto a Ranok.

Xander se levanta de su lugar y comienza a hablar, “Brock kom Igranrora, es tu turno de pelear”.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Clarke ve como Lexa está de nuevo en el centro de la arena, enfrente de ella se encuentra un hombre mucho más fuerte que el anterior guerrero, los dos se quedan inmóviles por unos segundos, esperando que el otro realice el primer movimiento.

En ese momento Brock comienza a hablar, “Es un honor enfrentarme a Heda Lexa, pero también mi honor como guerrero no te dejara ganar, así que prepárate para morir”.

Brock se lanza sobre ella atacándola directamente, Lexa aprovecha su rapidez y esquiva el primer ataque, y también el segundo, sabe que no es buena estrategia enfrentarse directamente a él, antes que eso Lexa debe de buscar un punto débil.

Lexa contra ataca con golpes rápidos, pero no parecen surtir ningún efecto ante la defensa de Brock, quien de manera fácil bloquea sus ataques.

Inmediatamente después de ver eso, Clarke comienza a angustiarse, es apenas el segundo guerrero al que Lexa enfrenta y las cosas ya se ven bastante complicadas.  
Clarke ve como Lexa mantiene la calma, sin desesperarse.

Girando sobre su propio eje, Lexa lanza una patada que toma desprevenido a Brock, la patada hace que Brock deje caer su hacha, Lexa se dirige inmediatamente contra él, sin darle oportunidad de recuperar su arma, pero Brock no solo es fuerte, también es hábil, logra esquivar los ataques de Lexa uno tras otro.

Hasta que detiene a mano limpia el ataque de Lexa con la espada, y la golpea en la cara y en el estómago, esto hace que Lexa también pierda su espada, ahora los dos se encuentran sin armas.

Brock ataca a Lexa con una doble la patada, Lexa logra esquivar la primer patada, pero la segunda la golpea justo en un costado, lo que hace que Lexa pierda el equilibrio, y coloque una rodilla sobre el suelo, Brock se abalanza sobre ella, y la golpea con la rodilla directamente en la cara, la fuerza del golpe hace que Lexa caiga al suelo, Clarke ve como Lexa sangra de manera profusa de la Boca y de la Nariz, ahora casi todo su rostro se encuentra cubierto de negro por la sangre.

Brock recoge la espada de Lexa, está listo para lanzarse encima de ella y terminar con la batalla, mientras Lexa permanece tirada en el suelo, Brock se acerca a ella y le dice “Yu gonplei ste odon Leksa”.

Block se lanza sobre ella para clavarle la espada en pecho, pero de último momento aun y cuando está en el suelo, Lexa logra levantar el hacha de Brock que estaba a su lado, y lanza un ataque con el hacha a toda velocidad con el que logra cortarle la garganta Brock.

El cuerpo de Brock cae sobre Lexa, esto hace que Clarke contenga la respiración, la arena se encuentra en completo silencio, ya que ninguno de los dos parece moverse.  
Los segundos parecen eternos, Clarke está a punto de entrar corriendo a la arena para ver como esta Lexa, pero Indra la detiene del brazo.

“Suéltame Indra, tengo que ir”.

“Clarke tienes que esperar un momento”, Indra no la suelta del brazo.

De pronto se empieza a ver como el cuerpo de Brock se mueve un poco sobre Lexa, y se escuchan murmullos en la arena.

Lexa logra aventar el cuerpo sin vida de Brock hacia un lado para poder levantarse.

Al ver esto, las personas de Polis comienzan a celebrar, y la felicidad regresa al rostro de Clarke y de los demás.

Lexa se pone de pie y se limpia la sangre del rostro mientras dice casi gritando, “Ai gonplei nou ste odon nowe”.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que voy a subir los últimos capítulos una vez a la semana, hasta llegar al final de esta primera parte.  
>   
>   
>   
> 


	40. Nunca hay que dejar de pelear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las batallas continúan, y Lexa enfrente sus momentos mas dificiles

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cuando Lexa vio que el tercer guerrero al que se enfrentaría sería una mujer solo un poco más alta que ella del clan de Sankru, jamás pensó que sería su combate más difícil hasta el momento.

Dara kom Sankru, fue realmente un oponente formidable, la lucha se prolongó por casi una hora, durante ese tiempo ambas guerreras lucharon con todas sus fuerzas, por momentos parecía que cualquiera de ellas podría ganar, ambas llegaron a estar en el suelo o sin armas por varios momentos.

La rapidez y la reacción de Dara eran muy similares a las de Lexa, lo cual hizo que el combate fuera muy parejo.

La tensión en la arena fue muy grande durante todo este tiempo, pero al final de cuentas Lexa termino venciendo a Dara, primero haciendo un corte en uno de sus brazos, y después clavando su espada en el pecho de la guerrera de Sankru.

Pero la batalla al parecer requirió casi todas las fuerzas de Lexa para poder ganarla.

En este momento Lexa se encuentra junto a Indra, Octavia y Clarke. Clarke está tratando de curar todas las heridas y cortadas que Lexa tiene en su cuerpo aunque son muchas, Lexa parece completamente exhausta, mira a la Rubia tratando de mostrar seguridad en su rostro, pero Clarke sabe que Lexa realmente se encuentra con mucho dolor y cansancio.

Las acciones en la arena se detuvieron por unos minutos, la última batalla duro tanto, y fue tan sangrienta, que los embajadores ordenaron que se limpiara la arena antes de comenzar de nuevo. 

“Heda, solo faltan 3 guerreros más, de Delphi, Podakru y Boudalan” Indra trata de levantarle el ánimo a Lexa.

“Lo se Indra, solo espero que no sean tan resistentes como el ultimo”. Lexa habla lentamente mientras retoma el aliento.

Clarke se encuentra atendiendo una herida en el brazo izquierdo de Lexa, “Creo que con este vendaje aguantara, pero mi mayor temor es que ya perdiste mucha sangre, y no puedo detener las hemorragias en las heridas si sigues peleando Lexa”.

“No te preocupes Clarke, los Natblida tenemos una resistencia superior, nuestra sangre se regenera más rápido, y también nuestras heridas se cierran más rápido”, Lexa trata de que Clarke no se preocupe por ella, pero al ver la cara de la rubia, sabe que en este momento eso es imposible.

Cuando Clarke voltea a ver a sus demás amigos, ve caras de preocupación en todos ellos, Roan se encuentra hablando con Ethan, Echo y Bellamy, Clarke está casi segura que ellos están pensando en un plan B en caso de que Lexa llegara a perder, pero Clarke se encuentra tan preocupada por Lexa en este momento, que no tiene tiempo para averiguar qué es lo que están planeando. 

“El siguiente guerrero es bastante alto, ten cuidado con su fuerza Heda”, Octavia también trata de darle ánimos.

Al ver hacia el cielo, Clarke podría asegurar que es un poco después de mediodía en Polis en estos momentos aunque se encuentra nublado, cuando de pronto se escucha de nuevo la voz de Xander, 

“La arena se encuentra lista, es momento de continuar” Xander voltea a su derecha y señalando al guerrero de Delphi, “Duncan kom Delphi, es tu turno de entrar a la arena”.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lexa le da un beso a Clarke para después alejarse de la rubia y caminar de regreso al centro de la arena, está tratando de ganar todo el tiempo que pueda, para recuperar un poco de energía.

Al ver a Duncan parado enfrente de ella con una espada en cada brazo, se da cuenta que es el guerrero más fuerte y alto que ha enfrentado, Lexa calcula que mide alrededor de dos metros, y también se ve bastante fuerte, piensa que es por eso que lo dejaron casi hasta el final para enfrentarse a ella.

Xander se levanta y dice, “Listos guerreros, Comiencen a pelear”.

Lexa no ataca, se queda parada en posición de defensa estudiando a Duncan, sabe que ante un guerrero tan grande y fuerte como él, es mejor esperar a su ataque.

Duncan por fin se decide a atacar, se lanza sobre Lexa directamente, lanza dos espadazos con ambas manos, Lexa los esquiva uno tras otro, y gira hacia el otro lado de la arena, librándose del ataque.

“Excelente Lexa, veo que aun conservas tu velocidad” Duncan dice esto mientras camina hacia Lexa.

Lexa piensa, _”¿Cómo puedo atacarlo?, en un guerrero tan grande su debilidad suelen ser las piernas”_.

Duncan lanza un ataque directo hacia Lexa con la espada, Lexa lo bloquea, gira por debajo de él, y contra ataca hacia las piernas, pero Duncan a pesar de ser tan grande, también es rápido y logra bloquear el contra ataque de Lexa, y la golpea con una patada que hace que Lexa casi caiga al suelo.

Y así pasan los siguientes minutos de la pelea, con Lexa tratando de encontrar un punto débil dentro de la defensa de Duncan, y Duncan defendiéndose, al parecer su estrategia es diferente, no tiene prisa por terminar con Lexa, lo que quiere es cansarla hasta el punto que Lexa pierda la mayoría de su movilidad y terminar con ella después de eso.

Lexa voltea a ver a Clarke, la rubia se encuentra con las manos juntas pegadas a su boca conteniendo la respiración, parecería que casi está rezando o pidiendo por Lexa.

 _”Tienes que pensar en una forma de ganarle a este guerrero, él no va a atacar, esperara hasta que me canse”_ Lexa se dice a sí misma.

“Entonces, este es el mejor guerrero de Delphi, quien ni siquiera se atreve a atacar en una pelea a muerte” Lexa trata de sonar desafiante, “Un guerrero así, es peor que un guerrero sin honor”.

Lexa ve como la mirada de Duncan cambia por completo, al parecer su estrategia está funcionando.

“¿Quieres ver mi verdadero poder?, prepárate…” Duncan se lanza directamente hacia Lexa con todas sus fuerzas.

El ataque de su espada a pesar de que Lexa lo logra bloquear, hace que casi pierda el equilibrio, Lexa haca un giro hacia atrás, para esperar el siguiente ataque, el cual no tarda mucho en llegar.

Duncan ataca otra vez tratando de golpear a Lexa una y otra vez, Lexa logra esquivar algunos golpes de la espada, mientras que otros los bloquea con su propia espada, hasta que queda acorralada contra los límites de la arena.

Duncan ataca con todas sus fuerzas, pero Lexa esquiva el ataque, y Duncan golpea una de las paredes de madera de la arena, esto hace que la espada con la que ataco quede atascada en la madera, Lexa aprovecha, para golpearlo en las piernas, y hace que Duncan pierda el equilibrio, Duncan se encuentra con una rodilla en el suelo, Lexa intenta clavarle la espada en el pecho, pero Duncan la bloquea con su otra espada.

Después de esto, se lanza sobre ella y la golpea con el codo en el rostro, y con una patada giratoria que da en el pecho de Lexa, esto hace que Lexa caiga hacia atrás perdiendo su espada, Duncan trata de rematar a Lexa en el suelo, pero Lexa esquiva su ataque de último momento, lo golpea en el brazo y hace que Duncan pierda su otra espada.

Ahora los dos se encuentran sin armas, pero Lexa se encuentra acorralada una vez contra una de las paredes de la arena.

Lexa se lanza sobre Duncan con una serie de patadas y golpes, los cuales Duncan casi logra bloquearlos todos.

Con sus últimas fuerzas Lexa lanza un golpe directo a la cara de Duncan, y este solo lo bloquea a mano limpia, sujetando el puño de Lexa, mientras Lexa intenta dar una patada, pero Duncan la bloquea con su mano libre y después la sujeta del cuello.

Lexa se encuentra a la merced de Duncan, con ya muy pocas fuerzas para poder zafarse, Duncan la toma por el cuello con las dos manos, y la levanta del suelo, Lexa intenta golpearlo con sus piernas, pero al no poder ejercer fuerza contra el suelo, las patadas no surten ningún efecto contra Duncan.

Todos en la arena contienen la respiración, Clarke mira con desesperación como la vida de Lexa se extingue en las manos del guerrero de Delphi, y sin poder hacer nada, por instinto Clarke se lleva su mano izquierda hacia su cintura, donde se encuentra su pistola mientras piensa, _”No puedo perder a Lexa otra vez”_.

Clarke se encuentra a punto de desenfundar su arma, para usarla…

“Lo siento Heda, no es nada personal, solo sigo órdenes” Duncan le dice esto mientras aprieta con más fuerza el cuello de Lexa.

Justo Cuando Lexa está a punto de desvanecerse, de debajo de la manga izquierda de su ropa, desliza una pequeña daga, y con sus últimas fuerzas la clava en el cuello de Duncan.

Inmediatamente la sangre comienza a salir abundantemente del su cuello del guerrero de Delphi, Lexa logra zafarse y cae al suelo, prácticamente morada y sin fuerzas por la falta de aire.

Duncan se encuentra de rodillas en el suelo, con las manos en su garganta tratando de detener la hemorragia, pero el ataque de Lexa fue mortal, no hay forma en que Duncan pueda detener la hemorragia y el guerrero se desvanece ante la mirada incrédula de los embajadores.

Lexa ha ganado la batalla.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Clarke corre inmediatamente hacia donde se encuentra tirada Lexa, no le importa nada, y aunque Indra trato de detenerla no fue posible, la incertidumbre de saber cómo estaba Lexa pudo más que cualquier cosa.

“Hodnes, hodnes, ¿cómo estás?” Clarke trata de sujetarla por el brazo pero Lexa está muy débil, Se acerca su cara y puede ver que Lexa está respirando, lentamente, pero está respirando.

Lexa trata de incorporarse poco a poco con la ayuda de Clarke, “Estoy bien Clarke, aunque por un momento pensé que sería mi fin”.

Clarke ve el cuello de Lexa, y ve como se encuentra marcado con las manos de Duncan, de tanta fuerza que el guerrero aplico sobre el cuello de Lexa.

Octavia también se acerca a ayudar a Lexa, cada una la toma de un brazo para ayudarla a caminar, mientras recupera el aliento.

Entre las dos la llevan hacia la orilla, donde se encuentran sus demás amigos, mientras que varios guerreros entran a llevarse el cuerpo de Duncan.

En ese momento Xander se levanta y se dispone a hablar, “Tordak kom Podakru es tu turn…” 

Clarke lo interrumpe en ese momento, “¡NO!”, todos en la arena se sorprenden, y Xander se queda callado.

“No puedes pedirle que continúe pelando inmediatamente, necesita unos minutos para descansar” Es Wanheda quien está hablando.

Xander se queda callado por unos momentos mientras asimila que fue lo que acaba de pasar, “Las reglas son claras, Lexa debe pelear con todos los guerreros”.

“¡Lo se maldita sea!” Clarke prácticamente escupe estas palabras, “Pero necesita recuperar el aliento, Lexa estuvo a punto de morir”, El odio se puede ver en la mirada de Clarke.

“Si Lexa no se presenta a pelear en estos momentos, Tordak puede atacarla si así lo desea” Xander dice esto en un tono casi retador hacia Clarke.

“Está bien Clarke, debe de seguir pelando”, Lexa detiene su paso y voltea a ver a Tordak.

Lexa sujeta con fuerza su espada, aleja a Octavia y Clarke, mientras trata de mantenerse de pie.

Xander voltea a ver Tordak y dice, “Comiencen a pelar.

Pero algo extraño pasa en ese momento, Tordak no ataca se queda parado en el centro de la arena ante el asombro de todos los presentes.  
“He dicho que comiencen” Xander repite.

Tordak se acerca lentamente hacia Lexa ante la mirada da Clarke, y justo cuando esta frente a ella se arrodilla, y dice “Ai laik a gona kom Kongeda en Heda Lexa”. Toma su espada y la pone en el suelo de arena.

Todos en la arena se queda sin palabras, Tordak acaba de decir que es un guerrero del Kongeda y de Heda Lexa.

Clarke voltea a ver a Roan y a Ethan, quienes no parecen tan sorprendidos, al parecer ellos ya sabían que el guerrero de Podakru no atacaría a Lexa.

Cuando Clarke voltea a ver a Xander, puede notar la mirada de furia en el embajador, y la mirada de sorpresa en los demás embajadores.

Tordak continua, “Me rehúso a pelear con la única y legitima Heda, soy un guerrero fiel a Heda y a la flama”.

Los murmullos en la arena se transforman en gritos y algarabía del pueblo de Polis.

Lexa mira fijamente a Tordak y dice, “Es un honor tenerte como mi guerrero”.

Tordak se levanta y se dirige hacia donde están Roan y Ethan mientras Lexa voltea a ver a Clarke y se dirige hacia ella.

“Esto si no me lo esperaba Lexa” Clarke se escucha realmente asombrada.

“Honestamente yo tampoco lo esperaba Clarke”.

Clarke le da un poco de agua a Lexa, mientras limpia sus heridas.

Indra se aproxima a ellas “Solo falta un guerrero Lexa” las tres voltea a verlo, es un guerrero alto, de cabello largo y con poca barba, es del clan de Boudalan.

En ese momento Murphy se acerca a ellas, “Chicas no quiero interrumpir este momento, pero tengo que decirles algo, después de verlo detenidamente, Emori y yo estamos seguros que el ultimo guerrero con el que Lexa va a pelear, fue el que asesino a Luna”.

Lexa y Clarke voltean a ver a Murphy con asombro, “¿Estás seguro?”.

“Si, él fue el que nos dijo que los demás clanes no reconocían a Luna como Heda, y que nos dejaba vivir para llevar ese mensaje a Skaikru”.

Clarke ve como Lexa sujeta su espada con fuerza, y su quijada se tensa, “Vengare la muerte de Luna”.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	41. De vuelta a casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La lucha de Lexa contra el ultimo guerrero.  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo realmente ha sido mi favorito al escribirlo, espero les guste  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ya es de tarde en Polis, el frio se siente cada vez más fuerte, la mirada de todos en la arena es de completa tensión, Lexa está punto de enfrentarse al último guerrero de Kongeda que se opone a ella.

Antes de empezar voltea a ver a Xander y a los demás embajadores, al ver sus caras se da cuenta, que jamás pensaron que llegaría tan lejos. A pesar del dolor que siente, y de las muchas heridas que tiene en su cuerpo, Lexa sabe que está cerca de ganar, de regresar a lo que para ella es su casa, y de vengar la muerte de Luna.

Después Lexa voltea hacia el otro lado, en donde se encuentran sus amigos, _¿amigos?_ Lexa jamás pensó que podría llamar a alguien amigo, siempre tuvo personas que la rodearon, consejeros, generales, guerreros, doncellas, etc. Pero no recuerda jamás haber llamado a alguien de ellos amigos.

Pero al ver a Clarke, a Octavia y a los demás, sabe que en este momento puede considerarlos sus amigos.

Pero la pelea más difícil de su vida está a punto de comenzar.

“Shion kom Boudalan, es tu turno de pelear” La voz de Xander retumba en el coliseo.

Shion se encuentra parado frente a Lexa, al verla sonríe cínicamente, “Heda Lexa, jamás pensé que me enfrentaría a ti, aunque siendo honesto, no eres la primer Heda a la que me enfrento”.

La sangre de Lexa hierve dentro de su cuerpo, sabe perfectamente de que está hablando Shion, “Se perfectamente de lo que hablas, pero es fácil ganarle a alguien cuando tienes ventaja de diez contra uno” Lexa sujeta con fuerza su espada, “En una pelea uno contra uno, Luna te hubiera hecho pedazos”.

“Así que sabes que fui yo quien mato a Luna” Shion suelta una carcajada, “Seré recordado eternamente como él que logro asesinar a dos Hedas”.

Para este momento es tanto el coraje que Lexa siente, que ha olvidado por completo el dolor y el cansancio que sentía en su cuerpo, ahora en lo único que piensa es en acabar con la vida de Shion.

“Leksa kom Trikru, Shion kom Boudalan, comiencen a pelear”.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Apenas al escuchar las palabras de Xander, Lexa se lanza sobre Shion, atacándolo con la espada una y otra vez, esto hace que Shion retroceda tratando de bloquear los ataques de Lexa.

Después de una serie de ataques Lexa retrocede, solo estaba probando la defensa de Shion.

“Por lo que puedo ver, peleas mejor que Luna, ella apenas si me dio pelea”. La actitud de Shion es cada vez es de más engreído.

Lexa trata de mantener la calma, sabe que si su enojo sobrepasa su control, es probable que pierda la pelea.

“Hablas mucho, pero no has demostrado nada dentro de la arena que respalde tus palabras”, Ahora es Lexa quien trata de sacar de concentración a Shion.

“Quieres ver mi verdadero poder, pues prepárate Lexa”, Shion cambia de posición de pelea y se encuentra listo para atacar.

Inmediatamente Shion ataca a Lexa tratando de lesionar sus piernas y brazos, pero Lexa logra bloquearlo y trata de contraatacar, la pelea es bastante pareja, ningún de los dos parece sacar ventaja, aunque Lexa se ve visiblemente más cansada, y debido al esfuerzo, algunas de sus heridas comienzan a sangrar otra vez, lo cual no parece importarle.

“Ya no eres más que una marioneta Lexa. Luna, tú y los demás nos traicionaron a todos uniéndose a Skaikru” Mientras dice esto Shion voltea a ver a Clarke y los demás, “No importa si es que regresaste de la muerte, ya no volverás a mandar sobre el Kongeda”.

Lexa contesta enojada, “Yo cree el Kongeda, yo uní a los 12 clanes, y después acepte a Skaikru en la alianza, y asesine a Nia cuando trato de tomar el control, de no ser por mí, Nia gobernaría sobre todos, y en este momento probablemente Xander y Tú estarían muertos”.

Las palabras de Lexa calan hondo tanto en Xander como en Shion, que solo se limita a decir, “Basta de estupideces, llego tu hora de morir Lexa”.

Con el pie Shion lanza tierra sobre los ojos de Lexa, esto hace que Lexa se quede sin ver por unos momentos.

Shion lanza su ataque, por puro instinto Lexa logra esquivarlo y rodar sobre el suelo mientras se limpia los ojos.

“No hay honor en ti gona (guerrero)”, La voz de Lexa es de completo enojo.

Shion arremete contra ella otra vez, Lexa esquiva su ataque, y logra hacerle una cortada en el brazo, lo cual hace que Shion comience a sangrar.

Shion se voltea a ver la herida, con la otra mano se limpia la sangre y se lleva la mano a la boca para probar su propia sangre, “Es solo un rasguño, en cambio tu sangraras como lo hizo la perra de Floukru después de que la atravesé con mi espada”.

Shion vuelve a atacar a Lexa, este cambia la estrategia, en lugar de lanzar muchos ataques con la espada, solo lanza pocos ataques pero con mayor fuerza, y termina el ataque con una patada que estuvo a punto de hacer que Lexa perdiera su espada.

Pasan unos minutos más de pelea, pero la historia sigue siendo la misma, Lexa tratando de defenderse de los ataques, y casi sin poder contra atacar más que nada debido al cansancio.

“Ya no puedes mas Lexa, acéptalo estas derrotada, muy apenas puedes mantenerte de pie y sostener tu espada”.

Para Lexa esta claro que el objetivo de Shion, no es solo ganarle, si no también humillarla en la arena frente a todo Polis y los embajadores, si esto sigue así perderá la batalla, necesita pensar en una estrategia y pronto. Lexa voltea a ver a Clarke, quien evidentemente se encuentra bastante nerviosa, la rubia no puede ocultarlo.

En ese momento Lexa siente un punto frio sobre su frente, voltea hacia el cielo, y al parecer que la primer nevada de la temporada está comenzando a caer, Lexa extiende su mano y ve como pequeños copos de nieve se acumulan en su mano, después voltea a ver a Clarke, y ve como su cabello rubio comienza a llenar de copos de nieve.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Polis, 4 meses antes  
  
  
  
_Después de que el día anterior Lexa le jurara fidelidad a Clarke y se hincara frente a ella, Lexa se encuentra bastante nerviosa esta mañana, Clarke almorzara con ella por primera vez, la noche anterior por fin Clarke acepto su invitación para almorzar juntas, al parecer las fricciones entre ellas han comenzado a desaparecer._

_Lexa se encuentra en el comedor de la torre, el cual consta de una mesa larga con varias sillas, aunque Lexa nunca ha entendido porque es tan grade, por lo regular solo come ella sola, algunas veces Titus la acompaña, o algunos de los Natblidas, principalmente Aden si es que no se encuentra ocupado en alguna tarea que Titus le haya encomendado, antes Gustus o Anya solían comer con ella si se encontraban en Polis, pero desde sus muertes realmente casi siempre ha estado sola en la mesa._

_Las doncellas quieren comenzar a servir el almuerzo, pero Lexa les dice que se esperen, no quiere que comiencen hasta que Clarke se encuentre en la mesa con ella._

_En ese momento Clarke aparece por la puerta del comedor, luciendo un hermoso vestido gris que Lexa le mando a traer desde hace días, pero Clarke se había rehusado a utilizar.  
Lexa se levanta de su silla para recibir a Clarke, “Buenos días Clarke, si gustas tomar asiento, están a punto de servir la comida”._

_“Gracias Lexa” Parece que Clarke va a sentarse al otro extremo de la mesa, pero de último momento se arrepiente y decide sentarse cerca de Lexa._

_Las dos toman asiento al mismo tiempo._

_“Realmente es hermoso este salón Lexa”._

_“Mochof, todos los adornos que ves, fueron regalos de diferentes clanes, muchos de ellos son del día de mi ascensión, y otros son de algunos festivales o fiestas importantes que se celebran en Polis”._

_“Interesante” Clarke sonríe, “No sabía que celebraban festivales en Polis”._

_“Como te abras dado cuenta, no solo somos unos salvajes que buscan pelear” Lexa dice mientras esboza una pequeña sonrisa, “Tenemos muchas tradiciones y festivales que se llevan a cabo, muchos de ellos sirven para que los niños se diviertan”, Clarke parece bastante interesada en el tema._

_Y justo en ese momento les comienzan a servir la comida._

_Clarke se le queda viendo a la comida por unos momentos._

_Lexa la interrumpe de sus pensamientos, “Es el primer plato, es una sopa de verduras, las mejores verduras del Kongeda son traídas aquí en forma de tributo por los clanes del sur”._

_Clarke toma un poco de la sopa, y su rostro cambia por completo, por un rostro de asombro, “Esta delicioso Lexa”._

_“Mochof, las cocineras de la torre son las mejores en todo Polis”._

_“Pues felicítalas de mi parte”._

_“Por supuesto, y Clarke… no quiero que te llenes con el primer plato, aún falta el plato fuerte y el postre, y créeme que el postre te va a encantar” Lexa vuelve esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, a la cual Clarke contesta también con una sonrisa, Lexa realmente se encuentra feliz de que Clarke haya decido almorzar con ella._

_“Entonces esperare con ansias el postre”._

_Las dos continúan comiendo mientras les traen el plato fuerte, que es un estofado que se ve muy bien._

_“Este plato también luce delicioso” Clarke comenta con entusiasmo, “Uno podría acostumbrarse a vivir aquí”, Clarke se da cuenta de sus palabras, y se sonroja un poco._

_“Y acerca de los festivales”, Clarke trata de cambiar el tema, “¿Cuantos hay? O ¿Cuáles son los más importantes?”._

_Lexa le explica, “Pues tenemos varios, está el festival que tenemos después de que llegan las primeras cosechas de la temporada, también tenemos un festival en la primera luna llena después del invierno, pero realmente el festival más importante que tenemos es el que sucede después de la primera nevada de la temporada”._

_Clarke levanta una ceja, “¿Primera nevada?”._

_“Sha, dos días después de la primera nevada, celebramos un gran festival invernal, donde los niños juegan con la nieve y hay concursos de figuras de nieve, creo que realmente te gustaría”._

_Lexa observa como Clarke se queda callada, “¿Qué sucede Clarke?”._

_Clarke respira profundo y le dice, “Realmente jamás he conocido la nieve natural, en el Arca veíamos películas antiguas donde caía nieve, y las personas jugaban con ella, mi padre me solía contar historias que le contaba su abuelo de cómo era la nieve y lo hermoso que era ver nevar en la tierra”._

_Lexa ve como los ojos de Clarke se llenan de lágrimas al recordar a su padre, por lo que decide decirle, “Clarke, en solo algunos meses será la primera nevada de la temporada, sería un honor que me acompañaras para que vieras caer la nieve por primera vez y te quedaras al festival”._

_Lexa ve como las lágrimas de Clarke desaparecen de su rostro y la voltea a ver, “Sería un honor acompañarte Lexa”._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Al recordar esto, Lexa voltea a ver a Shion, sabe que no puede perder esta batalla, que muchas cosas dependen de que ella gane.

Shion continúa acercándose a Lexa moviendo sus espadas, “Así que… Lexa, la nieve será testigo de tu muerte”.

Lexa deja que Shion se acerque a ella poco a poco, y Lexa continúa sin moverse.

“Parece que has aceptado tu derrota, es tu hora de morir”.

Shion se abalanza sobre Lexa con un golpe de su espada, Lexa lo bloquea, gira sobre su eje, al girar hace un corte en la espalda de Shion, después Shion también gira y lanza un golpe con su espada, que pasa a penas a unos centímetros de la cara de Lexa.

Lexa se agacha y lanza una patada hacia los pies de Shion, pero este logra saltar para evitarla, al caer logra cortar el estómago de Lexa con su espada, Lexa trata de contra atacar lanzando un ataque directamente al cuerpo, pero Shion salta en el último momento dando un salto girando hacia adelante tratando de brincar sobre Lexa, pero Lexa aprovecha para levantar su espada rápidamente…

Toda la arena queda en silencio al observar como el cuerpo de Shion cae hacia un lado y su cabeza hacia el otro… “Jus drein, jus daun”.

La sangre comienza a brotar del cuerpo sin cabeza de Shion.

Todas las personas de Polis comienzan a gritar de felicidad, hay una gran algarabía en la arena.

Lexa coloca una rodilla en el suelo, y se sostiene con su espada, casi no tiene fuerzas para permanecer de pie, al voltear a ver a Clarke, ve como la rubia no puede contener su felicidad, incluso Indra tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro, lo logro, increíblemente venció a todos los guerreros.

Pero de repente algo pasa, la mirada de Clarke cambia completamente de felicidad a una mirada de terror.

Lexa logra girar su cabeza y ve como un guerrero se abalanza en contra de ella listo para atravesarla con su espada, pero en el último momento la espada de Roan logra detener el ataque contra Lexa y Roan se enfrenta al guerrero.

En ese momento otro guerrero salta del otro lado de la arena para atacar a Lexa, y está a punto de llegar a ella, pero de repente se escucha un disparo… Clarke fue más rápida… y coloco una bala en la cabeza del segundo guerrero que ataco a Lexa.

De pronto el tiempo parece detenerse en la arena, parece que está a punto de desatarse una batalla cuando se escucha un grito… **“!Nadie más se mueva o ellos se mueren!”** , Es la voz de Octavia.

Clarke voltea alrededor de la arena y trata de ver de donde provienen los gritos de Octavia, después de unos segundos por fin logra distinguir de donde proviene su voz.  
Al voltear hacia el estrado, Octavia se encuentra sujetando Xander con un cuchillo en su cuello, pero no solo esta ella en el estrado, del otro lado se encuentra Echo con un cuchillo en el cuello del embajador de Delphi.

“Ya escucharon a mi hermana, si alguien ataca se mueren los embajadores” Es la voz de Bellamy.

Clarke voltea y ve como los láseres de las armas de Bellamy, Miller y Harper se encuentran apuntando directamente a las cabezas de los embajadores de Yujleda, Igranrora y Sankru.

Para ese momento Ethan, Indra y Roan se encuentran en el centro de la arena sometiendo a los guerreros que se lanzaron a atacar a Lexa.

Por fin Clarke puede correr hacia donde se encuentra Lexa y abrazarla.

“Lexa, ¡Lexa!, ¿Estás bien?” Clarke la sujeta fuertemente en sus brazos.

Lexa la dice al oído mientras la abraza, “Recuerda que te prometí que veríamos la primer nevada de la temporada juntas, no podía faltar a mi promesa”.

Clarke ayuda a Lexa a levantarse, para este momento la nieve comienza a caer con más fuerza y su cabello se llena de nieve.

Lexa se levanta y se dirige a los embajadores “Natrona (traidores) primero traicionan a Luna, después deshonran las leyes que nos han regido por generaciones, y a pesar de que gane legítimamente buscaban asesinarme para tener el control, están enfermos de poder, no son dignos de estar en el Kongeda”.

Indra se acerca a Lexa, “Heda, tú ejercito ya se encuentra dentro de Polis, esperando tus órdenes”.

Lexa asiente con la cabeza y dice, “Indra, capturen a los embajadores, estarán presos hasta que se defina su futuro en un juicio”.

Algunos guerreros aun fieles a Xander y los embajadores, tratan de hacer algo, pero Xander les grita, “Alto, nos rendimos”, Después de esta orden los guerreros tiran sus armas al suelo.

En ese momento, Lexa se desvanece en los brazos de Clarke, aunque Clarke logra sujetarla para que no caiga al suelo.

Se escucha la voz de Indra, “¡Nyko!, Heda necesita ayuda rápido”, De entre la multitud Nyko aparece con un par de personas más.

Clarke piensa que Lexa de verdad tiene mucha gente que la aprecia y están dispuestos a dar la vida por ella, es afortunada.

Clarke le da un beso en la frente a Lexa mientras le dice, “Tranquila hodnes, todo estará bien, ya estamos en casa”.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo falta un capitulo, que les prometo intentare que sea de los mejores, gracias a los que siguen leyendo esta historia.  
>   
>   
> 


	42. Un nuevo comienzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa despierta en un lugar muy familiar para ella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El final de esta primera parte de la hisotoria, espero les guste

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lexa no recuerda exactamente que paso después de derrotar a Shion, recuerda haber ordenado que capturaran a los embajadores y que su ejército ya se encontraba en Polis, también recuerda los brazos de Clarke pero a partir de ahí todo es borroso, recuerda sonidos, la voz de Clarke, la voz de Indra, y al parecer también recuerda la voz de Nyko.

Pero si de algo está segura es de una cosa, ella gano, derroto a todos los guerreros que se opusieron a su retorno como Heda, y demostró su valor y su poder enfrente de todos.

En este momento Lexa siente una gran tranquilidad, como diría Clarke se siente en casa, siente una gran paz en su interior, sabe que está bien, que todo va a estar bien.

En su nariz percibe un olor, un esencia que reconoce perfectamente, es el olor del cabello de Clarke, sabe que se encuentra cerca de ella, también siente el calor en su mano, es la mano de Clarke que la está sosteniendo con ternura.

Por fin Lexa logra abrir los ojos, y por segunda ocasión desde que regreso, lo primero que ve Lexa, son los hermosos ojos azules de la rubia mirándola fijamente.

“Hodnes, que bueno que ya despertaste, nos tenías preocupados a todos, Nyko nos dijo que habías perdido mucha sangre, pero que te encontrabas estable”.

“Perdón por preocuparte Clarke, gracias por estar a mi lado” Lexa toma con fuerza la mano de Clarke.

Lexa voltea a ver a su alrededor tratando de ubicar donde se encuentra, y sabe perfectamente dónde se encuentra, está en casa, está en la torre.

Al darse cuenta de que Lexa está volteando para ver donde se encuentra, Clarke le dice, “Después de que derrotaste a Shion, y que los embajadores intentaron asesinarte una vez más y que los detuvimos, Nyko te trajo cargando hasta la torre de Polis, en este momento estas en la enfermería que se encuentra dentro, y no te preocupes, la torre ya se encuentra vigilada por tu ejército, Ryder y Koba llegaron poco tiempo después a la arena, y pusieron todo bajo control junto con Indra”.

Lexa hace un esfuerzo por enderezarse en la cama, pero inmediatamente se escucha la voz de Nyko, “Heda, aun estas débil y tus heridas son muy recientes, es mejor que te quedes toda la noche en descansando y bajo mi supervisión, jamás me perdonaría que algo te pasara después de todo lo que has logrado”.

Parece que Lexa va a protestar, pero Clarke la interrumpe, “Lexa, tienes que hacerle caso a Nyko, realmente estuviste muy cerca de morir, y perdiste mucha sangre, aun no estás en condiciones de levantarte”.

Lexa admite su derrota y dice, “De acuerdo, son dos contra uno, les hare caso y pasare la noche en la enfermería”.

Clarke sonríe al escuchar esto, “No te preocupes por nada Hodnes, solo descansa, de acuerdo”.

Clarke se acerca y le da un beso en la frente.

“Gracias Clarke, sin ti, jamás hubiera podido hacer todo esto”.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Después de que Lexa se volvió a quedar dormida, Clarke sale de la enfermería de la torre, afuera se encuentran sus amigos, Octavia está platicando con Koba y Ryder quienes se acercaron para ver cómo se encontraba Lexa. Roan y Echo al parecer salieron de la torre, Roan fue a darle órdenes a su ejército para que estén listos en caso de cualquier ataque contra la torre. Murphy, Emori, Miller, Harper y Bellamy se encuentran juntos platicando y todos voltean al ver salir a Clarke.

“¿Cómo se encuentra Lexa?” Es Harper quien pregunta.

“Se encuentra estable, de acuerdo a Nyko lo que necesita es descansar, perdió mucha sangre en los combates, pero Nyko dice que gracias a que es Natblida sanara más rápido, y pronto recuperara sus fuerzas”.

“Excelentes noticias”, Harper sonríe al escuchar esto.

“¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora princesa?” Ahora es Bellamy quien habla con Clarke.

“Por lo pronto la Torre se encuentra resguardada por los ejercito de Indra y de Roan, así que dudo que alguien intente atacar a Lexa, como quiera Indra ordeno a varios guardias a quedarse vigilando la enfermería, y me gustaría que algunos de ustedes también hicieran guardia, los demás pueden quedarse en algunos de los cuartos de Polis, en este momento hay muchos disponibles, ya que los embajadores se encuentran presos, y dejaron sus cuartos libres”.

“Nosotros vamos directo a nuestro cuarto Clarke, nunca pensé que lo diría pero extraño la comodidad de la torre”, Murphy por fin admite que le gusta vivir en Polis.

“Bueno Murphy, en vista de que tú conoces la torre, creo que tú les podrías mostrar los cuartos a los demás”. Clarke sabe que a Murphy no le agradan estas palabras y sonríe un poco.

“¿Qué?, ¿por qué yo?”.

Emori lo interrumpe, “No reclames, como dijo Clarke somos los únicos que conocen la torre”.

Octavia, quien estuvo escuchando todo, se acerca, “Y Clarke, ¿Tu que vas a hacer?”.

En este momento voy a hablar por radio a Arkadia, les prometí a mamá y a Kane que los mantendría informados de lo que pasara en Polis.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Abby y Kane se encuentran preocupados, no han escuchado noticias de Clarke desde la noche anterior, ya han pasado casi 24 y aun no hay noticias, así que se preparan para lo peor, saben que sí Lexa perdió, pronto podrá estallara una guerra civil entre los clanes.

Kane ha pensado que lo mejor es convocar a una reunión de emergencia mañana por la mañana, para estar en alerta, sabe que tendrá que enfrentar los cuestionamientos de Jaha y de Trevor quienes nunca confiaron en Lexa.

En este momento Kane se encuentra en su escritorio, y Abby se encuentra sentado enfrente de él, con el radio en medio de los dos.

Después de unos momentos en silencio, Abby es la primera en hablar, “¿Qué crees que haya pasado?”

“Aun no me atrevo a pensar en lo peor, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, y aun no tenemos noticias de Polis, así que hay que asumir que Lexa perdió, y la alianza de clanes ya se derrumbó, solo espero que el ejército de Roan y de Indra sea suficiente para contener a los demás clanes” La voz de Kane es de preocupación.

Cuando Abby está por hablar se escucha un sonido en el radio.

“Mamá, Kane, adelante, ¿me escuchan?”.

Abby inmediatamente toma el radio, “Cariño, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué paso?”.

“Mamá, ¡Lexa gano!, derroto a todos los guerreros y retomo el control de Kongeda”.

En ese momento Abby siente un gran alivio en su interior, no solo porque sabe que no habrá guerra, sino por Clarke.

“Y Lexa, ¿Cómo se encuentra?”.

“Fueron batallas muy sangrientas mamá, realmente por momentos pensé que Lexa moriría, pero logro sobreponerse a todo, y aun después de ganar los embajadores intentaron asesinarla, pero pudimos evitarlo” Clarke se escucha realmente emocionada.

Abby y Kane se voltean a ver y los dos sonríen de felicidad, Kane toma el radio, “Esas son excelentes noticias Clarke, ¿y cuál es la situación actual en Polis?”

“Lexa se encuentra en recuperación, Nyko la está atendiendo, el ejercito de Indra y de Roan tomaron control de la torre y de Polis, así que todo se encuentra en calma por el momento”.

“Y los muchachos como se encuentran, ¿todos están bien?”.

“Si, todos se encuentran bien, todos se encuentran en la torre y aquí pasaran la noche”.

Abby vuelve a tomar el radio, “No puedo creer que todo saliera bien, le debemos mucho a Lexa, sin ella esto no hubiera sido posible, cuando despierte dile que le agradecemos todo lo que ha hecho”.

“Por supuesto mamá, yo se lo hare saber… bueno me tengo que ir, tengo que hablar con Indra para ver cómo vamos a organizar la vigilancia en la torre”.

“De acuerdo cariño, cuídate mucho, te quiero”.

“Yo también te quiero mamá”.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lugar desconocido, Oeste de Polis  
  
  
  
  
  
“Coronel Winston, tenemos noticias urgentes de Polis”.

“¿Qué pasa?”

“Nos acaban de informar que Lexa acaba de retomar el control de la alianza de clanes”.

Winston golpea con fuerza su escritorio, “Demonios, Esto cambia por completo nuestros planes, ¿algo más?”.

“Solo que Clarke se encuentra con ella Señor”.

La cara de Winston no puede contener el enojo que siente en estos momentos, que Lexa haya retomado el control de la alianza de clanes, es un golpe muy duro contra sus planes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Clarke pasó la noche con Lexa, pero realmente no pudo dormir, la estuvo contemplando la mayor parte del tiempo, tenía miedo que algo le pasara, aunque realmente la morena durmió sin dificultad toda la noche, porque Nyko le dio unas hierbas tranquilizantes que hicieron que Lexa durmiera sin problemas.

Por la mañana Nyko le ofreció algo de comer, lo cual Clarke acepto sin dudarlo, y después de eso por fin el sueño la venció, después de casi dos días sin dormir, el cansancio fue demasiado para ella y se quedó dormida en la cama al lado de Lexa, Nyko le prometió que si había algún cambio en la salud de Lexa le informaría inmediatamente.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo dormida, Clarke no tuvo pesadillas por primera vez en mucho tiempo, al contrario, todos los sueños que tuvo fueron placenteros, soñó con su papá y su mamá cuando ella aún era una niña, después soñó con Wells cuando jugaban en los pasillos del Arca, y por ultimo soñó con Lexa, las dos se encontraban juntas pero en un lugar diferente, no era la torre de Polis, era un lugar desconocido pero hermoso, en ese sueño vio a Lexa caminando por un hermoso jardín, pero Lexa no estaba sola se encontraba caminando con una hermosa niña de cabello castaño parecido al de Lexa, y Clarke las veía a lo lejos mientras las dibujaba sentada en una banca.

Al abrir los ojos, Clarke se da cuenta que debió dormir mucho tiempo, porque el sol a comenzado a esconderse, después de eso voltea hacia la cama donde se encontraba Lexa, pero la cama se encuentra vacía, y por un momento Clarke entra en pánico, se levanta enseguida de la cama, pero cuando se dispone a salir corriendo escucha la voz de Octavia.

“Hey princesa, todo está bien, tranquila”.

“O, me asustaste, ¿qué pasa?, ¿dónde está Lexa?”.

Octavia se encuentra sentada en un sillón cuidando a Clarke, “Tranquila Clarke, Lexa está bien, despertó hace algunas horas, y déjame decirte que tu novia realmente sana rápido”.  
“Pero ¿por qué no me avisaron?, Nyko prometió que si Lexa despertaba me avisaría inmediatamente” La voz de Clarke es de enojo.

“En realidad él iba a avisarte, pero Lexa le dijo que no, que te dejara dormir un poco más, porque no habías descansado en varios días, y pues como era una orden directa de Heda, a Nyko no le quedó otra opción más que obedecer”.

“¿Y dónde está Lexa?”.

“Pues tu novia, aparte de ser una gran guerrera al parecer también es hiperactiva, dijo que tenía que hacerse cargo de los asuntos del Kongeda inmediatamente, y abandono la enfermería junto con Indra”.

Clarke no puede ocultar su molestia porque Lexa no la haya despertado para verla, “Bueno, y tú qué haces aquí O”.

“Te informo que acabo de ser asignada como tu guardaespaldas mientras estés en Polis, y es una orden directa de Lexa, así que no la puedo desobedecer”.

“Bueno pues como mi guardaespaldas es necesario que me acompañes a buscar a Lexa inmediatamente”.

Octavia mira a Clarke por un momento y le dice, “mmm también va a haber un pequeño problema con lo que me estas pidiendo, Lexa me ordeno que cuando despertaras te llevara inmediatamente a su cuarto, y que la esperaras ahí”.

Clarke hace un sonido con la boca que denota frustración, “¿Algo más que Lexa te haya ordenado?”.

“No, solo me dijo eso, bueno también me dijo que seguramente te enojarías, pero que te dijera estas palabras, _que la espera va a valer la pena_ , no sé qué rayos quiso decir con eso, pero ustedes a veces parecen hablar en código”.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Clarke camina por la torre junto con Octavia y después suben en el elevador hasta que llegan a uno de los últimos pisos, donde se encuentra el cuarto de Lexa, en su camino noto como hay mucha vigilancia de parte de guerreros fieles a Lexa, y todos la saludaban al verla pasar.

Al llegar al cuarto de Lexa, Octavia se queda parada para que Clarke entre, “¿Tu no vas a pasar?”.

“Mis órdenes son cuidarte Clarke, yo te esperare afuera del cuarto, si llegaras a necesitar algo solo di mi nombre y entrare enseguida”.

“Ok”, Clarke abre la puerta, y ve como el cuarto de Lexa se encuentra lleno de velas, tal y como Clarke lo recuerda la última vez que estuvo aquí, lo que le sorprende inmediatamente es ver que quien se encuentra en el cuarto no es Lexa, sino una de las doncellas que Clarke recuerda le ayudo en el tiempo que estuvo viviendo en la torre.

Cree recordar que su nombre es Mina, “Hola Wanheda, bienvenida de vuelta”.

“Hola Mina, ¿Lexa te ordenó que me esperaras?”.

“Así es, y también me ordeno que tuviera la tina lista para cuando tu llegaras”.

A Clarke no le desagrada la idea de un baño tibio en estos momentos, no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que tuvo un baño así, tal vez fue la última vez que estuvo en Polis con Lexa.

Sin protestar mucho, Clarke deja que Mina la acompañe hasta donde se encuentra una tina llena de agua tibia preparada, y lista para que Clarke tome una ducha, Clarke no lo duda dos veces, y se desviste para meterse dentro de la tina.

Realmente Clarke disfruta el tiempo que se encuentra en la bañera, y se relaja completamente por varios minutos, era algo que ella necesitaba.

Cuando Clarke sale de la bañera, Mina ya la está esperando con una toalla para que se seque completamente, y al regresar a la habitación principal ve como en la cama se encuentra listo un vestido de color Azul.

“Heda me pidió que te trajera este vestido para ti”.

Clarke toma el vestido entre sus manos, y lo observa detenidamente, es verdaderamente hermoso. Después de secarse, Mina la ayuda a vestirse con mucho cuidado, cuidando cada detalle de su atuendo, hasta que cuando Mina esta finalmente convencida, solo se le queda observando y le dice, “Perfecto”.

“mmm ¿y que sigue después de esto?” Clarke pregunta.

“Mis órdenes solo eran tenerte listo un baño, y traerte el vestido y ayudarte a ponértelo”.

Clarke levanta una ceja y se pregunta, _”sí debe esperar a Lexa”_.

Después de unos segundos Mina le dice, “Si me permites iré a preguntar qué es lo siguiente que debo hacer”.

Clarke ve como Mina abandona el cuarto de Lexa y saluda a Octavia al salir, al mirar por la ventana ve como ya es de noche en Polis, realmente ha pasado casi todo un día y no ha visto a Lexa.

Decide sentarse en la cama mientras espera el regreso de Mina, pasan unos minutos y se escucha que alguien toca la a puerta, a lo que Clarke responde, “Adelante”.  
Pero nadie responde del otro lado de la puerta, y nadie entra al cuarto.

Después de unos momentos vuelven a tocar la puerta, a lo que Clarke vuelve a contestar “Adelante, pueden pasar” Pero nadie responde, y Clarke piensa _”Espero que Octavia no me esté jugando una broma”_ , Clarke decide pararse y se dirige a la puerta, pero al abrir la puerta se encuentra con algo completamente inesperado.

Del otro lado de la puerta se encuentra Lexa, con el mismo camisón negro con el que fue a verla después de la pelea con Roan.

Clarke se queda sin palabras al ver a Lexa.

“¿Puedo pasar?”.

A lo que Clarke muy apenas alcanza a responder “Si…”.

Lexa entra al cuarto luciendo hermosa, tal y como Clarke la recuerda la última vez que Lexa fue a verla en ese mismo atuendo.

Después de cerrar la puerta, Clarke se queda viéndola por unos segundos, “Lexa, luces hermosa”.

Lexa se sonroja un poco, “Gracias, espero que te haya gustado el vestido que traes, aunque no lo creas lo mande a hacer especialmente para ti desde hace varios meses, pero no tuve la oportunidad de dártelo”.

“Es hermoso Lexa, muchas gracias”, En ese momento la voz de Clarke comienza a cortarse y una lagrima rueda por su mejilla.

Lexa se acerca y con su mano limpia la lagrima de la mejilla de Clarke, “No llores hodnes”.

“No son lágrimas de tristeza, son lagrima de felicidad Lex, jamás pensé que volveríamos a estar así, que te volvería a tener aquí, de esta forma”.

Lexa le dice lentamente y en voz baja, “El destino nos ha dado una segunda oportunidad que no debemos desaprovechar”.

Clarke agacha la mirada, “Lo sé, la última vez mi orgullo impidió que pasáramos más tiempo juntas, y después cuando te perdí, me culpe cada día por no haber aprovechado los momentos que tuvimos juntas”.

“Eso ya no importa, ahora estamos aquí otra vez, y nadie podrá separarnos”.

Después de decir estas palabras, las dos se acercan para darse un beso, el beso más apasionado que jamás se han dado, el cual dura por varios segundos, después las dos se separan por unos instantes quedando a unos pocos centímetros.

Lexa mira fijamente a la rubia por unos segundos, para después dejar caer al suelo su camisón, y dejar al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo.

Clarke se queda sin aliento al ver el cuerpo de Lexa de esta forma, a pesar de tener cicatrices nuevas y antiguas, es verdaderamente hermosa.

“Clarke” Lexa pasa saliva, “Sé que algunas de mis cicatrices son recientes y que Nyko probablemente va a estar completamente en desacuerdo con lo que pienso hacer… pero de verdad necesitaba estar contigo es este momento”.

Clarke tarda unos momentos en responder ante la sinceridad de las palabras de Lexa, “No te preocupes hodnes, tendré mucho cuidado, te lo prometo”.

En ese instante Clarke también comienza a quitarse el vestido para dejar al descubierto su cuerpo ante la mirada de Lexa.

Lexa la contempla por un momento para después acercase nuevamente para darle un beso, esta vez es un beso tierno, mientras acaricia su pelo, sus cuerpos desnudos se juntan por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mientras continúan besándose las dos se dirigen lentamente hacia la cama.

Una vez a un lado de la cama, Clarke deposita a Lexa con cuidado en la cama, para después quedar arriba de ella, y se detiene por un momento para contemplarla, mientras toca sus mejillas y suspira.

“¿Qué pasa hodnes?”.

“Nada Lex… es solo que en este momento soy realmente feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo”.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
El sol del invierno entra por la ventana del cuarto de Lexa y da directamente en la cara de Clarke, la noche anterior fue agotadora, pero también fue realmente apasionante.

Clarke voltea hacia su derecha esperando ver a Lexa, pero la morena ya no se encuentra en la cama, Clarke trata de buscar alrededor del cuarto y ve a Lexa parada en el balcón, envuelta en varias pieles por el frio del invierno.

Clarke se levanta y también se cubre con pieles, para después acercarse a Lexa en el balcón.

“Buenos días Lex”.

“Buenos días hodnes, no te quise despertar, te veías tan tranquila durmiendo, quise venir a admirar el paisaje de Polis desde mi balcón, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía esta vista”.

Clarke se acerca a Lexa, y la abraza por la espalda, “La vista es realmente impresionante, y con la nieve es aún más hermosa”.

Lexa toma la mano de Clarke, y besa la palma de su mano, “Con todo lo que está pasando, no sé cuánto tiempo más vamos a poder disfrutar de esta vista, _praimfaya_ se acerca y probablemente tendremos que abandonar Polis.

Clarke se acerca al oído de Lexa y le dice, “Lex, sé que aún hay muchos peligros que nos acechan, y muchos obstáculos en el camino, pero también sé que estando a tu lado, podremos superar todo eso y más”.

“Gracias hodnes… de verdad” Lexa voltea a Clarke “Sabes algo… Ai hod you in Clarke kom Skaikru”.

“Ai hod you in Leksa kom Trikru”, un pequeño beso acompaña esta última frase.

 

Las dos permanecen en el balcón mirando al horizonte pensando en el futuro incierto que se aproxima.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aun quedan muchas interrogantes, la segunda parte estará llena de acción pero tambien un poco de todo.  
>   
> Pueden suscribirse a la Serie "El largo camino a la salvación" para recibir la actualización de cuando suba el primer capitulo de la secuela,  
> Muchas gracias por leer esta historia,  
>   
> Dejen sus comentarios, sobre que les parecio, que les gusto y que les gustaría leer en la secuela

**Author's Note:**

> Si alguien se tomo el tiempo de leer el capitulo muchas gracias, aun no se cuantos capítulos serán, pero si tengo muy claro hacia donde va la historia.


End file.
